Persona Beats!
by superecho
Summary: A mysterious group help Angel, thus made SSS lost their weapon means. On the edge of losing battle against God, a new power awakens... Persona. Butterfly Effect; the destiny of SSS will never be the same anymore.
1. Deviation

Foreword

Everyone, nice to meet you again. This is superecho, return in fresh condition. I had enough with my slumber back on 2011 and decided to get wild, more than the good old times. No more months of delay, no more over-packed chapters, no more of silly promises. It was all in the history as I'm about to write a new one. That's right, this my new story, as well as my very first cross-over ever made. A cross-over of "Angel Beats!" and "Persona" series...

**Persona Beats!**

Please enjoy the story.

/

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats!, Persona series, and respective characters belong to Jun Maeda-Key-Na-Ga-ASCII Media Works and Atlus. I own the story idea and original stuff I add on my own.

/

* * *

><p><span>-Prologue-<span>

...

"_God had made Heaven and the Earth and all the Angels and all the extra important Angels, called Archangels."_

...

*Evening*

_***gasp***_

I opened my eyes. The first sight entered my vision was dark blue sky of the night.

"Where... am I?"

I looked around, left and right. There are buildings, street lamps, the stairs, and a butterfly flying. I can't remember anything-

"Are you awake now?" a voice asked me.

I see a girl. A girl with purple hair- in a high school uniform of white and blue, a hair band with ribbon attached on the right, and... Donning a gun?

"Who-"

"Welcome to...," she cut my question, before turning her face at me and say:

"...The I-Ain't-Dead-Yet Battlefront."

The next few minutes are fuzzy. She said that I'm already dead and other nonsense things like kill an angel. An angel; who happens to be a small-postured girl with long white hair. I walked to that short girl who seems to be... normal.

"I'm not an angel," her voice was low-toned and a bit chilling.

"Obviously," that's what I thought, "Then-"

"I'm the Student Council President."

Figures. But then this short girl explains the same stuff about we're all dead and other nonsense. I asked her to prove it-

"Hand Sonic."

_***STAB***_

...

"I see... I see... Interesting...," one sinister grin.

"...Indeed," a warm smile.

"You guys done yet? That guy was just a fool," a sulky voice.

...

/

*Morning*

**/School Building – Infirmary**

I woke up again, lying down on a bed. Only this time a strong pain emulates from my left chest... I was stabbed by that Student Council President! But what scares me more that there is no single wound on my body. Was it just a dream? The bloody cloth on my right said otherwise though. I hurriedly put on my clothes and-

"So you're the punk who insulted Yurippe and declined to join the force?"

That was a light-purple haired boy- in school uniform, of course. He wields a gigantic halberd... I tried to joke on this one and bail, but-

"Die 100 times."

True to his words, he cut me 100 times with his weapon high up in the air. I didn't even have the time to scream.

_Several minutes later._

Another magic happens; I woke up without a single wound, again. It hurts so much though, and my blood has made a small pool beneath me. Everything that girl said was right, but I can't simply accept it. So I run outside and look for an adult for a more sane explanation. No luck to even find one teacher, thus I ended up opening the Headmaster's Room. Out of blue, a giant metal mallet-

_***KLONK***_

"**WHOAAAAAAA!**"

...

"...I was so amazed by his idiocy."

"Now, now. That's a fool for you. Before awakening, that is."

"Let's just believe."

...

/

*Afternoon*

**/School Building – Headmaster's Room**

I woke up again... I don't even need to think about it anymore. There are some students- male and female- and that purple girl, of course. They're seems to be having fun discussing stupid names before turning their attention to me. We argued a bit, about obliteration, souls, and water fleas... What? Then this purple girl explains everything in full this time. I can't help but to believe and joined their group:

**SSS - Shinda Sekai Sensen (Afterlife Battlefront).**

/

*After School*

_**/School Building – Rooftop**_

"And that concludes Lecture Hour."

This purple haired girl- Yuri, the leader of SSS, drank the last of her canned coffee after finished answering all of my questions.

So far, what I could swallow...

This is the world of afterlife, where everyone is already dead, so no one can die. They can suffer wounds, feel pain, and starve, but after they died of any cause, they automatically revived within several minutes. The only humans are us, the SSS who have souls. The teachers and other students are **NPCs**- **Non Player Characters** that lives as decorative, human-shaped 'robots'. They eat, walk, and do all that we can do, but they have no personality and mindlessly living as 'school residents'.

Those who joined them doing school daily routines will get obliterated- vanish from this world. But as long we fight Angel and rebel, we will keep on living- without aging as a plus. That's what SSS is struggling for, with doing revenge on God and taking over this world as the ultimate objective. Completely make-believe, but I was there. They let me to use their facilities and even give the password for Headmaster's Room, and also a uniform of their match. With weapons, we will fight Angel who strictly keeps this world in order.

"_No God, no Buddha, nor angels exist."_

...Another thing I gained by joining them; rather, **re**gained. My name. Otonashi.

/

*Evening*

**/School Building – Anti Angel Operation HQ**

"Here, Otonashi-kun. This should work, even it's your first time."

Yuri gave me a handgun, thus my first briefing began. Yuri explains this "Operation Tornado". A mission to... Steal other students' lunch tickets. I as one of the barricade team has to halt Angel, while that redhead Iwasawa and her Diversion Team will... I don't know. Am I going to be fine?

/

**/School Grounds – Second Bridge**

I was stationed here, the easy point, while the others are around School Cafeteria.

**Song**: Crow Song

Suddenly a deep, fast-rhythm music hit my ears. It is sourced from the inside of cafeteria, where the others are. Hmm. I feel I've heard this singing voice before-

_She's there_. The Angel. She's coming for me, the weakest link in current battlefront. I hesitated, but finally shoot a round. Fresh blood spraying over her honor student uniform, but she remains expressionless- Shows no sign of pain.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic."

It's that blade arm again! I panicked and shoot several times, but she parried them all with that blade- Effortless, in fact. Her yellow eyes are cold, piercing at my soul without any trail of mercy.

_***KLANK!***_ The Angel parried a halberd thrown at her. A halberd-

"Crap, I missed."

-That belongs to Noda. Then Hinata, T.K., Fujimaki, and Matsushita come to my aid. Everyone including Takamatsu and Ooyama the snipers gather in line and ready.

"Guard Skill: Distortion," was the line Angel said as she's standing there unfazed.

An invisible coating wraps her tiny body, and all but me open fire. Every bullets and weapons thrown at her were deflected by that invisible shield. I only froze in both shock and amazement.

...

"W... What on earth...? You can't be serious! She-"

"Calm down, now."

"Truly marvellous. I see no point why we would say 'no' after this."

...

The cross-fire continues. The melody from inside of cafeteria tunes down, and tickets are raining from the sky. Instinctively I held out my right hand as one dropped on my palm- Beef Udon, 300 Yen.

"That's what you want? Let's go!" Hinata rubbed my back as everyone else retreat and I followed right behind them.

/

**/School Cafeteria – Interior**

"Here's your Beef Udon," said a young voice.

A bowl of tasty looking noodles and meat is sitting upon my food tray. As I about to grab it and leave, a chill lunges on my spine. I turned my head, but no one is staring at me. ...That or I missed them. The chill is gone, and I found myself staring at the Beef Udon bowl, lost in thought.

"Are you feeling well?"

A voice cut my thoughts, made me realize that I was the only one left in the cafeteria counter. I look at the voice's source- a woman.

"You keep standing there instead of taking your meal. Are you sick?"

"N-No. I was just... Daydreaming."

She is quite young, perhaps around 20 or less. She wears a white apron over her white dress, which her long white hair reaches into. All white.

"Hmm. Then I suppose you're new here, thinking about this new environment will treat you. Transfer student, huh?"

"Y-Yeah. This school is so big and I'm confused of various things..."

"Everyone here calls me the Lunch Lady. Want a grub, go get me."

This NPC smiles and offers me her right hand.

"Pleased to meet you, transfer student."

I raise my right hand-

"Hey, Otonashi-kun!" that's Yuri, she looked furious, "Hurry to the dine table you moron!"

I grabbed my tray- And I remembered that I was supposed to give this Lunch lady a handshake. Then Yuri step forward and took my place.

"My new friend here is still a bit disorganized from his yoga session, so please forgive his act of idiocy," Yuri put a fake smile.

"...Okay?" the Lunch Lady is confused.

"Oh my! I never see you before; you must be the new Lunch Lady! We will look forward to your cooking throughout the year."

With that, Yuri shook hands with the Lunch Lady.

"Bye now," Yuri darted off.

"...Sorry about that," I bowed to the Lunch Lady. She drops a meatball on my bowl. It is small, but looked delicious.

"Don't tell the others," she blinked.

"T-Thank you very much."

Then we left her without another word.

"You're a smooth talker," I praised Yuri.

"Don't get too close to NPC. Got it?" she is still pissed.

"Why would I do yoga session?"

"Shut up and eat."

...

I finally took a seat opposite of Yuri; everyone else but her almost done eating. She must be waiting for me.

"Is it all right for us to be eating here so carelessly? Won't she come after us?"

...She didn't answer. She is holding her forehead.

"What's wrong?" I'm sure that her face was dark.

Yuri shook her head slightly a few times, before looking at me.

"What?"

"I was asking you something... And you went pale."

"Just a little headache. I really need to eat," she waved her hand reassuringly, "So what was your question?"

"Is it all right for us to be eating here so carelessly? Won't she come after us?" I repeated.

"We're only eating," she answered as she sips her noodles.

"So that's how it works, huh?" I looked down.

_(With this much insight and power, they should be capable of doing anything. And yet, they're leading a plain life right now, eating like everyone else. There's really one enemy. Just Angel. They're really only fighting against her. But, will I somehow justify this behaviour? No, it's too early for that. After all-)_

"I'm taking that, thanks."

"Huh?"

It was Yuri. She snatched my meatball.

"That's for not eating your meal sooner," Yuri ate the meatball instantly.

"...Hahaha," I laughed in emptiness. Soon after, I put my chopsticks aside and continue my thoughts.

_(After all... I don't remember anything.)_

_***tinkle***_

Huh?

"...," it was Yuri, dropping her chopsticks at the table. Her face is dark again.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. I think I should go to bed early...," she held her forehead again.

Yuri stood up in a very frail movement. She slightly hit both the table and chair that it makes squeaky sounds. Everyone turned their eyes to her, for the noise and that she leave early-

_***THUD***_

...And she collapsed. Fell hard to the floor, face first.

"Yuri!" I panicked and quickly check on her.

I shook her body, but she didn't move. Her whole body is sweating.

"Y-Yurippe?" Hinata's voice is filled with fear.

"OH MY GOD!" T.K.'s hands waves in daze.

"Yurippe!" Noda screamed.

"Move!" unexpectedly, out of everyone it was Iwasawa who dashed to her first.

She shoved me and stares at Yuri with terror in her eyes.

"Take her to the infirmary! **HURRY!**" Iwasawa yelled at the top of her lungs.

Hinata step forward, "Let me-"

"**YURIPPE I"M HERE!**" Noda pushed him out.

Without further instructions, Noda lifted Yuri on her back and run forward.

"**NONONO!** The infirmary is this way!" Ooyama yelled while pointing at the opposite direction of where Noda headed.

Noda turned around fast and dash. All of us abandon our meals and follow. Meanwhile, Yuri is unconscious...

...

/

_***piano plays slowly***_

superecho presents

Cross-over story of "Angel Beats!" and "Persona series"

/

**Persona Beats!**

© 2012 superecho

/

***piano plays smooth ***

_On one of those bright sunny mornings_

_Tidy up your uniform_

_Enter our classroom as usual_

_And we dashed with our chin up_

_Wind of darkness blows through days like those_

***piano plays faster ***

_I'm sure we heard them_

_I'm sure we feel them in our hearts_

_Our other selves within the shadows_

***piano goes climax***

_I felt them coming-_

_Those millions of stars from the sea of our souls_

_I watched them_

***piano goes calm***

_Rest in peace,_

_Wave my hand goodbye,_

_Till we meet again_

_~Our Souls, Persona Beats!~_

Small modification of "My Soul, Your Beats!", by superecho

/

**Episode.01: Deviation**

**/?**

It is black.

**BGM**: Poem for Everyone's Souls

"...?" Yuri is slowly opening her eyes.

Yuri was lying crumpled on the floor, face first as she collapsed before. She lifted her head, rubbed it slightly, and putting some strength to her legs to stand up.

"This is...?" Yuri realized that she wasn't in the cafeteria anymore.

There are several blue windows on a blue wall. The blue ceiling is really short, only about 2 meters in height. Moreover, the blue floor is constantly trembling at a leisure pace. Is this-

"...A train? But how-"

"My, my."

"-Who's there?"

Yuri turned to the other end of this 'train' and spots someone. He is an old man with long nose, dressing in a tuxedo, and sitting on a blue train couch. In front of him there is a small blue square-shaped table and a blue chair.

"This is truly unexpected _*chuckle*_"

"...Who are you?" Yuri asked with wary.

"My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Where is this place?"

"This is the place between consciousness and unconsciousness, dream and reality, mind and matter... **The Velvet Room."**

Yuri looked around once more. Now that old man mentions it, everything in this place has blue color. Except for... those white clouds seen through the window.

"Please do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world... Or to be precise, the afterlife world."

Yuri gasped and took out her gun, "You know something about the afterlife world?"

"Calm down, it is my duty to know everything about you... You, who is supposedly... our guest from this time forth," Igor didn't even flinch about the gun pointed at him.

"...Guest?"

"That is correct. Now please, take a seat."

Yuri put her suspicion aside, disarms her gun, and sits down on the chair.

"Now, let me explain about the contract."

"Contract?"

Igor swings his hand lightly and a thin book appeared magically on the table. It opens, revealing a white paper which looks like a contract document.

"By signing this contract, you will be our guest as we lend you our assistance."

Even for Yuri, this is much more unbelievable than the world of afterlife. Yet she is patiently listening, without getting agitated like before.

"A great darkness has taken its interest on your world. Should you unable to fight against it, everything in your journey would be lost forever. That is why you need to develop your 'potentials', and you will require my help to do so."

Yuri read what's written on the contract: _"I chooseth this fate on mine own free will."_

Soon enough, Igor hands her a feather pen, and she writes her full name- Yuri Nakamura, on this 'contract' without second thoughts. Instantly after that, Igor swings his hand once more and the thin book disappears.

"We asked you no return for our services but one thing: that you will bear responsibility for your actions."

Igor keeps saying 'we', but Yuri didn't spot anyone else. Also for an unknown reason, Yuri is unable to open her mouth and keep agreeing to whatever this old man said.

"Time marches on in your world... We shouldn't keep you here any longer."

Suddenly Yuri feels sleepy, as everything is becoming white...

"Until then, farewell..."

...

/

*Late Night*

*Early Morning-Morning-Afternoon-After School-Evening-Late Night*

**/School Building – Infirmary**

Yuri slowly opened her eyes again. This time, the ceiling is cream-colored.

"Yuri! You're awake?"

The voice belongs to Otonashi, who is sitting down on a chair beside the bed Yuri is lying upon.

"What happened...?" Yuri mumbled weakly.

"You collapsed during dinner and we brought you here," he explained.

"**YURIPPEAREYOUALRIGHT?**"

Noda was about to jump on the bed- if Matsushita didn't lock his arms.

"You finally woke up. I was really afraid, you know," Hinata grinned with a sigh.

"BABY, don't leave me," T.K. danced in happiness.

"Thank goodness...," it's Ooyama this time.

"Stop worrying us like that!" Fujimaki looked pissed- fake pissed.

"Yurippe is still alive," Yusa stated with blank face, disappointment is detected.

"..._***deep sigh***_ I'm glad...," Iwasawa's reaction was somewhat uncommon.

Shiina and Hisako simply smiled a bit. Irie and Sekine grimaced in joy.

"...Why is everyone here?" Yuri sits up.

"**YURIPPE WHO DID THIS TO YOU I KILL HIM!**"

"You shouldn't be making noise in the patient's room," Matsushita tighten his grip to Noda.

"**BUT I HAD TO PROTECT YURIPPE BECAUSE I...**"

Hinata lost patience, "Just throw him out."

...And Noda was thrown out. Matsushita had to keep watch.

"What's with the fuss, seriously? It was just a headache," Yuri shook her head.

"You slept for almost two days with a lot of sweats, it's completely normal for us to worry," Takamatsu tilted his glasses.

"T-Two days? But we can't get sick in this world!"

"Exactly our point," Takamatsu again, "We had to take shifts watching over you-"

"And out of those two days, Iwasawa-senpai was the one who wiped off your sweats! **IWASAWA-SENPAI DAH BEST!**"

...Hisako throws a pink-haired girl out.

"...Who was that?" Otonashi flinched.

"Don't mind her," Yuri stares at Iwasawa, "Iwasawa-san, you...?"

"...," Iwasawa looked away.

"We had to skip practice because Iwasawa-senpai wouldn't bulge," Sekine grinned.

"...!" Iwasawa looked away further.

"...Back on topic," Takamatsu speaks again, "Why did you faint? Did you remember anything?"

Yuri closed her eyes in reminiscence. She vaguely remembers a dream...

"I remember... blue-"

"**SOITWASYOUDIE!**" Noda throws his halberd at Hinata through the window.

"Why me!" Hinata ducked.

_***SMASH***_ the halberd hit Fujimaki on the head. He's out cold and Ooyama dragged him out. Matsushita smashed Noda's head to the floor and throw him into the trash bin.

"...Forget this. I don't remember clearly about the cause, but I'm fine now. Thank you for watching over me," Yuri smiled warmly.

"Hahaha, don't sweat it," Hinata rubs his nose.

"Alright everyone, let's just let Yuri rest for tonight. I'll keep watch this time," Otonashi suggested. Everyone else but him agreed and leaves.

"...What about everyone who's knocked out?" Ooyama appeared.

"Just leave them lying on the hallway," Takamatsu is cold.

"How shallow-minded," Shiina is colder.

...

Everyone has left, Otonashi fell asleep on his chair, but Yuri is still awake. She wonders about the dream before and it's getting clearer. Igor... Velvet Room... Contract... It must be a dream, but she can't help but to picture the image exactly as it was. How could it feel so realistic if it just one crazy dream? ... After a few more minutes of thinking, Yuri brushed it off and sleep.

...

/

*Early Morning*

"Mmm...," I rubbed my eyes. What time is it?

It's seems to be early morning, with the sun just rising like that. Hmm, Yuri is still asleep. I guess I should-

_***SCREG***_ the door opens, revealing Iwasawa.

"I brought Yuri her breakfast. You can rest now, Otonashi."

"Oh, thanks! That was nice of you."

"I was just worried."

"Worried about Yuri?"

"...Never mind. Just go take a shower. You smell foul."

I smelled my skin, "Whoa, you right! I better go!"

...

*Morning*

**/School Building – Anti Angel Operation HQ**

Yuri seems to be healthy now, so we will commence our next operation. To replenish our ammunition and weapon stock, we will go underground through the basement to the SSS production factory- **Guild**. Codename: Operation Guild Parachute. ...No, I won't comment. Yuri told them to disable the traps as we go later.

...

"The time has come at last!"

"We are ready. Give your command."

"Support her no matter what. That is all."

...

/

*After School*

**/School grounds – Gym**

Who would have thought, that under the school's gym lies a bunker heading into the basement? Only the Combat Division is going, but the tension is all the same to me.

/

**/Basement – Passage to the Guild B1**

Thanks to Noda's 'sacrifice', we discovered that the traps are reset- because Angel is here! Now we have to brave the deadly traps as we head there.

...

**/Basement – Passage to the Guild B17**

Boulder trap, laser trap, ceiling trap, bridge trap, drowning trap, and a puppy trap... We went through them with plenty of sacrifices. Takamatsu, Matsushita, T.K., Ooyama, Hinata, Fujimaki, and Shiina... They all fell on those traps, one by one. Now it is just me and Yuri. As we walk in silence, she slams her fist to the wall.

"If this had been a real platoon, and I just let everyone die, it'd be over soon... Some leader I am..."

Afterwards we took quick rest for drying our clothes. That's when I saw Yuri's other side- her painful past where she lost her three younger siblings in 30 minutes, at the hands of robbers. She failed to protect them. It was a sad, cruel, unfair life. It is the source of her strength- her determination to fight against God for putting her through that merciless life. Such a tragedy happened to her, yet she still fights. If it was me, I would've given in and get obliterated... but not her. She is so strong. That's when I think- That I can believe in her.

After a little more walk, we reached a giant bunker. ...However, something's not right. The bunker is already opened and- There are traces of blood! Yuri rushed to get in and I follow suit.

/

**/Basement – Deepest Recess of the Guild**

When hearing 'weapon factory' I imagined something like giant gears, clogs, steams, and metals clinging together by each second. But this-

"W-W-What is going on?" Yuri was so surprised to the sight before us.

No sounds of gears or metals- it is just air. Hot air emitted from flames, not steams. Flame that consumes the entire guild structure... And everyone in it.

"**GWAAAAHHH!**"

"**D-DAMMIT!"**

"**STOP- ARGH!**"

All of the machines are destroyed and melted in flames. The gears are broken and scattered everywhere. Even more eye-catching, the Guild members are being slaughtered- by Angel.

"H-How Angel reached this place before us?" I'm totally lost it at the sight of blood.

Down there, a man with beard picked up a rocket launcher, "Tch... Damn you! Take this!"

Angel dodged the rocket just at the right timing and lunges directly at the man's chest.

"**GUAAAAHHHH!**"

"**Chaa!**" Yuri can't stand it anymore and jumped down.

I only watch as she run towards Angel and fires her handgun. Angel throw that man named Chaa to the side and-

"Guard Skill: Distortion."

Yuri's shots were blocked- thus she discards her handgun and switch to knife. She slashes swift and strongly, yet Angel able to parries her assault. I only watch as they dances around, clashing blades at each other.

"Guard Skill: Delay."

Suddenly Yuri's slash hits an alter-image as Angel moves behind her.

"Yuri!" I regain composure and head downstairs, but-

_***KLANK***_ Yuri's knife was disarmed from her hand, and Angel is ready to stab her.

"No!" I took my handgun as I reached the bottom level and fire-

_***BANG***_ my handgun flies from my grip.

"What the-"

"Ms. Angel! Are you alright?"

"Sorry we're late!"

Angel turns her head to them- Two men in strange white suits. They've fired their guns to disarm me. Yuri used this moment to evade Angel's stab, but her expression remains grave.

"Who are you guys?" Yuri bombards a question at the mystery duo.

The two men's faces remains hidden beneath their steel white mask.

"We are the **G**od **O**bservation **A**rmy **T**uner**S**- **GOATS**!"

"We were sent by God to assist Angel to keep order in this world!"

Both I and Yuri were silenced by their statement. An armed group to assist Angel? Is this some kind of joke? But if that's true-

"Please do not speak such thing," the Angel calmly scolds them.

"We apologize."

Angel looks behind them, "Where are the others?"

"They are still recovering after taking the traps. We're the only ones left for now."

Of course... That makes sense. This group helped Angel to overcome the traps like we did- So Angel will arrive here faster than us!

"Please capture the delinquents. I will handle these two," Angel ordered without emotion.

"Yes, ma'am!"

The two men went to collect the fallen Guild members. Yuri grits her teeth.

"**I WON'T LET YOU!**"

Yuri dashed towards the two men- without any weapon. On bravery alone, she dodged their attacks and lands a hard kick on one of them.

"OWW!" the man grunted.

"Yuri, look out!" I warned her.

Angel had already behind her, slashing away. Yuri managed to duck, but then Angel kicked her far away from the Guild members.

"Yuri! Are you alright?" I come by her side.

"Damn... If our weapon supply gone is still fine, but if the members with the knowledge are taken..."

"Yuri, what are you talking about?"

"In this world, new life is never created, but create things is possible. With knowledge of the theory and method, one can make various things from dirt."

The Angel steps forward. She points one of her blades, the right one- at us.

"Creating weapons is prohibited in school. We have to punish you."

Yuri grits her teeth harder. She is definitely angry at this situation, yet I can't do a thing. Have we lost this battle? We lose, just like this?

"That's BS! None of us will submit to you for any reason! We will defeat you for sure!" Yuri screams.

The Angel pleads silent. One of the men speaks.

"Look around! Your factory has been smashed, and your craftsmen have been captured. What else can you do but surrender?"

"Grrr..."

"Yuri..."

The men are busy putting the Guild members into a metal cage- which came out of nowhere. Only a few remaining, including Chaa since he was far away. The Angel stepped up even closer to us.

"Please admit your guilt to the teachers and accept your punishment accordingly."

I don't know what to do at this crisis. Yuri needs me the most, yet I...

"Give up...? After all we've been through...?" Yuri murmured under her breath.

Flashbacks of her first meeting with Hinata, Ooyama, Cha, and others... Forming SSS... Risking pain and suffering to get revenge against God...

"No... No. NO! I can't give up... I can't give up this fight! It's not just my fight... It's everyone's fight! I refuse to fall here! I... I..."

"Y-Yuri...," I feel so powerless, "I'm sorry..."

_***CLING***_

Suddenly Yuri holds her forehead again and closes her eyes. Her expression is dark and she feels dizzy.

"Y-Yuri?"

_***THUMP-THUMP***_ a voice rings in Yuri's head.

"_Thou art I... And I art thou..."_

Angel notices Yuri's condition, and signalled to those men that we could no longer fight back.

_***THUMP-THUMP***_

"_From the sea of thy soul I come forth..."_

Yuri's sweats increases. She seems to be in pain.

"Y-Yuri! What's wrong?"

_***THUMP-THUMP***_

"_The time has come..."_

"They have surrendered. Please don't be hard on them."

"Yes, ma'am!"

_***THUMP-THUMP***_

"_Open thy eyes..."_

The two men have finished captured the rest of the Guild members, while Angel is about to head towards Chaa who is still moving a little. So these men came to us...

"**DAMMIT!**" I protested in vain as I held Yuri tight in my arms.

_***THUMP-THUMP***_

"_...And call forth what is within!"_

_***SRING***_

Yuri opened her eyes, and her sweats have stopped. She felt a strange sensation on her right hand's palm- Only to find there is a card there. A blue card; embedded with picture of a strange mask.

I don't know what's going on anymore, "Huh? Card-"

Yuri flipped the card- reveals a picture box with nothing drawn in it. The card shines as Yuri gazes at it...

"Huh? What are you two doing?"

Yuri gently pushes me away from her. She is still gazing at the card and- smiling.

_***SWOOOOOSSSSHHH***_ fiery blue energy surrounds Yuri. The energy is so enormous, spreads around her in 3 meters radius which left the men no choice but to step back.

"W-What power...!" the men are scared.

_***THUMP-THUMP* *THUMP-THUMP* *THUMP-THUMP***_

Yuri's mind is so clear. She stands up. Her smile won't fade, her excitement won't stop. She herself doesn't know what's happening, but her lip is already on the move.

"**Per... so... na!**"

A picture of someone appeared magically on the picture box. The card is engulfed with blue flame on Yuri's hand. She lifted her hand a bit and crushes the blue flame- only to make it flicker wilder than before.

"**HAAAAAAHHH!**" Yuri let out a battle cry.

The blue flame grows bigger, knocking out the men with great force.

"**GOOOAAAAHHHH!**" the two men are thrown so far away, they landed on the flames of factory remnants and goes unconscious.

The blue flame around Yuri dissipates and focusing on her- thus forming tall, woman warrior figure above her. She is floating above Yuri, flickering between real and not. But even I could feel the strange power this creature emits.

"That is...," Angel cancelled her trip towards Cha and locked her yellow eyes at Yuri.

Yuri looked up at the creature. The figure of a long purple-haired woman warrior holding a spear, sword, and axe behind her. Her armor is that of traditional one but has modern colors to it. The figure vanishes- changes into the blue card earlier- only this time a symbolic picture is on the box, with writing 'III. Empress' below it. When the card reaches her eye vision, it broke into blue energy that wraps Yuri with a warm sensation on her soul.

# Yuri has awakened her other self... She has obtained the mask to withstand afterlife's struggle, the Persona **Urduja**!

The Angel returns to stand in front of Yuri. That's when I noticed something near me- a gun.

"Yuri!" I throw the gun at her. She effortlessly caught it with her right hand.

"Thanks. Angel, be prepared!"

"Guard Skill: Distortion."

Angel puts up that invisible shield again. Yuri however, does not shoot but instead stretch her left arm forward. That's when a small blue aura emits below her left hand and forms into the Persona card, which spins rapidly.

"Urduja!" Yuri cried her Persona's name and she crushes the card with her left arm in fist-like motion.

Blue aura forms around Yuri once more, summoning her Persona above her.

[Holy Break]

Fog of darkness pierces at Angel. There is a cracking sound like something's fall apart, but the Angel is not harmed in any way.

^Divine protection shattered!^

"...?" the Angel is unsure of what just happened.

Yuri's Persona disappears, and she raises her gun.

"Now!" _***BANG***_

^Critical Hit!^

"...!" the Angel was surprised. Yuri's bullet went through her shield and knocked her down!

"Now's the time, Otonashi-kun! Grab Chaa and retreat!"

"Y-Yes!"

Otonashi make his way to Chaa. He moaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" Otonashi lifted him on the shoulder.

"This way!" Yuri lead them into a small tunnel.

Several seconds passed, and Yuri's group has escaped successfully.

/

*Evening*

**/Basement – Old Guild**

"Phew... We made it," Yuri sighed in relief.

After put Cha to rest, Otonashi looked around him. There are numerous furnace with piles of dirt nearby.

"How many years has it been? There really is nothing here. _*laughter*_ Hilarious."

That was Chaa, the head of Guild and a professional weapon craftsman. He hardly look like a high school student, that he looks _much_ older than his age...

"How are your wounds?" Yuri asked.

"After she stabbed me? Just hit my head on a brick, that's all."

"That's good, then."

A silence drifts by. Cha is look lonely.

"So it has come to this, huh? We haven't had the time to blow up the Guild..."

"**Blow it up?**" Otonashi is surprised again, as expected of a new guy.

"If Angel about to found our guild, we would blow it up to erase evidence," Yuri patiently explain.

Chaa's face is grim, "...How's my crew doing?"

"They have been captured," Yuri bit her lip, "Forgive me."

Chaa grins, and laughs loudly.

"Heh. Those guys will be fine; they have their pride as craftsmen. Besides you were able to save me, so none of the blame is on us."

"But-"

"Come on. Who would have thought God will send such weirdos to help Angel?"

"...You're right. Who were those guys really are?" Yuri holds her chin, thinking.

Otonashi was left behind the conversation, so he can't hold it much longer after a few minutes.

"S-So, what are we going to do now?"

Yuri and Chaa stares at Otonashi in disbelief.

"I-I mean, the Guild has been destroyed... we can't create any more weapons, so how could we win this fight?"

Yuri and Chaa stares at each other. Then, they both laugh hysterically.

"W-What's so funny?" Otonashi made a glum face.

Yuri stopped laughing. Her face is filled with determination.

"Isn't it obvious? We will defeat that group and Angel!"

"Huh? But-"

"This Old Guild might have no machines or whatnot, but we have all the dirt we want," Chaa has calmed down, but he's still laughing albeit less loudly.

"But the Guild members-"

"We will rescue them," Yuri put her hands on her waist, "Until then, we will compensate for them."

"...We?"

Yuri took out a red radio from her pocket and starts speaking loudly.

"Are you awake, morons? We've abandoned the Guild. Angel and her new group have destroyed it."

As Yuri speaks, the others have been revived.

"Everyone, gather at the Old Guild. For a while, we will help creating weapons there. Before Angel and her group recovers, everyone make your way to the Old Guild!"

One by one, they get back up.

"Ask the details later when you arrive. I repeat: Hurry up you morons!"

Otonashi stares at Yuri, confused.

"What?"

"Are we going to be okay? Fighting Angel is fearsome enough, yet this new group-"

Yuri chuckles.

"Have you forgotten, Otonashi-kun? I have obtained a new power as well."

"Oh right. That Per-so-na thing, eh? How did you get it?"

"Who cares?"

"-Eh?"

Yuri pumps her fist high.

"As long it helps us to fight Angel, it doesn't matter. This power will cover for our firearms and help us prevail!"

Otonashi twitched. Yuri laughs again.

"I assure you, this power is not from God."

Otonashi is silent for her brave, courageous statement. As Yuri is talking to Chaa for a new weapon-making plan, Otonashi is lost in thought.

_(I saved her without thinking much. What the heck am I doing?)_

Otonashi remembers Yuri's story of the past. Her determination. Her fighting spirit. Before he knew it, Otonashi smiles.

_(You're really amazing. It's no wonder why everyone follows you.)_

Yuri's face is shining, brighter than ever in Otonashi's eyes.

_(You're being a great leader.)_

"Hey Otonashi-kun, get to work already!" she ordered, bossy as usual.

Otonashi can't help but comply. Then-

_***THUMP***_

Yuri's face goes blank, and she is trembling. Her legs goes limb, and-

_***THUD***_

"YURI!"

/

_**To Be Continued**_

/

* * *

><p><span>Persona Users<span>

1.** Yuri Nakamura**

**Weapons**

Melee: Knife

Ranged: Handgun, etc.

Arcana: Empress

Invoke Style: She stretches her left arm forward, the Persona card appears below her left hand, and she crushes it in clenching-fist motion.

**Status**

HP: B, SP: B, St: B, Ma: B+, En: C, Ag: B+, Lu: B

**Persona: **Urduja of the Empress Arcanum [superecho]

Normal Resistance.

Versatile in both physical and magic skills.

Starting Skills: Holy Break*, Cleave, Agi, Tarukaja

Next Skills: Dia, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

Compendium Info:

_"The legendary warrior princess of Pangasinan, Philippines. Leading an army composed of men and women, she bravely took part in wars and duels with other warriors. She will marry no one but him who defeats her in battle, and thus other warriors avoid fighting her for fear of being disgraced."_

'Wild Card': NO DESCRIPTION AVAILABLE

* Holy Break: Wind of darkness pierces even the purest of hearts.

* * *

><p>

Author's Note

While planning and working on this story, it took me to realize how much of a slug I was before. Both "Angel Beats!" and "Persona" series are amazing, deeply touching stories of high school students who struggle over life, death, and also mysteries. Why no one ever merge them before? That's what I'm doing here. I decided to prioritize this one as if I wait, this idea will get snatched by others.

This story is what drives me to be a much more productive writer. After this story reached a few chapters, I'll continue my other stories. For this first chapter, I had to cut a lot of parts in Episode 1-2 or it'll take too many pages to reach the awakening scene. For the next chapter it'll be more detailed like in the original episode.

By the way, it is Yuri who holds the 'Wild Card', not Otonashi. ...Tricked you, didn't I? Admit it, I got you good. Hahaha :D

Before you ask any questions, I'll give a few pointers:

- The Persona series used are mainly Persona 3-4. Persona 1-2 is also there if you're keen enough.

- Other Shin Megami Tensei series also in here, but rare at best.

- No OC in this story. Not even one. If you think there is, something's wrong with you.

- No yaoi, yuri, and the like.

- Other stuff like system and Persona will be explained as the chapters go.

- The Personas tagged with [superecho] are the ones I add on my own (doesn't exist in the games), and they're not made up. Don't believe me, Google it.

- I only add BGM or songs when it's necessary. If you want more, do tell.

- The new opening song just a small mod to fits the story's theme better. Sorry if you didn't like it.

- I used 'Angel' instead of 'Tenshi' so it's easier to grasp. If you don't like it, tell me and I'll change it.

- The perspective changes from 1st person, (Otonashi) to 3rd person (Yuri); and I did that on purpose. If you don't understand why, that's good for me.

That is all. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Any critics and suggestions are welcome.

/

* * *

><p>[<strong>Persona Beats!<strong>] Next episode preview

"We, GOATS, will keep order this world as the Angel's troops!"

"Hey, can I use a Persona too?"

"A ballad? Good."

"Call me Christ."

"Thank you."

"It's where Angel lives."

"You should smile more often."

"Another great high-tempo song is 'Alchemy', but..."

"Amnesia boy, catch."

"Let us teachers handle this."

"Don't touch it!"

"Iwasawa, that song...?"

"This card... is..."

[**Persona Beats!**]

Episode.02 Sad Song


	2. Sad Song

Foreword

We meet again, folks. It's Episode 2 of [Persona Beats!]; there will be a major butterfly effect here, some characters from Persona series introduced, plus the situation is heating up. Feel free to give critics and suggestions however you like.

**System Update**

- Persona 3's physical traits are used. Meaning: Slash, Strike, and Pierce.

- Tenshi=Angel. I'll use Tenshi now since most of AB fans prefer this.

Please enjoy the story.

/

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats!, Persona series, and respective characters belong to Jun Maeda-Key-Na-Ga-ASCII Media Works and Atlus. I own the story idea and original stuff I add on my own.

/

* * *

><p>...<p>

"_The Archangels were God's very special friends and were Shining and Strong and Powerful.__"_

...

*Morning*

**/School Building – Teacher's Lounge**

Several teachers are sitting on their seats, with Tenshi standing right in front of them.

"Student Council President, thank you very much for your hard work."

Tenshi shakes her head slightly, "I was assisted by the new group, so they also deserve the recognition."

"Oh, right. We haven't properly introduced them to you, right? Please come in."

Two boys and a girl entered. One boy had black short hair and glasses, the other had white hair, and the girl had long wavy light-brown hair. Each of them wears a standard honor student uniform of their respective gender.

"These three students are in charge of leading our school's new security department, the GOATS. They will manage the adult guards around the school to prevent any kind of student's misdeeds."

The boy with glasses shook hands with Tenshi, "My name is **Yasuo Inoe**, Chief of GOATS. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm **Akinari Kamiki**. Yasuo-kun here assigned me to the field command duty," the other boy offers his right hand as well, and Tenshi took it.

Eventually the girl does the same as the two boys, "...I'm **Saki Konishi**."

After the introductions, Yasuo snaps his fingers. The door behind them opens, revealing a large army of adults; all of them wearing white high-tech combat suit.

"We, GOATS, will keep order of this world as the Tenshi's troops!"

Thus, cries of victory echoes throughout the school building...

* * *

><p>

_***piano plays slowly***_

superecho presents

Cross-over story of "Angel Beats!" and "Persona series"

/

**Persona Beats!**

© 2012 superecho

/

***piano plays smooth***

_On one of those bright sunny mornings _[Tenshi plays a piano skillfully]

_Tidy up your uniform_ [Akinari plays a koto on the right, smiling]

_Enter our classroom as usual_ [Saki plays a violin behind, eyes closed]

_And we dashed with our chin up_ [Yasuo waves a baton in the middle]

_Wind of darkness blows through days like those_

***piano plays faster, violin plays swift***

_I'm sure we heard them_

_I'm sure we feel them in our hearts_

_Our other selves within the shadows_

***piano goes climax, baton waves rapidly***

_I felt them coming-_

_Those millions of stars from the sea of our souls_

_I watched them_

***piano goes calm, koto wraps the silence***

_Rest in peace,_

_Wave my hand goodbye,_

_Till we meet again_

_~Our Souls, Persona Beats!~_

("My Soul, Your Beats!" with different lyrics, by superecho)

* * *

><p>

**Episode.02: Sad Song**

/

**/Velvet Room**

**BGM**: Poem for Everyone's Souls

Yuri is regaining her consciousness. She is currently sitting on a blue chair.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear guest," a voice- a figure- it is Igor.

Yuri remembered. At the Old Guild, all of sudden world turns inverted at her and-

"What exactly is this 'Persona' power?" Yuri asked.

"A Persona is a manifestation of one's psyche... It is the strength of heart which took form on your personality. It is an inseparable aspect of one's true self, lies deep within his or her subconscious."

"Strength of heart...? You mean, like a human soul?"

"Indeed. One's Persona is the power within one's soul. Your soul is fuelled by your 'connections' with others. The sources of these connections are '**Social Links**', the bonds you forge with them."

So this 'Persona' power is from Yuri herself... And that it will be affected by her relationships. Yuri was able to swallow that much, but she remains unsure.

"You can think of it as a _mask_ to overcome life's hardships."

"I'm already dead," Yuri glares.

"Then, it'll be the _mask_ to withstand your afterlife's struggle _*chuckle*_"

Yuri is more than ready to slap this old man, but her vision is getting blurry.

"Hold on to this," Igor made a shining blue key fall into Yuri's hand.

**#** _Obtained __**Velvet Key**__._

"Next time we meet, you will come here on your own accord. Then, I will explain my true role in assisting you. Until we meet again..."

/

*Afternoon-After School-Evening-Late Night*

*Early Morning-Morning-Afternoon-After School-Evening-Late Night*

*Early Morning-Morning*

**/Girls' Dormitory – Yuri's Room**

"Ngghh...," Yuri opened her eyes; only to find that she's in her own bed.

"You're finally awake," a voice- Iwasawa.

"Iwasawa-san?" Yuri rise to sit position, "Why you are here?"

"You fainted at the Old Guild, but you didn't sweat like before- only sleeping. So we girls take shifts watching over you while the boys help Chaa craft weapons."

"I see... Well, I have many things to discuss with everyone. Iwasawa-san, tell them to gather at the HQ after school," Yuri ordered.

Iwasawa looked grim, "...It would be best for me to escort you outside."

"What are you- Wait, how long I've been sleeping?"

"About three days. A lot has happened."

"-! Don't tell me... Those GOATS people...?"

"Yeah, that was their name. They restructured everything at school."

Yuri jumps down the bed, "What's changed over the last three days?"

Iwasawa stands up, "For starters, they confiscate all our weapons and illegal stuff we keep in our own rooms- including yours, Yuri."

Yuri's rushes to her cabinets where she keeps her goods- collection of handguns, magazines, knives, and blackmail materials are all gone. But Yuri's handgun and spare knife in her pocket are still there.

"They only searched the rooms, not the people. But those GOATS are guarding each area of the school, including the girls' dorm."

Yuri took a deep breath, "I see. Lead me the way, then."

Iwasawa lead Yuri through a blind spot of the guards and they leave safely. A further way from the dorm, Yuri and Iwasawa part ways and decide to meet up later at the HQ.

/

*After School*

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

Yuri has finished piecing together all the information she gain from others during her absence; primarily Yusa and Takamatsu.

"First, we will discuss about the current situation regarding GOATS," Yuri spoke aloud as she wear her white beret.

Everyone is worried about how Yuri keeps fainting. Then-

"**ATTENTION!**" Yuri screamed, "I keep fainting because I had a super power!"

Ooyama's and Hinata's eyes are litting up like children.

"**WATCH THIS!**" Yuri yelled and Otonashi asked everyone to step back, but Noda refused- "**PERSONA!**"

Yuri's Persona appears and knocked Noda to the wall. Everyone '**WOW**'-ed.

Yuri lifts her right hand as if giving an order, "Urduja, Cleave!"

_***SLASH***_ the figure does a horizontal slash with its spear; which cuts the air and sends strong wind towards the SSS members. A few seconds later the figure disappears and everyone but Otonashi, Iwasawa, and Shiina begins to surrounds Yuri. They are very amazed, especially Hinata and Ooyama. Then Yuri told everyone to sit down again, and they did. Yuri starts to speak.

"This is a 'Persona', an aspect of- No; it's a special power from our hearts, that's it. I just recently awaken mine, so it exhausts me. That's why I fainted."

"Hey, can I use a Persona too?" Hinata smiles goofily.

Yuri nods, "Of course! Everyone, listen carefully."

Everyone stood up and watches Yuri intently.

"To summon a Persona, we need to concentrate our mind."

Yuri closes her eyes. Everyone do the same.

"Then voila!" Yuri's Persona card appears in her hand, "The Persona card appears!"

"Wait, that's it?" Otonashi look at Yuri in disbelief.

"You didn't concentrate enough, Otonashi-kun."

"Your instructions are too vague!"

A halberd is threatening Otonashi's neck, "So you doubt Yurippe?"

"Welcome back, Noda-kun!" Ooyama was the only one said it.

"Where was I?" Yuri continues, "Channel your mind energy to the card..."

Yuri's Persona card starts spinning and emitting blue energy.

"-And you crush it!" Yuri's Persona appears once more above her.

"Concentrate, channel energy, and crush the card- that's all we need to do?" Takamatsu sums it up for everyone.

"Right. Get to work, everyone!"

Everyone does their best to summon a Persona. Hinata and Ooyama are doing cool, heroic poses; Noda swings his halberd like crazy, Fujimaki does lots of swordplay, Matsushita does a Judo stand, T.K. is dancing rapidly, Shiina is doing various ninjutsu seals, Iwasawa strums her guitar in jamming session, and Otonashi... is spacing out.

**# **_It seems you were able to cheer up everyone. You feel that the whole team starts to unite once more..._

_***THUMP-THUMP***_ Yuri is shocked that the world around her is frozen in time as a Persona card shows its back to her. It turns around, revealing a picture of a beggar and a dog, along with number '0' under it. Then Yuri hears a voice in her head...

_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana..._

The card shatters into buds of energy which wraps Yuri's body as a warm, blue aura.

**#** _You has established the SSS Social Link of the Fool Arcana! You may earn EXP bonus when fusing Persona of the Fool Arcana!_

The world unfreezes, and Yuri is confused. Still, she simply ignored it.

...

10 minutes have passed, but no one is able to summon a Persona like Yuri did.

"Well, that's enough everyone. It seems we need to analyze this Persona thing further."

"Told you!" Otonashi is so ashamed; as he made himself look stupid with various hero pose Hinata and Ooyama taught him.

Hinata pats his buddy in the shoulder, "Come on, it's not that bad."

"Jumping like a flying hawk is AWFUL!"

"But that was Featherman R's signature pose...," Ooyama whimpered.

"How shallow-minded."

Yuri claps her hands a few times to gather everyone's attention.

"Alright, now let's move on the issue regarding GOATS," Yuri sit back on her chair, "Takamatsu-kun."

"Yes," Takamatsu tilts his glasses and took set of papers from nowhere.

Everyone look at the three papers: a diagram of school area, a picture of GOATS soldiers, and a paper of three students' photos.

"This diagram shows number and location of guards placed around the school. Each area is guarded by six soldiers; each school floor, cafeteria, sports field, each dormitory building-"

"Six? I only saw two when leaving with Iwasawa-san."

"Right now, GOATS are building a facility near the school grounds. That's why they subtract four members from each location."

"What kind of facility?"

"We have no idea. Students are not allowed to see, and the overhead view is blocked."

"Hmm...," Yuri closes her eyes, deep in thought.

Takamatsu continues, "They inspected all students' room thoroughly, including ours. We manage to save a few weapons and all the music instruments, but the rest is taken."

"Those GOATS bastards want to take my halberd!" Noda swing his halberd in fury.

"Then what is that you're holding?" Yuri eyed him.

"Otonashi defended him, said a thing like Noda has a disease where one will go loony without a halberd," Hinata to the rescue.

Noda chases after Hinata with killing intent. Yuri ignores them.

"We have created as many raw parts as possible for weapons. Chaa is assembling them at the Old Guild as we speak."

"How many guns are assumed to be completed by then?"

"About eight to ten and the magazine are very limited."

"That's not even enough for one battle," Yuri said her thought.

Takamatsu points to the picture of GOATS soldiers, who are wearing seemingly high-tech white combat suit.

"These GOATS soldiers wear combat suits. The suit not only acts as a shield, but also a weapon."

"Right, Yurippe. Not only they have a gun, a sword and a club, they also can shoot fireballs!" Hinata butted in.

"Fireballs? As in, magical fireballs?" Yuri asked for confirmation.

"Yes. They shouted a spell to shoot fireballs from their over-shoulder cannon."

"Like this?" Yuri stood and summons her Persona, which shoots a fireball to burn Hinata.

"You guys are the worst!" Otonashi check up on Hinata.

Takamatsu nods and points to the last paper of three students' photographs.

"These are the new students who are in charge of GOATS. Except for these photos, nothing else is known about them. Especially the one with glasses."

"How about the captured Guild members?"

"We haven't found a lead on that yet."

Yuri took a glance at Iwasawa, "That concludes the GOATS topic. Now it's your turn, Iwasawa-san."

Iwasawa stood up in front of Yuri, "I had a new song idea, but... I haven't had the time to develop it, and the idea is slipping away."

Yuri scowls, "What were you doing the past three days?"

_***SLAM***_ the door opens violently as a short, pink-haired girl break in.

"Iwasawa-senpai was so worried about you that she insisted to look after you MOST OF THE TIME! Iwasawa-senpai is not only good at singing and playing guitar, but she's also a great humanist! See, she even sacrificed her NEW SONG IDEA to take care of you! And I thought it'll be a GREAT song! You should take responsibility! Iwasawa-senpai is DAH BEST, you know? And-"

_***SMACK***_ Hisako pounded the girl hard on the head and she's knocked out. Sekine drag her body out, while Irie bows and they leave as fast as they came.

"Who-" Otonashi was shocked yet again, but his plea ignored.

"Iwasawa-san, you...?" Yuri is eyeing her questioningly, Iwasawa avoid it.

Otonashi whispers at Hinata, "...She swings that way?"

"How should I know?" Hinata scoffed as he cleans the ash on his body.

"Back at in underground, you-"

"I told you it wasn't like that!"

Iwasawa look at Yuri again, "But at least I have one verse ready."

Yuri thought a bit, then nods, "...Very well."

Iwasawa starts to strum; sad, yet deep melody is echoing inside the principal's office. Everyone is listening attentively at the repetitious short phrase; including Yuri, who's closing her eyes in focus. The sad tune reminds her of the music in Velvet Room-

"Yuri?" Iwasawa's voice called out to her.

Yuri snaps her eyes open, "W-What?"

"I finished playing it. What do you think?" Iwasawa put a hopeful gaze.

Yuri is staring into space for while, before speaks, "A ballad? Good."

Iwasawa gasps in disbelief, and the room starts to turns chaotic- saying that the song won't fit for diversion. As the protest continues, Iwasawa stares at her feet.

"Hey...," Otonashi raised his right hand and the tension stops, "What's this diversion about?"

"Were you not listening during Tornado?" Yuri begins to explain how Iwasawa's band will keep NPCs from disturbing SSS' operations.

Otonashi nods in understanding, "What lowbrows NPCs."

"More like her band has _that_ much skill and charisma," Hinata remarked.

The spotlight is on Iwasawa anymore, as if the protest never happened.

"So? How about it?" Iwasawa looked a bit relieved.

Yuri nods, "You can use this song. The next operation is a stealth mission, anyway."

Iwasawa gasps again, "But I haven't even thought up the lyrics..."

"If it's not done by the next operation, that's fine. Do what you can."

Iwasawa smiles, "I understand."

"Otonashi-kun. Close the curtain, will you?"

The room goes dark as the curtain closes, and the Briefing Manager software starts to load at the widescreen.

"The next operation will focus on retribution: **Operation Tenshi Domain Infiltration**. We'll be rolling out in 3 days."

Everyone goes 'Oooh' as Takamatsu is the first to speak, "So we're going with that strategy? However, last time-"

Yuri held up a hand, "This time, _he_ will be coming with us."

Yuri swivel her chair to the side, and a boy with SSS uniform and wearing glasses pops out from behind her, "Greetings."

Everyone doubts him, especially Noda. As Noda threatens him, the boy is smirking bravely and-

"3,14159265-"

Noda is twitching in agony from all the intellectual pi numbers his brain can't absorb; he might die should Ooyama didn't beg the new kid to stop.

"This time we have _him_, the prodigy hacker- alias Takeyama-kun! He'll infiltrate the domain for us."

Takeyama points forward, "Call me Christ."

Everyone ignores him, and Otonashi asks again, "So what is this Tenshi's domain?"

"It's where Tenshi lives."

Otonashi imagines the most absurd take on it and such.

Ooyama speaks in worry, "But there are GOATS this time and we lack the weapons to confront them!"

Yuri's eyes are burning, "Exactly, Ooyama-kun. They held our craftsmen captive, so they think we have no combat force. However! We have this Persona power to cover for our firearms. Plus, there are only two guards there now, so it's the perfect timing."

Everyone goes 'Oooh' again.

"At first I thought everyone can use it, but since it's just me, we need to save ammunition. We will conserve in using guns, unless for emergency. Everyone should use a melee weapon for main means of attacking. Those who don't have it, go look for one immediately."

Hinata rolls his right shoulder, "Okay! My bat is on fire!"

"You play baseball?" Otonashi asked.

"I'll tell you some other time. I'll help you to select your weapon."

"Uh, thanks. By the way, Yuri... You seem unfazed to fight those GOATS."

"Otonashi-kun, this is actually a big break for us."

"What do you mean?"

Yuri's eyes are heating with determination, "God Himself sent the GOATS, right? It means He starts to take us on more seriously."

Ooyama gasps, "Oh, right! And if we able to defeat GOATS..."

Yuri grins victoriously, "...Then God will fight us Himself."

Everyone in the room starts to get excited, even Iwasawa and Shiina- But not Otonashi. He feels somewhat nervous.

Yuri eyeing Iwasawa, "Since it's our second attempt, Tenshi might be on higher alert. We need a good show from GDM. Any song you like, as long it keeps the NPCs swayed."

Iwasawa smiles widely, "You got it."

T.K. dances his hands forefront, "Good chance and luck!"

...

Everyone has left the room, as Yuri sits alone. She feels a little tired- either from summoning her Persona consecutively or explaining about it to the morons. Yuri also questions her policy to use a ballad for diversion; why did she do that? Was it something Igor said or- ...Anyway, Yuri puts off her white beret and walk out.

/

**/School Building – 4F Hallway**

Shortly after closing the door, Yuri saw Iwasawa still carrying her guitar case. She's leaning on the wall and seems to be waiting for Yuri.

Yuri approaches the redhead, "What is it? Do you need something from me?"

Iwasawa held out her right fist, "Yuri, give me your hand."

Yuri didn't ask why and extends her right hand; then Iwasawa shook it firmly, "Thank you."

Iwasawa smiles and left. Yuri had no idea what's going on in the redhead's mind... _***KRSK***_ then Yuri notices something is on her palm. Did Iwasawa give it to her via handshake?

**#** _Obtained __**Mabo Tofu Buffet Ticket**__ x4._

...Yuri can't decide whether it's a gift or a prank.

/

**/School Building – 2F Hallway**

Iwasawa made her way to where her band is practicing, while carrying her guitar with a broad smile. She usually didn't smile often-

"Who's there?" Iwasawa turned 180 degrees and catch a figure in sight- a female teacher in her late 20's, with long brown hair.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stalk you...," she seems to feel guilty.

Iwasawa's face reverted to her usual gloomy one, "If it's about my attendance, you're wasting your time."

The teacher abruptly shakes her head, "No, no. I'm new here and usually hang around this floor to relax... That's how I often see you walk by."

Iwasawa tilts her head in understanding; this teacher NPC looks harmless.

"Anyway, if you don't mind... Please keep me company for a bit."

Iwasawa sighs and sit beside a nearby wall, "Fine."

The woman sits beside Iwasawa- She is looking at the sky.

"You're a singer in a band, right? I heard from my students that your voice is so beautiful."

"Thank you," Iwasawa flatly agreed.

"I saw you performance for once, it was so good. But my teacher colleagues always reject my suggestion to enlist your band officially at this school..."

Iwasawa's eyes widen, "You were rooting for us?"

She smiles, "Of course. Going to school doesn't mean studying all the time. Kids should develop their talents."

"We are grateful," Iwasawa lowered her wariness towards her.

Suddenly, this woman took out a children's book entitled 'Heaven and Earth'.

She's looking at it with sad eyes, "Yes... Adults should not only work, but take care of their children."

Iwasawa feel a strange resonance from her- then she turns to Iwasawa.

"I didn't mean to pry, however... Usually your face is gloomy, but today you smiles cutely. Did something good happen?"

Iwasawa is at a loss for words when she said 'cutely'. Was she really made such face?

The woman laughs, "You should smile more often."

"Smile more often?"

"That way, even people who always reject you will change their opinions. You should try it at the other teachers."

Iwasawa never thought of that before. The teachers are strict blockheads who obey the rules like it's some divination just like Tenshi do, but this woman... She's different.

"Here, this might give you an inspiration," she handed Iwasawa the book.

Iwasawa smirked, "Why are you being nice to me?"

The woman chuckles, "I just want to hear more of your beautiful tunes."

Iwasawa laughs and waves goodbye to the weird teacher. Before resuming her journey, Iwasawa took a quick glance through the book's pages... And her face is lit up with joy.

/

*Morning*

**/School Grounds – Below Second Bridge**

_***BANG, BANG, BANG***_ Ah, good. I hit more cans.

It's just personal gun training- I simply train my firing skills using the Glock-17 Yuri gave me. Other than my name, Otonashi- I haven't remembered anything else. This SSS I joined wasn't as bad as I thought at first, so I decided to enjoy it. Hmm, time to reload- ah, Yuri has ban everyone from wasting magazine. ...Well, better stop now before she caught me. I was getting thirsty anyway.

...

*Afternoon*

**/School Building – 2F Billboard Front**

I get a Key Coffee from one of the vending machines. It tastes as good as Yuri said, so it's my daily drink nowadays. Then I saw a pink-haired girl from before- she is pasting numerous posters of a band.

"So this is part of the grand diversion."

The girl was startled. She is short; she ties her pink hair in pigtails, and wearing various imp-themed accessories. Her name is Yui, a flunky of the SSS' band: **Girls Dead Monster **or **GDM** for short. This time it's announced widely across the school, for gathering as many people as possible- even it means risk flag it out with the teachers and GOATS.

"Naah, don't worry senpai! GOATS only act when violence occurs, while such formal-ruling is handled by the teachers!" Yui explained pitch-patchily.

"Really?" I feel relieved, "How did you know?"

Yui rubs her nose in high pride, "I know I'm just a flunky in Diversion Division, but I will do ANYTHING so GDM's concerts always go smoothly! Sneaking in when the GOATS are _peeing_ is nothing!"

My eyebrow stirs, "...YOU WHAT?"

"You know, GDM is really amazing! They can play that well with only girls. And above all, the presence that Iwasawa-san, the vocalist and lead guitarist holds...! She-"

Yui goes on and on about GDM and Iwasawa. A typical fan, I guess.

"Another great high-tempo song is 'Alchemy', but..." Yui stops, "Iwasawa-senpai said she won't use that song in the upcoming operation..."

I can't help but to feel for her, "There must be a reason-"

"TRUE! Iwasawa-senpai just finished a BRAND NEW SONG, only YESTERDAY! It's not the previous one she's been thinking, but I just know it's going to be awesome! Did you hear? Iwasawa-senpai got the inspiration from a children's book! And-"

I walked away, but she insisted for me to hear her finish. Finally I snap her back to working senses and she rushed off to paste more posters. Dealing with her requires so much energy... And my coffee has run out.

...

As I get another coffee, I hear a music playing. I walked towards the source and see the GDM girls rehearsing. Just in time I reached their doorway, a string broke so they take a five minute recess. The redhead Iwasawa notices me and decided to take her rest as my company.

"I can understand why the NPCs get all excited over you girls. I found myself tuning in," I spoke my opinion honestly.

"Thank you," she replied simply.

Iwasawa start the topic about my lost memories- Thus she begins to tell me about her past; which she claims no worse than Yuri's.

"I couldn't sing the song I like... That's all," she wolfed down her mineral bottle like a drunken man.

A drunken man... her father, is always fighting with her mother. It was always so violent that what Iwasawa could do was hide in a dark corner. Upon hearing a band called Sad Machine- whose vocalist had similar fate as hers, Iwasawa starts to play music as both her escape and purpose in life. Only with a trashed guitar, she develops her talent to roams towards the path of freedom and success... Until she fainted suddenly one day and could no longer speak or move. Without any way out, she died helplessly in a hospital bed.

"The cause... was a blow during one of my parents' fights. I cursed my fate."

A single blow from a beer bottle- that's all it took to destroy everything Iwasawa had work on for so long. It was so unfair; not any better than Yuri's situation-

"Wait, Yuri-"

Iwasawa smiles wryly, "So you found out. The reason I was so worried about her the past few days was because the way she fainted- it's exactly the same as mine. I was so terrified that my misfortune befalls another person. Before I knew it, I found myself taking care of her."

"So that's how it actually was...," Otonashi sighed in relief, "And I thought you were- No, never mind."

"Yuri is bossy and does whatever she pleases, but she's our irreplaceable leader. I doubted her sometimes... But just recently, I think I was wrong."

Otonashi laughs, "No objections there."

Hisako called out to Iwasawa for resuming the rehearsal and she leave me on my own, but before she disappears-

"Amnesia boy, catch."

She throws her mineral bottle at me and told me to keep it. I found myself thinking again, how much Iwasawa curses her life as seen in her enraged eyes during her story. Everyone here is fighting against their unfair lives.

...

*After School*

**/School Building – 2F Billboard Front**

Tenshi is removing one of the posters Yui pasted. The NPCs students are protesting it, thus Tenshi don't know what to do.

"The school has already deployed GOATS to protect us from violence, so I need to do my best at handling rule-violation like this. Please understand."

The NPC's weren't satisfied with that reason, "No! This is such a great work of music!"

"Yes! Why school has to ban creativity? They sing as hard as we study!"

Tenshi walked away a bit from them while staring at the poster, "So I'm the bad guy?"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold your horses, Prez."

An unfamiliar male teacher walks by- His hair is gray, his eyes are red, and he wears a bright purple suit with a scarlet necktie. Rather than a teacher, he looks more like... a gigolo.

"This is the big concert all students are waiting for, yeah? Take it easy this time."

Tenshi gazes at the teacher, "But rules are rules."

"My, my. Students also deserve to have fun. They'll die of boredom without any entertainment. Those GDM girls provide it willingly, so why not just accept it?"

"Most teachers disagree with such loud activity conducted when there's no school festival."

"Ah, those blockheads... I really need to talk to them."

"This activity will also disrupts the school's safety-"

The male teacher pats Tenshi on her head, "Let us teachers handle this."

"But-"

"Just let the posters go around and allow GDM do their thing. Should any violence arise, you and GOATS come to our rescue. How's that sound?"

Tenshi nods as she gave up on the argument. The male teacher took the poster Tenshi removed and pasted it back on the billboard. All the NPC students cheers as Tenshi walks away.

...

*Evening*

**/School Grounds – Gym**

The time is 18.50 P.M. The gym is packed with NPC students as the live concert is about to begin. As the GDM girls prepare, Yusa took a peek at the number of audience.

"The crowd is larger than expected," she seemed happy- albeit no expression shown.

Meanwhile, Iwasawa sat her first old guitar on a stand, "You get a box seat."

Iwasawa soon step forward near the curtain along with Hisako, Sekine, and Irie.

"Let's rock the roof off!"

The curtain opens as Iwasawa strums her guitar, and the crowd goes wild.

...

**/? – Tenshi's Domain Entrance**

Yuri, Hinata, Otonashi, Noda, Matsushita and Takeyama are sneaking through the hall. When they see- female GOATS member points clubs at them.

"Tch, get it on!" Noda leap through and cut the guard in pieces instantly. When he turn his back from the fallen soldier-

"Take this!" another guard behind him throws a bead to his friend's body. The downed soldier gets up and-

"Zio!" _***ZAP***_ Noda was zapped with a lightning bolt.

"GWAAH! What the hell?" Noda screamed in agony.

"How come he revived so quickly?" Hinata step forward.

"Bash!" the guard behind swings his metal club, but Hinata blocked it.

"Otonashi!"

"Got it!" Otonashi charges at the guard with his... laundry pole.

The guard received very little damage- if any. Then she effortlessly knocked down both Hinata and Otonashi.

"Morons!" Yuri calls out her Persona, "Urduja, Cleave!"

The female guard in front took the blow and is stumbling over. Matsushita wastes no time in flooring the suited woman. As she is K.O.-ed, a card shoots out from her suit and Yuri catches it.

**#** _You obtained the Persona Pixie! You have welcomed Pixie to your heart._

"A new Persona?" Yuri thinks, when...

"Single shot!" the other guard fires his gun. Noda barely endure the energy bullet.

Urduja card dissipates from Yuri's hand, replaced with Pixie.

"Pixie, Zio!" a small blue fairy appears in front of Yuri and strikes a lightning bolt which knocks down the other guard.

Hinata get back on his feet, helping Otonashi as well.

"Everyone, all-out attack!" Yuri commanded; thus the SSS fighters beat the crap out the downed guard with as minimum noise as possible.

Another card pops out from the knocked out guard to Yuri's hand.

**#** _You obtained the Persona Slime! You have welcomed Slime to your heart._

"So, they use Persona cards to power up their suits," Yuri concluded.

"You can use more than one Persona, Yurippe? Cool!" Hinata smirked.

"Seems so. More importantly, Otonashi-kun. You weapon is so lame."

Otonashi scowls, "What did you expect?"

"A large chainsaw, a saw blade, an electric whip, a spiked club..."

"I'm not violent like you!"

While the SSS made a quiet ruckus, Takeyama kneels down and pick several beads from the guards.

"These beads are able to revive a person instantly," he analyzed.

"Nice, Takeyama-kun! Let's get moving then!" Yuri snatches the beads and lead on.

**#** _Obtained __**Revival Bead**__ x4._

...

**/? – Tenshi's Domain**

As everyone get in, Otonashi switched on the lamp.

**/Girls' Dormitory – Tenshi's Room**

"This is just scavenging a girl's room! It's a crime!"

Otonashi complained again about his distrust to Yuri and SSS, before Matsushita and Noda shuts him up. The lights are switched off again and Takeyama begins to hack's Tenshi's computer.

...

**/School Grounds – Gym**

GDM just finished a song, and the over-packed gym bursts with applause. Yui is jumping happily within the crowd, satisfied with her hard work.

"(Good... The crowd is much bigger than usual...)," Iwasawa panted happily on the stage.

Hisako blinked in this success and whispers, "We're on the roll. Just relax; we only need to keep it longer."

Iwasawa nods and decided to take the delay between songs longer than usual. From afar, Tenshi and several teachers storm the gym entrance. But they have no luck since the students' crowd is too big. Then suddenly-

"Stop this concert immediately!"

A large number other teachers break in from the side entrance, taking the GDM by surprise.

...

**/Girls' Dormitory – Tenshi's Room**

"The teachers were able to get through," Yusa informed Yuri through the line.

Yuri asks Takeyama to speed things up, and it finally open. Students' roster is displayed; which contains names of NPCs and SSS.

"The Diversion Division has been detained. Tenshi will be returning," Yusa broadcasted the bad news.

Yuri sighs and orders everyone to retreat.

...

**/School Grounds – Gym**

Four teachers detained Iwasawa, Hisako, Sekine, Irie, and even Yusa on the stage while other teachers threaten the NPC students not to intervene. Despite the roar of protest, the teachers won't release them. Tenshi who saw this simply walked out of the gym entrance.

"You won't be using these instruments, not even in the school festival!" an angry P.E. teacher grabs Iwasawa's first guitar, "You don't mind if this is thrown away, right?"

"Don't touch it!" Iwasawa breaks free from a teacher detaining her and took back her guitar by force.

Hisako also uses this moment to break free and run towards the stairs. A teacher chases after her, but Yusa tangle his leg and he fell over. As Iwasawa is cornered by the angry teachers, Hisako opened the door to P.A. room above and-

"Nice fight, but you're not allowed in here," the gigolo teacher greet her.

"What-"

_***SWIPE***_ before Hisako finished her surprised expression, that teacher pushes her down the stairs hardly. Hisako fell hard on the stair's corner and injures her head.

"Whoops, did I push too hard?"

"Hisako-senpai!" Sekine and Irie cried out.

"Hand it over," the teachers said coldly to Iwasawa.

Iwasawa closes her eyes in panic. What should she do? During her chaotic flux of mind, she remembers someone- the female teacher from before.

_"You should smile more often."_

Iwasawa's closed eyes are shaken.

"_That way, even people who always reject you will change their opinions. You should try it at the other teachers."_

"(Such an empty wish. They would never understand me...)" Iwasawa thought.

-Then another face flashes through Iwasawa's mind. Yuri's face, who stood up for her and support her music. If she understood, then maybe...

"(I have to try!)" Iwasawa made her decision.

Iwasawa fix her stance and step forward. The teachers eye her questioningly.

"Sensei... Aren't you teachers? Teachers should let their students develop their potential," Iwasawa spoke her best with a smile, although her tone remains scared.

The teachers shook up, "B-But you held a concert without permission! That is a violation of school rules!"

"So school rules are more important than its students?" Iwasawa countered.

The teachers exchange looks- guilty looks.

"This is our way of expressing our feelings! Is that wrong?" Iwasawa screamed out.

The NPC students join in, saying how right Iwasawa is. The teachers are losing heart.

"If you still don't understand, let me explain it through my song," Iwasawa smiles widely.

Iwasawa readying herself with her old guitar and red pick. Meanwhile, someone in the P.A. room above turn on the system which broadcast everything heard in the gym live. As Hisako opens her eyes and rubs her head, she hears Iwasawa begins to play a sad tune.

"Iwasawa, that song...?"

As the crowd goes silent with the song's sad intro, Iwasawa sings.

_***guitar plays melancholically***_

_My mind starts with those painful memories_

_I couldn't tell them, "Don't take my dream"_

_Sad music keeps on tuning me_

_From the home that hurt my soul_

_Removing reasons from my mind_

_***guitar plays in beat***_

_Those long nights passing by from that door_

_Like early winter, they never melt away_

_Finding ways in dark corner, hiding all night_

_With my ears closed_

_***guitar plays in bigger beat***_

_Those long nights passing by from that door_

_Like early winter, they never melt away_

_Finding ways in dark corner, keeping me_

_From those screams._

~Sad Song~

("Heaven" song from Persona 4 with different lyrics, by superecho)

...

As Iwasawa repeats the song once more, the gigolo teacher asks his mate in the P.A. room.

"Why are you doing this, Mrs. Dojima?"

The female teacher who turned on the P.A. system stay silent, tuning in the sad music Iwasawa is singing. At the same time, Tenshi is retracing her steps to gym...

...

**/Girls' Dormitory – Tenshi's Room**

As Yuri heard the song, she asked Takeyama to continue and they found a crucial info: Tenshi's skill and ability list. Hand Sonic, Delay, Harmonics... Yuri's face goes dark as she saw through the list; until Takeyama opened a small pop-up window on the screen. The window's name is-

**[HEAVEN]**

**GOD**: _My dear angel, how is the duty I assigned you? This program I gave you will help to cultivate your abilities, as your other angel comrades do. I couldn't attend to this domain at the moment, but you can trust the GOATS I sent to you. With their help, I believe you will bring Me nothing but success._

_Message received three days ago._

...

**/School Grounds – Gym**

The song has ended, and everyone in the gym- including the students and teachers, are depressed to feel Iwasawa's rough past through her new song. Iwasawa smiles as her effort seems to be a success-

"Rules... are rules!" an angry teacher pushes Iwasawa to the wall, which made her pick fly away.

The other teachers didn't join in, however. They instead tried to reason with this angry P.E. teacher to stop, but it was no use. This P.E. teacher approaches Iwasawa with enraged face.

"(Why...? I've tried so hard, but why he still won't understand...?)" Iwasawa cried out in her mind.

_***CLING***_ all of sudden, Iwasawa's head goes dizzy and she can't help but to hold her forehead.

Two GOATS soldiers entered from the side entrance and stop the P.E. teacher, "Leave this to us."

_***THUMP-THUMP***_ the pain continues and Iwasawa is falling on her feet.

The two GOATS soldiers approach Iwasawa, clubs at ready.

_***SRING***_ the pain is gone, and Iwasawa felt something on her thumb and index finger, where her pick used to be- A card.

"This card... is..."

Iwasawa remembered the practice at the HQ. She stood up, closing her eyes and concentrate. The two GOATS are confused.

"(Concentrate your mind…)" Iwasawa slowly lift her card 'pick' high in the air.

"(Channel your mind energy…)" the card 'pick' is engulfed in blue flame.

"(-And crush it!)" Iwasawa snaps her eyes open as she strums the card as a pick to her guitar's strings.

_***SWOOOOOSSSSHHH***_ as the card 'pick' shatters, blue aura emulates around Iwasawa. A red-haired woman figure appears above her; a tall, slender figure wrapped in black jacket, dancer's pants, and a sunglasses. She is holding an offering bowl with a long stick and strings attached, which is more like a wooden guitar.

"_I am you, and you are me… I came from the sea of your soul… I am Meret, master of rejoice,"_ the figure spoke.

Iwasawa only gazes at her 'other self' in a daze, while the two GOATS are cowering in fear.

"C-C-Call the Chief! Hurry!"

One of the two GOATS took out a wireless and begins to speak in panic. Meanwhile, the figure above Iwasawa is exchanging looks with her.

**# **_The strength of heart to make others understand one's self has been made manifest…_

The figure dissipates into a blue card; a card inscribed with a picture of a person hanging upside-down, and roman number 'XII' under it. The card shatters into blue buds of energy which wraps Iwasawa's body with a warm sensation.

**# **_Iwasawa has faced her other self… She has obtained the mask to withstand afterlife's struggle, the Persona __**Meret**__!_

Iwasawa now glares bravely at the GOATS soldiers. One of them is panicking and tries to swing his club at Iwasawa. She didn't run, but instead-

"**Meret!**" Iwasawa called out her Persona name as she strums her guitar with the card.

The woman-musician figure appears above Iwasawa and chants a bewitching tune.

[Marin Karin]

The soldier stops and turn at his mate with love marks in his eyes. This charmed soldier pounded his mate till he's knocked out, before knocking himself out afterwards. The teachers are running away, releasing Sekine, Irie, and Yusa who quickly rushes over to Iwasawa.

"Iwasawa-senpai! That was great!" Sekine praised.

"That's the Persona thing Yuri-senpai was talking about?" Irie was stunned with joy.

Iwasawa pants, "Y-Yes, it is. Are you girls alright?"

"We are fine, but Hisako is injured," Yusa reported as usual.

Everyone look at the stairs where Hisako is. She still moans in pain and can't move. Other teachers have fled, except for the P.E. teacher who is paralyzed in fear, who now is stepping backwards to the stairs.

"D-Don't come near me!" he pleaded. Iwasawa's eyes are piercing at him coldly.

The teacher climbed the stairs and held injured Hisako captive.

"I-If you come here, I kill this girl!" he threatened by choking Hisako's neck.

All the students start badmouthing the cruel P.E. teacher. Iwasawa is so mad that she dashes forward while summoning her Persona.

"Meret, Assault Dive!" the figure once again appears at Iwasawa and ready to dive her wooden guitar to smash this P.E. teacher on the face-

_***CLANK***_ something- someone deflected the assault. Tenshi. The P.E. teacher sighs in relief and let Hisako's neck go. However, Tenshi is eyeing him with dark eyes.

"Assaulting a student is a major violation for teachers. I'll talk about your punishment with other teachers later," Tenshi firmly scolds him.

The P.E. teacher was scared out of his wits and marches away. Now it's one-on-one battle: Tenshi vs. Iwasawa. Iwasawa gulped, knowing her slim chance of winning even with her Persona. But regardless, she dashes forward as Tenshi do the same.

As their distance is close, Iwasawa calls out her Persona again, "Meret, Mudo!"

A dark purple curse symbol is about to wrap Tenshi. She won't able to cast her Distortion skill in time-

"Tetraja."

A magical shield protects Tenshi from Iwasawa's dark spell. It was from a person who slowly made his way atop the stage- a boy with glasses.

"Who are you?" Iwasawa asked with heavy breath.

"I'm Yasuo Inoe, Chief of GOATS. I'm here to aid Prez," he tilts his glasses with cockiness.

"Persona!" Iwasawa strums her card yet again, summoning Meret.

Yasuo doesn't look afraid at all. Before Meret even unleash a skill, Yasuo tilts his glasses as red aura surrounds him.

"**Shax**," the red aura erupts and a bird figure carrying a bead appears above Yasuo, "Sonic Punch."

It flew instantly at Iwasawa and throws a punch using its clenched claws.

"ARGH!" Iwasawa get hit by the punch and knocked down to the floor.

"Iwasawa-senpai!" Sekine and Irie screamed. They want to help, but three new GOATS soldiers detain both them and Yusa.

"Leave this to us, Prez. Please catch the bad teacher while we wrap this up."

Tenshi look over at Iwasawa and co. for a while, before leaving. This is when Yasuo puts on his evil smile. Yasuo summoned his Persona again; it flew higher, and lunges towards Iwasawa with great speed-

_***SLASH***_ the stage floor where Iwasawa was before is torn apart with claw marks. But Iwasawa wasn't there anymore, since someone shoved her out of the way.

"Hisako!" Iwasawa was surprised to see her best friend just saved her.

"Didn't I always tell you to stay cool during a concert? Sheesh...," Hisako said it with blood dripping from her head.

As Yasuo scowls, screams of pain can be heard. The three new GOATS soldiers were knocked out by Yuri, Hinata, Otonashi and Noda.

"You guys!" Iwasawa is even more surprised, "Why are you-"

Yusa puts a 'peace' mark with her right hand. She did call for Yuri when the chaos begins.

"...More Persona-users?" Yasuo is look annoyed.

"You bet!" Yuri leaps straight at Yasuo and summons her Persona, "Agi!"

Urduja appears and shoots a fireball at Yasuo. He barely dodges it, when-

"Takeyama-kun! Now!" Yuri shouts at her wireless.

Outside the gym, Takeyama is hacking a control panel with Matsushita guarding him.

"It's Christ," he spoke as he presses Enter on his laptop.

_***FLAP!***_ the whole gym is covered in darkness. All the lights have been cut off!

"Turn on the emergency power supply!" Yasuo commanded the teachers in the blackout.

A minute afterwards the lights are back on, but the GDM and their helpers are nowhere in sight.

...

**/School Grounds – Center Field**

Yuri and co. are running at full speed. Hisako is passing out from the blood loss, so Matsushita had to piggyback her. While Noda is piggybacking the tired Iwasawa- at Yuri's request, of course. Sekine, Yusa, Hinata, Otonashi, and Takeyama are keeping up from behind. Irie is on tail since she carry Iwasawa's guitar.

"H-How did the operation g-go?" Iwasawa muttered in her heavy breath.

Yuri grins, "Thanks to your best performance ever, we found a huge lead!"

Iwasawa returned the smile, "That's... good to hear..."

"You just awaken your Persona, Iwasawa. Please rest," Otonashi is worried.

As they march towards the HQ, Iwasawa calls out to Yuri.

"Yuri," Iwasawa smiles widely, "Thank you."

Yuri put a confused face, before smiling back, "No, thank YOU."

Iwasawa feel so satisfied at Yuri's reply, before falling into slumber with a wide smile...

/

_**To Be Continued**_

/

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

Hah! 'My Song' is never completed, and thus Iwasawa didn't disappear. Yes, she instead gained a Persona and remains in afterlife! Aren't you glad to hear that? Things will get more and more exciting from now on, so please keep supporting me and this story! :)

I used 'Heaven' as a basis for 'Sad Song' because Nanako and Iwasawa are very much alike: both fall into sadness because of their parents, escape into music, and such. The lyrics change reflect Iwasawa's version of sad life, which is darker than Nanako and the reason behind her Persona attribute. If you read it thoroughly, you'll understand why.

That is all. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Any critics and suggestions are welcome.

/

**Persona Users**

2.** Masami Iwasawa**

**Weapons**

Melee : Guitar

Ranged : -

Arcana : Hanged Man

Invoke Style : The Persona card comes down to her right hand; she took it as a pick and strums it to her guitar's strings.

**Status**

HP: C+, SP: C+, St: B, Ma: C, En: A, Ag: B, Lu: A

**Persona**: Meret of the Hanged Man Arcanum [superecho]

Weak: Strike. Null: Dark.

Mainly use ailment, Dark and support spells, but has a few physical skills as well.

Starting Skills: Marin Karin, Mudo, Me Patra, Assault Dive

Next Level: Charmdi, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

Compendium Info:

"_A goddess strongly associated with rejoicing, such as singing and dancing. She is a token wife of Hapy, the god of Nile. She plays an important role as the symbolic receiver of the bounty from the inundation of Nile, and usually carrying an offering bowl. Her name means 'the beloved'."_

/

**Social Links**

**0. Fool - SSS**

Rank 1: Group of students who rebel against God.

- Yuri Nakamura

Leader and founder of SSS. Skilled, but random at times.

- Hideki Hinata

Co-founder of SSS. Happy-go-lucky guy who's skilled at baseball.

- Ooyama

Founding member. Have low presence and no special traits.

- Chaa

Founding member. Skilled craftsman who creates fine weapons.

- Noda

Founding member. A complete idiot, but excels at using a halberd.

- Shiina

Founding member. Female ninja who loves cute stuff.

- Masami Iwasawa

Leader and founder of GDM. Loves music deeply.

- Hisako

Co-founder and lead guitarist of GDM. She likes mahjong.

- Shiori Sekine

Bassist of GDM. Mischievous girl who loves pranks.

- Miyuki Irie

Drummer of GDM. A coward, but innocent and kind.

- Yusa

Operator of SSS. She practically shows no emotion.

- Takamatsu

Thinker of SSS with glasses. Looks smart, but an idiot.

- Fujimaki

A punk who loves to fight. He uses a shirasaya.

- Matsushita 5th Dan

Earn 5th Dan in Judo. He'll do anything for food.

- T.K.

An enigma. Dance and speaks non-sensical English phrases.

- Otonashi

The new guy. He has amnesia.

- Takeyama

A prodigy hacker. Insisted to be called 'Christ'.

/

**Key Items**

- Velvet Key

A blue key given by Igor.

- Mabo Tofu Buffet Ticket x4

Trade it at the Cafetaria for free endless plate of Mabo Tofu.

/

* * *

><p>[<strong>Persona Beats!<strong>] Next episode preview

"You're not allowed to perform until further notice."

"Having another girl in Combat Division is nice!"

"H-H-Hypermarket?"

"We should get the B and F cup ones."

"Why aren't you in the porn magazine section?"

"Every time's good at your Jusco!"

"Yurippe, can you cook?"

"Then, I call you Saki-senpai!"

"This is matter of life and death!"

"The same? What do you mean?"

"**I HATE YOU TWO!**"

[**Persona Beats!**]

Episode.03 JUSCO


	3. JUSCO

Foreword

Sorry for the lag guys. The midterms last April completely render me paralyzed… Sorry. This chapter doesn't exist in the series, but instead occur between the last and the next episode.

Please enjoy the story.

/

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats!, Persona series, and respective characters belong to Jun Maeda-Key-Na-Ga-ASCII Media Works and Atlus. I own the story idea and original stuff I add on my own.

/

* * *

><p>...<p>

"_One Archangel was called Gabriel."_

...

*Afternoon*

**/School Building – Rooftop**

"No one's here."

Yuri sighs happily and quickly walks around to find a good spot. When she thought its coast clear, a sudden trouble arises.

"They are…?" Yuri gaped at the two beaten-up bodies of GOATS soldiers.

The two GOATS are male and carry weapons, but Yuri didn't find any signs of struggle as their hands are clean. The next evidences that caught her eyes are… two Persona cards. Yuri immediately confiscated them and by the next second, she mercilessly kicked the two bodies behind a cooling generator. Right on, she walk away from the 'crime scene' and took out her Persona cards.

"Let's see… Including my first one and the new two, now I have… 8 Personas."

Yuri shuffled through Urduja, Pixie, Slime, and the other five she recently obtained, but haven't tried out yet. Yuri picks one of the five new cards at random and begins her training.

…

**/School Building – 2F Hallway**

Tenshi is walking around while taking glances on every corner of the corridor. She seems to be looking for someone. Soon her yellow eyes are locked into a particular boy with hat- who, at the moment, is breathing heavily.

"Naoi-kun, I've been looking for you," Tenshi approached him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Student Council President," he manages his breathing.

"You were absent from the meeting."

"My apologies, I had something urgent to take care of."

"Such as?" Tenshi move closer to Naoi, "You sweat a lot."

"I was scolding the lunch lady for the new mabo tofu menu. I can't allow for food poisoning to happen in this school, especially for you, Student Council President. So, I voluntarily test them all."

Tenshi immediately back away and nods, "Thank you for your hard work. Now, let us go to the Campus Grounds."

"Why- Ah, _it_ has been finished?"

Tenshi nods.

…

**/School Building – Rooftop**

"Urgh! The other Personas are so lame!" Yuri splatter her Persona cards down, dissatisfied.

_***BUZZ***_ _"Yurippe-san, if you lie down like that perverts will get turned on."_

Yuri ignored the advice and keeps lying down while answering her radio.

"And what if a creep sneaks up on you now, Yusa-san?"

"_..."_

"You just look behind, right?"

"_I didn't."_

"So, any news?"

"_**It**__ has been completed."_

/

superecho presents

Cross-over story of "Angel Beats!" and "Persona" series

/

**Persona Beats!**

© 2012 superecho

/

**Episode.03: JUSCO**

/

**/School Building – Rooftop**

Yuri observed something through her binoculars. Satisfied, she lies down on the floor again. As she looked upward, she saw someone hanging upside down.

"Y-Yurippe!" Hinata blushes as she saw Yuri lie down in a rather 'provoking' sleep-posture, but he quickly stare at the door to hide it.

"Nice timing! Tell everyone to gather at the HQ after school," Yuri ordered, still lying down.

"S-Sure! So, you were training?" Hinata picked the Persona cards.

"Yes. My new Personas were lame, though."

"When I can use one?" Hinata handed Yuri the cards.

"Who knows? I'm still thinking for a way so everyone can use it."

As the cards vanish into Yuri's mind, Hinata went silent.

"Yurippe, will I able to use a Persona? I mean… even Iwasawa-san can summon one."

"Like I said, who knows? What's with the sudden question?"

"Well Yurippe… We have been fighting together ever since the very beginning. But now we need Persona power, I…"

"…What, you feel that you won't able to fight alongside me anymore?"

Hinata looked depressed… _***SLAP***_

"Ouch!" Hinata rub his cheek, "What's that for?"

"That's for thinking you can slack off and leave everything to Personas!" Yuri scolded.

"No, I mean… Without firearms, there's not much I-"

"You can become decoy or something."

"What? Yurippe, that's-"

"I need you," Yuri look straight into Hinata's eyes.

"…Yurippe…," Hinata was dazed.

Soon, Yuri offers her hand and Hinata gently shook it. They raise their hands together, as firm partners and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>_You can feel Hinata's concern as your first partner…_

_***THUMP-THUMP***_ the world around Yuri is frozen in time as a Persona card shows its back to her. It turns around, revealing a picture of pairs of eyes, hands, and a magic circle, with roman number 'I' under it. Then Yuri hears a voice in her head...

_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana..._

The card shatters into buds of energy which wraps Yuri's body as a warm, blue aura.

**#** _You has established the __**Hideki Hinata**__ Social Link of the __**Magician**__ Arcana! You may earn EXP bonus when fusing Persona of the Magician Arcana!_

_Hinata's determination in battle has been enhanced… He may now __**take a mortal blow for you**__ in battle!_

/[**NOTICE**] In battle, an attack that will knock you out will be taken by your ally instead./

* * *

><p>"(…He has always been my meat shield from the beginning; how will that change now?)" Yuri thought.<p>

"…What is it, Yurippe? You look like you were planning something for me…," Hinata gulped.

"Oh, nothing at all!" Yuri put a fake smile.

As Hinata go to tell the others, a strange blue door appears near the railing.

"Hinata, wait!" Hinata stopped as Yuri calls him over, "Can you stand over there?"

Hinata stood facing the blue door, seemingly didn't notice it.

"Yurippe, what do you-"

_***KICK* **_Yuri kicked Hinata hard on his butt and he roll away, phasing through the blue door and bump into the railing, nearly falling in the process.

"Gah! Yurippe, what was my fault?"

"Hmm, so he can't see nor touch the door…"

"What are you mumbling about? I nearly fell and died!"

Ignoring Hinata, Yuri noticed the Velvet Key in her pocket is shining. She came upon quick realization to unlock the mysterious door with it.

…

**/Velvet Room**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," Igor greeted Yuri.

"As I expected… Hmm?" Yuri's eyes locked into someone sitting beside Igor.

"That is weird…," a white-haired man in fine blue suit scans Yuri's body build thoroughly, "I believe I'm supposed to receive a new experience…"

Yuri glares at the young man- is he some kind of pervert?

"Ah, my apologies. My name is Theodore, an assistant to my master, who will help you in your journey."

"Indeed. Now as I promised, I' shall explain my true role in assisting you: management of Personas."

All of Yuri's Persona cards suddenly materialize in the air.

"As you may already aware, you have the 'potentials'. One of it is to summon multiple Personas, in form of cards. However, the cards you obtained throughout your fierce battles won't be enough. In order to gain access to even more powerful Personas, you need my assistance; which is, Persona Fusion."

"Fusion? As in, fuse together?"

"Correct. My job is to fuse two or more Personas you have collected into a new one. But please be careful of these three rules: One, the Personas used in the fusion will be lost. Two, depending on the some circumstances, an accident may occur and the result will differ than expected. Three, you cannot fuse your initial Persona- as it's your main one. We hope you understand."

"I'm fine with Urduja. Well, can I start now?"

Yuri went over some combination and fuses two cards- which result in a red horse creature who can stand like a human.

"I am Orobas! I shall show you your future!" the horse hissed as blue aura wraps him with power.

"The Social Links you have forged before will give strength to the Personas you will fuse now and in the future. The stronger your bonds to those close to you, the more power you will gain for your Personas."

Yuri is thinking deeply, "(So, to improve my Personas I need to… be nice to Hinata and the others? …Urgh, troublesome.)"

"All Personas you have acquired so far will be registered in the Persona Compendium," Theodore shows a thick book, "If you need to call them back, feel free to ask."

"I see. Thank you."

…

**/School Building – Rooftop**

"-ppe. Yurippe, are you listening?"

Yuri turned around and sees a bruised Hinata stand before her.

"You are still here, Hinata-kun? Were you waiting for me?"

"Waiting? It's only been a few seconds."

"(So, in Velvet Room time almost didn't pass at all…)"

"Yurippe, hello?"

"I need to go somewhere. Bye, Hinata-kun!"

Yuri hurried to the stairs-

_***BUZZ***_ _"You have seduced Hinata-san into your slave."_

"…You're still here?" Yuri turned off her radio.

/

**/School Building – Infirmary**

"Uhhh…," Iwasawa grunted as her eyes open.

"Iwasawa! You're finally awake!" Hisako immediately hug Iwasawa on the bed.

Iwasawa observed the room. Sekine and Irie are sleeping together in the corner with emergency blanket. Foul smell of body odor fills the air- it seems these three have been watching over her the entire time.

"What about your wounds, Hisako? And, how long I've been sleeping?"

"I'm fine, I just recovered this morning. You've been asleep for just one day."

"I see… That's a relief. How about the concert? It has become a mess…"

Hisako's face goes pale. Before she says anything, a teacher entered the infirmary.

"You are finally, awake, Iwasawa."

Iwasawa and Hisako glares fiercely at the teacher.

"I need to inform you regarding our decision for the concert incident two days ago. First, we teachers apologize for our teachers who have committed act of violence towards your band. Second, we teachers have re-think our policies about band performances. And the results are…"

The teacher points at Iwasawa.

"You're not allowed to perform until further notice."

Both of them, especially Iwasawa, were shocked.

"Ones who committed violence in the incident shall be punished; that's including the two teachers and you, Iwasawa."

Iwasawa steps down her bed in anger, "You can't do that!"

"Relax. We only punish **you**, not your entire band."

Hisako grab Iwasawa's wrist before asks the teacher, "So, what will happen to the others?"

"As our apology, we will let Girls Dead Monster band to perform freely within the school."

"Are you pulling my leg?" Hisako gritted.

"No, it's a part of the school's new program: Students' Arts of Music. It's to enlist bands formed by students as the school's official clubs. Of course, this is still in the process of gaining approval."

Iwasawa's mind suddenly flew back to what that female teacher said.

"It's not like we approve you girls to rock out or anything; it's merely our apology for the time being. As for the program, thank Mrs. Dojima for that."

"(That teacher's name was… Mrs. Dojima…)" Iwasawa thought.

"Remember, should we see you perform anywhere in the school, the rest of your band members will receive the same punishment- Got it? Excuse me," the teacher left.

The infirmary goes dead silent. Hisako couldn't find the right words for Iwasawa now. To Iwasawa, being able to sing and play music is everything. Now the right has been taken from her-

"Am I interrupting something?" Yuri appears out of blue at the door.

"Yuri…," Iwasawa's voice sounds desperate.

"Unfortunately, hurting NPC's in public can't be tolerated by the school. Hence, that's why we've been avoiding NPC's involvement in our operations up until now."

"But we've been performing guerilla concerts up till now! It won't be a problem if they didn't catch us as usual!" Yui shouted.

"When did you get here?" Hisako sweat-dropped.

"No. Right now, the school has GOATS. Giving them a reason to destroy us is suicide."

Hisako marches towards Yuri and grab her collar.

"So you're saying we should bow to them? To Iwasawa- no, to us- music is everything!"

Yuri put a blank expression, "But the rest of you still can perform, right? I don't see a problem."

Hisako wrists Yuri's collar tighter, "That's not the point! To leave Iwasawa… To leave her unable to play music anymore like this… That's killing her! Aren't you our leader, Yuri? Can't you do something?"

Suddenly, someone pull Hisako away from Yuri- Sekine.

"Hisako-senpai, please calm down…"

Behind her, Irie is twiddling her thumbs, "We are sad too, but we can't fight like this."

Hisako sighs deeply, depressed. Iwasawa don't know what to say to this. Before long, Yuri sighs.

"That's why you girls are morons."

"What!" Yui I agitated, "How dare you! You say that Iwasawa-senpai is stupid?"

"She also means you," Sekine informed.

"I only said that we should follow their rules… **for now**."

All eyes turned at Yuri with strange ray of hope.

"And I never said that Iwasawa-san should stop playing music. She will keep performing- only on a different stage."

Iwasawa move closer to Yuri, "A different stage…?"

Yuri is smiling, "Sing and chant tune of death for our enemies on this bloody stage… with your new partner, Meret!"

Things clicked on everyone's head.

"Y-Yuri, you didn't mean…!" Hisako was overwhelmed.

Yuri held out her right hand at Iwasawa.

"Iwasawa-san, from this day forth, I welcome you to the Combat Division!"

…

*After School*

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

As usual, it's a mission briefing led by Yuri. However, it seems to be more special than usual since everyone in the Combat and Diversion Division has gathered… minus Iwasawa and Yui.

"I'll go straight to the point. Iwasawa-san will no longer be the leader of GDM thanks to the school's punishment; hence, she will no longer sing at any GDM's concert."

The room is buzzing with complaints.

"I know that you guys will plea to ignore the school, but doing so will give GOATS a reason to destroy us."

Fujimaki growls, "That doesn't make sense."

"It is, actually," Takamatsu cut, "Right now we are barely armed, but they didn't come to attack us."

"Now you mention it, that is weird," Ooyama think.

"That's because they are bound by school rules," Yuri continues, "If we break a major rule openly just like that, the school will give them the permission to use force in order to 'discipline' us."

"That means, we should lie low until we find an opening," Matsushita finished.

"We will look for another vocalist later," Yuri moves on, "But now, let me introduce a new member to the Combat Division. Come in!"

From behind the door, a certain redhead everyone knows entered the room, carrying a guitar on her back.

"I, Masami Iwasawa, now will participate in the Combat Division's battles."

"**WHAT?**" was everyone's reaction, excluding the GDM band members.

"Oi, Yurippe! I admit the chick's got a voice, but a muscle?" Noda protested, "She'll just be in the way!"

Yuri grins at Iwasawa's direction. Iwasawa quickly concentrate and-

"Persona!"

As Iwasawa strums the card to her guitar, Meret, her Persona, appears above her.

"She will be a great addition to our combat forces with her Persona. All she need is to gain some real-hand combat experience," Yuri smiled.

Out of everyone, Otonashi is the most concerned, "Iwasawa, are you alright with this?"

Iwasawa's soft crimson eyes are stoic, calm.

"Yes, it's my own decision. As long GOATS not defeated, our group will always be in constant danger. And if it's to reclaim my right to sing, I will do it."

"But Persona drains mental energy, right? You won't last long without an actual weapon," Hinata point out, "Are you fighting with your guitar?"

Iwasawa strikes her coolest pose with her guitar.

"Yes. On stage or battlefield, he'll always be my comrade in arms."

Her pose is cool, but her words are dumb. Hisako face-palmed, Sekine and Irie hold laughter, the others goes silent.

"That was a joke…," Hinata face-palmed.

"Her guitar was a he?" Fujimaki wonder.

"It's shocking," Takamatsu tilt his glasses.

"All this time I thought it was a female!" Ooyama feel awkward.

"Iwasawa-senpai is the coolest!" Yui snaps some shots like mad.

"When did you get here again?" Otonashi sweat-dropped.

Yuri slams her desk to break the chaos, "So, no more objections?"

"Having another girl in Combat Division is nice!" Hinata grimaced.

"As long she's not being a burden," Noda spit.

"We'll take good care of her," Matsushita smiled.

"My wife standing at the front door," T.K. dual-point at Iwasawa.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Well then, let's move on. Otonashi-kun, close the curtain."

The Briefing Manager software loads on the wide screen.

"Remember the facility the school and GOATS are building? It has been completed."

Yuri press a button and 3D map of School Grounds is displayed. A large building with big question mark is highlighted.

"Our next operation is to investigate this facility: **Operation Sigma Fortress**. We'll use the opening ceremony as an opening; spread up among other students and investigate. Don't pack any weapon- it'll make us suspicious. It's due tomorrow, so prepare well tonight."

Otonashi's imagination kicks in: a military facility covered in dark clouds, with armed soldiers and gun turrets allocated in each corner. He twitched in fear.

"So, we will gather clues about God in there?" Iwasawa asked, now she's the part of the Combat Division.

"Oh, Hisako-san hasn't told you?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, my bad," Hisako step up, "From the previous operation, they have found a chat log between Tenshi and God."

Voluntarily, Takeyama shows Iwasawa his laptop, which is displaying a copy of the record.

"Is this true, Takeyama? So…"

"It's Christ."

"God does exist. We only need to defeat GOATS to force Him out," Yuri smiled.

"Undeniable," Shiina said from a dark corner.

"Everyone! Let's do this!" Yuri held her fist high.

"**YEAAHHHH!"** everyone followed.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong> _You can feel that SSS' union has intensified with Iwasawa's valuable battle asset and God's existence added in…_

_***KACHING!***_ Rank up! _The SSS Social Link has reached level 2! Your power to create Personas of the __**Fool**__ Arcana has grown!_

* * *

><p>…<p>

Everyone has left, but Iwasawa stayed.

"Yuri… I wanted to thank you for the previous operation. If you hadn't support me… if you hadn't come in the end… I might've been…"

"…Obliterated?" Yuri smirks, "That's not going to happen."

"It's just not from the GOATS' ambush," Iwasawa shook her head, "Back on the stage; I was so depressed that I feel it'll be better if I just disappear…"

Iwasawa look at the sunset outside the window with sadness plastered on her face.

"But then I remember about when you praised my song," Iwasawa now smiles, "It truly gives me the strength to keep fighting."

"…Did I really do that much?" Yuri shifted her gaze, "It's not like there's anyone before who did disappear for such thing."

"Indeed. But I might've been the first if it wasn't for you," Iwasawa held Yuri's hands tight, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>_You can feel Iwasawa's gratitude…_

_***THUMP-THUMP***_ the world around Yuri is frozen in time as a Persona card shows its back to her. It turns around, revealing a picture a man hanging upside down, with roman number 'XII' under it. Then Yuri hears a voice in her head...

_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana..._

The card shatters into buds of energy which wraps Yuri's body as a warm, blue aura.

**#** _You has established the __**Masami Iwasawa**__ Social Link of the __**Hanged Man**__ Arcana! You may earn EXP bonus when fusing Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana!_

_Iwasawa's determination in battle has been enhanced… She may now __**take a mortal blow for you**__ in battle!_

* * *

><p>"(Usually my meat shields were guys, so this is a rarity)" Yuri thought.<p>

Outside, Otonashi and Hinata were spy- overhearing.

"She really swings that way…," Otonashi's face goes pale.

"Even she is, Iwasawa-senpai is still amazing!" Yui exaggerated.

"…You again?"

However, Hinata only stares into the distance.

…

*Early Morning*

**/School Grounds – New Facility**

Everyone like normal students, teachers, GOATS, and SSS members has gathered in front of the new facility. The atmosphere is tense as all eyes are locked at the mysterious building covered in giant rug sheet, so Otonashi can't help but to feel nervous.

"Feeling anxious, Otonashi-kun?"

Yuri who has lined up in front of him asked without looking behind.

"I do," Otonashi whispers, "First because this is an official event that must be enrolled by each student, it make us stand out."

True to Otonashi's worry, from an overhead view of the student's lineup, the SSS members stick out with their white-blue uniforms among the cream-brown uniforms of NPC students.

"Second… Because we stick out, I'm afraid this operation won't go smoothly."

Yuri chuckles softly and turned her head to whisper at Otonashi's ear.

"I thought you already trusted me as a leader?"

Otonashi blushes; from Yuri's good-smelling breath and her teasing face.

"Look around you," Yuri urged him to look at all the… calmly excited SSS members, "Do they look so nervous because they didn't trust me?"

"(Now that I look over their happy expressions… My worries seem to be for naught.)" Otonashi thought.

Yuri smiles at Otonashi, "I'll make this operation a success. That's why I, the leader, am here."

Otonashi zoned out for a moment and smiles back, "…I'm counting on you, leader."

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>_Otonashi seems to put his trust in you…_

_***THUMP-THUMP***_ the world around Yuri is frozen in time as a Persona card shows its back to her. It turns around, revealing a picture of blazing sun, with roman number 'XIX' under it. Then Yuri hears a voice in her head...

_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Sun Arcana..._

The card shatters into buds of energy which wraps Yuri's body as a warm, blue aura.

**#** _You has established the __**Otonashi**__ Social Link of the __**Sun**__ Arcana! You may earn EXP bonus when fusing Persona of the Sun Arcana!_

_Otonashi's determination in battle has been enhanced… He may now __**take a mortal blow for you**__ in battle!_

* * *

><p>"(Got me another one!)" Yuri grins evilly in her heart.<p>

Meanwhile the teacher open the ceremony with stoic speech of how the're thankful to God Observation Army Tuners- GOATS and such. And the awaited moment is here: Tenshi bring forward a shining scissors, to… the female leader of GOATS- Saki Konishi. She took it and cut the ribbon line at the facility entrance. Exactly as the ribbon has been cut, the wrapping rug of the building fell down, revealing-

"H-H-Hypermarket?" Otonashi squealed.

Indeed, it is an enormous hypermarket with tall elevation, luxurious structure, and pollution-free garden surrounding it. Near the top, a large name plating lights up in crimson color: **JUSCO**. Holding a mike given by one of the teachers, Saki steps ahead the students' crowd with wide smile.

"Today, the multi-purpose hypermarket of the school has been officially opened: JUSCO! I, Saki Konishi, will act as the manager to suit up every need of school residents with our products. Come to see for yourselves on this grand opening day, where one basket of purchase will be free for all night!"

All of the students roar their joyful excitement, including the SSS members.

"…Is… Is this why everyone was so excited…?"

Otonashi look at Yuri, who is humming Key songs happily while looking at a shopping list. Otonashi look around: Hinata, Fujimaki, Noda, and Ooyama talk about video games, Matsushita want a canned beef, GDM girls and T.K. like to check out a new album, and so on… Otonashi feel tricked.

"JUSCO is open now! First come, first served!" Saki closed her statement as the gate is opened.

All hell breaks loose. In a flash, the students bombard inside the hypermarket like moths to flame. In a few seconds, it's only Otonashi left on the school grounds; his body is full of shoeprints.

…

*Morning*

**/JUSCO – 1F, Woman's Wear Department**

"Iwasawa-senpai, aren't we supposed to check out the music section first?" Irie asked.

"Sorry, but I and Hisako need to get something first. We'll go straight there afterwards," Iwasawa feel a little apologetic.

"What? We didn't need to get a specific thing, right?" Hisako is at a loss.

"More importantly, senpai!" Yui points at someone, "What is _he_ doing here?"

T.K. is flipping and dancing behind the GDM girls, following suit.

"I could ask you the same…," Hisako sighs, "To Matsushita 5th-dan, food is top priority, so none of the boys want to check out the music section with him."

Yui nods in understanding and try to mimic T.K.'s dance. Meanwhile, the group has arrived in-

"…Iwasawa-senpai, do you need new… Um, bras?"

"Me and Hisako. Back then Hisako's bra could no longer fit her breasts, so I lend her mine. But since mine was too small for her, it breaks."

The girls' jaws drop.

"We should get the B and F cup ones."

Embarrassment flushes in Hisako's face.

"You-! Why you have to go and say all that to them?"

"It's not like it's anything private…," Iwasawa said innocently.

"Women's bra size IS private!" Hisako roared.

"Hisako-senpai's is F size…? I thought it was just D…," Sekine goes slumped; "We're totally outmatched!"

"I already knew from the beginning that Hisako-senpai's breasts are the largest!" Yui proudly announced.

"What? How…?" Irie asked curiously.

"The last day, when Hisako-senpai were bathing, she-"

"**STOP IT YOU STALKER!**" Hisako jumps at Yui and beat her up. Sekine and Irie tried to stop it, while Iwasawa is selecting the bras.

"The wild women at the back door," T.K. spins around, jazz-style.

* * *

><p><strong>JUSCO – 1F, Video Department**

Hinata and Ooyama are browsing through the video games rack happily, when Yuri approached them.

"Why aren't you in the porn magazine section?"

"That's harsh, Yurippe! All guys love games too, not only porn!" Hinata grunted.

"That's right! This is our prime time of youth!" Ooyama backed him up.

Yuri fearlessly snatches the video games they're currently holding.

"Then, why are all of these titles…," Yuri shift through the DVD boxes, "…Are eroge games? The obviously hentai ones without a strong story, too."

Hinata and Ooyama gulped.

"That's… We were trying to find [**Air**], [**Clannad**], and [**Little Busters!**], but they're all sold out!" Ooyama reasoned.

"Right, as expected of **Jun Maeda**'s visual novels!" Hinata goes along the flow, "We were just compensating for those heartful stories with these low-grade games!"

Yuri smiles, but this time an evil aura wraps it, "But you don't need **seventeen**, right? Plus, all of them aren't **Key** games! It seems you two need a punishment…"

"No! I'm too young to die!" Ooyama shivers.

"B-But you said you need me, Yurippe!" Hinata begged.

"I need you, but I don't have to spoil you."

"Evil witch," Yusa whispered from afar.

"I heard that!"

When Yuri returns her attention to Hinata and Ooyama, they're already fled, leaving the games.

"What fools…," Yuri snickered, "Now, I believe I saw that game with a naked boy-"

"Perverted witch."

* * *

><p><strong>JUSCO – 2F, Supplement Department**

"I thought we're tagging along Hinata to buy some games," Fujimaki grunted.

"Heh. Games are for weaklings. A true man needs vitamin D to build their muscles!" Noda exclaimed loudly.

"Vitamin D is for bone and teeth," Tenshi corrected, "For muscles, you need iron and protein."

Tenshi walk away as the other students laugh at Noda. Fujimaki pretend he didn't recognize him.

* * *

><p><strong>JUSCO – 3F, Electronic Department**

Takeyama and Yusa (after escaping from Yuri) are here. Takeyama is browsing the laptops, while Yusa browsing some headphones. Around them, a short, funny panda mascot is humming the store's tune:

"Every time's good at your Jusco!"

A young man in red jumpsuit approaches the mascot.

"Excuse me, where can I find a lighter?"

"Lighter section is on the 4th floor, but it's only for teachers and staffs!"

"I'm not using it for smoking."

"No, you might be a senior, but you're still a minor! Come on; hum the Jusco's tune with me! Every time's good at your Jusco!"

"…Every time's good at your Jusco."

"Noooo, happier and louder! Repeat after me!" the mascot's voice turned… bubbly.

It's obvious that the mascot was donned by a girl… Takeyama and Yusa immediately put this on their surveillance report.

* * *

><p>*Afternoon*<p>

**/JUSCO – 2F, Food Department**

After finishing most of her shopping list, Yuri seams around looking for food when she spots Matsushita 5th-dan. He carries a shopping bag full of meat and vegetables.

"Yurippe, can you cook?"

Yuri gulps, "O-Of course I can. Why?"

Matsushita smiles, "I'm tired of eating cafeteria's menus, so I'd like to eat home-made dish. But since I can't cook, I need help. I didn't know any cooking expert among us, so…"

"You want me to cook for everyone using those ingredients?"

"…Actually these were just for me, but that's fine."

Yuri face-palmed; she knew Matsushita was a hungry beast, but not gluttonous. Regardless when she was alive, she helped her mother cook many times, but she never does so directly. Should she refuse however, she might lose a chance to forge another Social Link.

"…Just store them in our private fridge in the home economics room. I'll cook some for you when I have time."

"Thank you, Yurippe. I'm looking forward to it."

Matsushita marches away happily. … … … No new Social Link? It seems Yuri need to cook something first to gain a new bond with him…

"Rrgh, how troublesome. I think I need a cookbook…," Yuri sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>JUSCO – 4F, Adults Department**

Yui has escaped Hisako's wrath… barely. Her crippled face and crying expression has turned her into something pitiful that everyone else step out from. But someone approaches her- the manager- Saki Konishi.

"I'm sorry, but this floor is restricted to normal students. …What happened to your face?"

"My swenpai waz syo crwuel…," Yui murmured in pain.

"Don't talk anymore," Saki calls a GOATS member to bring her some first aid kit, "Now, don't move."

In a few minutes, Saki effortlessly treated Yui's wounds to the point she can talk normally again.

"Wow! Thank you, Ms. Jusco manager!" Yui bows.

"D-Don't call me that," Saki looked uncomfortable, "It's embarrassing."

"Then, I call you Saki-senpai!"

Saki froze in place; she seems to be lost in memory…

"Senpai? Do I need to call you something else?"

"N-No… That's fine. He- All of my underclassmen calls me that."

* * *

><p>*After School*<p>

**/JUSCO – 1F, Books Department**

Yuri is looking for a good cook book… for beginners, of course. But she is hitting a dead end as most cook books she found are for experts. Maybe she need to-

"Here," a rough-faced male student wearing a beanie hand Yuri a cook book.

The title is… [Cooking for Dummies]. Yuri glares at him.

"Don't be fooled by the title. It's a really good step-by-step learning method for cooking."

"Oh? How can you be so sure?"

"…I'm working as a chef at the food court of this place," the male student covers his eyes with his beanie cap, "It hasn't been opened yet, but drop by when it is."

With that, the male student leaves.

"A chef? Scary-looking boy like him? Well, can't judge a book by its cover."

Suddenly, loud noises are coming from the other side. Yuri can't help but to investigate since a certain _ninja_ is jumping around…

* * *

><p><strong>JUSCO – 1F, Sewing Department**

"Shiina-san! What are you doing?"

Indeed, it is Shiina, she seems to be arguing with the clerk of that department…

"Like we said countless times, we can't afford to sell it to you!" the clerk is desperate.

Shiina is protectively holding a… sewing set in her arms. That sewing set seems to come from that empty display case over there… Two notices of 'for display only' and 'no stock at the moment' are plastered under it.

Yuri looked angry, "…Shiina-san, don't tell me you want that sewing kit."

Shiina cogitates, "I can't make this imported sewing set on my own!"

"But we haven't got the stock yet, so you have to wait until the next week-"

"This is matter of life and death!" Shiina shouted, "My Kuro-chan has to be fixed right away! And it's only possible with this import sewing set!"

Wind blows. Wind, not air conditioner.

"Shiina-san," Yuri tags her shoulder, "I will _definitely_ get that for you by tomorrow, so please… _Stop_ shaming yourself and me."

Soon, Shiina quietly return the display-only sewing set and apologize to the clerk.

"Forgive me, Yuri. I have disappointed you twice," Shiina bows to her, "And I thank you for helping my Kuro-chan."

Yuri struggles to hold her anger, "…No problem. I'm your leader, after all."

"For the next operation… I will not disappoint," Shiina held out her hand and Yuri shook it, "That's my promise as your kunoichi."

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>_Shiina respected you as her master…_

_***THUMP-THUMP***_ the world around Yuri is frozen in time as a Persona card shows its back to her. It turns around, revealing a picture of a tower hit by a lightning bolt, with roman number 'XVI' under it. Then Yuri hears a voice in her head...

_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Tower Arcana..._

The card shatters into buds of energy which wraps Yuri's body as a warm, blue aura.

**#** _You has established the __**Shiina**__ Social Link of the __**Tower**__ Arcana! You may earn EXP bonus when fusing Persona of the Tower Arcana!_

_Shiina's determination in battle has been enhanced… She may now __**take a mortal blow for you**__ in battle!_

* * *

><p>"(…Wasn't expecting that. Oh, well.)" Yuri sighed in relief.<p>

…

**/JUSCO – Entrance**

By the time I came to, it's already this late. Maybe everyone had finished their shopping… _*sigh*_ some 'fortress infiltration' this is.

"Aren't you going to shop? The store is opened 24 hours, but students aren't allowed to enter at night, except for emergency."

I didn't realize that a guy was directly at my back. It's him, one of the students who lead GOATS, the kind-looking one.

"Ah, my name is Akinari Kamiki. I'm in charge of GOATS too, but just treat me like other students," he politely greeted, "And you are?"

"I… I'm Otonashi. Nice to meet you," I answered casually.

This Akinari look at my eyes. His expression is serious.

"Oh. It seems you are the same as me," he commented.

"The same? What do you mean?"

Akinari smiles and tug my shoulder.

"You should check the books department. I wrote for one book there, you know," he changes the subject before entering the Jusco, leaving me behind. Who is he, actually?

* * *

><p><strong>JUSCO – 1F, Cashiers Line**

Yuri has finished her shopping at least, and tries to get in the line. Every cashier line she saw was packed, so she decided to wait it out with a pale-looking Hinata. As Yuri teases Hinata to no end, Saki walks by them.

"Well, well. If it isn't the store manager," Yuri provoked.

Saki's face seems furious, but she says nothing.

"Yuri, don't be like that!" Hinata steps up to Saki, "Forgive my friend here, she is a bit rough. You know, it's really wonderful for someone our age to manage a store. My name is Hinata; if something's bothering you, you can always talk to me- OWW!"

Yuri has stepped on Hinata's foot, "Why are you flirting with her?"

"That was my strategy to get information!" Hinata whispered in pain.

As Yuri and Hinata argue, Saki is staring at them intently. She seems to remember something as she saw Yuri and Hinata 'having fun', just like she used to with-

"Huh? I feel something!" Yuri looked around to see-

A red aura is wrapping Saki- A Persona? Aiming her unknown rage at Yuri and Hinata, she shouts:

"**I HATE YOU TWO!**"

Before Yuri and Hinata can react, someone grabs Saki's shoulder from behind. The red aura disappears before it could form anything.

"Saki-san, please calm down. We're not allowed to put personal vendettas," Akinari calmed her down.

Saki soon leaves the scene along with him. The other students gossips loudly on how Yuri and Hinata are delinquents and such.

"Aww, now we're the bad guys."

"So what? Fighting God is never a good cause," Yuri brushed it off, "More importantly, that was definitely a Persona."

"So she and maybe others in GOATS also have Personas…," Hinata is sweating.

"Interesting… They can bring it on," Yuri smiles, full of confidence.

…

_"Bonds of people is true power."_

/

_**To Be Continued**_

/

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

Thank you for reading this chapter till the end! Jusco is based on Junes of Persona 4 and a real Japanese megastore with the same name. I got this idea when matching a video on Youtube: MAD Persona 4 - Just a Jusco. It's hilarious to the point I'd put it in this story, try to watch it! No new data in this chapter, but the next one will be a blast!

That is all. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Any critics and suggestions are welcome.

/

**Social Links**

**0. Fool – SSS**

Rank 2: God's existence has been confirmed.

/

**I. Magician – Hideki Hinata**

Rank 1: Hinata is worried because he doesn't have a Persona.

- Hideki Hinata

Co-founder of SSS. Happy-go-lucky guy who's skilled at baseball.

/

**XII. Hanged Man – Masami Iwasawa**

Rank 1: Iwasawa has joined the frontline.

- Masami Iwasawa

Ex-leader and founder of GDM. Loves music deeply.

/

**XVI. Tower – Shiina**

Rank 1: Shiina promised to redeem her failure in the previous operation.

- Shiina

Founding member. Female ninja who loves cute stuff.

/

**XIX. Sun – Otonashi**

Rank 1: Otonashi start to trust you as a leader.

- Otonashi

The new guy. He has amnesia.

/

* * *

><p>[<strong>Persona Beats!<strong>] Next episode preview

"She'll be filling in for me."

"I'm Yui-nyan! And your name, senpai?"

"But Takamatsu's better than him."

"My current concentration will allow me to call a Persona."

"The desert of dreams will be set ablaze…"

"Let me introduce this cool senpai for our team!"

"We're Yuinyansan's devoted fans! Then why…"

"Is that feeling… worth it?"

"This… rubbing pain in my heart…!"

"-and the promised sky shall be red once again."

"**DIE IN MY BURNING FLAMEEEEE!**"

[**Persona Beats!**]

Episode.04 Burner Game


	4. Burner Game

Foreword

I'm back with chapter 4 of Persona Beats! Sorry this chapter didn't go as fast as it should've been, but regardless I put a lot of effort into this one. There will be fiery hot battle of fire in this episode, as expected of a Boss fight! Whoops, did I say too much? Hope you like it!

I split the chapter with a few line breaks, to make them easier to read. Yes, I'm truly sorry for not able to make this chapter any shorter! But please read through to the end; it'll worth your while.

Please enjoy the story~

/

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats!, Persona series, and respective characters belong to Jun Maeda-Key-Na-Ga-ASCII Media Works and Atlus. I own the story idea and original stuff I add on my own.

/

* * *

><p>...<p>

"_She was the one that God sent to tell Our Blessed Lady that She was to become the Mother of God, the Mother of Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior.__"_

…

*Afternoon*

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

"Everyone, report each of your findings."

"Vital information!" Yui exclaims, "Hisako's senpai's bra size increased from F to-"

_***JAB***_ a hard punch aimed at the jaw.

"Actually, one shoujo game I accidentally picked was missing-"

Hinata was stabbed on the forehead with a knife.

"Not THAT kind of information!"

So, Yuri gains some information the number of guards and existence of fire escape doors… What was the latter for, anyway? Then Iwasawa take advance and lift someone who has been crushed to the floor.

"She'll be filling in for me."

"I'm Yui! Glad to be working with you all!" she does a sparky intro, ignoring the pain she just went through.

"Who's she?"

"Ah, you finally wake up, Hinata. She's GDM's new vocalist candidate," Otonashi answered.

Everyone doubted her, of course- which is why she is singing now.

"Iwasawa-senpai, I'll make you proud!"

* * *

><p>

***guitar plays jazzy***

superecho presents

Cross-over story of "Angel Beats!" and "Persona" series

/

**Persona Beats!**

© 2012 superecho

/

***guitar plays mellow***

_On one of those bright sunny mornings _[Tenshi lectured some underclassmen]

_Tidy up your uniform_ [Akinari treated an injured student]

_Enter our classroom as usual_ [Saki instructs the workers to re-supply JUSCO]

_And we dashed with our chin up_ [Yasuo is discussing with the teachers]

_Wind of darkness blows through days like those_ [a man in red stares at the distance]

***guitar plays faster***

_I'm sure we heard them_

_I'm sure we feel them in our hearts_

_Our other selves within the shadows_ [Iwasawa is stunned]

***guitar goes deep-climax***

_I felt them coming-_

_Those millions of stars from the sea of our souls_

_I watched them_

***guitar goes slower and calm***

_Rest in peace,_

_Wave my hand goodbye,_

_Till we meet again_

_~Our Souls, Persona Beats!~_ _Yui's version_

("My Soul, Your Beats!" with different lyrics, by superecho)

"Thank you everyone~ Iwasawa-senpai, how did I do?"

"You're… talented."

"Oh my, oh my! Iwasawa-senpai herself praised me! Yeahh-hey!"

Yui was so excited that she spins around and-

_***CRASH***_ -accidentally throw the red guitar which is Iwasawa's… through the window.

"…" Iwasawa gaped as if she saw someone murdered.

"SORRY, IWASAWA-SENPAI! I'LL GET IT BAAACK!" Yui jumped through the window.

"**This is the 4****th**** floor!**" Otonashi screamed.

* * *

><p>

**Episode.04: Burner Game**

/

~Briefing Time~

"Was that death metal?"

"Crazy, baby."

No one bothers to examine Yui's condition below and goes on discussing.

"…This is my spot," Shiina glares.

…If you're not counting the crying Iwasawa in the dark corner, that is.

"Listen up everyone," Yuri stood up from her seat, "Now we will discuss about Personas."

"Have you found the secret to summon a Persona?" Takamatsu's glasses are beaming.

"Not exactly, but I think it's a big hint. Iwasawa-san, how did you feel before awakening your Persona?"

"_***sobbing***_"

Hisako substituting, "Yesterday she said: back on stage she feels depressed, as if her life has no meaning anymore."

Hinata flinches. A flashback is playing in his head… A boy in baseball outfit, enduring the summer heat… He quickly shrugs it off.

"Thanks, Hisako-san. As for me…," Yuri paused a bit, "When the GOATS destroyed our Guild, I feel terrible. It's as if our hard work until that day was gone in a flash, just like-"

"Yuri," Hisako cut.

"…Sorry. Anyway, after that our Personas awakened. So I think it's safe to assume that, a Persona will manifest from someone who is in grave danger or extremely desperate situations. That's why, I will conduct a test."

"If we succeed this test, we will have our own Persona? Cool!" Hinata is excited.

"Everyone, beat up Hinata-kun until he beg for mercy, and then hit him some more."

"Yes, it's my turn first- **what was that, Yurippe!**"

In blink of an eye, everyone has surrounded Hinata with their weapons pointed; yup, even Ooyama but minus Otonashi.

"Sorry pal, it has to be done," Fujimaki sneers.

"Please don't curse me from hell for this, Hinata-san!" Ooyama bowed in apology.

"I'll end it quickly," Matsushita clenches his fists.

"I'll cover you, my sleeping child," T.K. flipped forward.

"**DIE**," a halberd was lifted-

"GWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

…

**/School Grounds – Entrance**

Yui was pretty rash for jumping from four stories high. Odd, she doesn't feel hurt at all. Rather, she feels comfortable on these warm arms. …Arms?

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked.

Yui has found herself in arms of a dazzling prince. A handsome prince coated in fiery red jumpsuit of courage. His wild brunette hair that will fit perfectly with a shining crown. His concerned expression worth of million roses. His impressive height that of a peaceful mountain. His strong grip equals that of 1000 men. He is so… charming.

"…Prince-sama!" _***BUMP***_ after Yui said that, the 'prince' dropped her to the ground.

"Oww! How could you let me fall! Is that the way to treat cute girl?" Yui fires complaints as she brushes dusts from her uniform.

"It seems you're fine, with all that energy."

"Why you- Ah, right! Iwasawa-senpai's guitar!"

The young man shoves a red guitar to Yui's hands.

"So you're the one who dropped it?"

"Ah, thank you! I mean, sorry! Did it hit your head?"

"…Yes. I was dozing off, so don't worry about it."

Yui sighed in relief. While the young man walks away, Yui grabbed him on the shoulder.

"I'm Yui-nyan! And your name, senpai?"

…

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

I opened my eyes to see Hinata lying crumpled on the floor, completely wounded beyond recognition with all sorts of attack, and… no Persona.

"Maybe it won't trigger if it's not the real thing," Yuri calmly concluded.

"…You're so cruel, you know that?"

"Persona session is over. As for singer issue, I'll leave it to the band members. Now, move on to the Ball Day."

"Ball Day? There's such a thing?"

Like a thunder in the afternoon, horror kicks us on the stomach. We, the SSS members, will participate in a Ball Tournament as a guerrilla force. Each of us will form separate teams to win and ruin Tenshi's control over it. If we failed- well, the short version is, Yuri will torture us to no end.

"Otonashi, I need you," Hinata tug my shoulder as soon as he recovered.

"You swing that way?" I half-joked, half-cautious.

Soon, Hinata clears things up that he'll form a best team with me. So we're going to gather up members.

…

* * *

><p><span>~Gathering Members~<span>

*After School*

**/School Cafeteria – Stairs**

"Join your team?" Hisako stared.

"Yes. After all my observations, I know you're a great athlete," Hinata sparked some of his 'charisma' as he decided to call it.

"So you're saying you've been peeking on my legs all this time?"

"Yes, that soft skin allied with strong muscles- wait, no, I never did that!"

Iwasawa step in between us, "Calm down, Hisako. We have to participate either way, right?"

"True," Hisako nods, "Takamatsu invited us before, didn't he?"

Hinata is shocked, "He did? Don't tell me-"

"Yes, but we were too busy talking that we told him to come back later," Iwasawa's words lighten up Hinata's hope.

"Then, you girls should join us!"

"Should we, Hisako?"

"But Takamatsu's better than him."

"But Hinata's good at _it_, right?"

I looked at Hinata questioningly. His reply was a proud grin.

Hisako sighs, "…Fine. I don't really care which team I'll join, anyway."

And so, Hisako and Iwasawa joined our team.

…

**/School Grounds – Behind the Gym**

We're here to recruit Matsushita 5th-dan; as he is Hinata's true friend at heart and all that. Oh, how embarrassing.

"Oh, I already joined Takeyama's team."

"Why! I had faith in you!"

"He said that he'd give me all the beef udon lunch tickets he gets from now on."

Embarrassing, indeed. We were going for T.K. next, but he was taken. Ah, I also learned that this ball game is a baseball, so we need five more people.

…

**/School Walkway – Behind the Teachers' Building**

As we are walking in search, some girl is laughing at us- Yui.

"Iwasawa-senpai! You're lacking members, right? I'll be sure to add strength to your team!"

"This is MY team, and I'm not signing in a window-breaking death metal vocalist," Hinata grunted.

"Some senpai you are! Your brain must be melting and the juices come out from your nose!"

_***CHOP***_ Yui gave Hinata a jumping chop to the neck.

In no time at all, these two are wrestling with each other, performing various body locks while yelling curses. Hinata is totally against having this crazy girl on the team, even after I assure him that she athletic enough (with those wrestling moves and all)… But I couldn't deny that she's definitely has a screw loose.

"Yui, welcome to the team," Hisako firmly grasp her shoulders.

"Hey! I'm the captain here!"

"Look, if we don't get 9 people soon we won't be able to register! Your skills will cover up for her anyway, right _**Captain**_ Hinata?"

"…Humph, fine. I'll be generous this one time."

"She just won, you know," I informed.

"I guess all boys are afraid of Hisako," Iwasawa commented.

…

**/Gym – Storage**

"Shiina-chi," Hinata called out.

Shiina, our fearsome ninja, is definitely a great addition to our team with her incredible athleticism. But-

"I've been considering why I came up short compared to the new guy."

Oh, about that time where I miraculously survived to the end of Guild while she's not. I was just lucky, but she insisted it was because my concentration is better than her (I highly doubt that)… She is being too hard on herself; is it the honor of a ninja?

"Ever since that day, I've been balancing this broom on my finger."

Nope, my eyes aren't playing trick on me. On Shiina's right pointer finger, a wooden broom is being balanced. It stirs slightly every now and then, but it never close to falling.

"That's incredible," Iwasawa is _somewhat_ impressed.

"That's stupid," Hisako whispered.

"I challenge you kid," yes, Shiina just challenges me on the spot.

"Challenge me to _what_ exactly?"

Shiina shifts her gaze to Iwasawa, "I'd like to challenge you as well."

"Why Iwasawa-senpai?" Yui is the one to spoke.

"My current concentration will allow me to call a Persona."

Right… In term of summoning a Persona, Iwasawa beat her to it.

"Based on Yuri's test, we need a heated fight to trigger a Persona awakening. Don't hold back, you can even use your Persona."

Iwasawa is looking nervously between her guitar case and Shiina, until Hinata finally break the ice.

"Okay, okay. Let's solve it with baseball challenge! Duke it out over scoring averages!"

So Shiina joined our team at last. Both I and Iwasawa were relieved- not for avoiding a battle with Shiina, but because we don't need to balance a broom.

…

**/Below Second Bridge – Riverbed**

We saw a mad warrior swinging his halberd violently along the riverbed.

"Are you out of your mind? Noda, of all people?" Hisako grunted.

"Come on, look- no one's better at swinging around a long stick than he is."

Hinata lured him using Yuri's name- And Noda fell for it, so easily.

…

_Meanwhile… JUSCO._

"Whoa, there are so many customers…," a girl with orange glasses, brown eyes, and short brunette hair sighed. Her cashier outfit is wet with sweats.

"It can't be helped," a Panda mascot removes its head, revealing a girl with long, dark blue hair and blue eyes, "This hypermarket was so anticipated by everyone!"

"Big news! Big news!" another brunette girl in honor student uniform with pink hairpins and violet eyes rushes over them, "Yui-nyansan is looking for members of her baseball team!"

"REALLY?" the other two yelled in surprise.

"But… I can't leave my shift," the glasses girl looked perplexed.

"Me neither," the blue girl nods in agreement.

"Mirei, Akiza, don't be like that! This is our chance to show our worth as her devoted fans!"

"We both have a work to do, Takako… And we're not really athletic…"

"What was that! You're saying all I did was goofing around since I didn't work?"

"That's not it… Anyway, we'll think about it. Please ask Yui-nyansan if we can join her."

"Now that's the spirit! I'm off!"

…

**/School Building – Rooftop**

Despite having success in recruiting so far, our team still lacks two people. By now we've pretty much asked every SSS members available, including the minor divisions.

I sigh, "Hey, Hinata. What should we do now?"

Hinata didn't respond to my call. He is looking up at the blazing bright sun above.

"Hinata? Are you alright?"

Hinata shakes his head a bit, "Sorry, I was zoned out for a minute."

I wonder what's wrong… But we need to get more members and fast, so Hinata proposed to recruit normal NPCs, when Yui shouts:

"Let me introduce this cool senpai for our team!"

…

**/School Grounds – Back Alley**

"SENPAAAIII!" Yui called out loudly.

A young man in red jump suit is leaning on the wall, not doing anything.

"Senpai, please join our baseball team!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Hinata raises his hand, "Who is this guy?"

"This is Suou-senpai, the cool senpai I was talking about!"

"It's Tatsu-senpai," the red guy looked uncomfortable, "Tatsuya Suou."

"You know what? When I was falling down before, he's the one who rescued me!"

"You were jumping on your own accord," I corrected her.

"Ah, I see. He looks tough," Hinata scanned him, "Well, care to join our team?"

"Sorry, I have something else to do-"

"Don't say that, senpai!" Yui took out something from her pocket, "Here. You've been looking for this, right?"

Tatsuya received a shining, sparkly _**pink**_ clean zippo lighter.

"…Such thing is only available on teachers-only floor of JUSCO. How did you get that?" Hisako questioned.

"It's a secret of street performance!"

Tatsuya-san looked somewhat happy and embarrassed, before _***clink, clank***_ flipping the lid open and shut a few times. Doing it seems to put his mind at ease, as his expression softens while doing it.

"Befriending a smoker eh? Some street reputation you have," Hinata facepalmed.

"Why you! Tatsu-senpai doesn't smoke! His hobby is playing with a lighter! He- UGHMPH"

"It's an old habit of mine," he covers Yui's mouth, "I'll appreciate it if you don't tell this to the teachers."

"Don't worry, teachers aren't our friends!" Hinata stated with pride, "So Tatsuya-san, will you join our team?"

"…Alright. I owe you, anyway."

Tatsuya has joined as the 8th member, but-

"Guys, the registration period almost expires!" Iwasawa said after looking at the clock inside an empty class through the window.

"Damn, it can't be helped. Let's register now," Hinata quickly rushes as everyone follows them.

"We only have eight, in case you can't count!" Hisako mocked on the run.

"You hate me so much, didn't you? It is fine, we have enough. We'll leave the center fielder out, and have the left and right fielder moves toward the center some."

"Are you sure?"

"It's a plausible strategy. It keeps the holes in defense at minimum while keeping the offense fully functional with fewer members."

"You got me, Tatsuya-san! I like you already!"

"So you really swing that way," Iwasawa is in disbelief.

"Otonashi! What have you done to Iwasawa's mind?"

"I didn't teach her! She figured it out!"

"How shallow-minded."

Unknown to Hinata's company, a girl with hairpin is staring at them from behind.

…

*Late Night*

**/Girls' Dormitory – Mirei's & Akiza's Room**

Takako is crying on the bed.

Akiza sighs, "Takako, go back to your own room."

"You girls are so cold! Don't you feel betrayed at all?"

Mirei speaks up, "Takako, Yui-nyansan didn't mean to hurt our feelings."

"Then, why she picked a stranger she just met instead of us, her loyal fans?"

Takako's cry grows louder. Mirei and Akiza cover their ears.

"We're Yuinyansan's devoted fans! Then why…"

"Cut it out, will you?" Akiza sighs heavily, "It's obvious that she picked a handsome, tall guy, instead of three puny little girls like us. Plus, she only need-"

"Grrah! I had it with you two!" Takako jumped down the bed, and leave by slamming the door.

…

* * *

><p><span>~Ball Day~<span>

*Morning*

**/School Grounds – Sports Field**

Other SSS teams already went their ranks up in the tournament, and now it's our turn. After few little debates here and there, the batting order is like this:

1. Otonashi (me), 2. Hinata [Captain], 3. Shiina, 4. Noda, 5. Iwasawa, 6. Hisako, 7. Tatsuya, 8. Yui.

My first hit goes smooth… if it wasn't for that stupid Noda returning the ball to me over and over again. Hinata and Shiina hit it hard and Noda scores a homerun, so our first offense went good. On the defense phase-

"So, why am I the pitcher, again?" I asked as I stand on the mound.

Hinata explained it's a part of the 'rivalry' with Noda… how stupid. Okay, I have no right to say that since as Noda (as the catcher) returns the ball to me; I got lured into 'playing' catch ball with him in the middle of the match. So, for the second batter and up…

"You guys are useless," Hisako is standing on the mound, replacing me.

Noda scoffed under his helmet, "Heh, I'm not into fighting chick-"

_***SWOOSH, THWUMP***_ a 160 km/h straight ball made Noda's hand cringes.

"Sorry, what did you say? The wind was too strong to hear anything."

"Don't get cock-"

_***SWOOSH, THWUMP!***_ I'm sure that was 165 km/h.

"Aww, did you need to go potty? No wonder your hand cringes like paper!"

"You bit-"

***TWHUMP!*** …Noda fells over by the 170 km/hour force.

"Strike out!" Hisako let out a proud smile as Yui and Iwasawa cheers.

"This can't be happening…," Noda is lamenting his 'defeat' when Hisako walks up to him.

"You think I'm weak because I'm not in the Combat Division? Dumbass."

Noda changes his target from me to Hisako. Even it's just for this match, I'm grateful.

"Hisako-senpai's monstrous strength is so adorable~"

_***THWUMP!***_ Yui's head got hit by Hisako's pitch.

_-Piko-piko-piko-_

It's Iwasawa's turn to be the batter. Everyone (mostly Yui and Hisako) encourages her.

_*thwack*_ Iwasawa's fair swing hit, but only going flatly to base 2.

"Run, Iwasawa-senpaaaaai!"

Her dash wasn't really fast, but she reached base 1- ah, she keeps going.

"Stop! You won't make it to base 2! Retuuuurrrn!"

"Safe!"

…Iwasawa made it to base 2, even though she should've been touched out two seconds ago. That 2nd base liner didn't bother to catch the ball rolling slowly on his feet- until now.

"Iwasawa-san- I mean, Iwasawa-senpai…," the seemingly underclassman boy approaches Iwasawa nervously with the ball in his glove, "I'm your biggest fan! Please sign this ball for me!"

…Wow, nobody expect this to happen.

"I-I'm flattered," Iwasawa was shocked for a second, but quickly regain her cool attitude and took out a marker from seemingly nowhere, "So, what's your name?"

"She carries a marker all the time?" Hinata squeaked.

"Ambushed by a fan like that was old news," Hisako yawned.

"T-Tozuo A-Ameda!"

"To Tozuo Ameda… My biggest-"

"**NO, YOU CAN'T!**" Yui rushes to the field and kicked this boy on the chin, "**I'M** Iwasawa-senpai's biggest fan!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"To Tozuo Ameda… My biggest male fan-"

"There can be only ONE biggest fan!"

"And that's me!"

"ME!"

"There are dozens of my (self-proclaimed) biggest fan in this school including you two, you know."

_-Piko-piko-piko-_

Iwasawa is on 3rd base, Hisako's on 2nd, and now it is Tatsuya's turn. If he could pull a home run, it'll be end game homerun (_sayonara_) for us.

"Hit it senpaiii!" Yui's not less energetic than before.

_***THWACK!***_ the ball flies fast and strong high-up beyond the fences.

"Sayonara!" the girls, including ours and normal NPC's watching outside cheers wildly, vastly different from Noda's homerun. The NPC girls won't stop throwing kisses at him, while looking at his face directly as if has been charmed by magic.

"Heh, he's a show-off, for a NPC," Hinata looked mildly annoyed.

"Well, it can't be helped," I laughed, "He's the type the girls like."

Noda twitches. In his limited space of mind, Yuri is going crazy for this Tatsuya.

"Damn you!"

_***SWOSH***_ Noda throws a ball at Tatsuya's back. _*thwick*_ Tatsuya blocked it with his bat over his shoulders, without even looking behind.

"Kyaaaaa!" the NPC girls goes wilder, "Marry me!"

Noda's imagination steps into the next stage: Yuri is marrying Tatsuya.

"**DIEEEE!**" this time, Noda tosses a ball and hit it with his halberd towards Tatsuya's head.

Tatsuya turns around instantly, adjusts his stance to that of a proud swordsman, gripping the bat with his two hands on his right side and-

_***THWACK! POW!***_ Tatsuya hits ball as if slashing it using a sword. The ball goes air-runner towards Noda's face, knocking him out. Our team was shocked (except for Hisako and Yui, who are laughing).

Tatsuya points his bat forward, smiling a bit, "You are not good enough."

"Tatsu-senpai, you're so cool! Unlike our widget captain here! _***crack***_ uncle, uncle, uncle!"

Hinata does a scorpion hold on Yui, "Who's a widget? I thought it would be you! _***crackle***_ Guwooooh?"

Yui counter-lock Hinata with Octopus Hold, "It's the one and only snotty, blue-haired gay upperclassman here!"

Tatsuya flinches at this scene, "…I'm having a déjà vu."

…

*Lunchtime*

**/School Cafeteria – Interior**

"Are you sure? Nobody was able to finish _that_ many except for the Student Council President."

"Today, you shall see the 2nd person!"

Takako, in a fit of disappointment, has ordered **ten** plates of extra-spicy Mabo Tofu.

"Why, Yuinyansan… _***munch, munch***_ Discards her hardcore fans like that _***chomp, chomp* **_So far, it's only us three who recognized her screwy _***crunch, crunch***_ but wonderful talent in street shows! _***gurble, gurble***_ That red senpai too, who does he think he is _***grawl, grawl***_ snatching Yuinyansan from us just like that! _***groan, groan***_ Mirei and Akiza are annoying, too! _***gachomp, gachomp***_ How could they-"

…

* * *

><p><span>~Climax…?~<span>

**/School Grounds – Sports Field**

Regardless of injuries and disunity within our own team, we get our first victory- a cold game one, that is. I'm still amazed how we went through that last defense phase using broom-on-finger Shiina. In no time flat, Tenshi and a bunch of baseball players show up.

"Your team has not enrolled in this event," Tenshi stated, appearing in purple baseball jacket and white cap.

"I'm Naoi, the Student Council Vice President," says a pint-sized student in gakuran (black old-styled school uniform) and hat, "We have formed a team for the Student Council. We will properly eliminate the team you're a part of."

Whoa, an arrogant sidekick of Tenshi? Never seen him before; though I had to admit the members he gathered for Tenshi's team looked very experienced. Hinata the baseball regular even shook up on this, but not Yui who single-handedly provoke them (which results in another lock from Hinata).

…

*After School*

**/School Building – Home Economics Room**

_***BUZZ***_ _"Yurippe-san, Tenshi has been successfully lured to the field."_

"…One more… Haah!"

"_Yurippe-san, are you reading porn right now?"_

"Of course not! I was moving these crates…"

"_What kind of crates?"_

"(Damn. I can't tell Yusa how I'm gonna start cooking and such! She'll spread rumors among other members!)"

"_Yurippe-san, is it some kind secret I shouldn't know?"_

"Not at all! So, how Tenshi is going to react to this?"

"_She's off to beat our teams one by one, starting with Takamatsu's team."_

"I hope they able to win somehow-"

"_They already lost in cold game, back when you were moving those ingredients."_

"What! That's totally unfair! …Yusa, how did you know that? I closed the window!"

"_I don't mind if you start a fire because of cooking."_

"Stop jinxing me to fail before I even start! And how did you know I'm going to cook anyway!"

Perplexed, Yuri opened the window and uses her binoculars to search for Yusa.

"_Yurippe-san, everyone will find out from the smoke if you open the window."_

"Shut up, Yusa! Where are you, anyway! And, which team was left?"

"_It's Hinata-san's team. I'm near some bushes outside of the field, if you can find me."_

"Gah! And I was hoping that Tenshi will cry over this… You bet I will!"

As Yuri adjusts her view towards the field, she saw someone out of place- a blue-haired boy in black uniform, is wandering about the woods. But what stoods out from that boy is, on hip lies a holster for a-

"Don't tell me…!"

Yuri immediately rushes to the field.

…

**/School Grounds – Sports Field**

Our other teams have been defeated by Tenshi's team, and now it's up to us in this final game. Against them, we did a pretty good full 4-points homerun in our first offense. On our first defense, however… Despite Hisako's fast pitch, the baseball regulars were able to hit easily since all of her balls were straight. They catches up to us in no time, not to mention several errors made by Yui which leave our defense crack open.

"**HAH!**" Hisako pitches a 175 km/h ball.

With it, she somehow pinned two batters out. But soon after-

"Ugh," Hisako fell to the ground, holding her shoulder.

"Hisako!"

Hisako reached her limit in throwing such fast balls. Iwasawa and Yui came to her aid.

"Hey, Hisako-senpai. Isn't this the time where you should say: 'Don't worry about my shoulder. I'll keep pitching for the sake of the team!'… Like that?" Yui asked her-

"This is not some teen baseball drama, you moron!" a kick to the face.

…Since I had to replace her, I made some arrangements during the timeout.

"O-Otonashi, he…," Hinata is shocked to see Matsushita 5th-dan is on our previously empty outfielder spot, sipping a ramen.

"I had an extra lunch ticket, so I gave it to him as a treat," I explained my 'additional strategy'.

Either overjoyed or what, Hinata puts another lock on Yui, although she didn't do anything.

"I'll kill you later!" Yui threatened in pain.

…

Outside of the field, Yuri searches around the spot where she saw the boy earlier. There's nobody there.

"Did I miss him…?" Yuri sighs, "That thing on his belt… It's definitely a gun! Is he a new soul like Otonashi or-"

"Great, Matsushita Fifth!"

Yuri saw the idiots are cheering on Matsushita Fifth's rolling catch. It's extraordinary, but still ridiculous.

"Change pitcher," Tenshi ordered her team.

And so, the final match goes on dead heat, with very little gap in scores. Yuri ended up watching the match from there instead of looking for that boy.

"We could win at this rate! Win fair and square, at that! Serves Tenshi right!"

_***BUZZ***_ _"Yurippe-san, we have a problem."_

"Problem?"

"_A girl sets the cafeteria on fire after she ate twenty plates of Mabo Tofu."_

…Thump.

"Yusa, if you're anywhere near me right now, I'd love to strangle you!"

True, Yusa was just on the opposite side fence of where Yuri is now.

"_There's a witness who said, flames suddenly erupts from the girl's body."_

"Could it be…?"

…

Final inning, one run ahead. Two outs, runners on second and third bases. If I fail to hold them off here, our team's done for- as well as this operation. I asked for another time out, asking Hinata if I could switch with Hisako for this batter only- But he zoned out again, even longer than last time.

"Oh, nothing. A long time ago, when I was still alive, something similar to this happened."

For unknown reason, Iwasawa piqued her interest in this and approaches us.

"It's the first time I hear this. I thought you were got hit by a truck?"

"This was sometime before that; when I was all bald and still playing for baseball team."

Hinata is shivering, terrified of something. Then I asked what happened; what kind of incident that he didn't even tell to other members before me. Hinata's school team was aiming for Koshien- a typical high school target, wasn't it? Then, during one of the regional game finals, a similar situation like now happened.

"A pop fly went to 2nd base, pretty much where I stood."

And he failed to catch it. This mistake cost him very dearly; the team's three years of effort, his place in the team, the others' respect for him, everything. He's going spend the rest of his school life as the worst criminal in the school's history. That is, until an upperclassman gave him something. A small item, to escape the harsh reality bestowed upon him.

"You… You've become a drug addict?"

"Pretty much," Hinata sighs, "Afterwards, I quit baseball. I spend quiet time alone for every lunch break, eating my lunch… and also that thing, on occasion. It goes on and on, until my hair grows this long."

It was pretty shocking. I can't imagine how much of guilt Hinata had to go through, for a sport like baseball, which supposed to be fun, become a hellish prison for him.

"Then one day when I went to school- wait, was it after school? The drug seems to make my memory all fuzzy. My head suddenly feels tingly, and my vision blurs… when I came to, I was in middle of the road and- You know the rest, Iwasawa."

Iwasawa closed her eyes at this.

I can't help but to ask this, "Hinata, what will happen to you should we won this game?"

"W-What are you talking about? Nothing will happen!" Hinata shrugs, but his shivering doesn't stop.

"Are you planning on leaving us?" Iwasawa asked bluntly.

Leaving- It can't be! "Hinata, you're planning to get obliterated?"

Hinata flinches aback, "D-Don't be preposterous! I won't get obliterated over something like-"

"I know those eyes of yours," Iwasawa speaks, "Eyes of someone who has given up on living."

Hinata seems to be struck by Iwasawa's words.

"T-That's not funny, Iwasawa! N-Now, now! The time out is up! Go back now!"

"Then, one last question Hinata."

Hinata is forcing a smile, "…What?"

"Is that feeling… worth it?"

Hinata seems struck, once more. He is shaking.

"…I don't know what you're talking about, hahaha."

…

So, it comes to this. I pitched one last time, in hope of- _***thwack!***_ Oh, no! It went to…

"(No way. A second base pop fly.)" Hinata stared at the ball bathed in blazing sun, "(It's exactly the same as that day.)"

"HINATA!" I yelled out, but to no avail.

Hinata didn't hear me. Slowly, he raised his arms to catch it. No, this can't be happening! I don't want him to disappear!

_***ZZZZAAAPP***_

"Gah!" Yuri, who watches this whole scene from outside, suddenly fell on her knees.

Yuri rubs her chest in pain; it's as if a lightning has directly strike her heart, and rendering her dying on the instant.

"This… rubbing pain in my heart…!"

As Yuri tried to get up, Yuri saw someone from her crouching position. Hinata. Hinata, who is bathing in faint blue flame in Yuri's vision.

"(If I catch this, will the game end?)"

Otonashi, and even Iwasawa dashes towards Hinata, but they won't make it.

"(That… would be the best feeling ever…)"

As Hinata's hands held up high, the blue flame engulfing him in Yuri's vision is dissipating. Slowly, but surely, fading out. With it, the pain in Yuri's chest grows more and more painful.

"(Wha- What is this pain? And why- the pain comes from looking at Hinata's direction? What-what is wrong with me?)" Yuri thought in her heart.

As the chest's pain reaches its peak, instead of yelling for help, Yuri screams:

"**HINATAAAA!**"

When everything seems to be lost, someone, in incredible speed, run past Iwasawa and-

_***TACKLE***_ "Gwogh?"

"Gotcha!" it was… Yui, "This is all for the locks you put me in!"

Yui, for whatever reason, tackled Hinata and putting a painful lock on him.

"Home in!"

…It results in the ball failed to be caught, and our defeat.

"At a time like this… What do you think you're doing?" the furious Hinata counter-assault Yui with another painful lock.

Meanwhile, Yuri is slowly getting back on her feet.

"The pain on my chest… It's gone."

Noda is super pissed at this, but Otonashi and Iwasawa smiled. After sighing, even Hisako and Tatsuya smiles. Seeing this, Yuri can't help but to smile as well. Shouldn't she be annoyed like Noda, with the operation failing? She doesn't understand, but… It's not a bad feeling at all.

…

* * *

><p><span>~Field of Fiery Flames~<span>

"**Why…"**

However, on the other side of the field…

"**Why Yuinyansan…"**

Takako, with vacant eyes and engulfed in flaming aura, is grabbing the wire fences violently with her fingers.

"**Why she…"**

Tatsuya frees Yui from Hinata's lock.

"We lost. It's over. So, will you two stop already?"

"No way in hell! She has to die!"

"Tatsu-senpai! You really are my prince!"

The wire fences Takako grab are melting!

"**Why she discarded us for those fools?"**

_***THUMP, THUMP***_ a constant heartbeat keeps Yuri, Iwasawa, and even Tatsuya alerted. They turn their gaze at one spot: the fence, when-

_***BOOM!***_ an explosion occurs on it.

"Argh, what now!" Hinata is still pissed.

A large hole was made on the burning wire fences. From that hole, a small girl walks in. The most disturbing thing is: this girl has no trouble walking over all of those fires.

"Taka-chan?" Yui recognized her.

"Another groupie!" Hinata is getting more pissed.

_At the same time, JUSCO._

"The total is-" Mirei, while giving a receipt, suddenly fainted.

"Everytime's good at-" Akiza, while doing her mascot routine, fainted as well.

_Back to the field._

Takako shifts her vacant gaze towards Yui, when red energy is swirling around her and-

"**Convert my wrath! Helen!"**

As she shouted that line, a pale-looking woman comes out from the fiery red aura. The woman is dressed in robes made of flame, wearing enclosed Trojan helmet on her head, and metal gauntlets on both arms. The creature clangs her fists together and punches a big fireball towards Yui.

"Look out!" Tatsuya drags Yui in time to avoid the attack.

"W-What is going on here?" Hinata freaks out.

"It's a Persona!" Otonashi pointed out.

In instant, all the GOATS gather in the field and point their weapons at the girl. Boy, they are fast.

"In regard of burning down the cafeteria and baseball field, as well as trying to injure others- Takako Hitoda, we put you under arrest!"

Takako didn't reply. Her Persona resides back within her, and instead, some white cyber field emerges under her as the GOATS charges at her.

_***WHIRR, CRINK***_ that strange field wraps the GOATS soldiers.

"G-G-Gurrahh!" they screams in pain.

The crowd around the field starts to run in panic. Tenshi and Naoi stood up from their seat.

"Naoi-kun, evacuate everyone. I will handle this."

"Understood, Student Council President."

And so, pretty much everyone besides SSS, Tenshi, and GOATS left the scene. Speaking of GOATS, they stopped screaming. But when they lift their heads-

"W-What the hell?" Noda yelled in surprise.

All the GOATS soldiers, who were wrapped in that strange field, had their faces turned into some twisted jester clown with creepy smile. Much like… that Joker character from Batman comic and movie series.

"It can't be!" it's Tatsuya's shocked voice.

It didn't stop there. The GOATS suddenly turn towards the SSS, and charging at them as if they are Takako's minions.

"What's the deal with these guys?" Noda resisted three of them with his halberd.

"They are being controlled!" Tatsuya fended one with a bat.

"How did you even know that?" Hinata barely dodge the attacks.

"Either way, we can't fight without our weapons!" Otonashi pointed the obvious.

While the group was busy with the controlled-GOATS, Takako summons her Persona once more, charging it up, and fires multiple fireballs at them.

"**Forneus, Mabufu!"**

Yuri does a running jump, summoning one of her Personas, a black ray fish which shoots several ice crystals. They cancel each other with the fireballs.

"Yurippe, you're on time- Whoa!"

One of the fireballs made its way through to Hinata-

_***SLASH***_ in a snap, a certain ninja slices the fireball into two, therefore extinguishing it.

"Shiina-chi!"

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic."

Another figure dashes directly at Takako- Tenshi. She does quick double slash at her, inflicting some minor injuries.

"Please stop this act of violence."

Takako, once again, expands that strange cyber field underneath her feet. As the field wraps Tenshi-

_***BURP* **_…her Hand Sonic dematerializes! _***POW!***_ Takako punches Tenshi's on the gut like a boxer, and sends the now powerless angel aback.

"How could it be?" Tenshi is at a loss, yet she remains expressionless.

Not wasting any second, Takako's Persona does a double-impact hammer _***SMACK!***_

"GWAAHH!" that sends Tatsuya, Noda, and Tenshi flying to the woods.

"What? Even Tenshi has become powerless? Dammit, we're done for!" Hinata yelps-

"How shallow-minded."

Hinata look at the voice's source in front of him- Shiina. …Still balancing a broom.

"You're not one to talk…"

"I thought you were the captain? Why you act cowardly in front of your crew?"

Hinata cringes.

"Hinata, I was the same as you too. For once, all I want is to make my wish come true."

"Iwasawa…?"

Hisako hands Iwasawa her guitar, as Iwasawa took a fighting stance besides Shiina.

"But then, I figured out that there is something more important than a single person's wish."

After Iwasawa said that, both she and Shiina look towards one direction. Then Hinata saw someone's back. Back of a girl who is fighting with all she had, leading everyone to the same goal. It was… Yuri's back.

"Everyone, listen up!" Yuri is barking orders while constantly fighting the girl, "This girl will render any God-related powers useless; therefore, we will fight her ourselves!"

"But, but! Taka-chan's my friend!" Yui whimpered.

"Don't worry; we just need to knock her out."

"Really?"

"Matsushita-kun and Otonashi-kun, rescue those two morons at the woods. Hisako and Yui, help the remaining NPCs evacuate. The rest, stay and fight with me!"

"…What about Tenshi?" Otonashi asked.

"Leave her be. She won't die from such attack."

At that order from Yuri, Matsushita and Otonashi make haste to rescue Noda and Tatsuya in the woods. Hisako and Yui help evacuate the remaining NPCs, while Hinata, Iwasawa, and Shiina stayed.

Yuri turned around, smiling, "Ready, everyone?"

"Sure!" Iwasawa strums her Persona card to her guitar, "Meret, Me Patra!"

Rejuvenating spheres wraps the GOATS members… but they seem unfazed by it.

"I can't free them with my Persona!"

"Then, we simply need to beat them senseless!" Yuri swaps her card, "Orobas, Hysterical Slap!"

The GOATS soldiers are slapped over and over by a freaking red horse that can stand up.

"Hinata," Shiina said before joining the fight, "I have decided what I wanted to do."

Shiina is looking at Hinata eye to eye. Her crimson eyes and his gray ones meet.

"Have you?"

With that line, Shiina is marching onward slowly. She throws the broom she's been balancing the whole time up to the sky, and closes her eyes. As she concentrates her mind, the falling broom is coaxed with noise distortion seen in computer graphics. The noises slowly change the broom into something else- a card.

_***SRING***_ blue energy is stirring around Shiina's body. She create a ninjutsu seal with her right hand, catches the falling card with left hand, spins around, and slams the card to the ground while opening her eyes and shouting:

"**Tear down the enemies! Kuno-Ken!"**

Massive blue energy erupts from within Shiina; from it, a short female ninja figure riding on a baby dog materializes. The tiny figure is wearing dark blue garment of that a kunoichi, donning a samurai sword on its back and various ninja tools on its waist. The baby dog has cute eyes, but its teeth are exceptionally long and sharp. The dog breathes some air, while the ninja is biting a ninja scroll. The dog is glowing green, and releases a massive amount of wind cutter forward.

_***SWOOSH, FWOOSSSHH***_ the sharp wind cuts through the GOATS and decapitates several of them.

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>_The unwavering determination of heart has been made manifest…_

Shiina made eye contact with the cute Persona of hers, which slowly dissipates into a blue card. A card inscribed with a picture of a tower hit by a lightning bolt, and roman number 'XVI' under it. The card shatters into blue buds of energy which wraps Shiina's body with a calm sensation.

**# **_Shiina has awakened her other self… She has obtained the mask to withstand afterlife's struggle, the Persona __**Kuno-Ken**__!_

* * *

><p>For once again in his life, Hinata feel like an idiot. An idiot who will follow this crazy commander to the bitter end.<p>

"(That's right… I… didn't follow Yurippe all this time to do what I once failed to do.)"

Hinata is standing up, and took a nearby metal bat and a ball.

"(I'm here… to take revenge against God with everybody else.)"

_***SRING***_ blue energy is swirling around Hinata. As Hinata throw the ball upwards, the energy is intensifying. The ball suddenly buzzing with noise effects, and transforms into… a card.

"(Therefore, that comforting feeling for myself… was not worth it!)"

Hinata points his bat forward- a home run stance- and as the card falls in his eye level-

"Per… SONA!" Hinata swings his bat gallantly, shattering the card.

Like with Shiina, massive blue energy erupts from within Hinata and form a figure. This figure is a tall man donning robot-styled protectors, but wearing a baseball cap, baseball glove, and a very long metal bat- which shaped like a sword. The figure rushes into the a nearby GOATS, do quick sword slashes to him, before returning to Hinata and made eye contact with him.

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>_The fog of heart about one's desire has been cleansed…_

The figure dissipates into a blue card; a card inscribed with a picture of pairs of eyes, hands, and a magic circle, with roman number 'I' under it. The card shatters into blue buds of energy which wraps Hinata body with a refreshing feel.

**# **_Hinata has faced his other self… He has obtained the mask to withstand afterlife's struggle, the Persona __**Eiji**__!_

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough, Hinata-kun, Shiina-san," Yuri smiles, "Now, let's go!"<p>

Hinata smiles back at her, with no more doubts in his eyes.

"Let's crush them!"

…

**/School Building – Teacher's Lounge**

Despite the red scenery outside, Yasuo is calmly typing on his laptop.

"Emergency, Yasuo-kun! Our soldiers have been taken over by the enemy!"

Yasuo nods at Akinari, but keep on typing anyway.

"Two of our part-time workers fainted so suddenly! We couldn't diagnose the cause, either…"

Yasuo look lightly at the worried Saki, but his comeback is unexpected, "Let it be."

"Let it- but the situation is grave right now!"

"Guys, have you heard of [the prophecy]?"

Acquiring two pairs of confused eyes as expected, Yasuo moves his swivel chair out of the way so his laptop screen can be seen.

"This is… a forum? Heaven… forum?"

"A thread… His Prophecy?"

Yasuo throw a curvy grin as the only message on it is being read.

"The desert of dreams will be set ablaze…"

"-and the promised sky shall be red once again."

Uncomprehending the meaning of that single mysterious sentence, the two can only follow Yasuo- who is opening the window and smiles at the crimson scenery the view has to offer. It is portrayed exactly like the prophecy described.

"This is the signal- of our rise from the ashes!"

…

**/School Grounds – Sports Field**

Yuri, Hinata, Shiina, and Iwasawa have wiped out all of the controlled GOATS soldiers.

"Are you alright, Iwasawa-san?"

"I'm… _*panting* _fine…," she is bathing in sweats.

"You used your Persona too much. Don't use it for a brief time now."

All that's left is-

"Your turn, groupie!"

The girl is standing strong, surrounded by flames.

"What is your motive in attacking us?" Shiina interrogated.

She is once again enveloped in flames, **"Yuinyansan betrayed us because of you!"**

Three fireballs are thrown at the party; everybody scram to dodge, but one was last on tail.

"Agh!" one of Iwasawa's legs got roasted.

"**You think you can shun her because she adores you?"**

Another fireball is coming at Iwasawa's face, but Shiina quickly carries her to safety.

"Yuinyansan? You mean Yui?" Yuri warily asked.

"What did you call her like that for?" Hinata can't help but to feel odd hearing that.

Takako's Persona fires a flame laser, directly at Hinata. It was a critical hit, but Hinata wasn't injured as severely as he should have.

"**Fools! Ignorant fools! You call Yuinyansan your friend, but treat her like trash!"**

"What…?" Hinata is getting back on his knees, "We didn't-"

"**LIAR!"**

This time, Takako dives straight at Hinata, both of her own and her Persona's fists at ready.

_***CRINK***_ Urduja's sword parries the gauntlet while Yuri's hand sways the hand.

"We didn't treat Yui any different than our other friends," Yuri stated.

"**LIAR! Then why you always put painful locks on her?"**

"It was Hinata-san's way to show affection."

"It wasn't!"

More fire lasers. Yuri and Hinata dodged it barely, while Shiina, despite her excellent speed, had some difficulty too since Iwasawa is slowing her down.

"**We are Yuinyansan's devoted fans… That's why…"**

Takako is unleashing a pile of concentrated fire upward, as if she's a living volcano.

"**We will get rid of anyone in the way!"**

The mounting lava is completely coating Takako's Persona; as she lunges both her fists in advance motion, it charges forward like a gigantic fire torpedo.

"**DIE IN MY BURNING FLAMEEEEE!**"

"Hinata-kun! Shiina-san!" Yuri signaled.

"Understood!"

Shiina leave Iwasawa be and charge together with Hinata. Both of them unleash their Personas; Kuno-Ken releases wind, Eiji releases fire, the two element powers up each other into a big cluster of fire sphere. It come contact into the 'torpedo', halting its course in slight tip of time. That very moment-

"Yuri!"

"Yurippe!"

Yuri already calculated this; she needs something more powerful than mere ice blast to stop the impeding inferno. Concentrating much more than usual, Yuri can feel her Personas resonate to the tension- two of them, in fact.

"Urduja… Anzu…," Yuri recites their names.

The two mentioned cards appear under Yuri's left hand, both of them spins rapidly to each other, like being paired up.

_***CRUSH!***_ as Yuri crushes both cards, she stumbles backwards from the pressure of tremendous forces. Yet her left's fist keeps gripping tight, supported by her right hand. In next momentum, Yuri unleashes the combined energies that make her float in the air slightly at the moment, from her left hand, all in one shot, forward.

"**Pamamaril!"**

With that shout, Urduja ride on Anzu the lion-bird, and head butt directly to Hinata's and Shiina's fire sphere, using the spear and beak at once. In an almost super-sonic speed, using the fire sphere's sparks as shield, they both went through the 'torpedo' and slams down Takako in full might.

"**AAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

The tremendous power pushes the girl all the way into the woods, while severely damaging her in the process. Before she can even stand straight, Yuri's group already surrounded her.

"**NO! I can't… lose here…!"**

From afar, unknown to Yuri's group, Yui has returned to see one of her fans who is definitely not in her usual self.

"Taka-chan… Please stop…"

"**Yuuuiiinyaaannsan!"**

Using her last strength, Takako summons her Persona once more, which sends down one massive fireball. Yuri's group easily dodged that desperate attack- however, in the line of that attack…

"Aaaah!" Yui scream as her legs can't move in fear, so she won't be able to dodge.

"**YUI!**" Hinata yelled, but it was too late.

_***BLAM!***_ but the fireball didn't hit Yui- it is halted by something. Iwasawa's guitar!

"Nngghhhaaah!" working on her every shoulder muscle, Iwasawa uses her guitar to hit the fireball- like a baseball ball- back to the sender.

_***BOOM!***_ the feedback was a success- Takako got hit hard by her own attack, and losing her last bits of consciousness.

"**Yui… nyan… san…"**

With that, Takako fell to the ground, defeated. Her flaming aura completely disappears, returning her into a tiny, harmless female student NPC.

"Mission accomplished," Shiina concluded.

"Hey, that's my line!" Yuri protested.

"We lose the match, but won the battle!" Hinata is overjoyed.

"…Good grief," Iwasawa is exhausted and crouch down, using her busted guitar as support.

"Iwasawa-senpai… Taka-chan…," Yui can't decide whether to celebrate or worry.

…

_Meanwhile, inside the woods…_

"OUCH!"

"Hold still."

I and Matsushita have arrived in the location for quite a while now. I and Tenshi worked together temporarily to give Noda a first aid, since he was roasted beyond cooked goose (it's a miracle how he is still conscious). Strange as it may seem, both Tenshi and Tatsuya suffer very little injuries from the wooden branches and sharp bruises, but no burns.

"I was just lucky," Tatsuya pretty much closed the case.

"…," Tenshi stares briefly at Tatsuya before returning to Noda.

"Otonashi, you're really good with medicines," Matsushita changes the subject.

"Yeah, somehow… I know every single use of the things in this first aid-kit you brought," I answered, confused at the fact myself.

_***clink, clank***_ Tatsuya did it again; flipping the zippo lighter's lid open and shut.

"Are they going to be alright?" he asked.

I paused a bit, "Don't worry. They might be strange bunch, but they can do it."

"With Yurippe as the leader, everything will be alright," Matsushita added.

"Leader, huh…?" _***clink, clank***_ "It feels like yesterday…"

…

_Back to Yuri's co._

Shiina help Iwasawa stand while Yui and Yusa (she only appear after the fight's done) carry Takako. Hinata and Yuri walk behind them.

"Man, what a day eh Yurippe?"

"It sure did, Hinata-kun. Be sure to accept the penalty game later."

"Gack! You remembered… That's just like you!"

They both smiles.

"Yurippe, what was that before? You use two Personas to use a combination attack?"

"It just happens. I had potential, after all."

"But now I got Persona too! I can fight by your side just like before now."

"Then promise me one thing, Hinata-kun. Don't ever leave my side."

"...Huh? Y-Yurippe, what do you mean-"

Yuri is slowly collapsing- "Yurippe!" -luckily Hinata caught her in time.

Yuri is closing her eyes slowly in exhaustion and plenty of sweats. However, she smiles peacefully as she rests in Hinata's arms.

/

_**To Be Continued**_

/

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

This chapter is finally done! 34+ pages chapter! I'm really-really glad! Thank you for reading this to the end, and I hope you are satisfied. Sorry I had to make it this long, otherwise most of the fun part will gone. Do you like the baseball and combat scenes? I revised them a lot, and happy with the result. And yes, Tatsuya Suou from Persona 2 made his true debut here! Yay! Did you notice that Hinata-Yui is similar to Eikichi-Lisa? :3

Hinata and Shiina gains their respective Personas, while Yuri learn how use a Fusion Spell… Double win! It's similar to Persona 3's, with original Fusion Spells I especially made for Yuri to use in this story. And no; Mirei, Akiza, and Takako are NOT OC's. They exists in the original [Angel Beats!], only unnamed. They will play a critical part in the story, so I gave them names. For you P2 players who hate Jokerz, there'll be a lot of them later, so be prepared for those annoying Old Maids! Why the Joker-GOATS don't use it? 'Cuz they don't have Persona. That power which renders Tenshi's powerless? Nah, I won't tell you now :P

That is all. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! :)

/

**Persona Users**

3. **Shiina**

**Weapons**

Melee : Kodachis (Slash)

Ranged : Shuriken, Kunai, etc.

Arcana : Tower

Invoke Style : She creates a ninjutsu seal with her right hand; then as the Persona card comes down, she catches it with her left hand, spins around, and crush it to the ground (similar to Kuchiyose/Summoning Technique from Naruto).

**Status**

HP: C, SP: B, St: C+, Ma: B, En: C, Ag: **S**, Lu: B+.

**Persona: **Kuno-Ken of the Tower Arcanum [superecho, semi-original]

Strong: Wind. Weak: Light.

Low defense and power, but has excellent dodge and critical hit rate. Skills are focused to multi-hit physical attacks, strong wind magic and survival support.

Starting Skills: Magaru, Sharp Student, Auto-Sukukaja, Gale Slash, Torrent Shot

Next Level: Counter, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

Compendium Info:

"_A nameless female ninja; she's one of kunoichis learned under Master Kunoichi. She specifically mastered the Nin-Ken (Ninja Hound) summoning technique, and fight for both the glory of women and ninjas together with her nameless dog partner. Her nickname 'Kuno-Ken' was derived from her status as kunoichi, and her superb mastery in Nin-ken arts."_

Note: this is an original figure created by me, but using nameless kunoichi and ninja dog as the base. So it is semi-original, I guess. The Master Kunoichi is a real-life figure, though. I won't tell you her name yet since it will spoil things.

...

4. **Hideki Hinata**

**Weapons**

Melee : Baseball bat (Slash)

Ranged : Handguns, etc.

Arcana : Magician

Invoke Style : He does a homerun stance (this move is only for show, though), the Persona card comes down from above to his eye level, and he swings his bat to crush it, as if he's batting in baseball.

**Status**

HP: B, SP: B, St: B, Ma: B, En: B, Ag: B, Lu: B

**Persona: **Eiji of the Magician Arcanum [superecho]

Strong: Fire. Weak: Ice.

Very balanced, both physically and magically. Slightly favors physical, though.

Starting Skills: Power Slash, Dia, Agilao, Re Patra, Rakunda

Next Level: Rebellion, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

Compendium Info:

"_Eiji Sawamura is a professional baseball player; he plays as one of the aces in Yomiuri Giants. His superb performance especially in pitching has brought down aces of America's team in Major leagues, and earns him the first no-hitter match in pro baseball of Japan that time. When employing in Japanese Imperial Army, he was killed in battle near Ryukyu Islands by a torpedo directed on his ship. Sawamura Award, an award given to exceptional pitchers in Japan nowadays, was named in his honor."_

/

**Bosses**

- Takako Hitoda (**DIE IN MY BURNING FLAMEEEEE!**)

**Weapon**: Bare hands (Strike).

**Persona**: Reverse Helen [superecho]

Strong: Fire.

**Description**: CORRUPTED DATA. PLEASE REPAIR BEFORE VIEWING.

A female honor student who is one of Yui's fans; she goes to berserk state after some disappointment and eating spree. If she's an NPC, how did she summon a Persona…?

/

**Fusion Spells**

- Pamamaril (Urduja+Anzu)

Deals heavy Pierce damage with low chance of fatal hit (reduces enemy's HP to 1) to one enemy. 15% SP.

A simple attack of charging into one point, focusing all power into a single spot. 'Pamamaril' means 'hunting' in Filipino, as this attack describes how Princess Urduja hunts for buffaloes in her country.

/

[**Persona Beats!**] Next episode preview

"NPC's don't have souls."

"We used to be so close back then."

"It's a complete misunderstanding!"

"Yuri, we need to talk."

"And I thought you've forgotten about me."

"One particular girl I know always destroys recipes."

"Fighting is really tough…"

"Why adults enjoy liquors, anyway…?"

"Crafting is one of Ninja's arts!"

"I never see any seafood like this."

"O-to-nashi-kuuun…"

"Now- Tell me… everything!"

[**Persona Beats!**]

Episode.05 Kindred Soul


	5. Kindred Soul

Foreword

What's up, everyone? Episode 5, at your front screen! After a Boss battle, it's Social Link time! And that's demanding for more and more Persona characters in the fray! Yes, I know the earlier chapters' way far condensed towards Angel Beats characters, and I apologize for that. The chances for Persona characters were slim before, but starting this episode, it will improve dramatically.

Please enjoy the story~

/

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats!, Persona series, and respective characters belong to Jun Maeda-Key-Na-Ga-ASCII Media Works and Atlus. I own the story idea and original stuff I add on my own.

/

...

"_Another Angel was called Raphael.__"_

…

**/Velvet Room**

Slowly, Yuri regain her senses and found herself in another dream summon.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," Igor greeted, creepily as usual.

Yuri rubs her fuzzy head a bit; it seems she fainted… yet again. The slightly shaking train which the velvet Room took shape make her a bit dizzy.

"Please do not worry. You used up almost all your strength to unleash such unimaginable power- the Fusion Spell. It's only natural to feel drained out after using it for the first time."

Huh. So that combined Personas' power did that. Yuri feel obliged for not having to ask.

"After this, you may use that power as you wish," Theodore spoke this time, "However, it will still drain a good amount of your mind energy. Please keep that in mind."

"Well, it's only natural that your 'potentials' are so overwhelming so you never had the capacity to begin with."

Yuri glares; is this some kind of mockery?

"Now, regarding your recently acquired bonds…"

Igor swipes his right hand up, thus various glowing blue cards materializes in the air. Five of them, to be precise.

"The Fool. The Magician. The Hanged Man. The Tower. The Sun," Theodore recited, "These are the bonds you have forged recently in your journey."

Theodore opened the thick book of his- the Persona Compendium- and all those cards entered one page each. Theodore closes and reopens it, revealing the card with various moving pictures representing the events from a few days earlier.

"What the… is that some kind of movie player of the past?"

"Aside from registering Personas, this book also used to view the memories you have forged within these bonds. As you deepen your relationships, more pictures will be shown and the page's design may change."

For some reason, Yuri start to think this is like some kind of video game. But after she saw stupid faces of Hinata and other members, she can't help but smile and discard the thought.

"However…," as Theodore closes his eyes, the page showing the 'I' page, the 'Magician' page… Yes, Hinata's page, is opened and-

_***SWIZZ, SWOOZZT***_ the picture in it suddenly ripples with various random gray bars, as in broken TV. Yuri's heart suddenly cringes in pain again; albeit in a less major way, and in very short time before the picture goes back to normal. The Magician card came out and float in front of Yuri and Igor. Igor holds the card and begins his speech.

"Bonds forged by sharing destinies with others… While they give unimaginable strength to hearts entangled within them, they are also quite fragile. Once souls disconnect with each other, they have to wander the endless sea of consciousness; for ages or even millennium, in hope of rejoicing once more."

Igor sends the card flying back into the compendium. Theodore smiles at Yuri.

"Please be more careful of keeping your bonds intact. While they shine brightly like treasures, they are not loots that can be locked in a safety box. Your heart is their resting place, their sanctuary. Remember this, for you will keep them forever."

Yuri's heart aches. Not a bad ache; hurts, but it warms her soul. As she closes her eyes in contemplation, her consciousness is fading.

"Keep both yours and your friends' heart strong, until we meet again…"

/

superecho presents

Cross-over story of "Angel Beats!" and "Persona" series

/

**Persona Beats!**

© 2012 superecho

/

*Early Morning*

**/School Building - Infirmary**

Once again, Yuri woke up in the infirmary. She sighs as this awaken-and-faint process is getting habitual. This time, Hinata fell asleep watching over her instead of Otonashi. Yuri check on Hinata's pulse from his hand for no apparent reason.

"…Beating. And warm."

Yuri recalls the earlier explanation from the Velvet Room-ers. Conclusions are, Hinata was about to get obliterated during the Ball Day. Since his soul is departing, the bond of hearts he and Yuri shares is disconnecting, thus inflicting chest pain to her. It's nowhere near pleasant; exactly as feeling a giant nail thrust into your heart as life-support is forcibly drawn out by massive pull. Another recollection plays in Yuri's memory; her precious moments with her three siblings. Conflicted, she tightens her grip to Hinata's hand.

"If I lose you too, I…"

…And Yuri feels something strange near her thighs. Well, not exactly on her thighs per se, but on the blanket part above her thighs. It's some sort of light liquid substance, wet, and transparent- Hinata's drool.

_***CHOP!***_ Hinata's neck was chopped by Yuri's raging 'hand blade'.

"Gwooogh?"

"WAKE UP YOU MORON!"

/

**Episode.05: Kindred Soul**

/

~Another Meeting, Another Side~

**/School Building – Student Council Room**

Without Tenshi and Naoi around, Yasuo and Akinari fill in their place correspondingly. By a moment's glance however, one can tell they're contrasting each other like heaven and hell.

"What did I say last night? I said that you have to submit these repair's fee form by today's afternoon! And you even forgot to fill any of them?"

"I'm sorry, chief…"

"Sorry won't cut it! There will be exams soon! You expect the students who prefer to study outdoors, to eat smokes?"

"Now, now. Lighten up, Yasuo-kun. Let me handle this."

Yasuo turns around from that poor Student Council member, only to bark at another one. Akinari smiles to lighten up the poor guy's guilt.

"Sorry for him being so rough, but he has a point. Burned down woods and sports field will alter the study atmosphere significantly. Even students who won't study nearby that place; the view is unpleasant enough to drop their motivation. As you can see, from almost every window in the school- even these ones in the Student Council Room- can see the black remains of the incident spot quite clearly."

Akinari's calm, kind, yet spot-on explanation justified Yasuo's previous exclamation in every sense of word. That member can't help but to apologize and quickly ask someone to give him a hand and finish it before the deadline. After this 'order and explain' routine cycles about five times, Yasuo calls out to Akinari.

"Akinari-san, your shift is coming up."

"Thanks, Yasuo-kun."

As Akinari call out a few of his GOATS men to start the next patrol duty, Yasuo whispers to him.

"Don't forget to keep an eye on _that kid_."

"Understood. I was getting hungry, anyway."

…

*Morning*

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

As usual, Yuri gathers the Combat Division members for a meeting. But a few were missing.

"Where are Iwasawa-san and Yui?" Yuri asked.

Takamatsu, being somewhat the intellect role model, replies, "Iwasawa-san hasn't fully recovered from her injuries from the previous battle, so she requested to skip meeting once. As for Yui, she is watching over that girl."

"Some nerve they have. Taka… something, right? Is she awake yet?"

Takamatsu shakes his head. Then seemingly appearing from empty void, Takeyama flashes his laptop, mashing some buttons, and showing a data of the girl, complete with her student photo.

"Takako Hitoda, a freshman, 15 years old. Her grades are nothing impressive, she has no mentionable athletic feats, and she's currently not applying in any school club or part-time job. Her career counseling result was that she has no particular future goal or aim in life- pretty much a NEET candidate."

"Amazing, Takeyama! How did you gather her info so quickly?" Hinata remarked.

"From our last hacking attempt. Also, call me Chri-"

"It's kind of stalking, though…," Ooyama pointed the obvious.

"I don't mind little perverse things as long he makes himself useful," Yuri brushed it off.

"Sometimes, evil is the only way!" Matsushita Fifth quoted.

"That make me sinner, I don't know what to do~" T.K. slides around the room.

"So, she's like us?" Otonashi is the only one normal here.

Takeyama shakes his head, "No, it's 100% guarantee that she's an NPC- at least, before yesterday."

"But Yuri said before…"

"Exactly, Otonashi-kun. As I said before, Persona is manifestation of the strength within our hearts- or to be precise, souls."

"Huh? But didn't she summon one yesterday and literally grill everything using it?" Fujimaki questioned, swinging his Shirasaya in consent- which is quickly followed by Noda's halberd.

"NPC's don't have souls."

"But if they do, couldn't they join us?"

"That's if we're being optimistic, Otonashi-kun."

Yuri looks down a bit, gazing at the wooden floor.

"Yesterday, in our fight against her… She did something that's out-of-this-world."

Otonashi replayed his memories- that moment when Takako projects some strange field which turns the GOATS into her puppets, and Tenshi become unarmed.

"I heard, but… Is that really true? Some random girl out powering Tenshi and GOATS all by herself?" Noda asked in disbelief.

"Not overpowering," Yuri corrected, "Whatever what she did, it's some kind of control over the system of this world."

"But with Tenshi, only her weapons disappeared, right? Why she's not turned into one of those scary clowns?" Hinata lengthen the question.

"I'm still not sure," Yuri continues, "But what's important is, we still can't be sure if she's our friend or enemy. Regardless of which, if we could find some way to use that power…"

Ooyama slammed the table lightly, smiling innocently, "We could outdo Tenshi and GOATS without too much effort!"

Everyone goes 'Whoo'; even Otonashi, but not Shiina of course- while Yuri is excluded.

"Takeyama-kun, how much of her data do you have?"

"Not that much, but…," Takeyama typed some more on his laptop, and data of two other girls are shown.

"Whoa, they're cute!" Hinata made a goofy smile _*SMACK*_ which earn him Yuri's slap on his face.

"Mirei Satou, Akiza Funabi. Who are they?"

"They are Takako's close friends. Of course they both are NPCs and have nothing to do with yesterday's events, but…," Takeyama goes on, "Yesterday they both fainted for unknown reason, the exact timing when the fire assault started."

Yuri raises her eyebrows on this issue, and stares coherently on the pictures of these three girls. Mirei Satou… Akiza Funabi… Takako Hitoda. What's the connection?

"Takeyama-kun, send me those files and any other relevant information to our main server later, okay?"

"Understood. Before that, could you call me Chri-"

"Now, we're moving on to Persona issues."

Yuri summons one of her Persona cards that's not her main (Urduja) out.

"Hinata-kun, try to use this."

"Alright," Hinata grab the card, when suddenly, "Okay, Pe- It vanished?"

The card instantaneously dematerializes at Hinata's hand and rematerialize into Yuri's hand.

"…Shiina-san, it's your turn to try."

Shiina quietly approaches Yuri, took the card, and as the exact thing happen, she quietly return to her spot.

"It's as I expected. Personas can't be traded with other people; even it's not your main one."

"Since it's exclusive to each heart or soul?"

"Pretty much. Now Hinata-kun, Shiina-san, summon your Personas."

Hinata acted as if his right arm is a bat, and crush his Persona card, while Shiina spins quietly and crushes hers to the ground. Blue auras emulates, thus both Eiji and Kuno-Ken materializes above them.

"Cool!" Fujimaki remarked.

"Behold the legendary Eiji Sawamura of Yomiuri Giants!" Hinata presented with pride.

"Who is he again?" Ooyama innocently asked.

"Maybe the previous prime minister," Takamatsu commented.

"Or some random soldier in World War II," Noda pouted, uninterested and annoyed.

"He's the legendary player who brought up the Sawamura Award for Japanese pitchers! Jesus, don't any of you guys love baseball?" Hinata acknowledged in fury.

"Not its history," Matsushita replied.

"How shallow-minded."

As Hinata crawl in shame, everyone slide their attention to Shiina's Persona.

"A kunoichi and a ninja dog?"

"They're cute, aren't they?"

"What's their names?"

"…Nameless," Shiina spoke so secretively it's like a whisper.

"Complete mystery, like its owner."

"Now, you guys!" Yuri breaks the gag moment, "Their appearances are not important! The issue is I, Iwasawa-san, Shiina-san and Hinata-kun summon ours by crushing a card."

"Wasn't every Persona-user like that?" Fujimaki mumbled.

Otonashi raises his head, "No. That guy at the concert… He summons one without any movement."

Takeyama opens a photo of Yasuo Inoe on his laptop.

"Oh that guy! Didn't he tilt his glasses?" Hinata tried to remember.

"That doesn't change that he didn't use a card," Takamatsu corrected.

"Precisely. He, Takako, and that JUSCO manager all summons one without cards. They simply concentrate as red auras engulf them and materialize their Personas."

"Right, that manager almost summons hers… But aren't our auras are blue, Yurippe?"

"There might be some differences in methods, but we all capable of summoning Personas since we have souls. While they…"

"You mean… they are not NPCs, but humans like us?" Matsuhita asked.

"There's a possibility… But there's a chance they're just special NPCs, much like Tenshi."

Everyone is lost in thought for seconds, until Otonashi raise a hand.

"Then, if they're humans is Tenshi a human?"

The other boys roared, as if Otonashi sold his soul to the devil. Yuri quickly barks at them to shut up, and close the meeting for today.

…

~Past Days~

_# Starting today, you may spend your daily time as you wish until the next operation is executed. You can shop or interact with other members as you see fit, by exploring the school and its surroundings. Depending on whether there's a meeting or not, you can do this two to three times in a single day._

Yuri noticed Hinata is the only one stayed in the HQ, sitting on the couch by his lonesome. Yuri decided to talk to him.

"Oi, Yurippe. I heard the new food court at JUSCO is open! Wanna go?"

* * *

><p><em># Hinata invited you to have lunch at the new food court. Since you have <em>_**Orobas**__, a Persona of the Magician Arcana, it'll be easier to get close…_

[Have lunch with him.]

**[Check Social Link rank.]**

[Refuse.]

* * *

><p><em># Hideki Hinata Social Link, Rank 1. The Arcana is Magician, Personas talented in techniques. You can feel the power of initiative and creativity, associated with the Magician Arcana…<em>

**\Notice/** Nekomata Lv. 4, Orobas Lv. 7, Jack Frost Lv. 16, Hua Po Lv. 23.

_# It seems further power lies hidden…_

* * *

><p><strong>[Have lunch with him.]<strong>

[Check Social Link rank.]

[Refuse.]

* * *

><p>"Cool! Let's go!" Hinata seemed happy <strong>=D<strong>

…

**/JUSCO – Food Court A**

_# You and Hinata arrived in the fried & grill menu section of JUSCo's new food court._

Yrui and Hinata take a look at the entire food court. It is an outdoor large food court, divided into several small sections with their respective specialty menu. Nothing fancy except for the round table for two, three, four, or even eight. But the garden around JUSCO is neatly arranged in a way as a couple embracing each other. The food stalls are ordered horizontally, with one chef and few waiter/-ress in each. The atmosphere alone is enough to drive some students to go all the way out here to have lunch; despite it's twice as far from the school's cafeteria. …Yuri and Hinata never attend class though, so it's hardly matter to them during daytime.

"I'll treat you today! What will you have, Yurippe?"

"Well," Yuri look around, scanning some stalls, "Tempura Udon, Double Cheeseburger, French Fries, and two melon sodas."

"Gosh, you didn't beat around the bush Yurippe!"

"If someone treats you, take advantage of it as casually as possible."

Hinata sighs, but go and order the request anyway. In the meantime, Yuri found a seat for two- which apparently next to the…

"Good afternoon," Akinari greeted as politely as possible, but Yuri frowns at him anyway.

"**Good** afternoon," Yuri casted a fake smile before instantly depart in search of another seat- that's as far away as possible from the previous one.

"…I was just having lunch," Akinari sighed.

Hinata who saw this chuckled in secret. Yuri noticed anyway, and throws him a glare which speeds up Hinata's purchase.

"There you go," Hinata stumped both his and Yuri's menus on the new table.

"You ordered a chawanmushi?"

"No, but this enthusiastic man keep saying 'it's good', 'it's for the young people' until I finally give up."

"What kind of teenager ate chawanmushi all the time? That thing will make you sick on the second one."

"I dunno, some kind of idiot wearing a fish t-shirt?"

After small laughter, both Yuri and Hinata dig in their foods and drinks. Yuri is somewhat eating faster than usual.

"Are you really hungry, Yurippe?"

"I haven't had dinner last night, and I only ate plain bread for breakfast."

The conversation dies out soon enough, until Hinata finished his grilled steak and speak.

"Yurippe."

"What?"

"About yesterday, you said, um that you-"

_***SPFFRT***_ Yuri sprays her udon soup from her mouth to Hinata's face.

"I didn't say anything!"

"No, you did say something," Hinata wipes clean his face with a large tissue, "Something like, 'don't ever leave my side'… like that."

"It's a complete misunderstanding!"

"…I heard you said it before you fainted; how could I forget that?"

* * *

><p><em># Hinata doesn't want to drop the case. What should you do?<em>

[Slap him on the face.]

[Kick him on the crotch.]

[Throw your udon bowl at him.]

* * *

><p>Yuri reconsiders her options as each of them is hardly nice. No, nope- torturing Hinata is fun for her, really. But she doesn't want to ruin the Social Link; at least, not now.<p>

* * *

><p><em># Hinata doesn't want to drop the case. What should you do?<em>

[Slap him on the face.]

[Kick him on the crotch.]

**[Change the subject.]**

* * *

><p>"Hinata, do you want to know what your penalty game is?"<p>

"Ugh, no! I was hoping you had forgotten!"

A small laughter afterwards, Hinata snap back to conscience.

"Hahaha, way to change the subject, Yurippe!" Hinata is impressed **=D**, "But seriously, why did you say that? It's as if, you know…"

* * *

><p><em># Hinata is persistent. You should answer this somehow.<em>

[Because I like you.]

[Because you're my first partner.]

* * *

><p>Yuri mentally slaps her face for even thinking of the first option. Nooo, she didn't like Hinata… not by much, and definitely not like that. …Definitely.<p>

* * *

><p><em># Hinata is persistent. You should answer this somehow.<em>

[Because you were being stupid.]

**[Because you're my first partner.]**

* * *

><p>"Eeeh? Er, um, y-you're right!" Hinata is blushing for some reason <strong>=D<strong>

"I remember you were being a total moron when we first met."

"And I remember how violent you were, by kicking me down from the roof."

"Oh, some talk from a guy who vowed to protect me, but pursue some baseball dream and left."

"What! I didn't- Okay, did say that, but… Uh…"

Hinata is out the loop at the moment, and Yuri is relieved to see he won't press the matter further.

"Hinata-kun, why did you try to get obliterated?"

"What? I didn't-"

"I was there. I heard everything. AND I saw you about to fade away."

Hinata choked his cola on his throat, as if he's being busted for a bank theft. After recovering, he sighs and tells Yuri everything. Yuri's expression changes- and it's not a nice one.

"Funny. I believe _someone_ said not to disappear and leave me all alone waaay long ago. Am I having some memory disorder?"

"No, you're not. …I'm sorry, Yurippe."

"Care to elaborate why?"

Yuri put her chopsticks down, gulf the remains of her second melon soda glass, before Hinata finally speaks.

"We used to be so close back then."

"Excuse me?"

"It's like this, Yurippe… When we founded the Battlefront, it's basically just the two of us. Then others came; Ooyama, Chaa, Noda, and finally Shiina. As our fight against God continues, we got more and more members… You, being the leader, of course got busy in managing everyone. Slowly, we didn't talk and spend time as much. I don't know, well… When remembering all that, I feel so dumfounded and sad inside…"

Yuri listened patiently… until she grins and laugh.

"So… You're saying you were _jealous_?"

"BURPH. No! That's not what I meant! It just, uhhh…," Hinata struggles to find the right words, "I'm your first partner! But at the moment, I hardly look like your second-in-command or something. So, before I knew it, I remembered my baseball dream, ah not like that… urrrh…"

Yuri puffs, "Second-in-command? Pfft, you're selling yourself too high, Hinata-kun."

"But… Ah, forget it!" Hinata end the topic with embarrassment in his face, and wolfing down his almost full mineral bottle in one go in effort to forget.

Yuri let out sly smile as she stood up and leaves Hinata to pay up. But before she departs the table, she turns around with a sweet smile.

"I could spare my time to eat with you, Hinata-kun. You just have to ask."

Hinata is making a stupid aloof face for a second, before smiling in joy like his usual cheerful self.

"Okay! Pay our own meals next time, though!"

* * *

><p><em># Despite his weird approach, Hinata obviously missed spending time with you. You can feel the tight bond you two used to share long ago is resurfacing itself…<em>

_***KACHING!***_ Rank up! _The Hideki Hinata Social Link has reached level 2! Your power to create Personas of the __**Magician**__ Arcana has grown!_

_Hinata's determination in battle has been enhanced… He may now __**protect an ally**__ in battle!_

_/[__**NOTICE**__] In battle, sometimes an ally will protect other member from an attack he or she has high resistance to./_

* * *

><p>"(So… Hinata will sometimes protect me or others from fire attacks? Convenient.)"<p>

Having stuffed, Yuri left the cafeteria. Near the entrance though, Yuri meet someone unusual- the young man with a beanie from before delivers some store clerk line.

"Thank you for coming during our grand opening. Did you enjoy it?"

"How unfitting for you to say that; it should've been a cute girl."

The beanie soon sighs, as if this simple conversation took his whole energy.

"…Yeah. I'm not used to this kind of shit," his tone drastically changed.

"So you ARE a delinquent," Yuri found this amusing.

"Mind move out the way? I'm carrying ingredients for the stalls."

Yuri let him, and the beanie soon swarmed warmly by the other crew of this food court. He seems to be well-respected here. Out of curiosity, Yuri try to ask a few things.

"I assume you're the head chef?"

"…Something like that. What, you care to be my apprentice or something?"

"I'm not that helpless; I haven't even tried. As long as I follow the recipes in the beginning, I'm bound to me a master of at least one style of cooking. Right, Mr-"

"Shinjiro Aragaki," the beanie introduced himself, "One, I'm a senior just like you, so don't add the 'mister'. Two, I'm not so sure about that."

"I was just teasing you, Shinji-san. Being so high and mighty, eh?"

"One particular girl I know always destroys recipes."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Maybe it'll better if she was, but no. …Perhaps you'll fare better than her, with your hair not green and all," Shinjiro let out another deep sigh, "Anyway, I better get to work. See you around."

Yuri smiles mischievously as the Aragaki guy get into one of the food stalls, and making a sour face on every student who came. Regardless, he cooked so skillfully despite his appearance. Maybe to learn cooking under him won't be bad idea after all, but Yuri decided to try herself first.

…

~Unlikely Nemesis~

*Afternoon*

**/JUSCO – Food Court C**

With almost every student back to class, the food court is now almost completely empty. Shinjiro sits down in one of the counter, relieved since he didn't like to cook junk food that much. But he's the head chef, so he has to switch stalls here and now or even take over. But when he's about to get lost in memory, someone came. Someone pint in size, and wearing a stupid hat.

"Working hard, I see."

"What do you want?"

Shinjiro definitely doesn't like this Naoi kid. Something about the brat always pisses him off.

"You have zero manners. If it wasn't for the Student Council President, you'll be fired already."

"At least that doll-like girl isn't some shitty brat like you."

"A vengeful one, aren't you? Did you realize opposing the Student Council will set your school career in ruin?"

"The Student Council I know have more than some upper-class language; charisma, proper manner in all time and places, and a real motivation to run the school other than taking advantage of the students," Shinjiro is picturing some redhead in particular, "…Absolutely not like some bastard I'm seeing now."

"Stop making baseless accusations, as I'm not aware of what you're speaking of."

"Whatever. Make your order and get the hell outta here."

"15 double cheeseburgers, 15 double beef burgers, 5 large French fries, and three bottles of large Cola."

Slightly annoyed by the insane amount of request, Shinjiro made them as swiftly as possible by himself and some other guys in the back. He didn't even bother if that Naoi is scheming to be taller via overfeeding.

"Take it and leave," Shinjiro slams the bags containing Naoi's order hardly in front of the counter.

"I rather not stay with an outcast, either."

Naoi searches inside his jacket, only to drop something- headphones; thin-wired and silver colored. Shinjiro gaped at this, but Naoi quickly picked it up. When Naoi opened his jacket wider to stuff the headphones while taking out his wallet, Shinjiro saw something else. Something metallic, silver, and shaped like-

"Here you go," Naoi drop some amount of cash, "Keep the change."

Naoi immediately fled the scene with his food bag, something rather odd since he didn't bother to put any last insulting remark. Shinjiro is going silent as he dives into the back of the stall.

"Where are you going, Chef Aragaki?" one of the staff asked.

"…Toilet."

…

As Naoi quietly make his way back to the school building, he abruptly stopped on an empty road.

"I believe I left more money than the actual charge."

Behind him, Shinjiro is silently following by- with a large rustic frying pan on his right hand.

"Oh, you'll lose more than your wallet if you're not playing honest."

Naoi put his food & drink bags away, and approach Shinjiro- from safe direction.

"What do you want?"

"What are you up to?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Cut the crap. I know exactly those headphones because that lucky bastard always wears it."

"…This kind of headphones will be sold at JUSCO soon enough. I just happen to get one using my connection."

"I won't bother beating the crap out of you for your abuse of student council power," Shinjiro tighten his grip on the pan's handle, "Why do you have _his__** Evoker**_ with you?"

Naoi is somewhat set aback with that last sentence.

"The gun-like toy is called Evoker, eh? I just happen to examine it when it was found on the lost-found box. I simply forgot to put it back."

Shinjiro's expression turns fierce, signing his running out patience.

"From knowing exactly what thing I refer to, you deserve some serious beating and a lengthy explanation."

"…Do you know who you're dealing with?"

"Some shitty pint-sized brat?"

"Your soon-to-be God!"

Shinjiro charges at Naoi like a bear coming for its prey; before he even land a hit however, Naoi's eyes turn red and Shinjiro can't move as he look at them.

"What… the hell…"

"I never imagined someone like you to found out. Those SSS fags are trouble enough, so I might as well get rid of you here. Don't worry, a few minutes later you'll be the scary-looking chef who's working for the food court for as long he can remember."

Shinjiro drop on his knees as he rubs his head in pain, as if his brain is being sucked away into a black hole. His consciousness is fading fast, but he resist regardless of how futile it is to do so. Then he vaguely remembers some oddball girl in reddish orange hair-

"Not… this… time!" Shinjiro block his entire view completely with his beanie.

Naoi is surprised that someone would do something so dumb, but it works. Even he traded his vision for it, he regain control of his mind. Without hesitation, Shinjiro charges forward blindly and managed to tackle Naoi real hard.

"Got you, brat!"

"Damn it!" Naoi somehow took something black from his back pocket-

_*phst*_ it's a gun… silenced handgun, in fact. The silent bullet hit Shinjiro's left stomach, and he roll away in pain.

"Urggghh! Shit!"

Naoi wastes no time to grab his bags and run away. Shinjiro regain his breath a few minutes later, since the bullet went through his left stomach and didn't reside within it, he recovered faster.

"Damn it… I really need to be more careful around real guns…"

Shinjiro decided it's useless to chase Naoi now, as when he reaches the school, every other student will sides with the brat. After recovering, Shinjiro return to the food stall as if nothing happened.

"… _*chew, chew*_," unknown to Shinjiro and Naoi, Yusa watched the entire scene while eating some hotdogs.

…

**/School Building – Unknown Room**

"I'm back," Naoi entered the room with the bags, and locked it quickly.

The room is like an ordinary dorm room, but it's dark since the main lights aren't on. With only a desk lamp to give some vision and the closed curtains, someone sitting on a bed can be vaguely seen. He is a boy with blue hair, who is mumbling random words in whispers.

"Sorry for taking so long, but don't worry. I promised to take good care of you, no?"

"You… bruised," the blue-haired boy asked; it's hard to conclude whether he is has some disabilities or just sick.

"The lineup at the food court was brutal, that's all," Naoi lied with perfect smile.

Not asking any further, the blue boy soon devours thirty burgers and other food/drink shoved by Naoi. He innocently ate them one by one with ease, much like a hungry little kid. Naoi sighs as he made an antagonistic smile while the boy didn't notice.

"We'll talk more once you're healthy enough… Minato-san."

…

~Bitter Liquor~

*After School*

**/JUSCO – 3****th**** Floor Escalator**

As usual, Saki Konishi is busy managing every staff and supplies. When she's just about to take a break, a teacher with glasses approaches her.

"Konishi-san, may I have a minute?"

"Sure, sensei. What is it?"

"I heard you are very knowledgeable in alcoholic beverages, right?"

"Yes, I happen to know many of them."

"We teachers are going to have a midnight party later after the exams are done; we're planning to get some good food and sake on it. But we're confused as to what sake would taste good. Can you help us to choose some?"

"Sure, I would love to. When all the teachers could gather together? I shall prepare a simple liquor tour for you."

"That would be wonderful, Konishi-san! I'll let the others know, so just take your time in selecting the alcohol your recommend until we inform you when we could gather."

"I'm looking forward to it, sensei."

Saki bows deeply as the teacher left. The other students are gossiping already.

"Konishi-senpai is very cool!"

"Not only she's a good manager, but she's also a liquor connoisseur, too!"

"Her grades were excellent, as well! Ah, I'm so jealous!"

Saki politely greets other students as she slowly makes her way to the 4th floor, where the liquors are stacked in the back room. From afar, Yuri watches this in little to no amazement, unlike the NPCs students.

"That Konishi sure is something…," a clerk said, "Ah, here's your order."

Yuri didn't avert her eyes from that Saki, "…Thank you."

**/JUSCO – 4****th**** Floor, Liquor Racks**

Saki is alone, quietly inspecting the fine liquors filling the entire storage room. It's as if it's mocking her; as if this room only exists because she is working here.

"Gichi Wine… Mori Ranmaru… Wow, even an imported Calvados?"

Shortly after putting some wine bottles down, she sighs and whisper to herself.

"…Why I'm still remembering all of these names?" Saki smiles bitterly, "Konishi Liquors still on business, even in the afterlife! …What a joke."

After done with depression, Saki continues her work diligently, despite how unwilling she appears to be- as she is sighing every a few minutes.

"Why adults enjoy liquors, anyway…?"

…

~Tiger's Den~

**/School Building – 2F Hallway**

Yuri returned after some shopping at JUSCO- that, and the special order. While making her way to the Home-Economics Room to put the items away, Yuri noticed someone is hanging around the corridor and decided to say hi.

"Hisako, what are you doing here?"

"…Nothing. We had no practice today."

Maybe Yuri is wrong, but it seems Hisako is in particularly bad mood. Yuri decided to leave her alone for now.

"…Wait," Hisako called out to Yuri, literally five seconds after.

"What?"

"Yuri, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><em># Hisako wanted to talk you… or that's what she implied.<em>

**["Sure, I'm all ears."]**

["I'm busy now. Some other time, perhaps."]

* * *

><p>"Good. I'll help you carry those stuff and we can talk somewhere private afterwards."<p>

Yuri flinches, but Hisako already took half of the shopping luggage. It seems Hisako is in no mood to ask about them, so Yuri let out a relieved sigh and diminishes the 'cooking secretive' off.

…

**/School Building – Empty Classroom 2**

Yuri is taken to a completely empty classroom with no desks and chairs whatsoever, much like the one GDM used for training. At first, all Hisako did is glaring at Yuri.

* * *

><p><em># With your current level of <em>_**Courage**__, you are able to neglect Hisako's threatening aura!_

* * *

><p>"So what is it you wanted to talk about? I'm bleeding with curiosity here."<p>

"Why did you put Iwasawa in the Combat Division?"

"You're asking that now?"

"There are better candidates than her. Why?"

"What are you implying?"

"I mean…!" Hisako raised her tone, "Why Iwasawa? Why not me?"

* * *

><p><em># Hisako is looking very distressed.<em>

["I'm sorry, but that's how it is."]

**["Yeah, I prefer you instead of her."]**

* * *

><p>Hisako's previous envy-ridden expression is cracking up.<p>

"W-What did you say…?" she looked confused, as if she's not expecting this answer.

"You are much more athletic than Iwasawa-san; your arms pack more muscle than a guy, and your short-tempered attitude definitely will have Tenshi and GOATS a run for their money in battle."

"What did you say!" Hisako snapped, "I'm not like a guy! I'm still girly enough! Why did everyone always… And I'm not short-tempered! It's just that sometimes Sekine and Irie… Yui too…"

Yuri smirks, as if she's gotten a jackpot. Hisako finally realized what that was.

"I can already guess what this is all about, but humor me anyway."

Hisako flatly divert her face, "I-I was just jealous, that's all."

"For someone jealous of her friend, you are one nutcracker example."

"No, really!" Hisako tried her best, "It just she was always getting the attention, and so I feel jealous. The Beatles was going into its destruction because of that, too…"

Yuri sneers, having fun with this, "I wonder. If it was me, I'll put hot sauce in her shoes, paint her uniform with color spray, and put drugs into her lunch to make a big scandal!"

"You evil witch! How dare you torture such innocent girl like her that way? She was never getting ahead of anyone for fame; she does it for music! And-"

Yuri laughs so loudly; she never imagined it would be so easy to trick the rolling-hard-rock Hisako, and it's because…

"Fine, you got me!" Hisako gave up her charade, "So stop laughing!"

A minute later after Yuri caught her breath; she aimed at the core of the matter.

"You are worried about Iwasawa-san's well-being in the Combat Division, right?"

Yuri got a bull's-eye for Hisako's nodding; she's speaking vividly now.

"Yesterday, I saw her return severely wounded on her leg, while her body got smoke-burnt all over it."

"It was natural; yesterday's combat was a tough one, and she barely has any combat experience."

"I know, but still… Until recently, concert stage is our battleground. After every concert, I would saw her bathing in sweats with smile of satisfaction. Even when having our rest after the show, she wouldn't let her guitar go for at least ten minutes to feel the sensation we just experienced."

Yuri never saw Hisako talk so openly like this- at least, to her.

"But yesterday… She is bathing in wounds and blood; her guitar was smoked up, she looks so exhausted and pitiable," Hisako is smoldering a sad expression, "Battling is just not for Iwasawa… I wish I could trade places with her."

Yuri is a bit shocked to see Hisako goes melancholic like this, but…

"I know that already. Despite her cool-beauty appearance, Iwasawa-san is kinda clueless on things besides music."

"Then why did you put her in, anyway?"

"Because she can use a Persona, that's it. Before we rescue the Guild members, we need every means of fighting possible- that includes any Persona available."

"But she barely knows how to fight…"

"It's goes down eventually with some real-hand experience; it's the ability that counts. After what I saw yesterday, she's not half-bad at it."

"…!" Hisako bit her lip.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but we the Combat Division are hardly fighting experts to begin with. All we had were some impressions from anime/manga and fighting spirit; we got as tough as we are now throughout countless skirmishes and wounds received in them. For Iwasawa not losing any of her body parts in her first fight, I can say she's pretty good."

Hisako forces small laughter, "Seriously?"

Hisako walked towards the window and opening it, revealing the clear blue sky outside.

"Sorry for having this depressing talk," Hisako lean to the window railing as the wind blows her ponytail gently.

Yuri took place besides her, "That's fine. I do not want anymore morons in my team for worrying things by self-pity."

"Yuri, do you remember about my past I told to you and everyone else?"

"Sure I do. You were on a band, but your vocalist commits suicide and it disbanded harshly right?"

Hisako nods quietly as Yuri continues.

"You have yet to tell how you died after that, though."

Hisako chuckles, "Same goes for you."

They both laugh for a little while. Seconds later, Hisako is handing the baton for the conversation to continue.

"When I saw Iwasawa in the previous concert, I was so afraid the same thing will happen again. When I saw her ragged after the battle, I feel even worse. I'm afraid if she isn't near me… If she is somewhere I couldn't reach, someplace I couldn't keep an eye on… Terrible thing will happen and-" Hisako's eyes are slightly wet, "I… I don't want to lose someone precious to me twice."

Yuri is flabbergasted at this sentence, before putting a serious look.

"Don't worry, Hisako! I won't ban any same gender relationship in our group!"

Hisako hit her head on the window railing.

"THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!"

"Come now, don't be shy~"

"I'm not!" Hisako cries, "I-I'm having a déjà vu… _*sob, sob, sob*_"

A little while after Hisako calms down, Yuri nabs her shoulder gently.

"I understand your worry, but its fine. She's in good hands."

Hisako sighs; half in relief, half in denial of anxiety, but she smiles either way.

"I guess you are our leader for a reason," Hisako taps Yuri's shoulder with a smile, "Take good care of her."

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>_Hisako is counting on you…_

_***THUMP-THUMP***_ the world around Yuri is frozen in time as a Persona card shows its back to her. It turns around, revealing a picture of four squares, each filled with elements: fire, water, earth, and air together with their animal symbols, with roman number 'XIV' under it. Then Yuri hears a voice in her head...

_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Temperance Arcana..._

The card shatters into buds of energy which wraps Yuri's body as a warm, blue aura.

**#** _You has established the __**Hisako**__ Social Link of the __**Temperance**__ Arcana! You may earn EXP bonus when fusing Persona of the Temperance Arcana!_

* * *

><p>"(Social Link GET!)"<p>

…

~Ninja Craft~

*Evening*

It's already late with the sun setting down completely. Everyone is grabbing dinner, but Yuri is filled enough that she decided to make a delivery instead.

**/Gym – Storage**

"Shiina-san, here's what I promised."

Like a whirlwind, Shiina appears in front of Yuri as the dusts flying in the air are cleared. Without any greeting, Shiina received the sewing kit from Yuri.

"Thank you," Shiina seems to be _really_ happy, but she hides her joy much like Yusa.

"You're welcome," Yuri sighs in relief, "So, are you going to stitch up some dolls now?"

"…Do you want to join?"

* * *

><p><em># …This is an unlikely invitation.<em>

[Do some sewing with Shiina.]

**[Check Social Link rank.]**

[Say that you're busy.]

* * *

><p><em># Shiina Social Link, Rank 1. The Arcana is Tower, Personas of both light and dark. You can sense the power of destruction and reconstruction, associated with the Tower Arcana…<em>

**\Notice/** Eligor Lv. 15, Tao Tie Lv. 22, Cu Chulainn Lv. 28, Abaddon Lv. 36.

_# It seems further power lies hidden…_

* * *

><p><strong>[Do some sewing with Shiina.]<strong>

[Check Social Link rank.]

[Say that you're busy.]

* * *

><p>"…Let's get started," Shiina is happy <strong>=D<strong> …at least, that's what Yuri assumed.

…

* * *

><p><em># You and Shiina silently sewing some dolls. You carefully and swiftly sew the threads while avoiding hurting yourself with the needle… Your <em>_**Courage**__ has significantly increased. Your __**Diligence**__ has increased._

* * *

><p>Yuri wonders why she's doing this in the first place. Most likely to level up the Social Link and kill boredom, nothing else. But it really feels awkward as Shiina didn't speak at all; not even a single word. She didn't even bother to teach Yuri or anything- she just let her actions do the speaking, sew slowly at first and gradually increase her pace with set intervals. Ten dolls later, Shiina took out a black cat doll and sew it, more carefully than the others. It's as if the other dolls were just practice or to show Yuri the ropes.<p>

"I never saw you carry that one," Yuri tried to start a conversation, "Is that the 'Kuro-chan' you mentioned?"

Shiina nods quietly without looking at Yuri; she is concentrating immensely to fix that doll and didn't bother to reply through speaking.

"That doll looks very old, is it from your childhood?"

Shiina, once again, only nods and didn't speak.

"You know, it's weird to see a ninja stitching some dolls-"

"Crafting is one of Ninja's arts!"

Yuri was slightly jumped at that fierce argument, something Shiina almost never does- but it only took a second for her to become silent again. Eventually Yuri gave up the idea of chatting and continues to sew in silence. Five minutes later, Yuri is tired and decided to stop. Five minutes afterwards, Shiina has finished fixing the black cat doll. …Although, it's hardly had any difference from before.

"…His name is Kuro-chan," Shiina, quite surprisingly, speak on her own accord.

Yuri only stares in amazement while Shiina stares deeply into the doll's eyes.

"…He is very important to me."

* * *

><p><em># You can feel Shiina's silent emotions for the doll. Despite the two of you hardly exchange words, you feel that you understand her slightly better now.<em>

_***KACHING!***_ Rank up! _The Shiina Social Link has reached level 2! Your power to create Personas of the __**Tower**__ Arcana has grown!_

_Shiina's determination in battle has been enhanced… She may now __**protect an ally**__ in battle!_

* * *

><p>"(That was a weird… Oh well, I kind of get what she meant.)"<p>

After helping Shiina to clean up, she vanishes into thin air (ninjas…) and Yuri left.

…

-The next day-

*Early Morning*

_# There is no meeting today. What should you do?_

After quick breakfast at the cafeteria, Yuri decided to search for more Social Links.

~2D Girls~

*Morning*

**/JUSCO – Side Entrance Market**

After some walk, Yuri found a side passageway of JUSCO, leading into small stalls making a small market.

"This place is much bigger than expected… How did they build it in seemingly no time at all?" Yuri commented, "Most of all, why these small stalls while most stuff were already available inside?"

As Yuri scans the stalls, they items sold are ones you need daily and fast, thus won't bother searching just a few for inside a huge hypermarket. Items such as: tissues, toilet paper, mineral water, toothpick, magazines and newspaper.

"Oh, Yuri."

Yuri didn't expect to see Otonashi, of all people. Then again, Yuri didn't know what he actually does in his spare time.

"Otonashi-kun, were you conducting a research of this place?"

"S-Sort of. I didn't even get inside in previous operation, so I think I'll check some places out of normal sight."

Yuri glares at him.

"I'm sorry; I only had nothing better to do."

"That's better. I don't have anything particular to do, either. Maybe we should investigate together."

"Huh? But…"

* * *

><p><em># Somewhat, Otonashi is against having you tagging along.<em>

[Force him the casual way.]

**[Check Social Link rank.]**

[Label him as a jerk for turning down a pretty girl and leave.]

* * *

><p><em># Otonashi Social Link, Rank 1. The Arcana is Sun, Personas signifying growth. You can feel the power of experience and change, associated with the Sun Arcana…<em>

**\Notice/** Cu Sith Lv. 10, Phoenix Lv. 17, Quetzalcoatl Lv. 24, Yatagarasu Lv. 30.

_# It seems further power lies hidden…_

* * *

><p><strong>[Force him the casual way.]<strong>

[Check Social Link rank.]

[Label him as a jerk for turning down a pretty girl and leave.]

* * *

><p>"Uhh… Yuri?"<p>

"O-to-nashi-kuuun…"

…And Otonashi lost. He ended up tagged along by Yuri to the newsstand stall.

"This world having a newspaper? Interesting~" Yuri hums happily as she read one copy.

During that moment, Otonashi is quickly grab something, pays for it, and hides it under his uniform's jacket.

"What are you hiding there, Otonashi-kun?"

Otonashi can feel his heart about to explode, but it's not. It's so quiet under his chest, as if the thing is frozen or something. But that's not stopping him from jumping in shock- because Yuri could figure that out without casting off her gaze from the newspaper.

"It was… a book. A regular book, just released today!"

"Then why would you hide it?" Yuri put down the newspaper.

"Say, Yuri. How's the newspaper?" Otonashi tried to shift the subject.

"It's nothing but news of things happening in around the school and silly rumors; not interesting," Yuri approaches Otonashi, "Maybe your book is more interesting, may I see?"

"S-See? Uhhh…," Otonashi is being indecisive, "Actually…"

* * *

><p><em># Otonashi's expression clearly says 'no'… How will you make him to show you the book?<em>

[Threaten him with your knife.]

[Shoot him on the head.]

[Beat him senseless with punches and kicks.]

* * *

><p>Yuri is struggling to clear her head, "(Calm down… As fun as it is to do those things, I need to be nice. Be nice… Be nice for Social Links and stronger Personas…!)"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Smooth talks him out of it.]<strong>

[Shoot him on the head.]

[Trick him with flirtatious moves.]

* * *

><p>"(The hell I would choose the 3rd option!)"<p>

Yuri smiles at Otonashi and whispers something at him.

"If you don't show it to me, I would put you through a punishment more painful than death," it should've been 'Threaten him with death', but Yuri doesn't care.

Otonashi sighs in relief, "I thought you were going to shoot me…" **=D**

"(Maybe I should've chosen that.)" Yuri is angry.

Otonashi finally flinches after realizing what Yuri just said, "W-Whoa! H-Hinata said you forgotten because of the incident!"

"I might forget again if I'm occupied with your book for today."

Otonashi lost again and hands Yuri the book. It's not actually a book, though.

"…Is this for real?" Yuri can't believe what she's holding into right now, "A comic magazine for girls?"

Yuri flips through the pages; they are stories of either high school girl's life, a magical girl fighting evil, a triangle love between a girl and two boys, and many more. Undeniable, it is the comic magazine for girls.

"Uhh… can I have it back now…?" Otonashi is looked very embarrassed.

* * *

><p><em># How will you assume why Otonashi bought it?<em>

[He's an otaku.]

[He's a pervert.]

**[He wants to hit on a girl.]**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Otonashi-kun. Hitting on a girl by buying her comic is so lame!"<p>

"That's not it at all!" Otonashi blushed.

"So who's the unlucky girl you hit on? Sekine? Irie? Yui?"

"It's not for a girl!" Otonashi snatches the comic magazine back, "And why would the choices were only the younger girls?"

"I had a feeling that you might be a lolicon with most girls inside the magazine are under 15," Yuri smirks, "If not, then why did you hide it?"

"Because… I thought you would assume me to be a weirdo or worse by reading this…," Otonashi blushes more, but smile, "But I'm glad you didn't." **=D**

Yuri is putting her poker face on this.

"I don't know why, but… At the JUSCO operation, when I saw all these girls' comic magazine, I just… I don't know why, but I wanted to buy them."

Yuri tilts her head, "What kind of reason is that?"

"Yeah, it is silly. But I can't stop myself, since I wonder if this strange habit of buying girls' comic magazine has anything to do with my past."

"Oh, about your lost memory right? So, have you remembered anything?"

"Not at all. I thought I'll remember a thing or two by reading it, but so far nothing."

As Otonashi looked depressed, Yuri taps him on the shoulder.

"I hope you remember soon, despite how ridiculous your method is."

"…Thanks."

* * *

><p><em># Otonashi is thankful for your comforting. You feel you understand him slightly better…<em>

_***KACHING!***_ Rank up! _The Otonashi Social Link has reached level 2! Your power to create Personas of the __**Sun**__ Arcana has grown!_

_Otonashi's determination in battle has been enhanced… He may now __**protect an ally**__ in battle!_

_/[__**NOTICE**__] In battle, sometimes an ally will protect other member from an attack he or she has high resistance to./_

* * *

><p>"But you know…," Otonashi smiled, "The stories inside are actually quite good; the girl characters are great, too. So actually, now I'm keep buying them just for fun."<p>

"(Maybe he was a perverted otaku during his lifetime.)"

…

*After School*

~Teamwork~

**/Basement – Old Guild**

"Chaa~"

An old-faced man with a beard is sweating good time on loading some guns with magazines.

"Oh, Yuri. I believe I already got my food supplies for today."

"Don't say that," Yuri throws a high-quality cigarettes' box at him.

Yes, managed to get her hands on it by luck while browsing through JUSCO's departments- unlike Yui. As Chaa caught it without even leaving his work, he smiles.

"And I thought you've forgotten about me."

"Why would I ever be?"

After finishing loading the gun he holds, Chaa took a match stick from his pocket and lit up one cigarette.

"Ah… It's been a while since I taste this sucker."

Yuri sits down beside him, "Didn't you smoke at the Guild?"

"I'm trying to set a good example," Chaa let out a smoke, "Plus, this thing wasn't as good as they say."

"You were never a true smoker, eh? Didn't know that before," Yuri grins.

Silence engulfs the two until Chaa puts off the cigarette to the floor.

"So, how it is going on the surface?"

"An epic boss battle with an NPC who uses fire."

"NPC went and do that? What is this world getting into?"

Somehow the mood is awkward.

"Chaa."

"What?"

"It is tomorrow."

Chaa suddenly stands up, smiling bitterly.

"I guess I'm really hyping it up to my 40-ish appearance," Chaa is walking towards the piles of weapons he made by his lonesome the past few days, "So, what'll you need?"

Yuri stands up too, returning Chaa's smile, "A lot of handguns; any kind of handgun you would recommend for short-range shooting, and a light but powerful shotgun for me to use. As for the magazines, we only need one spare for each. And also, I need some grenades."

"Now we're talking business," Chaa's smile is genuine this time as he picked Yuri's orders from the pile, "Be sure to send some people down here to pick them up later."

Yuri nods and leaves. As her back and Chaa's back faces each other, Chaa whispers.

"Yuri, get them back alive."

"Fresh from the refrigerator."

…

~Bringing Out the Gear~

**/School Grounds - Backside Garden**

Yuri didn't expect that so little time had passed from talking to Chaa; she starts to wonder if this is some wacky gameplay mechanic. As Yuri walks by, she notices Iwasawa. She is sitting near the stairs, playing her guitar idly. Yuri, being the _good_ leader she is, decided to say hi.

"Have you recovered, Iwasawa-san?"

"Oh. It's you, Yuri," Iwasawa doesn't seem to be surprised, "Yeah. Somehow, the burn wound from that fight didn't heal up completely by yesterday's morning."

"Hmm," Yuri is thinking deeply about this.

Iwasawa plays her guitar idly again, simply strumming random tunes, "Is that all?"

* * *

><p><em># Iwasawa doesn't seem to be doing anything…<em>

[Ask her to hang out.]

**[Check Social Link rank.]**

[Leave her alone.]

* * *

><p><em># Masami Iwasawa Social Link, Rank 1. The Arcana is Hanged Man, life-staking, self-sacrificing Personas. You can feel the power of insight and sacrifice, associated with the Hanged Man Arcana…<em>

**\Notice/** Inugami Lv. 8, Berith Lv. 13, Take-Minakata Lv. 19, Orthus Lv. 25

_# It seems further power lies hidden…_

* * *

><p>"(Every rock band vocalist is suicidal, eh…? Iwasawa-san isn't an exception, I think.)"<p>

**[Ask her to hang out.]**

[Check Social Link rank.]

[Leave her alone.]

* * *

><p>"Hang out? …Alright. I don't have much to do anyway," Iwasawa's mood become slightly better <strong>=D<strong>

…

**/JUSCO – Food Court B**

Yuri brought Iwasawa to have some snacks here. Snacks, as in, a small-sized American Pizza.

"This is from Pizza Hut…?" Iwasawa stares at the box.

Yuri pointed at a sole stall on the edge- it is indeed a Pizza Hut stall. Shortly after sweat dropping, Iwasawa ate the pizza slices slowly together with Yuri. Awkward as it may seem, they didn't talk at all until the pizza is finished. Iwasawa volunteered to buy two mineral water bottles, and they drink up. Iwasawa start to speak after she drinks half of her bottle.

"Fighting is really tough…"

"About that fight? You're not bad for your first time."

"Really?" Iwasawa drink some more, "I thought I was being a burden."

Yuri laughs mildly, "Really. You should've seen Ooyama in his first combat long time ago."

"Ooyama? What about him?"

"He used a morning star, but as he swings it, the spike ball hit his own head!"

Yuri laughs loudly while Iwasawa eerily. Somewhere else, Ooyama is sneezing.

"But I think I need to get better," Iwasawa finished her mineral water, "Yuri, do you mind teaching me how to use a gun?"

Yuri finished her drink with rush, "I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why? Please."

* * *

><p>["You would end up shooting some NPCs."]<p>

**["Okay, but I won't make any promises."]**

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Iwasawa smiles slightly <strong>=D<strong>

…

**/School Grounds – Backside Garden**

Yuri pasted a target paper on nearby wall and lends Iwasawa her handgun.

"Try to shoot the target; rather than getting to aim at the middle, I want you to focus on shooting properly forward."

"Understood."

Iwasawa turned out to be more anxious about this than Yuri had imagined; even using two hands, her bullets always missed the mark to either left or right of the picture. She calms down after four shots and Yuri's instructions, but the result didn't change- she only got one bullet to slightly scratches the edge of the target paper before the gun is running out of ammo.

"…I guess I need to ask Chaa for one more pack of handgun magazine," Yuri yawned, feel bored.

"I'm sorry," Iwasawa returned the handgun with guilt.

As Yuri sits down to inspects her handgun, Iwasawa sits down besides her.

"Yuri, why can't I use a gun?"

"You just don't cut out to be."

"But you guys used it so easily."

"We just happen to be."

"…Then, what should I use for long range attack?"

* * *

><p>["A bazooka is good."]<p>

["Rocket launchers, obviously!"]

**["Stick to the guitar."]**

* * *

><p>Iwasawa looked confused, "I should throw my guitar? That's seems a bit…"<p>

Yuri face-palmed; Iwasawa's expression is so innocently honest about this.

"Well, just learn some techniques using your guitar; like swinging using a rope and smash the enemy's head with it."

"…El Kabong cartoon?"

"Quick Draw McGraw Show. My little brother loved it," Yuri smiles, "Anyway; don't worry about it too much."

"Is that so…?" Iwasawa seemed relieved **=D**

Iwasawa gazes at the sunset.

"I want to get stronger since now I'm in the Combat Division," she spoke, "But even during gun practice just then and now, all I could think about is music..."

"I'm not surprised; you're a musician, not a fighter."

Iwasawa seemed a bit shocked, "But Yuri…"

"Please, Iwasawa-san. Do you think those guys think of anything other than their personal stuff?"

Iwasawa pictures _those guys_ as Noda, Matsushita, and other moronic boys, "…True."

"I said it before, but now let me say it again: the real battlefield is your new stage. There, you are the guitarist who will bring death to your foes with your deadly tones together with your Persona. The only way to earn applause of victory is to do it the musician way."

Iwasawa's face lit up.

"You are right, Yuri. No matter where I fight, I'm still a guitarist- a musician. That's why I have to fight like one, too. …Thank you for hearing me out."

* * *

><p><em># Iwasawa thanked you for pulling her out of a depression. You feel you understand her better now…<em>

_***KACHING!***_ Rank up! _The Masami Iwasawa Social Link has reached level 2! Your power to create Personas of the __**Hanged Man**__ Arcana has grown!_

_Iwasawa's determination in battle has been enhanced… She may now __**protect an ally**__ in battle!_

* * *

><p>"(Shield from dark attacks? Not bad~)"<p>

"Then, maybe I should throw a pick. But I need to find a sharp one for that…"

Yuri left Iwasawa alone to her stupid ideas.

…

~Prologue to the Storm~

*Evening*

**/School Building – Home Economics Room**

As soon as the dinner ends, Yuri sneak up her way here without bumping into anyone, in hope of starting what she has prepared.

"Let's begin!"

Using the ingredients she's been collecting and the recipe manual, Yuri thoroughly do a self-learn period of how to cook. Confident that she's not entirely helpless in cooking, Yuri randomly picked one of the middle-tier recipes: Shrimp Tempura.

"Flour… Fry… and…," Yuri is diligently following the steps.

…Still, midway Yuri gets off track and unconsciously using her original methods in it. The result-

"…What the heck am I making?"

It is a Shrimp Tempura… it supposedly so, if only the entire thing is just a big tempura burger. The shape was so big, thick, and definitely not like a shrimp. The shrimp supposedly under those fried skin, but… the smell coming from inside knocks away the appetite.

"So much for a first attempt," Yuri sighed.

"I never see any seafood like this."

"Quiet! The most important thing is the taste! As long as it tastes good, I could call this one a success."

"Let me try, then," Yusa cut a small slice of the tempura burger and chew it, "…It tastes like shrimp, the tempura feels juicy, but it's too slimy and smells awful."

"You talk like one food gourmet, Yusa- GWAAHHH!"

Yuri jumped aback that Yusa, unknowingly already appeared and tastes her dish.

"W-W-When did you get here?"

"From the 'Let's begin!'"

Yusa continues to chow down, before long, the plate is empty.

"A-Anyway, all in all, it tastes good, right?"

Yusa puts a blank face, "It tastes like a fish's poop."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Yuri roared, "You finished the whole dish by yourself!"

"If I don't, you will dump in the trash bin, where countless rats will eat it and die."

"Why you… What are you doing here, anyway?" Yuri sighed.

"I was busy of investigating that place, so I ended up skipping dinner. When I wanted to ask you for a food coupon, I saw that you're up to something bad."

Yuri is silent, "Oh, about that place… It's tomorrow."

Yuri sits down, leaning on the cooking table. Yusa followed.

"Yurippe-san, do you know that an octopus eats fish as the main dish, and fish's poop as the dessert?"

"That's obviously a lie," Yuri glares at Yusa.

"But that would make me an octopus," Yusa answered non-sense, still putting a blank face.

Yuri's expression turns serious, far more serious than usual.

"Then, I'll be counting on you for tomorrow's operation, Miss Octopus."

Yuri raises her right hand for a toss, which Yusa tosses back with her left hand.

"Yeah~" despite her rather cheerful tone, Yusa's face remains blank as usual.

Hardly without reason, both hands grabbing each other, much like gymnastics. Until Yusa's stomach growls, and Yuri try to cook one more dish- a bigger one, at that.

* * *

><p><em># You feel a strange bond is connecting you and Yusa…<em>

_***THUMP-THUMP***_ the world around Yuri is frozen in time as a Persona card shows its back to her. It turns around, revealing a picture of a crescent moon on green sky, with roman number 'XVIII' under it. Then Yuri hears a voice in her head...

_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Moon Arcana..._

The card shatters into buds of energy which wraps Yuri's body as a warm, blue aura.

**#** _You has established the __**Yusa**__ Social Link of the __**Moon**__ Arcana! You may earn EXP bonus when fusing Persona of the Moon Arcana!_

* * *

><p>…<p>

*Late Night*

**/School Building – Unknown Room**

Naoi quietly entered the room when he saw-

"Ah, why are you awake during this hour, Minato-san?"

The guy named Minato is sitting on the bed, sweating bullets. But this time, his face is somewhat more knowledgeable than before.

"…What time is it?" he asked.

Naoi looked at the clock, "It's five minutes to midnight. Why?"

Minato clutches his head in pain, "I feel… Something important… is about to happen…"

Naoi get closer to him, "So you're recovering your memories?"

"A little…," he struggles to speak, "I remembered… a green moon… and… a girl with blonde hair…"

Naoi smiles, a creepy kind of smile.

"I believe that girl is saying something… But I can't remember what."

Noai's smile grow wider, "Still, that's enough. We can begin now."

Naoi suddenly turned on the lamp, illuminating the whole room brightly.

"Begin what…?"

Naoi's eyes turned red, and stare directly into Minato's gray eyes.

"W-What… ARRRRGGGHHH!" Minato yelled in pain.

"Now- Tell me… everything!"

/

_**To Be Continued**_

/

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

Gosh, I can't believe Social Links alone would take so many pages… Still, I hope you like on how I construct the Social Links! Is there anything that you don't like in the S. Links, let me know and I will work hard to fix it! As for the 'protect an ally' thing, it's an original power up I added to the Social Link ranks where in the Persona 4, has no power boost (rank 2, 4, 6, 8). There will be more later on based on that, so pay attention~

**System Update**

- Social Links can be done in 3 time tables: Morning, After School, and Evening.

- If there is a meeting, it will take up the Morning time, leaving only 2. If the meeting ends prematurely (like in this episode) the Morning time is still usable.

- The **=D** sign means it's a correct choice that increases S. Links points.

- Unlike other protagonists, Yuri can change her range of choices if she wishes so.

- Yuri has stats of Knowledge, Courage, Diligence, Expression and Understanding much like Persona 4's protagonist. She started at level 1 for each before the SSS was founded (Angel Beats! Heaven's Door manga) and reaches some level in the SSS operation days (Angel Beats! anime). That's why she could stand up to Hisako without increasing her Courage.

- Protect an ally works to protect from any attack, even a multi-target attack. The ally protected is based on remaining HP, with the lowest one having priority. But Yuri will always have the top priority, since she's the leader.

That is all. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

/

**Social Links**

**I. Magician – Hideki Hinata**

Rank 2: Hinata missed the old days founding the SSS with you.

- Hideki Hinata

Co-founder of SSS. Happy-go-lucky guy who's skilled at baseball.

/

**XII. Hanged Man – Masami Iwasawa**

Rank 2: Iwasawa practiced to use a gun, but failed miserably.

- Masami Iwasawa

Ex-leader and founder of GDM. Loves music deeply.

/

**XIV. Temperance – Hisako**

Rank 1: Hisako is worried about Iwasawa's safety.

- Hisako

Co-founder and lead guitarist of GDM. She likes mahjong.

/

**XVI. Tower – Shiina**

Rank 2: Shiina said that her 'Kuro-chan' is important to her.

- Shiina

Founding member. Female ninja who loves cute stuff.

/

**XVIII. Moon – Yusa**

Rank 1: Yusa volunteered to be your guinea pig.

- Yusa

Operator of SSS. She practically shows no emotion.

/

**XIX. Sun – Otonashi**

Rank 2: Otonashi has a strange fixation on girls' comic magazine.

- Otonashi

The new guy. He has amnesia.

/

[**Persona Beats!**] Next episode preview

"Operation Start!"

"It's too cold in here!"

"Don't we need a tour guide?"

"OKAY LET'S GO EVERYBODY!"

"It says: 3 pills a day."

"In RPGs, Fire is effective against Ice."

"Holy Break!"

"There is a transfer student?"

"I am at your service, young mistress."

"Everything in this world is fake!"

"Go… **IO!**"

[**Persona Beats!**]

Episode.06 Rescue


	6. Rescue

Foreword

Episode 6, delivered to you! I made this one faster than the previous chapters, and I hope I will be able to keep up this speed. The journey of SSS and Persona-users is reaching a break point soon, with twists and surprises on the way. They may seem strange at first, but everything actually made sense if you're paying attention. I hope you enjoy it :)

Please enjoy the story~

/

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats!, Persona series, and respective characters belong to Jun Maeda-Key-Na-Ga-ASCII Media Works and Atlus. I own the story idea and original stuff I add on my own.

/

* * *

><p>...<p>

"_He was the one who helped Tobias in the Bible.__"_

…

*Early Morning*

**/?**

Somewhere, a gigantic test tube containing water and a human being is connected to various machineries. An unknown person is slowly pressing the buttons on console, as if monitoring the tube. The person inside the tube is wearing a black school uniform, with black skirt and red ribbons…

…

**/Girls' Dormitory – Tenshi's Room**

As Tenshi is readying herself for one more day, she examines various emails on her computer, regarding the upcoming exam and other stuff. As she is clicking various windows, a small pop-up window she clicked last flashes a new message.

**[HEAVEN]**

**GOD**: _My dear angel, I see you've been doing a great work together with GOATS. There will be more anomalies thanks to My absence, but I'm sure you can handle it with them by your side. On a side note, I've prepare an individual to assist you in this matter. Prepare for her transfer immediately with the GOATS, as she'll be the first of the special assistants I've selected among the few chosen ones to help you besting the trials to come. I wish you luck, for you one of My most trusted angels._

/

superecho presents

Cross-over story of "Angel Beats!" and "Persona" series

/

**Persona Beats!**

© 2012 superecho

/

* * *

><p>~First Briefing~<p>

*Morning*

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

As usual, Yuri has gathered the Combat Division members for a meeting. Today however, Iwasawa is present.

"Alright everyone, I'll skip to the point. We're commencing a rescue operation for the Guild members today: **Operation Permafrost Pincer**."

Everyone goes 'Whoo' and 'At last', except for Takamatsu.

"So, you're saying the location has been pinpointed?"

"Correct. After our previous operation, Yusa has finally located where they're being held captive."

Yuri pressed a button on her laptop, and Yusa's face appeared in a medium-sized box on the widescreen.

"It is a hidden facility connected to JUSCO's interior; we can access it throughout specific path," Yusa explained plainly, as emotionless as always.

Yuri pressed another button, and a diagram of long, puzzling tunnel with several branching paths and forks is displayed.

"Is this some sort of maze?" Hinata gaped.

"It IS a maze. The GOATS are secretly building this kind of tunnel throughout the underground; it is similar to our Guild, but much more high-tech."

"High-tech?" Takamatsu tilts his glasses, "As in…"

"Yes. Expect for traps and security guards to be placed throughout the tunnel, from beginning to end. Be prepared for a gauntlet as we head in to the rescue."

"What kind of traps, exactly?" Fujimaki questioned.

Yuri glances at Yusa, "It is unknown, but-"

"From my investigation, the temperature of the whole tunnel is very low. It is similar to a freezer in a tunnel form."

"Is that why it's called Permafrost…?" Otonashi is imagining things again- this time, an ice cavern filled with snow lions and a black mage with wings.

Ooyama is smiling, "Don't we need a tour guide?"

"This is not some South Pole vacation, Ooyama!" Fujimaki scolded.

"Sorry…," Ooyama lowers his head, "It just, I feel excited, seeing how we will wear winter garments for this operation."

Yuri shakes her head, "No, we won't."

"EEEEEHHH?!" was everyone's (minus Shiina) reaction.

"But Yuri, if it's as cold as a giant refrigerator how would we last the entire tunnel?" Iwasawa asked.

"How shallow-minded," Shiina said with her gleaming red eyes, "As long as we move fast enough, there is nothing to fear."

"Like Shiina-san said, we'll be fine in our regular uniforms as long as we don't waste time," Yuri confirmed, "But the main reason is to avoid suspicion."

"That's right… If we suddenly bought winter equipments and wearing them, they'll found out," Otonashi deduced.

"The operation shall be executed tonight at 09.00 P.M. I'll inform you of the other details later, so before then everyone should prepare accordingly."

"About preparation, Yurippe-san has overcoo-"

_*PSHT* _Yuri 'accidentally' pressed a button to make Yusa's window on the screen disappears.

"Anyway!" Yuri signaled Matsushita Fifth to bring a large box filled with the new firearms, "This time through, we'll have enough firepower thanks to Chaa's and everyone's hard work."

Everyone except for Yuri, Shiina and Iwasawa rushes to collect their new sets of firearms. As they inspected them in joy, Yuri speaks again.

"Feel free to use this for practice and the operation itself, but remember: we cannot fail this mission. If we fail, the Guild members will be moved into different location with tighter securities. To locate them once again with limited supplies would be too much for us."

Everyone look at Yuri with serious, building determination. Noda however, shifts his gaze aside.

"And the most vital part of this operation lays within Diversion Division," Yuri is looking directly at a redhead, "Right, Iwasawa-san?"

"Huh?" Iwasawa look puzzled.

From seemingly nowhere, Yuri took out a suspicious-looking small envelope package.

"Execute plan T!"

/

**Episode.06: Rescue**

/

~Plan T~

*After School*

**/School Building – 2F Hallway**

_BING BONG BING BONG_. As the bell indicating the school's session has over is rung, the students are bustling out of the classes like honeybees. From one of the sophomores' classes, a female teacher is slowly making her way out, reading some papers as she walk.

"I never thought being a teacher would be so tiring," she wipes the sweats bathing her long brown hair, "And I thought being a housewife is the toughest job in the world."

"Mrs. Dojima?"

A certain redhead is making her way to greet this female teacher with an unusual smile.

"Ah… Iwasawa-san, right?" she looked happy and put the papers in her bag, "It's been a while."

Iwasawa bows politely to her, "It is. Are you healthy, Mrs. Dojima?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Just call me Chisato-sensei, if you don't mind."

After that quick greeting, the two are relaxing on the hallway's fence, looking at the sky.

"What brings you here, Iwasawa-san?"

"Umm… I wanted to thank you for the program you create."

Chisato tilts her head, "Oh, the Students' Art of Music? Don't mention it."

"If it wasn't for that program, our band might have been disbanded. Thank you, Chisato-sensei," Iwasawa bowed once more.

"Oh, please stop. I did make it, but so far no real progress has been made to fully execute the program," Chisato looked embarrassed, "Oh but… You were grounded from performing…"

Iwasawa frowns a bit, before smiling again, "It's alright, sensei. It was my own fault; plus it's not permanent, so I just have to be patient."

"But still," Chisato sighs, "I wanted to see you sing again…"

"Actually, that's what I'm here for, sensei."

Iwasawa took out a small envelope package from her pocket and hands it to Chisato.

"This package contains VIP tickets of the front seats for GDM's next performance."

"What, really!?" Chisato hurriedly open the package to reveal about dozens of tickets, "You're really giving me this?"

"All those tickets are for you, the other teachers, and the staffs; so they can watch us from up close, and might reconsider things…," Iwasawa smiles in embarrassment.

Chisato smiles deeply at this, "You've changed."

Iwasawa is taken aback, "D-Did I, sensei?"

"You smiled more often and talk more actively- I figured you just befriended someone new?"

Iwasawa falters a bit, somewhat being read well, "N-Not exactly… She's always been my friend, only… The past few days we get closer, and I'm seeing her in a new light…"

Chisato pats Iwasawa on the shoulder, "Now, now, that's what friends are for! I would definitely make those guys show up!"

All of sudden, crowds of students are gathering around Chisato.

"Sensei, you and the teachers got VIP tickets?! That's unfair!"

"We want them! Please share at least one for me~"

"I'll get 100 on the exam in your subject if you give me one, sensei!"

Both Iwasawa and Chisato are surprised.

"Students don't need tickets as usual, so you guys shouldn't worry," Iwasawa tried to calm them down.

"But it's the most strategic seat! Do you have more tickets, senpai?"

Iwasawa is at a loss, "J-Just come early later, the concert is at 9 PM."

Chisato realizes something, "But Iwasawa-san, if you're not able to perform for a while, who will take your place?"

"It's my junior. She'll take both the rhythm guitar and vocals," Iwasawa explained.

"Eeeeh? I don't want anyone other than Iwasawa-senpai to sing~" a female student frowns.

"Oh come on, it can't be helped!" a male student compromised, "Besides, there's still be Hisako-senpai… Ah…"

"You perverted goon! Hisako-senpai is mine!" another male student shoves him, and they soon brawl with words.

"Hisako is popular among the male students? I never knew," Iwasawa is thinking.

"You shouldn't react like that…," Chisato sweat-dropped, "Anyway, we'll be sure to attend it tonight!"

"Thank you, sensei!" Iwasawa bows and quickly depart before-

"AH! Wait, Iwasawa-senpai! I want your autograph…!"

-That happens. Luckily, Chisato block the way.

"Everyone, did you know? There will be a transfer student attending the school starting tomorrow!"

Chisato's distraction topic worked, as the students go 'Whoo'.

"There is a transfer student?" a female student is curious.

"Is it a girl?!" a male student is excited.

"You bet she is! An athletic, cutie brunette female student!" Chisato hyped it up, and the students begin to forget Iwasawa.

"Transfer student…?" Iwasawa wonder about this issue.

As she continues to tell the transfer student's story, Chisato signaled Iwasawa to go.

…

A few minutes later, somewhere farther in 2F… Iwasawa approaches Yusa, who is standing idly in a dark corner.

"…How did I do?" Iwasawa asked, panting lightly.

"You deserve an Oscar," Yusa put a thumbs-up with blank expression, "The friend improvisation was a nice addition, as well."

Iwasawa looked down, smiling slightly, "…That part's not an act, though."

Yusa dismisses it as nothing important and speaks through her headphone, "Plan T has succeeded."

…

~First Icy Request~

**/School Building – Rooftop**

Yuri came here, of course, for sole purpose to visit the Velvet Room and fuse stronger Personas. With the Social Links she nurtured recently, she might be able to make a decent one.

"Why," Yuri smirks as she saw a leg behind the cooling generator, "Another bonus, coming right on!"

True to her prediction, they are the bodies of two beaten up GOATS soldiers. But-

"What? There's no Persona card on them, why?"

Yuri had scanned their whole bodies, even goes as far of strip them naked, but no Persona cards to be found anywhere near them. Yuri then searched the rooftop's floor in case of them were blown by the wind- to bring negative result.

"There's no way GOATS soldiers go around without a Persona card to power their suits. Which means, someone had took them. But who?"

Yuri looks over the unconscious guys of GOATS again; they did carry weapons, but no signs of struggle can be seen- exactly the same as last time, except the Persona cards are missing. It's as if… They let someone beating them up without fighting back.

"Wait, Yusa said yesterday…," Yuri is thinking for a while, and it only took her seconds to grin, "I see. Interesting."

With that, Yuri entered the Velvet Room.

* * *

><p><strong>Velvet Room**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," a casual repetitive greeting from Theodore.

Yuri immediately went over some combinations to fuse-

"Hee ho. I am Jack Frost, ho! Let's be friends, ho!"

"Wow, cute!" Yuri hugged her new Persona like a teddy bear.

"Despite his cute appearance, Jack Frost is a formidable Persona with strong ice magic. You're wise enough to summon him," Theodore commented.

"I wasn't asking for a commentary," Yuri shrugs off Theodore quite violently.

"My, you are really different from our last guest."

"I assume your previous guest must be a wimp, then."

"Regardless, even the ugliest of attitude can be an incredible strength."

Yuri dismisses Jack Frost into a card and glares at Theodore, "Quite a mouthful, eh Theodore?"

Theodore smiles, regardless of how fearful his expression should be, "…You remind me of my sisters; ah, that was a chilling moment. And, Theo would be enough."

Sisters? Yuri can't help but to picture some other train attendant dressed in blue just like him, albeit females and have ugly faces.

"But true, ugliness can be power sometimes."

"…Did you read my mind?"

"I wish I could, but no. I assume you're heading somewhere cold next, right? Can you do me a favor?"

"Favor?"

"I heard of various stories of humans being frozen; and that they will shatter to death should the ice breaks. Can you bring me one body part of a frozen enemy?"

Yuri can't help but to feel her idiot radar tingles, "…For what?"

Theo shakes his head, "Nothing vicious like devouring frozen meat, of course. I just wish to study how human's internal organs are still functioning despite the ice engulfing them. Seeing this is the afterlife, it should've been no problem."

Yuri winks off for the seemingly genius, but somewhat fatal-flawed concept of intelligence.

"I will repay you of course, with a new Persona material."

**[…Okay?]**

[No way.]

"Thank you very much."

_# __**Quest 1: Frozen Study**__ accepted!_

* * *

><p>…<p>

~For the Three of You and…~

*Evening*

**/School Building – Infirmary**

It is 08.10 P.M. Yui is by her lonesome, watching over her three groupie friends sleeping on the patients' beds: Mirei, Akiza, and Takako. Those three haven't been opening their eyes again since that fire incident.

"Mi-chan, Aki-chan, Taka-chan… The three of you were part the very first people who always rooting for me."

Yui is fidgeting with her red guitar, which is hers and not borrowed.

"After that snazzy street performance I pulled nicely thanks to Iwasawa-senpai's help, you three came over to me and said 'We want to be your fans!'… I honestly feel very happy."

Yui is strumming some neat notes lightly.

"As you girls always said, I've been improving my guitar play and singing skills, so I can have my own concert someday… And look! Even it's just to fill Iwasawa-senpai's position for a while- I finally had my own concert tonight! And…"

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback- Two days ago<em>

"Yui, you shouldn't sleep in the infirmary."

True, Yui has fallen asleep watching over her three friends… with lots of drool.

"Ah! S-Sorry, Iwasawa-senpai!" then Yui noticed something, "Whoa, senpai! Your leg…"

Iwasawa's leg has been burnt from yesterday's incident, and hasn't been healed fully for unknown reasons.

"I don't know why this wound hasn't been healed yet, but I'll be fine."

"That's right… Thank you for saving me yesterday, Iwasawa-senpai!"

Yui bows deeply, for yesterday Iwasawa protected Yui from a fireball.

"Don't mention it. Anyway, I came here to give you this."

Iwasawa handed Yui a musical piece titled 'Thousand Enemies'.

"S-Senpai… This is…?"

"It's the last piece I composed before the previous concert. The arrangements are complete, but I haven't given them lyrics."

"A-Are you saying I-"

"You should write the lyrics."

Yui jumped in shock, "But SENPAI…! I'm just substituting for you temporarily… and I'm not that good yet… for someone like me it's…"

Iwasawa shook her head and sighs a little, before patting Yui on her shoulder.

"Whatever the reason is, you are the new rhythm guitarist and leader of Girls Dead Monster. It's your task to please the audience using everything you have."

"L-Leader… But, but… Senpai…"

"Those three are in your hands now. Can you take care of them while I'm gone?"

Feeling the mutual trust placed on her, Yui's fear and anxiety are washed away.

"Yes, senpai! I will do my very best!"

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

><p>"-I've finished the lyrics! …I'm worried if it's not good enough, but all I can do is believe in myself. That, and… I wish you three could be there during my first live concert…"<p>

Unknowingly, Yui sobs. She had known fully that these three were just NPCs, but… Even around some supposedly mindless drones like them, Yui always feel happy.

_*screg*_ the door opens, revealing Hisako.

"Yui, we have to prepare from now."

Yui wipe off her tears and stands up, "…Here I go!"

Irie pops out behind Hisako, "Don't worry, Yui. The gym and infirmary are close enough, so they will be able to hear it too."

Sekine pops in behind Irie, "Assuming you're not screwing up~"

"Shiorin!"

Yui smiles bravely as she walk up to them, "Not happening; I will ace it!"

…

~Last Briefing~

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

The digital clock on the widescreen shows 08.30 PM. Everyone on the Combat Division has gathered once more before the real operation starts.

"Everyone, this is it. I'll give you a short briefing regarding on how this operation will go."

Yuri pressed a button on her laptop, which shows the diagram of JUSCO's interior- more specifically, the area near fire escape doors. The lower part of the diagram shows a sewer entrance.

"As the GDM begin their concert, we'll sneak in quietly from sewer entrance outside of JUSCO's building, to the center of first floor. From there, we could directly enter the fire escape door into the tunnel passage."

"Wait a minute!" Otonashi stood up, "Fire escape door?"

"Right," Yuri calmly fold her arms, "Remember on how I ask about fire escape doors? They are actually secret passages lead to various secret facilities, all built by GOATS."

"Chambers of Secrets, eh?" Takamatsu looked happy.

"Indeed," Yuri nods, "The one at the first floor lead to where the Guild members are being held captive, as that's the result when Yusa stole the ID card of one employee there and had Takeyama-kun hack the system using it."

"Why fire escape doors, though?" Ooyama asked.

"Simple. They're in plain sight, but nobody would use or pay attention to them unless in emergencies. With this world not having high-caliber criminals or natural disasters, they will never be used and thus make perfect disguises. On a second note, the placement of each doors are hardly connected by each floor go, that's why they're suspicious enough for us to find out."

"Those GOATS are quite smart flocks aren't they?" Hinata grins.

Otonashi come closer to Yuri and whispers a question, "(Yuri, is the reason on why you didn't tell us until now…)"

"(Because you morons will stare at those fire escape doors from morning till dawn as you prepare yourself by shopping there)"

Otonashi can't argue to that, and back away- before bursting another question aloud:

"…Wait, how about the employees and guards?"

"All the employees were mostly students working part-time, while the rest are teachers and staffs of the school. Iwasawa-san has successfully lured them to attend the concert, so with the GDM's diversion, only very few of guards and employees who couldn't go to watch would remain inside. After all, protecting teachers and students are more important than guarding an empty mall."

"Such a brilliant plan!" Matsushita is getting fired up.

"OKAY LET'S GO EVERYBODY!" so does T.K.

"T.K., you're not going," Yuri stated plainly.

"BABY HOW I'M GONNA LIVE!" T.K. does a head spin on the floor to express his shock and frustration.

Yuri ignores T.K. and continues, "In fact, not everybody will go into the tunnel."

"EEEEHHH?!"

"JUSCO might be a hypermarket, but it's still an enemy's territory despite the minimum number of security placed there right now. To execute this operation smoothly, I will divide the Combat Division into three teams."

Everyone is gulping nervously, as this is a bit unusual for an operation.

"First is the exploration team who will go into the tunnel and rescue the Guild members. Hinata-kun, Shiina-san, Iwasawa-san, Noda-kun, Matsushita Fifth, Takamatsu-kun, and myself. We will fight our way to the deepest part, where supposedly they're being held."

The mentioned members put a determined expression on their faces- except for Noda, who somewhat looked spacey.

"Second is the cover team who will guard the outskirts of JUSCO, to guard the path where the first team will escape from. Ooyama-kun-"

"M-Me?!" Ooyama looked shocked, but Yuri goes on.

"Fujimaki-kun, T.K., and Otonashi-kun. Your main task is to keep watch on where we would come out for our escape, as to not let anyone- especially Tenshi- to find out."

"We will fight against Tenshi?!" Otonashi yelled in shock.

"Being loud today aren't you Otonashi-kun?" Yuri feel slightly irritated, "I didn't ask you to stand in plain sight and fight anyone who come in the way. Find a place to hide, and just keep watch. As long nobody get too close to examine it, you don't need to do anything."

"That's a relief…," Ooyama feel the burden on his chest is gone.

"Third is the surveillance team who will monitor the situation of the first team on the inside, and second team on the outside. Takeyama-kun and Yusa."

"It's Christ," Takeyama stood up and begin to hand each of the first team members some sort of tiny badge.

Hinata take a closer look, "…An attorney badge?"

"Stop the dumb act; it's a heat sensor. By wearing it, Takeyama-kun can monitor our location from his laptop and relay the information to Yusa, then to me."

The first team finished pasting the badges, and Yuri stood up.

"I'll say it once more: we can't fail this mission. There are multiple paths in the tunnel that leads to other GOATS' secret facilities, but we don't have time for that. Seeing this infiltration plan can only be executed once, we will use it to save the Guild members. Don't think of discovering new info about GOATS right now; only focus at the rescue!"

Everyone nods in firm understanding on what this mission weights on. Finally, the digital clock shows 08:59:57 PM… 09:00:00 PM.

"Operation Start!"

…

~The Live, to Live~

**/School Grounds – Gym**

The gym is very crowded much like the previous concert, but this time multiple front lines are stacked with seats filled by teachers and staff. Once in a while, multiple jealous stare from students creep on their backs.

"My, what am I doing here? Watching something ludicrous like this…"

"Now, Suzu-sensei! You promised to watch this!" Chisato looked displeased.

"Dojima-san, no matter what you say, we will not change our opinion regarding your program."

"…Well, that's exactly what I'm trying to do here right?" Chisato smiled, and she's resuming her task to bug her other co-workers.

The stage suddenly lit up in colorful spotlights, and the GDM- Hisako, Sekine, Irie, and Yui- show themselves within those beams. Without any hesitation, they produce wonderful notes of music into a piece: the new song intro begins. As the crowd is turning wild already from just seconds as the intro is being played, someone in red jump suit- Tatsuya- is quietly watching behind a pillar. He is somewhat unsure whether to watch or not.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback- This morning<em>

"Your first live concert?" Tatsuya flip his pink zippo lighter while listening.

"Right, senpai! You will come, right? It's 9 PM tonight!" Yui looked excited.

Tatsuya look away, "I don't know…"

"Boo! Don't be like that, senpai!" Yui is angered, but instantly went sad, "…My three friends were supposedly come by, but they're being hospitalized."

Tatsuya went silent on this.

"I know they're NPCs, but- N-No, I mean… No matter what, they are my precious friends and…," Yui's eyes are teary, "…so are you, senpai. I wanted at least one of you… to be there for me."

Tatsuya can't say a word as Yui fled without a goodbye. He is staring at his pink zippo- and imagines it to be the white, worn-out zippo he used to have.

"Precious friends…"

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

><p>Tatsuya at the very least decided to watch.<p>

**Song**: Thousand Enemies

_**Fukigen souna kimi to sugoshite**_

_Spending time with you when you're in the bad mood_

As Yui sings the lyric with full confidence-

_**Wakatta koto ga hitotsu aruyo**_

_There's one thing I found out_

…all the audience- including Chisato, the teachers, Tatsuya, and the GOATS members guarding the place (in prevention of previous concert incident)-

_**Sonna furi shitte tatakau koto ni hisshi**_

_You're actually busy fighting, just pretending to be angry_

-are instantly swayed into the wonderful world of music.

_**Itsumademo kaenaide koori no youni**_

_Don't ever change on me, be like a block of ice_

Even Shinjiro who only came here to deliver food order is glued to his standing spot.

_**Natsu no hizashi atsuku temo tokezuni itene**_

_Even if the summer sun is hot, don't melt on me_

Akinari who came here on duty is enjoying it, instead of patrolling.

_**Kitto saki ni utsukushii hyouga ga aruyo**_

_I want to be sure a beautiful glacier awaits me_

"(That's right…)" Tatsuya's mind wonders, "(If our battle at Xibalba didn't end that way…)"

_**Katachi aru sonna kokoro**_

_A thoughtful heart_

"(I might end up in _his_ band- as the guitarist and vocalist- just like her.)"

_**Dare date kidukeba motteru**_

_Everyone has one, if they'd only realize_

Tatsuya smiles, his vision are now straightly directed to the stage only.

_**Kimi mo motteru**_

_You have one, too_

Right now everyone in and near the gym without exception, is tuning in the same vibe Yui has created with her voice.

…

~World of Ice~

**/JUSCO – Outskirts (Near Side)**

Like Yuri mentioned before, there is a sewer entrance here, in form of a surveillance ladder below a small bunker.

"The exploration team will enter from here," Yuri stated.

"So, this is where we wait?" Otonashi asked.

"Of course not; this is way too far from the deepest part of the tunnel. Cover team shall take watch near the opposite bunker much farther from here. Yusa will guide you there."

With that, Yuri and team 1 entered the bunker, leaving team 2 and 3.

"Let's go," Yusa said and walk, cuing the others to follow.

[Otonashi's/1st person POV]

"(This is an unusual operation… I feel anxious.)" I thought to myself.

But as I lay my vision forward, I realize the true reason of my anxiety.

"Uh, Yusa?" I called out to her, the seemingly emotionless girl.

Slowly, she stopped and turn at me, "What?"

Wow, if compared with Tenshi, her lack of emotion is nearly 100% match.

"Um… I thought you and Takeyama were supposed take watch using his laptop?"

"It's Christ."

Yusa replies, without a slight curve of emotion, "We can do that anywhere."

"…Like, near us the cover team?" I'm still confused, "Won't it be dangerous? Tenshi might come after us."

"…Are you worried about me?"

And that does it: everyone (the guys) is staring at me with 'Ohoo' and 'I never knew!' faces.

"I understand, Otonashi-san!" Ooyama is happy for some reason, "Yusa-san is cute."

"It's not like that," I better put down the fire before it spreads, "I-"

"So, you're actually worried about Takeyama-kun?" Yusa asked the unexpected.

"It's Christ."

T.K. is squeezing over like a worn-out old man, "This is thriller night!"

Alright, I think the fire already made its way to my face.

"No! I mean, why you have to do it in the open with us instead of in the HQ!"

"Keep it down, punk. You want Tenshi to annihilate us?" Fujimaki threatened with his sword- shirasaya- whatever.

"Whose fault it was?!" I can't stand these guys.

"I thought we're going straight to the HQ once you escort them," Takeyama interrogated Yusa.

Yusa is silent for while, and then, "Because I want to see Yurippe-san's panic face when she escapes."

…All I can hear is the chirping of the birds. Oh that's right, this place is pretty far from the gym where the concert is held, so we couldn't hear it from here. …Anyway, Yusa ignores us for the rest of the walk and I couldn't bear to open my mouth again.

…

[Yuri's/3rd person POV]

**/JUSCO – 1F, Central Point**

After a short trip in the sewer, Yuri and team are now on the center of JUSCO's first floor. The instant they get there, the fire escape door stood right in front of them inviting an entry. After a lookout for the coast clear, Yuri leads everyone to the fire escape door.

**/Ice Tunnel – B1 Path**

White, long tunnel stacked with multiple pipes on the ceiling spreads wide before the SSS team. The chilling white gas of somewhat overcooled air conditioner is filling the air, changing the temperature upside down.

"It's too cold in here!" Hinata already squirmed like a girl.

"My breath is cold already," Iwasawa joined, puffed some air into her hands.

"A warm ramen would be nice," Matsushita commented.

"The stamina udon would fare better," Takamatsu's glasses are sparkling.

"…," Noda is quiet for some reason.

Yuri isn't pleased, "You ladies keep quiet."

"How shallow-minded."

Enduring the cold, Yuri and co. ventured the cold tunnel deeper and deeper. There are many intersections, buy Yusa's guidance lead them in the right direction. For the first ten minutes of walking, no traps or guards were spotted.

"Strange. A trap should be around by now," Yuri wondered.

Hinata nods, "Yeah, like a sleeping-"

"Get down!" Shiina's warning cues everyone to duck, but-

"-spellllzzzz," _*thud*_ Hinata got hit by the sleeping gas and fell asleep.

The sleeping spray is poured by a sprinkler on the side; hardly noticeable.

"I see. The sprays will spray anyone who passes by, but the GOATS won't be affected since they wore suits," Takamatsu analyzed.

"Then, we should pay attention and duck when necessary," Yuri compromised and marches on carefully.

"ZZZZZZZ…"

Matsushita slapped Hinata a few times, but he didn't wake up.

"What about Hinata, Yurippe?" he asked.

"Iwasawa-san can wake him up," Yuri commanded while she keeps moving on.

"Me? How?" Iwasawa doesn't understand on how she could-

"A maiden's kiss could even wake up the dead," Takamatsu proudly answered.

"W-What? I should kiss him?!" Iwasawa can't believe it.

"Why did you think you were selected for this mission?"

"S-So Yuri won't have to do the kissing?"

Yuri is running out of patience and cocks two handguns, one each to their heads.

"USE. YOUR. DAMN. PERSONA!"

One Me Patra later.

"I thought I had a dream where a girl is about to kiss me…," Hinata stretched his arms with a yawn.

"…It was just a dream," Iwasawa replied coldly.

A minute ducking walk later, someone dressed in white suit is in their way.

"What the…? Intruders!"

"About time," Yuri grins, "Everyone, fight!"

Battle collides as Yuri fires her handgun once and the GOATS soldier take guard.

"Take this!" the GOATS fired an ice breath from his cannon rifle.

"G-Graah!" the unfortunate Hinata becomes frozen thanks to his weakness.

"Matsushita-kun, took Hinata to the rear!" Yuri ordered, and Hinata is taken to safety.

"Kuno-Ken!" Shiina summons her Persona, "Magaru!"

The strong wind pushes back the ice breath.

"Good, Shiina-san!" Yuri summons her new Persona, "Chimera!"

A lion-dog breed creature is charging ahead, hidden by wind and manages to strike the GOATS soldier hard- breaking his guard.

"Iwasawa-san! Takamatsu-kun!"

With Yuri's order, Iwasawa used this opportunity to strike directly on the enemy's head using her guitar, making him dizzy. Takamatsu sneaks up behind him and delivers the finishing blow- a headshot from behind.

"Nice one," Yuri snatched the Persona card that comes out.

**#** _You obtained the Persona Sarasvati! You have welcomed Sarasvati to your heart._

A little while later, Yuri melts the ice on Hinata using Urduja's Agi.

"Man, it's the first fight and I screwed up…," Hinata sighs.

"Blame yourself! Your Persona's weakness is Ice, but you take the front on an ice dungeon!" Yuri scolded.

"Weakness?" Iwasawa asked.

"Almost every Persona has a weakness, which will affect the user. For yours, Iwasawa-san, it's strike attack."

Iwasawa recalls on how she was easily knocked down by Yasuo's Persona's fist-like attacks.

"We need a better formation, in regard to our weakness," Shiina suggested.

"Indeed, Shiina-san!" Yuri said, "So…"

…

**/Ice Tunnel – B2 Path**

This time, two GOATS soldiers are in the way. They unleashed similar attacks: ice breath, and ice crystals.

"Hinata, get back!" Yuri is shielding Hinata.

"Hah, being protected by a girl!" one GOATS is laughing.

"What a gay!" the other one is smirking.

Yuri swaps her Persona card, "Jack Frost!"

A cute tiny snow fairy is blocking all the ice attacks.

"Who are you calling a gay?!" Hinata summons Eiji, "Agilao!"

One of the GOATS is roasted up instantly, and he could no longer get up from the pain.

"AHHH! RUN!" the other GOATS abandon his mate.

Yuri let Hinata step forward, in which he grins, "Being a coward is 100 times gay-er!"

Hinata's Persona unleashes another Agilao burst, and that gay GOATS escape is cut short. Hinata is smiling wide at this.

"In RPGs, Fire is effective against Ice."

"More incoming!" Shiina cut it, that three new GOATS soldiers took their place.

Before those three started their assault, Yuri already summon her other Persona.

"Eligor, Maragi!"

Wide range of flame is roasting apart the cannons of those three GOATS; in which Noda leapt to cut one, Takamatsu shot one and let Matsushita slams him to the ground, and the last one is slashed away by Shiina alone.

"I got to admit," Yuri counted the Persona cards she obtained, "This feels like a video game."

"I know, right?" Hinata looked very relaxed, "There might be a boss before the last room."

Iwasawa noticed one of the GOATS get beaten earlier looked slightly different, as there's a red line on his suit's arm… a mark of the captain's unit? Regardless, Iwasawa noticed something on his belt: a key card.

"Maybe this is the key to that room," Iwasawa showed everyone her finding.

"We got a Key Item~" Hinata hummed happily.

_# Obtained __**IT Key Card**__._

…

**/Ice Tunnel – B3 Path**

"Man, this is quite a long and puzzling tunnel," Hinata grunted.

"There were so many forks on the way," Iwasawa commented.

"We will be lost for sure if it wasn't for outside support," Takamatsu tilts his glasses.

Yuri, for the several time, took out her wireless, "Yusa, are we close?"

_*BUZZ* "After this path, there is dead end on the B4's side road. Their room is hidden there."_

"Hidden?" Yuri wondered, when-

On the middle of five-road intersection, ten GOATS soldiers are surrounding them.

"Guah!" as Hinata grunted like that, everyone is taking a circle formation, anticipating their action.

"Yuri, your orders!" Shiina asked for an order to get out of this situation.

Yuri is whispering to her wireless, "…Yusa, which way?"

_*BUZZ* "To the right in front of you."_

Yuri eyed Takamatsu, and the path they should take.

"SPLIT!" Yuri yelled and everyone is ready to part ways-

"Ma'am!" –until Takamatsu throws a grenade to that path.

_***BOOM!***_ the explosion not only heavily damaging the two GOATS on that path, but also causes so much smoke. By the time the smoke clears, the SSS already went into that path altogether instead of splitting up.

"That order was a fake!" one GOATS soldier on the opposite side is angry, "Team A, keep on pursuit! Team B, C, D, seal the exits!"

…

**/Ice Tunnel – B4 Path**

The SSS is increasing their pace at an alarming rate, since the loud sirens now heard on every corner of the tunnel. The GOATS are bringing some backup, and that won't be good. As they run and run, dashing out while curbing the minimum amount of obstacle necessary, they finally reach a dead end.

"Yusa said it's hidden somewhere around here, but…," Yuri looked troubled.

"There's nothing but walls!" Hinata looked around, and he's right.

"Don't give up! Maybe there will be a hidden switch, let's search carefully!" Matsushita encouraged.

…Five minutes that seemed like hours had pass, but they found nothing. The cold is finally caught up to them.

"M-My hands are… f-freezing," Iwasawa stares at her slightly icy hands.

"W-We have to keep m-m-moving…," Tamatsu struggles to lift his glasses over and over as 'exercise'.

"Yuri, we're running out of time!" Shiina warned, her breath is slightly heavier.

Yuri hurriedly barks at her wireless, "Takeyama-kun! Haven't you got any clue for this?"

_*BUZZ* "The whole B4's system is double-firewalled, so I need more time…! And, it's Christ-"_

Yuri hastily hangs up and continues to inspect every nook and cranny… But, there is nothing-

"Halt!" a GOATS soldier has made his way here!

"Dammit!" Noda is angered, ready to slice-

"Wait!" Iwasawa stopped him and she summons her Persona, "Meret, Marin Karin!"

Meret strums a seductive melody, and the soldier has been struck with Charm- proven by those love-love beams on his eyes.

"I'll do anything for you~"

"How do we unlock the hidden room?" Iwasawa asked.

"Like this, my babe~" the soldier walks to the clean wall, and pasted his right hand there-

_*whirr*_ a small, rectangular shape appears out of nowhere, as if it's some kind of data node! It appears, only those wearing the suits can reveal the key panel.

"Nice, Iwasawa-san!" Yuri excitedly took out the IT Key card, "Now we're done with him, dispose away!"

"You could've said it nicer…," Hinata sighed.

"Sorry," Iwasawa apologized before _*SLAM!* *thud*_ put the soldier to sleep.

Yuri placed the key card on the panel and- _*PIPIPI*_ the hidden door is unlocked!

…

~Garden of Steel~

**/Ice Tunnel – Containment Shaft**

Days of kept hostage… Much likely without proper food and drink… Contained inside one, big solitary cell like a stock of animals… The Guild members had enough of this; no longer shall their freedom and creativities be locked beyond these cold walls, for Yuri and her friends just arrived here- to the rescue!

…At least, that's what had kept Yuri going the past few days, to stimulate a brilliant plan and flawless tactics to make it truly happen. But what truly awaits her team inside is…!

"That was so good… May I have a refill, please?"

"Sure, sure, you may drink up as much as you want."

The Guild members are… placed in a solitary cell- that much is true. But all of them are looked very much alive- very healthy, even. They are smiling- ah, some of them are actually laughing. They're not hungry- Yuri even remember Saito was a bit thinner before. Speaking of Saito…

"You got your stuff, geezer!" Saito, the guy in fisherman-like clothing, pats an old man's shoulder, "I wonder if you can fish too?"

The so-called geezer, looked like an old man in his fifties or sixties, with whiten-out short hair and old-fashioned glasses, donning a tuxedo that of an English butler. He's not too tall, but even one glance at his build clearly proves one thing: he was, if not he is, a refined gentleman.

"Thank you for the flattery, Saito-sama," he smiled gently as he spoke in a very polite manner, "It will be my pleasure to accompany you in a fishing competition."

"Ooooh! Is that a challenge, geezer?!" Saito is getting fired up.

"Don't be like that, Saito. This old man has a name, you now," said Guild member A.

"I understand though, Saito… the old guy packs some heat!" said Guild member B.

…And so, they are chatting, eating various meals, and drinking tea. WITHOUT EVEN NOTICING THE RESCUE TEAM HAS ARRIVED!

"Yurippe, I'm very terrified to ask this, but…," Takamatsu is putting his life on the line, "What do we came here for again?"

Yuri didn't answer; she tilts her head down. …Actually, it seems she is about to explode.

"To have meals and drink tea!" Matsushita's done it and… Oh, crap.

"**YOU RETARDED MOROOOOONNNNSSSSSS!"**

…

_At the same time, somewhere in JUSCO building._

"This sake goes here, and- …!" Saki is gulping for some reason, "Why did I had a bad feeling?"

…

_Back to Yuri's company._

"GRRRRAAAHHH! LET GO, HINATA!" Yuri is on the rampage, waving her knife and gun up and about. Thankfully, she is far too enraged to summon her Persona.

"C-Calm down, Yurippe!" Hinata had to restrain Yuri from massacring the entire Guild members they're supposed to rescue.

"So… Mind filling us in? Or you prefer Yurippe to shoot you on the head?" Takamatsu said, matter-of-factly.

"Of course I'll pick the first… And why you guys think it's my doing?" Saito sighed.

"Actually, I'm the one who had to take the responsibility," the old man steps forward, replacing Saito.

"Who are you, old man?" Noda rudely ask.

"My name is Yamaoka, the butler of Nanjou family. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"How come you're in here? And what's with our Guild members right now?"

"Allow me to explain. All of sudden, I found myself inside an underground tunnel with no knowledge of how I made my way to such a place. As I'm searching for clues, I meet the Guild fellows being captured by some men in white suit. They're not looked friendly, but it'll be rude of me to judge them by looks. As I ask for some questions, they didn't respond in a pleasant way and capture me as well."

Yuri wonders if he, by any chance, a new soul arrived in the afterlife, but… He is too old for that. Yamaoka goes on with his story.

"I exchanged greetings with Saito-sama and everyone else, and we become comrades in arms in such a short time. They tried various methods to escape, but had no luck and eventually decided to wait for their leader's rescue team. The dim atmosphere and poor life-servings here made me to cook the terrible food and drink into some fine cuisine with my expertise and their experience. As we wait it out, we talk about various topics of life… and we far too enjoying it to notice your entry. I apologize, it's my entire fault."

His introduction and explanation- albeit lengthy, were so refined that everyone can't help but to feel relaxed- yeah, Yuri's enraged state has worn off too, somehow. The other Guild members approach the calmed down Yuri.

"We're terribly sorry, Yurippe… But it's not like we forgot about you."

"We believe you will pull us through eventually, so we don't want to get depressed over nothing."

"We're really appreciate your effort, Yurippe, everyone. Thanks to you, now we can finally get out."

Yuri's expression softens, "You morons… Don't you realize… How much I was worried about you up there…?"

All the Guild members feel deeply touched… But-

"Chaa has smoked because he was depressed and lonely! You owe him an apology!" yuri yelled.

Hinata scratches his ear, "Uh, Yurippe? I believe you said that _you_ were worried about them, not Chaa."

"Shut up, Hinata-kun!" Yuri slapped Hinata like usual.

"Ah, Yurippe is Yurippe!" Saito laughed, "But you know, Yurippe… If it wasn't for this geezer, we won't be in good shape like we are now."

Yuri faces Yamaoka.

"…Yamaoka-san, right?"

"Yamaoka is alright, miss."

"…My name is Yuri, the leader of these morons you took care of the past few days. In regards of making them surviving the ordeal in this place… I give you my deepest thanks."

Yuri bowed deeply, something she usually never does. Yamaoka bowed back, and everyone is truly fascinated-

"That means you'll be serving for me from here and out, Yamaoka-san!" Yuri suddenly drops her grateful expression earlier, "I'm your master now, so you better serve me well!"

Everyone sweat-dropped, except for Yamaoka- who is silent for a bit, before smiling genuinely, much more than before.

"I am at your service, young mistress."

"Don't use mistress! That makes me sounds old!"

"Very well, milady."

"Better."

…

**/Ice Tunnel – B4 Path**

Yuri's group head out to a specific path which lead to the exit, but…

"There they are! Don't let them escape!" plenty of soldiers are in the way.

"We have no more time!" Yuri raised her handguns, "Open fire!"

Tons of bullets are fired, fast as lighting, before the GOATS soldiers had the chance to retaliate. Some bullets were frozen in track thanks to their ice cannons, but they goes down quite fast that way. But as Yuri's group is heading to the door-

"-Yuri!" Shiina warned her to look behind.

True to Shiina's warning, footsteps of suit soldiers are approaching fast, and can be heard from miles away. At this rate, the rescue team won't have enough firearms and energy to handle them all…

"Everyone, listen! We will split into two groups!" Yuri commanded, "Takamatsu-kun, Noda-kun, Matsushita-kun, the three of you carry the remaining handguns, spread them among the Guild members, and lead them to the designated exit! It's just straight path from here, you won't miss it."

Yuri tosses the IT Key Card at Takamatsu, who asks, "What about you, Yurippe?"

"I, Hinata-kun, Shiina-san, and Iwasawa-san the Persona-users team, will be a decoy and escape back to the entrance."

"What?!" Noda looked annoyed.

"Don't do that, Yurippe!" the guild members are buzzing.

"Listen, if we stay in one group, all the soldiers will come here and outnumber us in weaponry. If my team distracts their attention, only a few will come towards you and you can escape."

Noda is persistent, "That is dangerous-"

"Have you forgotten the objective? Rescue the Guild members- nothing more!" Yuri raised her voice slightly, "Don't worry; we'll make it back to the entrance if we avoid unnecessary combat. The Guild members are too numerous, so splitting them up in search of multiple exits while unarmed is far more dangerous."

Noda isn't satisfied anyway, but doesn't say anymore. Takamatsu and Matsushita Fifth on the other hand, fully understand and prepare themselves to escape. After slight hesitation, Noda followed them as well.

"…I never thought it would be this complicated," Iwasawa frowned a bit.

"Hahaha! If this is already too much for you, you'll never survive Iwasawa!" Hinata laughed, but his mouth is watery from the cold.

"Let's move out, everyone. We can't stay here any longer," Yuri swings her arm to shake off the cold a bit.

…

Yuri, Hinata, Shiina, and Iwasawa is marching back to where they came from, firing bullets and summoning Personas as necessary. In the midst of the rampage, Yuri managed to freeze one soldier's arm and cut it… without anyone to notice- or perhaps, they pretend not noticing.

_# Obtained __**Frozen Arm**__._

"Look out!" Hinata shoved Iwasawa behind-

_*CRACKLE*_ -before pairs of ice pillars thrusts her from below.

"W-What the…," the slightly shocked Iwasawa looked at the trap which came out from several holes on the floor, "I didn't see those holes before."

"It seems they activated more traps for emergencies like this," Shiina responded.

"We have to jump it out after carefully triggering it. Go!" Yuri ordered, when-

_***CLANK***_ the path they're in was blocked by a steel door!

"A defense mechanism? Tch… This way!" Yuri pointed another route

…But it's about to lead to a dead end.

"Yusa, wasn't this is the way?"

_*BUZZ* "It was… before it's blocked."_

True, the 'dead end' was actually another tall door of steel. Yuri soon asks for another route, but it's blocked as well. While in such process, more and more soldiers are coming and gradually draining the party's energy…

…

**/JUSCO – Outskirts (Far Side)**

[Otonashi's/1st person POV]

"Damn!" Takeyama is furious, "I'm unable to hack into the emergency door system…"

"W-Will Yurippe-san and the others be alright, Takeyama-kun?" Ooyama is concerned.

"Be silent! I'm thinking!" Takeyama just yelled out of anger.

-That's when I realized, he didn't tell us to call him Christ like usual… I believe he feel so responsible and concerned that he forgotten.

"Tch. And you call yourself a prodigy hacker?" Fujimaki insulted.

"I'm doing everything I can!"

"It means nothing if you can't get Yurippe out of there!"

Ooyama tries to calm them down, "H-Hey, we shouldn't be fighting…"

"You're the one who started it!"

"Wha- I was just worried!"

This is not good… Everyone is losing their cool. It's not like I'm not worried, but what can I do…? Damn it. As I thought that to myself, I saw Yusa- sitting idly besides Takeyama, not moving at all. I decided to ask her for… anything we could do.

"Yusa, is there anything we could do?"

"…I'm thinking about it, but didn't find any."

It's a relief nobody come here, but we might expect to aid the Guild members evacuate later… Still, the most important matter is the safety of Yuri's group.

"Anything… Anything at all, can't we do something?" I asked her again.

Yusa didn't reply, and instead staring at my face.

"W-What's wrong?" her orange eyes are unreadable and they make me nervous.

"You're a weird person." …Well, that was unexpected.

"…How am I so strange?" I asked, in reply.

"Everything about you is strange."

"…For example?"

"I have no idea."

…Ugh, why are we having this conversation? Think Otonashi, think…!

"I don't know how you are strange, but I can sense it," Yusa continues her nonsense.

-While suddenly, she stands up and looking at Takeyama's laptop screen, which displays Yuri's party location and the Ice Tunnel's map. I don't know what, but… something on her orange eyes is stirring a feeling of mystery.

"Then, perhaps…," Yusa speaks with her usual blank expression- _***SRING!***_ as a blue fog is spinning and rising from below her, "I can sense Yurippe-san too."

_***SWOOSSH***_ the blue aura has risen up, filling in the night and forming something behind Yusa!

"W-What the...!?" Fujimaki is about to piss his pants.

"A…," there's no doubt in my mind as I say, "…A Persona!"

Yes, out of nowhere, Yusa has summoned a Persona! Her Persona is… looked like a tall lady dressed in- a strange outfit which resembles an ancient Greek's female clothing, but it overlaps other pieces of clothes which make no sense: garb, modern jacket, and tunic. She is wearing a strange kind of skirt, which made of silk as if it's a gown, but partially reaches her knees, while other layer reaches up to above her feet. Her face… consist of a helmet, a hair band, and mask melted together in form a crescent moon-esque robot head… but her left eye can be seen, an orange eye, and it's a human eye. Her hands are cylindrical blocks with connectors in each. …It's a really strange Persona, which resembles Yusa. …I think.

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>_The control of one's feelings has been made manifest…_

The figure dissipates into a blue card; a card inscribed with a picture of a crescent moon on green sky, with roman number 'XVIII' under it. The card shatters into blue buds of energy which wraps Yusa's body with a strange sensation.

**# **_Yusa has awakened her other self… She has obtained the mask to withstand afterlife's struggle, the Persona __**Angerona**__!_

* * *

><p>"Takeyama-kun, please lift your laptop," Yusa asked.<p>

"Y-Yes!" barely recovering from the surprise, Takeyama does what Yusa said.

Yusa touches the laptop with her right hand, and suddenly her Persona card comes to her mouth level, while she shatters it using her left hand's pointer finger, as if motioning a silence request gesture.

"**Relay them, Angerona."**

_***SWOOOSH***_Yusa's Persona appears behind her and- _***CRINK, CRINK, CRINK***_ creates a box-shaped cyber field with green lines around Yusa, from her hands. It soon displays various dots and patterns, as if… the Persona downloaded the map data from Takeyama's laptop and make a 3D version of it.

_Back to Yuri's team…_

[Yuri's/3rd person POV]

"_Yurippe-san, can you hear me?"_

That's Yusa's voice, but it didn't come from the wireless…

"Yusa? Where are you? How did you-"

"_I'll explain later, so please listen carefully. I will lead you to the entrance while disarming the traps and opening the door for you with my Persona's abilities, is that clear?"_

"Yusa's got a Persona? Cool!" Hinata is overjoyed, despite how tired he is now.

"How come you always happy all the time?" Iwasawa wondered while wiping her sweats.

"How shallow-minded."

Yuri has decided to trust Yusa, "…Alright Yusa, lead us!"

"_Very well. Go back 500 meters, and turn left."_

They arrived at what's supposedly the blocked road. Back in her position, Yusa erases what's supposed to be the steel door on her 3D field with her finger and-

_***SCREG***_ the steel door opens, just like that.

"Whoa, cool!" Hinata is impressed.

Farther on, there are ice pillars trap, but now from the walls. Yusa wiped the small lines which are the trap from her cyber field and-

_*CLICK, PHSST*_ the trap stopped moving, as if it has no power to run it.

"This is a very convenient ability," Iwasawa commented briefly.

Yuri's team movement is smooth now, but the entrance is still far away… and the soldiers won't stop coming. Yusa tap her favorite headphones, as if she's changing her channel- and she is.

"_To all GOATS personnel, there is a gas leak on sector 2R. Repair it immediately. I repeat, repair it immediately."_

All the GOATS feel a bit confused, but follow the order anyway and most of them didn't chase Yuri's team any longer.

"That was Yusa…?" Shiina wondered.

"Sneaking into their communication channel… Neat!" Yuri grinned.

…

_Back to Saki…_

"That's done…," Saki's wireless receiver is buzzing, "Konishi here. What? I didn't issue any order for a gas leak! The prisoners have escaped? …You blocked the escape routes, but your forces have scattered and they slipped away. You guys are stupid- …No, there's no need to call for them. Yes… I'll handle them myself."

As Saki hangs up, she took out a small medicine bottle and read the prescriptions written on the label.

"It says: 3 pills a day."

…

_Back to Yuri's company…_

Finally, Yuri's team reaches the exit. The fire escape door which they came in from is waiting just a little further ahead; making everyone including Yuri sighs in relief. With Yusa had closed the door behind them semi-permanently, they can even relax for a few minutes before escaping.

"Quite an adventure for you, Iwasawa-san?" Yuri asked while catching her breath.

"Yes," Iwasawa is panting, but she's smiling, "I'm starting to get used to this."

"One more step to go," Hinata looked at the fire escape door happily, "Maybe it's a good thing that there is no boss-"

"_-Actually there is, Hinata-san."_

That was Yusa's voice, hinting a danger.

"_Inside JUSCO's 1__st__ floor, about 50 meters from the fire escape door… Someone with a strong Persona is waiting for you."_

True, as they get closer, they could feel _***THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP***_ the tedious beats of their Personas, hinting feelings of anxiety and excitement for battle.

Yuri reloads her handgun and smiles, "Well, I didn't expect it to be so easy."

Shiina wipes her kodachis, "If it's a Persona-user, could it be…"

…

~A Fake World~

**/JUSCO – 1F, Central Point**

Upon exiting, someone is standing the way with a long, giant hammer on her hand.

"Why, what are you doing this late Ms. JUSCO manager?" Yuri taunted.

Saki wasn't pleased; especially for seeing Yuri and Hinata, "This hypermarket is my responsibility, so I had to do regular maintenance overnight. On the other hand, I believe regular students aren't allowed to enter at night. Get out now, and maybe I won't report this."

"Cut the act," Hinata smirked, "With that giant hammer in your hand, I believe you're intending to pound us from the beginning."

Yuri, Hinata, Shiina, and Iwasawa are readying themselves for a fight- which Saki would love to give right there and now!

"For violating activity and entering hours," Saki's body is engulfed in red aura, "I, Saki Konishi, manager of JUSCO and GOATS 3rd Messenger, shall punish you personally!"

_***BLAM!***_ Yuri's group spreads in 4-way direction to avoid the hit from Saki's Persona. Her Persona take form of a slender, medium-height woman figure dressed in brown clothing and carrying a giant bag on her shoulders- like a merchant. The face is covered by the straw hat she is wearing, and her bag has no locks, revealing the contents: faceless human heads and poison vials. On her both hands, she is carrying a gigantic sake bottle- which she used to try whacking the party. Actually it hits a jukebox on display, which now playing a random song.

**BGM**: Reach Out to the Truth

_**Now I face out I hold out**_

"What an ugly Persona," Yuri taunted again.

_**I reach out to the truth of my life**_

Enraged by the taunt, Saki focuses once more as she summons her Persona without any motion.

_**Seeking to seize on the whole moment, yeah**_

"**Marzanna, kill them all!"**

Her Persona appears once more; this time she is pouring something from her bottle- poison water! Yuri's team avoided it with ease, but the merchandises tainted by are slowly melting…

_**Naked truth lies only if you realize**_

_**Appearing in nobody's eyes till they sterilize**_

"_Yurippe-san, I have analyzed the enemy."_

"You could do that too?"

* * *

><p>[<strong>Death<strong>] Saki

**HP**: ?, **SP**: ?. **Attack type**: Strike.

Weak: Wind. Strong: Elec.

* * *

><p>"…<em>I'm running out of energy, Yurippe-san. You're on your own now."<em>

"No problem! But… Death arcana? That means…"

_**Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair**_

_**Bro change your rage to a smarter greater cause**_

"Marzanna, Mudoon!" Saki ordered, and her Persona is chanting a death spell directly at Yuri!

"Yuri!" Iwasawa shoved Yuri just in time. Thanks to her resistance, Iwasawa didn't get hurt at all.

Hinata charges at Saki, but she parries it with her hammer.

"Goes in directly for the kill?" Hinata is putting more strength to his bat, "What happened to the school rules?"

_**You know the stake is high stardom is near**_

_**Those who sympathized you die killers pass you by**_

"To hell with school rules, GOATS, and you guys!" Saki is capable of pushing Hinata off, despite her slim figure.

As Saki swings her hammer at the dazed Hinata, Yuri parries it barely with her knife.

"Unsatisfied with your past life, Konishi-san?"

"You don't know anything!"

Saki relentlessly swings her hammer over and over, and Yuri is having a hard time dodging it, until-

"But I do know one thing," Yuri's smirk is aimed at Saki's back.

Saki quickly turns around to barely block Shiina's flurry of kodachi slashes, when Yuri changes her Persona and unleash it at Saki's back!

_**Do not waste your time in hating flirting guys**_

_**Use your might to AIs do justice to them all**_

"Phoenix, Garula!" a strong gust of wind hit Saki so hard, she is thrown away to the jukebox and halting the music.

"Ggghh…"

"I do know that your anger back then and now is true, which made you a human just like us."

Saki is slowly getting back to her feet, but Yuri's party wastes no time to surrounds her.

"Yes, a human… A human like me had to put up with following God's order in this artificial world!" Saki ranted loudly.

"So you're really a human just like us," Shiina commented.

"Unlike you, I was chosen by God to keep this world in order along with Tenshi…"

"So God is truly behind you guys," Yuri points her handgun at Saki, "Where is He? How do you guys reach Him?"

"God give us an order: to make sure every soul to arrive now and then will abide by the school rules… and to enjoy a high school life with everyone else, but…"

Saki is making a bitter smile as she slowly lifts her own body up, and concentrating Persona energy.

"I had enough of that crap!" as Saki roared, her Persona unleashes a small thunderstorm, "Mazio!"

The spell was so fast that everyone can't help but get zapped and thrown aback.

"Everything in this world is fake!" Saki moves forward angrily, "The buildings, the nature, the people… they're nothing but God's toys!"

Saki's Persona is keep chanting electric and death spells, as of responding to her anger. Yuri's party can't help but to endure most of the damage.

"Everyone loves Saki Konishi, the skilled manager, the smart honor student… Only that everyone is human-shaped toys! Robots who will act normally no matter how bizarre your respond is! Nothing more but imaginary friends who would never snap back at you!"

Out of everyone, Iwasawa is the first to stand up again.

"If that how's you feel, why you keep following the orders?" Iwasawa rubs her dirty face, "Why didn't you fight against it, like us?"

Saki didn't respond, instead it was Yuri who just stood up to reply that.

"That's easy, Iwasawa-san. She dislikes her artificial role, but stick close to it anyway… Why?" Yuri is staring Saki with a smirk of insult, "Because she wanted the power and position. Because she wanted the protection and safety. Because she is just a coward who is too scared to fight back!"

Yuri's words stabs straight into Saki's heart, "S-S… **SHUT UP!**"

Saki channels more energy to her Persona, as it is about to unleash a destructive force. Then the jukebox randomly starts playing again, after get hit by the energy.

_**Now I face out I hold out**_

But Yuri calmly faces it head on- as Shiina is already behind Saki!

_**I reach out to the truth of my life**_

_**Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away**_

"DIE- Ah!" Shiina slashes Saki's leg and making her to lose balance-

_***BOOOM!* **_-in which Saki's Persona charged up attack ended up bursting through the upper walls… instead of Yuri's party!

"Shiina-san!"

_**Oh God let me out**_

_**Can you let me out**_

With that order, Shiina immediately summon her Persona, "Magaru!"

Saki's weakness is hit, and she stumbles helplessly on the floor with Yuri's party surrounding her.

"Everyone, All-Out Attack!"

_***JAB, POW, SLASH, THUD***_ after an intense beating, Saki could no longer lift the hammer or even herself up, and she kneels down in defeat.

_**Can you set me free from this dark inner world**_

_**Save me now**_

_**Last beat in the soul**_

With that, the jukebox has finally broken.

"How could this be…," Saki murmured within her dire breath.

"You're outnumbered, as simple as that," Hinata remarked.

"For once, you're being smart," Yuri teased.

Yuri's party is laughing happily over their victory, while Saki is watching them- especially Yuri and Hinata- with deep anguish through her ruined wavy light brown hair, which had blocked her entire face after the humiliation. In that darkness, Saki is reminded of _him_…

…

~Interlude of Razors

"…Yuri," Shiina's voice break the joyous atmosphere, for someone else has arrived-

"Tenshi," Yuri bit her lip at the silent arrival of her nemesis.

True, Tenshi is now standing right to Saki Konishi, emotionless as always.

"Konishi-san, I'm sorry for being late. The transfer student procedures took a lot of time," Tenshi explained before taking out her Hand Sonic, "Please evacuate and leave this to me."

Iwasawa reacted to 'transfer student', but now's not the best time to mention it… Yuri, Hinata, and Shiina are ready to fire their long-range weapons.

"Guard Skill: Distortion."

An invisible coating wraps Tenshi's body- she fell for it! Yuri instantly summons Urduja and-

"Holy Break!" Yuri's Urduja casted black fog spells at Tenshi.

With that, Tenshi's absolute defense crumbles without her moving! Responding to Yuri's intiative, Hinata fires his handguns like crazy while Shiina throws all her shurikens without hesitation. Tenshi had no choice to endure the assault; for if she dodges out of the way, Saki will be the target. Even with her dual Hand Sonics' blades to reduce the damage, Tenshi's condition is getting worse very quickly.

"Damn you guys… If we were able to recruit other Persona-users beforehand…," Saki grunted behind Tenshi's cover.

"Other Persona-users…?" Yuri wondered, before she leaps forward and fires her shotgun directly at Tenshi's chest.

_***SBANG!* **_the shotgun bullet scores a critical hit, as Tenshi was busy parrying other bullets and shurikens. Tenshi is brought to her knees; unable to move for a while because of the damage, and Saki is whimpering in fear.

"I've been waiting for this moment since forever," Yuri aims her shotgun at Tenshi's head, "Surrender and lead us to where God is!"

Tenshi didn't respond; her face is as emotionless as always despite that huge wound on her chest, but not Yuri. This time, Yuri is very confident that she has won and therefore smiling widely. But of course-

"Go… **IO!**"

_*BANG*_ -that would be too easy.

"Yurippe!" instinctively, Hinata pull Yuri backwards with him and Iwasawa, while-

_***SCRAZZZH, SVOOSSSH!***_ -sharp blades of wind appear out of nowhere, cutting Yuri's party to pieces… If Shiina didn't jump in front of them and resist them with her Persona.

"Uggghhh… aaah!" Shiina barely survives the wind blades, and fell to her knees.

"Shiina!" both Hinata and Iwasawa check up on her.

As the wind clears up, Tenshi and Saki are no longer in sight. After confirming it, Yuri also inspects Shiina's condition.

"Forgive me Shiina-san," Yuri apologizes, "I let my guard down."

"I'll make it… through," Shiina muttered as Hinata tended her wounds with Dia, "What's important… is the objective."

Nodding to Shiina's statement, Yuri calls out, "Yusa, how is the Guild members holding up?"

"_They're already secured by the cover team. Operation Successful."_

Yuri sighs, as this battle is still far from over… But this success is enough for now.

"This operation is a big success. Good job, everyone."

…

Far away from JUSCO, Saki is catching her breath with Tenshi and… someone.

"Thank you for rescuing us," Tenshi thanked the brunette girl in front of her politely and expressionlessly.

"It's fine, Prez. But I never thought my transfer would be so hectic!" she laughed.

Saki eyed this unknown girl. She has brunette hair, wearing pink school uniform with black skirt, and a choker on her neck. What's disturbing is… there is a gun holster on her right thigh- filled by a silver gun.

"Tenshi-san… Who is this girl?" Saki asked.

"She is the new transfer student, who will attend the school starting tomorrow."

The brunette offers Saki a handshake, "Nice to meet you, Konishi-senpai! My name is…"

/

_**To Be Continued**_

/

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

Episode 6 clear! Thank you for everyone who had already read to this point, as this chapter becomes longer than planned (again). I apologize if it's too long, and I'll try to reduce the length little by little. All in all, I was quite proud of this episode; as I completed it faster than usual, and I have succeeded create a variety of things: the events, the new Personas, and more.

What is your favorite scene in this chapter? Mine is 'Garden of Steel', as the Guild members are actually having fun as prisoners and that's made Yuri really mad :3 BTW, Yamaoka made his debut! Did you guys expect him? Saki said quite a lot too after beaten, so more light on GOATS shall be shed. Oh, about the transfer student it's pretty obvious… Hehe.

Next, what do you think of Yusa's Persona? I was really confused in finding a Persona which will suit her, and… the very ambiguous figure, Angerona, is chosen. Yeah, she's the party supportive Persona-user! I had lot of fun in creating her abilities, for they're pretty neat to have in the actual game, right? Unlike Fuuka/Rise though, each of her ability requires SP, a lot of SP, and more time to use (details below). She'll have more nifty abilities later, but most of them involved in dungeon-solving and not for fighting enemies. Maybe you'll notice later how Saki's Persona appearance is contradictory… But that's still a secret for now~

Lastly, I hope you enjoy the battle scenes and the songs insertion too. I tried to keep it brief, but it requires more space… For the POV thing, now I wrote when they change, so you won't be as confused. Anyway, thanks for keep reading my story. Thank you very much, and stay tuned! XD

/

* * *

><p><strong>Persona Users<strong>

5. **Yusa**

**Weapons**

No weapons.

Arcana : Moon

Invoke Style : Her Persona card comes down to her mouth level, and she crushes it with her left hand's pointer finger, motioning a silence request gesture.

**Status**

HP: D+, SP: A+, St: D, Ma: A+, En: D+, Ag: B+, Lu: A+.

**Persona: **Angerona of the Moon Arcanum [superecho]

Weak: Slash, Pierce. Null: Elec.

Heavy on SP and Magic, has low physical power and odd distribution for the rest. Regardless of the status, it's not a combative Persona.

**Skills**[superecho]:

- Tracer: using data of a location (physical map or its data), capable of forming an interactive 3D diagram of it. Require little to medium SP, depending on the map size.

- Digitomy: by touching digital data on the 3D diagram, capable of changing certain traps and objects. Require little to lots of SP for each object interacted; SP cost varies on the size and complexity of the object.

- Phase Scan: Scan enemy's data on the 3D diagram by touching it. Has 3 phases:

Phase 1: enemy's Name/HP/SP/Arcana/Resistance.

Phase 2: enemy's skills and their descriptions.

Phase 3: enemy's base status (St/Ma/En/Ag/Lu & Item Drop).

Each phase requires more and more SP, and takes 1 turn/phase. Data cannot be recorded by the Persona, so enemy that's been scanned before has to be scanned again each time. Meaning: you have to re-analyze enemy every single time.

- Relay: enables communication with anyone within range of the 3D field, ignoring distance. Require no SP.

Next Skills: Ghost Shift, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

Compendium Info:

"_A Roman goddess with an iconography so odd, that nobody actually knew what she is all about. She is represented to always make a gesture requesting quiet, by placing her finger in front of her mouth. She is said to be the goddess of silence, winter solace, death, fear, anguish, luck, and more. But to this day, not even the ancients could decipher her true nature."_

/

**Bosses**

- Saki Konishi (I had enough of that crap!)

**Weapon**: Long Hammer (Strike)

**Persona**: Marzanna of the Death Arcanum [superecho]

Weak: Wind. Strong: Elec.

**Description**: _"A Slavic goddess associated with death, winter, and nightmares. There is a tradition of drowning her doll figure in the river to celebrate the end of winter, but one shouldn't look back or he/she will get an unfortunate event. Many drawings depicted her as an evil woman figure with terrible face and long hair, peeking out behind riverside's rocks."_

/

* * *

><p>[<strong>Persona Beats!<strong>] Next episode preview

"My name is Yukari Takeba. I hope we get along!"

"Shin-chan?"

"Is herbal tea okay with you?"

"What ridiculous nickname was that?"

"Her singing was so good that it enchanted me…"

"Why! Why I don't have a Persona!"

"I am the conductor of this train, my name is Philemon."

"Wouldn't it'd be too painful for you… Yuinyansan?"

"Data Sample 00 has escaped!"

"Nobody… is truly alone."

[**Persona Beats!**]

Episode.07 BUTTERFLY


	7. BUTTERFLY

Foreword

Welcome to the episode 7 of [Persona Beats!], dear readers. This chapter will provide a great twist, along with surprises in the end. But be warned: its 41 pages long, including the bonus material. I still unable to shorten it, I'm so very sorry! But read through the end and you won't be disappointed, I promise!

P.S. This marks the very first 7th chapter of all my stories. Yippe! Thanks to you guys, I made it this far... Thank you!

Please enjoy the story~

/

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats!, Persona series, and respective characters belong to Jun Maeda-Key-Na-Ga-ASCII Media Works and Atlus. I own the story idea and original stuff I add on my own.

/

* * *

><p>...<p>

"_Another Archangel was called Michael."_

…

~A Tough Chef Everyday Life~

*Early Morning*

**/JUSCO – Food Court Entrance**

The day begun with a bright, warm sunshine enveloping the entire school. The empty food court shows no signs of life, until a certain person wearing a beanie set his foot there.

"What am I doing, enjoy cooking in a world like this?" Shinjiro sighs, but smiling gently, "This is because of you…"

Ignoring his duty for a moment, Shinjiro is doing a recollection of his near past- when he was still alive, surrounded by his friends. …Well, that's not quite right since the only special person he held so close is that leader girl-

"…Huh? I'm pretty sure that there was a blue-haired boy too… Wait a minute, wasn't he the leader? Then that girl… Damn, what's wrong my head?"

When Shinjiro is thinking deeply of the contradictions of his past memories, suddenly a paper boy bumps on him and drop stacks of newspaper.

"My-My apologies, senpai! I was in a hurry…"

"That's fine; let me help you with those."

As gentle as a man can be, Shinjiro help to collect the scattered papers. Barely a minute has passed, and he fold a big bundle of them when he saw the front page-

"**WHAT THE-!?**" Shinjiro felt his eyes are about to fly out like wild birds, "She- How- What-"

…

_Somewhere else, at the same time._

A brunette girl with average height and well-toned skin, wearing pink uniform and black skirt, is peeking around the school's archery range nervously.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing!?" a male member of the archery who is on practice come out and yelled at her.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" the brunette girl apologized politely, "I'm new here, and I was wondering when I could join the archery club…"

"Wait… Are you the transfer student?" the archery member changed his attitude, "I heard you are good in archery. We'll definitely welcome you here!"

The archery member offers a handshake, and the brunette girl accepts it.

"My name is Yukari Takeba. I hope we get along!"

/

superecho presents

Cross-over story of "Angel Beats!" and "Persona" series

/

**Persona Beats!**

© 2012 superecho

/

~Memories of Cherry Blossom~

*Morning*

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

Yet again, Yuri has gathered the Combat Division members for a meeting- Wait, apparently someone has gone missing… But the numbers are even, so it might be just Yuri's imagination.

"Everyone, hereby I proudly declare: our rescue mission was a huge success!"

The HQ is buzzing with clapping, 'Whee', 'Oh yeah', 'We rock', and bursts of party crackers. Yup, party crackers you use at birthday parties.

"…So," Otonashi give Yuri a grieving glare, "The purchase you ordered me before was just for this?"

"What, Otonashi-kun? Are you unhappy of being the errand boy?" Yuri smirks at him.

"Yurippe always prepare in advance," Matsushita Fifth seemed happy.

"Even for trivial things," Takamatsu added, "Oh, Yurippe-san. Here is the key card from before."

_# Obtained __**IT Key Card**__._

Stuffing the key card into her pocket, Yuri is continuing her speech:

"The Guild members have been rescued; we smashed up GOATS' facility, and brought down one of their generals. In addition, we gained more Persona-users and some juicy info. I call that a win," Yuri smiles widely, overjoyed of the taste of victory.

True, now the number of Persona-users in SSS jumped to five. They are Yuri, Iwasawa, Shiina, Hinata, and just recently, Yusa. …Wait.

"Yusa, you're here?" Fujimaki's mouth explodes in shock.

"Does it matter?" she plainly asked.

"It does! I almost never see you in the HQ!"

"Now, you did."

Hinata steps in, "Come on, just let it slide. We're celebrating our victory, so it's only natural to do something special."

Fujimaki frowns unhappily, "You lucky bastard, Hinata! It must be nice, to be surrounded by pretty girls while summoning your Persona."

"What are you-"

Hinata stopped mid-sentence in realization: out of the 5 Persona-users in SSS, he's the only male out of 4 other females.

"My, I never noticed until now," Hinata blushes slightly, scratching his head.

"Hinata-san, you like a protagonist in a harem love simulation game!" Ooyama pointed out.

"Nice one, Ooyama!" Hinata seemed very happy, "I call this title: Doki-doki Memorial: Afterlife Season! **[1]**"

/

**Episode.07: BUTTERFLY**

/

"So, so!" Ooyama is getting excited like a child, "What are the heroines like?"

Hinata pointed at Yuri, "There is Heroine No.1: Yurippe! She's the true heroine whom needs very specific conditions to get! You better maxes out all your parameters for a faint hope to be with her!"

Yuri sighs deeply, but feels too lazy to leave her seat and slap him. Next, Hinata pointed at Iwasawa.

"Heroine no. 2: Iwasawa! She's the music nut who require high amount of almost all things, especially Art! She's slightly easier than Yurippe, but a great challenge regardless!"

Iwasawa is spectacularly uninterested, "What are you talking about?"

"Is herbal tea okay with you?" Yamaoka asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Yamaoka poured herbal tea emanating fresh scent of nature to a cup, and give it to Iwasawa elegantly. She drinks it slowly, like a fine lady.

"That looks good," Ooyama looked at Iwasawa in awe, "Yamaoka-san, please pour me some too!"

"You're here, Yamaoka-san? Why didn't you pour me first? I'm your master!" Yuri snapped.

"My apologies, milady," Yamaoka poured Ooyama a cup of tea, "I'll be at your side shortly."

"Wait! I'm closer, so pour me first!" Matsushita requested boldly.

"Very well, sir."

As Yamaoka poured some tea for Matsushita Fifth, Takamatsu raised a question.

"Yurippe, what is Yamaoka-san doing here?"

"Starting today, Yamaoka-san will join the SSS as part of the Guild. His duty will be to serve in the HQ during the day, and serve the Guild members during the night."

"But… How could this man enter this world?" Takamatsu tilts his glasses, "I thought only teenagers' souls could go to the afterlife?"

"That's how it normally be, Takamatsu-kun," Yuri answers, "But here he is, fully aware that he's dead and not being any younger than he was when living."

Yamaoka finally arrived at Yuri's desk, pouring her a cup of tea.

"I might be old, but I still remember it very clearly. When following my master to a hospital, strange things begin to occur… And I draw my last breath after rescuing a nurse and tell the young master… to be the number one man in Japan."

Yamaoka seemed sad for a moment, before regaining his usual gentlemanly manners.

"Well," Yuri grabbed her tea cup, "Your previous master is going to have it rough."

Fujimaki laughs, "Perhaps he had to face a madman bent on world domination!"

After some thinking Hinata goes on, this time pointing at a dark corner.

"Heroine no. 3! Shiina! She's the scary type who you should watch your choices during dates or she'll assassinate you! High amount of Fitness is necessary if you want to survive and win her heart!"

"How shallow-minded."

"Ahh, this tea is brewed perfectly… Splendid, Yamaoka-san!" Yuri praised him after sipping a half of the heavenly herbal tea.

"You're too kind, milady."

"So, Yurippe-san… About Yamaoka-san's arrival in afterlife…," Takamatsu asked further.

"There might be more rules to this world than the ones we already know," Yuri sips her tea in relaxation, "It's not something urgent though, so we can look to it later."

For some reason nobody stop Hinata from keep talking, so he goes on.

"The 4th heroine… Dun-dun-dun. Yusa!" Hinata remarked chirpily, "She's-"

"The mysterious girl who will torture the protagonist no matter what choice he made or what statistics he raised. For centuries, no player has lived to see an ending with her."

…That was Yusa, doing a self-introduction in the 'game' and shut Hinata's mouth for good. It wasn't in the wordings themselves, but rather Yusa's cold, monotonous voice which freezes Hinata on track.

"Hinata-san, when this game will be released? And, why there are only 4 heroines?" Ooyama asked innocently.

Hinata didn't answer, he seemingly become a zombie.

"I suggest you wait for the next update," Otonashi fill in for his best pal, when-

"Otonashi… you wanted to be the main character, eh?" Hinata pouts, "No, it's me!"

_***BANG***_ "Gwogh," Hinata fell to the ground, as he has been shot on the shoulder by the running-out-of-patience Yuri.

"Calmed down, Hinata-kun? If there is a protagonist here, it would be me, the leader."

So, Hinata quietly retreat to the edge of the room and heal himself with his Persona. The atmosphere turns heavy and awkward, until Otonashi decided to break it.

"Uhh, Yuri… I understand now about Yamaoka-san joining the Guild, but… Juicy info?"

Yuri smirks, while Otonashi gulped.

"The GOATS- at least those three, are humans just like us. Unlike us, the 'regular souls', they've been chosen by God as special humans to carry out His orders along with Tenshi."

The cover team is surprised by this piece of information. On contrast though, Otonashi seemed rather calm about it.

"So, Yuri… They are like _**messengers**_? Humans chosen by God to deliver His will?" Otonashi asked again.

"If you put it that way, yes. I think she mentioned something like that, too. Why?" Yuri asked him back.

"It just… When I saw him before and sometime after that, he never bothered to inspect us or the others. He really looked like a nice guy…"

"Hmm," Yuri is thinking deeply, "Either he's just being lazy on his work, or he chooses to side with us."

"We need to look into this further," Matsushita Fifth suggested seriously.

"True," Yuri agreed, "Otonashi-kun, be sure to keep an eye on this Akinari guy."

Otonashi gulps for such an important task, but nodding his head firmly regardless.

"Yes. I'll do what I can!"

Yuri closes her eyes, smiling, "Good. Now…"

The air felt heavy as everyone is waiting for Yuri's command-

"**LET'S DO THE VICTORY FANFARE!**" Yuri shouted so loudly.

"…Eh?" Otonashi doesn't understand-

"T.K., hit it!" Yuri ordered by lifting her right hand.

"Bon appétit!" T.K. taps a button on a radio tape and-

**BGM**: Final Fantasy VI Victory Fanfare **[2]**

As the strange 8-bit music filled with feelings of triumph is played, all SSS member is doing a victory pose: lifting their arms multiple times in the air, like a group of children who have been invited to a theme park. Everyone is doing it, even Shiina and Iwasawa! …Otonashi can't help but to join in, despite not knowing anything.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong> _The SSS members are enjoying their victory in high spirits, more united than before. You can feel the team has made a big step forward…_

_***KACHING!***_ Rank up! _The SSS Social Link has reached level 3! Your power to create Personas of the __**Fool**__ Arcana has grown!_

* * *

><p>…<p>

~Reunion, Sunshine Eggs~

**/School Building – Infirmary**

After completing his main task, Shinjiro executed the order on paper: cook 3 egg porridges for the three bedridden students. Yup, in the middle of his work today, the principal came and give him that order in a paper. As absurd as it was, the principal stated clearly in that paper that he believe Shinjiro's awesome cooking skills will wake those three females from a coma. …No, Shinjiro wasn't flattered by that. …Just a little.

"Here I am," Shinjiro carefully opened the infirmary door with one hand while his other hand carrying the food tray.

Indeed, Shinjiro saw three bedridden students, all female and junior. Looking at their still figures lay in a seemingly eternal slumber; he couldn't help but to recall a similar situation.

"They haven't waked up for days… Kinda like the Apathy Syndrome…"

As per instructed, Shinjiro puts the food tray on a small chair in the middle of the room, so the delicious aroma will awake them. They're just three bowls of simple egg porridges, with good chicken eggs and a bit of sake for heating the body, plus couple of vitamins and minor greeneries. The result…

"…Yeah, right," Shinjiro said sarcastically as no single movement was made by any of the three females.

In all actuality, Shinjiro had no time for this. He needs to check out the second year classrooms and confirm that girl is really _her_. Shinjiro sighs and pouts, for what on earth she is doing in this strange place for the dead. Well, with his shift in the afternoon from evening, apparently he has to give up for today. But…

"If they're not waking up, these porridges will be wasted…"

It's not in Shinjiro's policy to throw away food; his poor childhood times have proven that. No, Shinjiro had little interest in eating the food he cooked for someone else. At this rate, he need to find three people who-

"Uggnnn," the brown-haired girl on the leftmost bed wakes up and scrubs her eyes, "I smell eggs… Mommy's egg cooking… Murble, murble."

…Shinjiro was so shocked- that the principal was right. In any case, only one girl has woken up and she's in no focus to stand up, so Shinjiro take another chair and one of the bowls, to sit right beside her and feed her.

"You finally woke up," Shinjiro said, while stirring the porridge with a spoon, "You need to eat up or you'll faint again."

"What? Who? G-G-Ghost?" the brunette is gazing around aimlessly in anxiety, narrowing her eyes. She can't see clearly, it seemed.

"Look, explanation comes later once you're healthy enough to tell that someone is right beside you," Shinjiro took a spoonful worth of egg-rice-hot delicacy after blowing it, "Now open wide and eat."

The brunette girl finally gazes at Shinjiro's direction, finally noticing him and say:

"Shin-chan?"

"…!?" Shinjiro was so shocked that-

"Ouch! Hot! Hot!"

-He spilled the porridge on the spoon on this girl's blanket.

"H-Hold on, I'll clean it!" Shinjiro quickly regain his composure and took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipe the mess.

…A little while later, Shinjiro has calmed down and seated down beside her again.

"S-Sorry about that, I was just… You know," Shinjiro is panicking, "I thought you were someone I know…"

"N-No… I never met you before, Mr. Ghost!" the brunette is frightened so innocently.

Shinjiro raised his eyebrow, "…I'm not a ghost. Can't you see that?"

"No," she answered bluntly, "My glasses are missing."

Shinjiro took the orange glasses on top of the cabinet _right beside_ the bed and give it to her.

"Thank you, senpai!" the girl bowed in respect, after seeing Shinjiro, "Y-You know, my eyesight is really bad, so… I-I'm really sorry."

This girl is a shy one.

"…I don't mind. Now, eat up."

"S-Senpai… It's embarrassing to be feed… I-I can eat by myself just fine now…"

And then, Shinjiro let this girl to eat by herself. Well, she seemed healthy enough to do that, so no worries. But-

"If I may ask… What's your name?" Shinjiro asked.

"Huh? M-Mirei. Mirei Satou. Why, senpai?"

"…Nothing, just curious. My name is Shinjiro Aragaki."

"Aragaki-senpai…? Thank you; I'll remember your name."

Shinjiro's heart is in storm. This girl is definitely not _her_, but why… Why and how on earth she called him by that nickname? On all lifetime on his memories when he was still alive, only one person ever and always called him that…

"Why did you call me that?" Shinjiro asked again.

"Y-You see senpai… Whenever I'm not having my glasses on, my vision blurs and I'm afraid the ghosts I saw in the movies will-"

"Not the 'Mr. Ghost'. The previous one."

"Previous one…? I think I only called you 'Mr. Ghost'… A-Ah, sorry! I did it again…"

…Shinjiro is really at a loss here.

…

~Pink, Cupid, Arrows~

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

"Ahh, that felt good!" Yuri smiles widely after doing victory fanfare for a while now with her crew, "Now the celebration's over, we have a serious issue at hand."

Yuri throws a newspaper at the table and everyone get a closer look. There was posted a big picture that took almost the whole front page: a female student in pink uniform with short brunette hair. The headline reads:

* * *

><p><strong>GUY KILLER TRANSFER STUDENT: CUPID'S ARROW TO YOUR HEARTS!<strong>

Today, the second year students were getting a new hot, sexy, and cutie pie of a friend: Ms. **Yukari Takeba**! The suddenly transferred damsel-not-in-distress has completely fulfilled the expectations of all male crowds, including teachers. (You didn't hear that from me!) For she has excellent grades, good looks, cute personality, and over the top archery skills! She'll definitely carry our school's name for the national archery competition! …Aw come on, you didn't wait in line to buy this issue for that! You boys want to score this chick don't you, don't you? I would love to give you her pictures and tips to get close to her… In the next issue! Keep that love meter full, guys!

~Your Awesome School Journalist~

* * *

><p>"…'Guy Killer Transfer Student'?" Hinata want to laugh.<p>

"What ridiculous nickname was that?" Fujimaki is annoyed.

"How shallow-minded."

Matsushita is glancing at Yuri, "Yurippe, could she be…"

"No doubt about it," Yuri nods in agreement, "She's the one who saved Tenshi and that manager before."

"But she sides with the enemy…," Hinata said it in a cool pose, but no one cares.

"Moonlight Serenade," that was T.K.

"Anyway- Wait," Yuri cut her own sentence, "Where are Yui and Noda? I haven't heard them saying anything. With the numbers even, I didn't notice."

"…You just noticed?" Otonashi blurted out.

Yuri glares at him and he shuts his mouth.

"Yui was being scolded by Hisako-san since the morning in their practice spot," Takamatsu informed, "As for Noda-san, I don't know."

"Come to think of it… I didn't see him during my breakfast at the cafeteria," Ooyama pointed out.

"I ate at JUSCO's food court this morning and I didn't see him anywhere, either," Matsushita added further.

"Where has that moron gone off to…?" Yuri is mildly annoyed by this.

"So, what is our next course of action?" Takeyama spoke out.

Yuri is thinking for a little while, before speaking:

"For the next few days, no big operation will be executed. Everyone shall gather information on GOATS personnel and the transfer student. Do a stakeout or just use another source, but don't make a scene. Oh, also search for other Persona-users."

Hinata feel confused, "Other Persona-users?"

"Weren't you listening to that Konishi yesterday? She said something about recruiting other Persona-users," Yuri reminded him.

"You don't mean…," Otonashi stood up with a serious expression, "There are other souls who have arrived in the afterlife recently and have Personas?!"

"You caught on quick, Otonashi-kun," Yuri looked a little pleased, "Search for anyone who is standing out among NPCs, for they are high-likely other Persona-users that Konishi mentioned. If we could get them on our side, it will be a great contribution."

"…Yuri," Iwasawa spoke up, "Do we need other Persona-users? Wouldn't our weaponry will be enough with the Guild members secured?"

"Unfortunately, the Guild members were still exhausted from the capture. Plus, the Old Guild won't produce as effieciently as our new one. On the other hand, GOATS have Persona-users and combat suits with them, so we need Personas as well to even the odds."

"…I understand," Iwasawa seemed down.

"That is all. Dismissed!"

…

*Lunchtime*

**/School Building – 4F Hallway**

After Yuri closed the door to the HQ, she's walking down the hallway and saw…

"Hey Yuri," Hisako greeted, "Say, can we hang out later today? I know we never really do that, but… I'll treat you, so please consider it."

* * *

><p><em># Maybe you should hang out with Hisako after school…<em>

* * *

><p>After Hisako left, Yuri saw…<p>

"…Oh, Yuri," Iwasawa greeted gloomily, "Um, do you have time? I want to talk about something. Well, it's not really important… Later."

* * *

><p><em># Maybe you should hang out with Iwasawa after school…<em>

* * *

><p>Yuri considers which choice would be more interesting.<p>

…

~Reunion, Group of Three~

*Afternoon*

**/School Building – Infirmary**

"Senpai, this porridge is so delicious!" the bubbly-voiced girl said loudly.

"Thanks," Shinjiro replied plainly.

"I'm so glad you're awake too, Akiza…," Mirei's eyes are teary, fogging up her glasses.

"Don't sweat it! Of course I would wake up for something so delicious!" said Akiza, the girl with long dark blue hair.

"But Takako hasn't woken up…," Mirei is worried.

True, Takako, the other brunette identified by violet hairpins on her hair, is still sleeping tight on the rightmost bed to the right of Akiza's.

"She'll be fine. She'll wake up soon," Akiza said so optimistically.

"…How do you know that?" Shinjiro can't help but ask.

"Look closely at Takako's mouth… See? She's drooling because she smells the delicious scent! She's probably dreaming about eating ten bowls of porridges now."

Shinjiro's eyes widen a little, "…Ten bowls?"

"Takako is a big eater," Akiza said while keep eating her porridge, "Before long, she will yearn for the real thing and wake up!"

Shinjiro laughs; the other two can't help but to join in the laughter. Even they just known each other for such a short time, they feel inseparable already.

"When the three of you have fully recovered, I'll fix you up something real good," Shinjiro said with a slight smile.

"R-Really?" Mirei looked anxious, but smiling, "W-Would it be alright, senpai?"

"I don't have shifts during the exam period next week. We can meet up and have a lunch together," Shinjiro replied.

"Oh, we don't have shifts too. Right, Mirei?" Akiza chirped happily.

"Indeed!" Mirei is smiling wide now.

"Good to hear," Shinjiro rubs his chin, "Now, what menu should we-"

"Deep-fired eel… Caesar salad… Scrambled eggs… _*mumble, mumble*_," Takako muttered in her sleep.

Soon, Shinjiro's company is laughing again. It's strange for him to take the initiative of making friends, but he's too happy right now to care about that. Then suddenly-

"Here we are, Tatsu-senpai!" Yui entered the room loudly, "Maybe my friends will wake up if you-"

Yui and Tatsuya who just entered the infirmary stood still at the sight before them. Someone they don't know was feeding the three (two) friends of Yui. …Silence. …Still silence. And then-

"Tatsu-senpai! Kick this pedophile's ass!" Yui screamed, pointing at Shinjiro.

"What?" Tatsuya is confused.

"Pedophile?" Shinjiro feel offended.

"Use my guitar, Tatsu-senpai!" Yui took out her red guitar out of thin air, "Smash his head for me!"

"Yui, listen. He-"

"Then I have no choice! Feel the wrath of my almighty guitar, you evil villain!" Yui roared and jumped-

_***CHOMP***_ Tatsuya feed Yui a spoon of the still new and untouched porridge bowl.

"Mmm, so good!" Yui instantly calmed down, "Who made this?"

"…Me," Shinjiro answered, "But that last bowl was for-"

"That bowl's mine, Yuinyansan!" Takako suddenly wake up.

"Taka-chan, you're awake! …Ah, Mi-chan and Aki-chan are awake, too!"

Shinjiro is still surprised by the turn of events, but he couldn't say anything.

"Now Yui, share this bowl with her okay?" Tatsuya hand the bowl to her.

"Alright, Tatsu-senpai!" Yui dashed happily towards her friends.

And so, the four girls rejoiced happily. While they are chatting joyfully, the two guys are left alone to stare at each other.

"Your sister?" "Your sisters?"

"No, we just met." "No, we're just acquaintances."

"…" "…"

Awkwardness sits between the two guys.

…

*After School*

**/Velvet Room**

Before Yuri decided to do anything at all, she has a request to complete.

"Here," Yuri handed Theo the Frozen Arm.

"Thank you very much," Theo is inspecting the item, "Ah, wonderful. This arm used to be humanly, yet it is not so anymore. The blood on its veins could no longer run from the cold wrapping it, yet it has scent of life because the cold itself also prevent rotting… Such a strange piece of existence, which had its time stopped for eternity…"

Yuri is feeling bored, "That was a deep analysis and all, but… Could I have my reward now?"

"Ah, my apologies," Theo quickly put the item on the back and return, "I thank you for giving me such an interesting object; I'll definitely take my time in studying it. Now, please take this as a token of my appreciation."

_# Obtained __**Bloody Scissors**__._

"What piece of junk are you giving me?!" Yuri isn't happy to hold such a grotesque thing in her hands.

"Those scissors are a material item in order to summon a new Persona. With that in your possession, you'll be able to fuse Kuchisake-onna."

"Kuchisake-onna? I think I've heard that name before…"

"It is a dreadful ghost with terrible appearance and foul tale, but she has quite a remarkable ability to hunt down her prey. As I said before; ugliness can be strength sometimes, I believe her powers will be of some assistance to you."

"…_*sigh* _Alright, thanks."

Losing the mood to do some Persona fusions, Yuri left the Velvet Room early and decided to do some Social Link to erase the yucky images she just had.

…

~Curbing Chinese~

**/School Building – 3F Hallway**

Yuri came here to find Hisako, who is currently standing near an empty classroom doing nothing.

"You came, Yuri. Do you want to hang out?"

* * *

><p>[Hang out with Hisako.]<p>

**[Check Social Link rank.]**

[Decline.]

* * *

><p><em># Hisako Social Link, Rank 1. The Arcana is Temperance, well-balanced Personas. You can see the power of balance, associated with the Temperance Arcana…<em>

**\Notice/** Sylph Lv. 11, Nigi Mitama Lv. 18, Xiezhai Lv. 24, Mithra Lv. 32

_# It seems further power lies hidden…_

* * *

><p><strong>[Hang out with Hisako.]<strong>

[Check Social Link rank.]

[Decline.]

* * *

><p>"Cool. Let's go," Hisako seemed happy <strong>=D<strong>

…

**/JUSCO – Food Court E**

Yuri is not craving for any food in particular, so she let Hisako do the order. What she brought back with her are green tea, steamed meat dumplings, ebi chili, and lots of gyozas.

"Why Chinese cuisine?" Yuri asked.

"Actually, I love Chinese food. But the cafeteria lacks them, and I hardly stumble upon any of Chinese food coupons," Hisako splits her chopsticks, "Maybe it's actually a good thing that those GOATS build JUSCO."

* * *

><p>[But it's enemy's facility…]<p>

**[We'll reap what we can get!]**

* * *

><p>"You said it, Yuri!" Hisako laughed, "It's their property for now, but we can shape it however we want once we won this battle and own it."<p>

_# Hisako is laughing joyfully _**=D**

Soon, Yuri and Hisako start to dig in. These Chinese meals are actually pretty good, perhaps more than the cafeteria's menus. It'll be a tough competition for sure. Those gyozas were really good too, but Yuri seemingly sees no end to it.

"Hisako, how many gyoza plates did you buy?" Yuri asked.

"Five… I just ordered the sixth a little while ago," Hisako keep eating casually.

"You like gyozas?"

"Yes. Iwasawa dislikes them because it made her breath smells, but I'm fine with it since I don't sing."

Speaking of singing… Hisako suddenly put her chopsticks down and stop eating.

"Yuri, that's what I wanted to talk about… It's about Yui's singing," Hisako revealed her real intentions.

Yuri sips the last of her green tea and listens, "What about her singing?"

"Her singing was so good that it enchanted me…"

Hisako's tone was so humble and her expression softens dramatically, as if she was being blessed by God- Wait, Yuri is not in good terms with Him, so… As if she was being blessed by a snow fairy.

"BUT," Hisako's tone reverses in a blink of eye, "Her guitar play was AWFUL!"

"Huh? I thought you were cool with her being the rhythm guitarist?"

"I didn't notice until after we perform… That from the second song and on, Yui is keep making mistakes in her guitar phrase. It went off the chart many times, that even Sekine and Irie also made mistakes. And…"

* * *

><p><em># Hisako drones on and on about Yui's mistakes…<em>

**["What about the first song?"]**

["Thanks for the treat. Bye."]

[Sneak out while she's not looking.]

* * *

><p>As it pains Yuri to not choose the second or the third option, she had to be nice. It pisses her off to be some kind of private consultant for her members, but… that's what being a leader all for, right?<p>

"About the first song… It was perfect. Her voice, her guitar, my guitar, Sekine's bass, Irie's drums, and the audience… Everything breathed as one, it was so wonderful. The last time I felt that way was… when I held my first concert with Iwasawa."

"In short, she's a moron whose talents need to be bloomed, right?" Yuri snickered.

"Haha, I suppose so. She aced the first song, but screwed up the rest… I don't know whether I should be happy or angry."

"Just do both, one at a time," Yuri teased.

"Perhaps. Hahaha! …Man, what did I get so pissed for?" Hisako seemed relieved **=D**

After calming down, Hisako eat the remaining food- yes, she finished the gyozas all by herself.

"I missed Iwasawa already…," Hisako is staring to the distance.

Yuri is grinning-

"-To PERFORM on stage, okay? Don't get funny ideas!" Hisako defended herself, "But I guess I'll stick with the ditz for now. Thanks for listening, Yuri."

* * *

><p><em># Hisako shares a slice of her personal troubles to you. You feel that now you understand her slightly better…<em>

_***KACHING!***_ Rank up! _Hisako Social Link has reached level 2! Your power to create Personas of the __**Temperance**__ Arcana has grown!_

* * *

><p>"You're veeery welcomed!" Yuri is overjoyed for the rank up.<p>

"…Don't smile like that. It's creepy," Hisako is sweating, "Were you planning something?"

"No, not at all!"

…

_Meanwhile._

~Next Plan~

**/Student Council Room – Back Chamber**

Inside this cramped space, there are 3 students: Yasuo, Akinari, and Saki. The latest bows her head; both in shame and annoyance.

"Let me repeat this," Yasuo spoke in annoyance, "Not only you didn't call us for backup, but you also let those SSS beat the crap out of you and dugl some info from you!?"

"…That's what I said," Saki sighs gloomily.

"My, you're unbelievably stupid. Thanks to that stupidity of yours, their weapon makers were set free and one of our facilities got destroyed. You are a really, really stupid girl."

Saki twitches in anger, "I dare you to say that again!"

"No problem," Yasuo is tries to mask his anger with a stoic smile, "How many times do you want me to? Ten times? One hundred times?"

Saki and Yasuo are holding a death glare competition between themselves now. Akinari could clearly see the rampaging flame surrounding them…

"Now, now, Yasuo-kun. They managed to break in was not Konishi-san's fault. Since we lack soldiers, there are not enough troops to guard the JUSCO after we cover the concert's security. One huge hypermarket was too much for her to handle alone, right?" Akinari explained objectively.

Yasuo loosen up his previous tension, "…Well, you got a point there. We don't have enough soldiers…"

"See? It wasn't my fault!" Saki used this opportunity to strike back-

"Wait, Konishi-san. You're at fault too, you know," Akinari is hardening his voice tone a bit, "Wasn't it clear during GOATS was founded, that we shall cover for each other's back? Fighting many enemies all alone for whatever reason is not the way of doing so, as we're not super-powered like Tenshi-san does."

Saki calmed down, slightly shocked at how Akinari 'scolded' both her and Yasuo. While they are standing silently in contemplation, Akinari brewed them some tea.

"Here you go guys. It's instant, though."

Both Saki and Yasuo took their respective cup, and drink them in peaceful silence. This straight kind of guy, Akinari Kamiki, did his role as a neutral mediator perfectly.

"So, Inoe-kun…," Saki asked calmly, "What is our next course of action?"

"For now…," Yasuo drink his tea slowly, "We shall concentrate on increasing our numbers."

"And how do we do that?" Saki asked Akinari for a refill, "Forcing those NPCs to join us?"

"No, of course not. We already have a gathering project to increase the number of our Persona-users," Yasuo put his cup, and Akinari refills it.

"Project… Ah, that Takeba girl?" Saki realized.

"Yes, she's one of them. Another one should be ready by tomorrow, but… The rest would take time," Yasuo sighed, "That's why we can't wait. We have to find other Persona-users and make them join our side."

"Is that so… But how? We promise them a position or something?"

"Could be… I better ask Him first," Yasuo left.

Akinari clean up while Saki prepare herself for another work shift, when-

"Kamiki-san, we are chosen by God right?"

"Of course, Konishi-san. Why do you ask?"

"It just… Oh, never mind."

"Well, Yasuo-kun doesn't seem to be concerned with Tenshi's well-being…"

"Ah! Now you mention it… But, we're supposed to help her right? Why-"

"Alright, I'm done cleaning. I'll go back to my patrol duty, bye."

Akinari left Saki with an unanswered question.

…

~Underground Family~

*Evening*

**/Basement – Old Guild**

Yuri ventured the entire school building, but no signs of Noda. So Yuri thought 'screw that idiot' for now and pay the Guild members a visit. At the previously empty and deserted place filled only by dirt and Chaa alone, now so many people are tinkering with various pieces of machinery.

"I need a bigger screw."

"How's this one?"

"Perfect. Ah, can you insert those gears inside?"

"Okay… This, and this…Oh, it got stuck! Chaa-san, help!"

The leader of the Guild, Chaa, leaves his work temporarily and tinker with this guy's job a bit.

"This should be… There. You should've been more careful next time."

"Thank you, Chaa-san! I'll do better!"

Right before returning to his work, Chaa notices Yuri.

"Oh, Yuri. Nice timing," Chaa put down his wrench and approach her.

"Ah, Yurippe?"

"It's Yurippe!"

Everyone soon follows Chaa and greet Yuri.

"It seems you guys are doing well," Yuri commented.

"We sure are. It'll need about a week to operate again, but there's nothing to worry about," Chaa informed.

""So, what brings you here Yurippe?" a Guild member asked.

"Nothing much. I just want to see how you guys are doing."

Everyone goes silent and the Guild members are staring at Chaa. He sighs and eventually spoke:

"Yuri, I know it's kind of late but… I want to say thank you for rescuing my fellow craftsmen," Chaa bows his head, "Thank you, Yuri."

Yuri blushes a bit for this, but-

"Chaa-san! Was that all!? So lame!"

"You should've said it better! Where's the flashy words and cool expressions!?" Saito, appearing out nowhere, shouted loudly.

"A bit- no, a lot of flattery is fine! Be a man and do it!"

Chaa covers his ears, "You guys are so nosy… Why didn't YOU do it?"

"But she's your 'wife', right?"

Yuri shakes her head in disappointment, "I see you guys haven't changed at all. I wonder if I should've executed the rescue operation next month instead…"

The Guild members are letting out small tears, "That's so mean, Yurippe!"

"Oh? I thought you were enjoying your stay there?"

"W-We're not! We just tried to greet you with happy faces when you arrived-"

"-And none of you did that," Yuri glares at them.

"We're very sorry about that…"

An uncomforting wind blew in from the surface, turning the underground chilly. When the mood has become as cold as ice-

"Everyone, its dinnertime."

-Yamaoka the old butler melts it instantly with his warm words. Everyone soon abandon their work and rushes to the underground large dinner table made of wood. On it there are plenty of Italian food such as spaghetti, risottos, Panini breads and the like.

"…How did you fix all these foods, Yamaoka-san?" Yuri asked with her eyebrow raised in surprise.

Donning his usual gentle smile, Yamaoka answers, "What would it become if a butler of SSS couldn't do something like this?" **[3]**

Yuri was impressed at that remark. …Wait, where she has heard that sentence before? Without Yuri noticing, Yamaoka winks one eye through her thin glasses to the Guild members and they put the thumbs up- Wait.

"Yamaoka-san, you wear glasses?" Yuri asked.

"I do, milady. But when I arrived in this afterlife, somehow I didn't have my glasses with me… I could see just fine before since my condition has gone better in this world, but still…," he explained.

"True, everyone arrived here would be freed of any disease or injury that they have during their lifetime," Chaa said, "But the geezer feel kind of uncomfortable without one, so we made him a pair last night."

"You're one to talk, Chaa…," Yuri grinned at Chaa's nearly as old old face.

"Yuri, come and join us!" Saito requested from the dinner table.

"But I already have dinner…"

"Aww, I caught tons of fishes already! And those shrimps too…"

Yuri sighs and smiles, "Well, maybe I'll try a bit of that fish spaghetti."

Chaa smiles as well, "Here, the seat beside me is empty."

* * *

><p><em># You can feel the Guild members' honest gratitude to you…<em>

_***THUMP-THUMP***_ the world around Yuri is frozen in time as a Persona card shows its back to her. It turns around, revealing a picture of a strange door engraved with a tree and surrounded by people and keys, with roman number 'V' under it. Then Yuri hears a voice in her head...

_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Hierophant Arcana..._

The card shatters into buds of energy which wraps Yuri's body as a warm, blue aura.

**#** _You has established the __**Guild**__ Social Link of the __**Hierophant**__ Arcana! You may earn EXP bonus when fusing Persona of the Hierophant Arcana!_

* * *

><p>Yuri smiles wider and enjoys her Italian cuisine.<p>

…

*Late Night*

**/Girls' Dormitory – Yuri's Room**

"Today was fun!" Yuri giggled.

Well, all she did today was goofing around with her friends and eat a lot. But that's good once in a while. She didn't find Noda, but that idiot will be fine by himself. Now it's time to-

_***BUZZ, BUZZ***_ Yuri's red wireless radio is buzzing, so she clicked it on.

"Yusa? What's u-"

"_Cheeeeaater." __***CLICK***_

…Maybe Yusa was mad that she didn't get invited to the dinner at Guild. What's up with that girl and food, anyway? …In any case, it's time for Yuri to go to bed.

…

*Early Morning*

**/?**

In a dark room, noises of people talking and machine roaring can be heard.

"Data Sample 00 has escaped!"

"What!? How is that possible?"

"I don't know… All of sudden, it formed by itself!"

"Find it! Now!"

…

~ABC Puzzle~

*Morning*

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

There is no meeting today, so nobody roams here except for Yuri. She decided to read some files on the main SSS server with her laptop, since being alone is the best condition to study. Yuri decided to play around later in the afternoon, and concentrate on reading information first.

"Mirei Satou, Akiza Funabi, Takako Hitoda," Yuri recites those names as if they're incantations, "The three of them are in three different classes, yet they always hang out together… Mostly to watch Yui's street performance or discuss about it, according to this information Takeyama-kun uploaded."

Yuri read the files of these three girls, and found literally zero clues to connect them to the fire incident. Even their fake background lives as students yield nothing in common with anything, either to God, Tenshi, or Personas. Was the incident yesterday just a big coincidence?

"Huh? Wait…"

Yuri clicked a few windows and… There's a strange issue.

* * *

><p>Mirei Satou. Class 1-1, Student Number 1.<p>

Akiza Funabi. Class 1-2, Student Number 2.

Takako Hitoda. Class 1-3, Student Number 3.

* * *

><p>Weird indeed, for this trio's class and student number to be lined up in ABC fashion. Well, the only normal thing is that they're juniors, so of course they'll be in 1st grade. Hence, the Class 1-x format. Yuri ponders at this.<p>

"Hmm… For some reason, this feels like a puzzle," Yuri thought deeply.

A few minutes of stare at the laptop screen, someone else entered the room (after Yuri disables the mallet trap of course).

"Takeyama-kun?" Yuri calls out to the glasses nerd near the door.

"Am I intruding?" he asked boldly.

"Not really. Just come in," Yuri cues him to go near her, "Takeyama-kun, what do you think of this?"

Takeyama inspected the information carefully, but somehow Yuri feel that he is not really into this.

"I think there's some sort of pattern…Then again, maybe not. I couldn't make anything more out of this, sorry," he apologizes.

"That's fine; it might be just my imagination."

Yuri stares at the laptop screen some more, while Takeyama is staring at Yuri's face.

Yuri noticed right away and asks, "What? Do you want to say something?"

"In fact, I do," Takeyama nods lightly, "I want to apologize for my mistake during the previous operation."

Yuri is confused, "Mistake? What mistake, Takeyama-kun?"

"I couldn't hack into the security system… If Yusa-san hadn't waked up her Persona, then…"

Takeyama's face is seriously bitter and regretful.

"I… I will do my hacker work better from now on. I promise!" Takeyama stated with determined eyes.

Yuri didn't really consider that as a mistake, but… Seeing he said that without even requesting to call him 'Christ' even once, Yuri can't help but to accept his promise.

"I'm expecting a good result then," Yuri smiles at him.

* * *

><p><em># You can feel Takeyama's determination…<em>

_***THUMP-THUMP***_ the world around Yuri is frozen in time as a Persona card shows its back to her. It turns around, revealing a picture of a lantern and a big eye underneath, with roman number 'IX' under it. Then Yuri hears a voice in her head...

_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Hermit Arcana..._

The card shatters into buds of energy which wraps Yuri's body as a warm, blue aura.

**#** _You has established the __**Hacker**__ Social Link of the __**Hermit**__ Arcana! You may earn EXP bonus when fusing Persona of the Hermit Arcana!_

* * *

><p>"(…Wow, that was mature of him)" Yuri thought.<p>

"Starting today, I, Christ the prodigy hacker will delve into the system depths!" Takeyama proudly self-announced.

"(…I take that back)" Yuri ignored him like usual.

…

~Whispers from Above~

*After School*

**/School Building – Rooftop**

Yui and her groupie friends are having lunch at the back side of the rooftop, sitting in a circular formation. No Shinjiro and Tatsuya though; they're busy with their own stuff. But the girls' lunch made by Shinjiro would suffice.

"Wow… This milk tea is really good!" Yui sip her cup happily.

"Right? Aragaki-senpai is a really good cook!" even the shy Mirei is happy.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for mistaking him before…," Yui took another sip of her milk tea, "But, but! I think Tatsu-senpai is much, much cooler!"

"Oh, Suou-senpai wasn't it?" Akiza tags along the conversation, "Yeah, he's handsome and has a deep voice!"

"See, see?" Yui is excited.

"About face… I think Aragaki-senpai is handsome too…," Mirei defended him.

"Nooo! Tatsu-senpai is more handsome!" Yui insisted.

"But… If Aragaki-senpai removes his beanie, I think…"

"Nooo! Tatsu-senpai is more handsome! Much cooler!" Yui insists, "He was so cool when he swings his bat at the baseball game!"

Suddenly, Yui took out a golf club out of nowhere and swings it a few times.

"Like this, and like this!" Yui mimicked Tatsuya's moves using the golf club, "He swings it just a like a swordsman!"

"Yunyansan? Isn't that the principal's golf club?" Akiza asked nervously.

"Huh? Yeah, I just stole- borrowed it for a bit," Yui said innocently, "Actually I wanted to borrow a bat, but the baseball's team was using them all. Then, I saw the principal about to play golf and I took one club from him!"

"…So that's why the principal looked so gloomy this afternoon," Akiza sweat-dropped.

"B-But still!" Mirei speaks again, "I think Aragaki-senpai will be just as cool wielding a frying pan!"

"Nooo!" Yui swings the golf club again, "Tatsu-senpai is much cooler!"

Mirei and Yui are goes on bantering about their senpais; while Takako is quietly biting sandwiches without saying anything.

"Yuinyansan," Akiza called out, "Let's ask Taka-chan's opinion on this!"

Takako is taken aback by the sudden request.

"A-Aragaki-senpai… is great, right?" Mirei shyly asked.

"No, Tatsu-senpai is the more handsome of the two! Right?" Yui doesn't want to lose.

Takako is silent, until, "Yuinyansan… is it okay… for me to spend time with you?"

"Huh? What are you saying, Taka-chan?"

"But back then… I almost hurt you…"

Yui look over to Mirei and Akiza, exchanging looks at each other and sighs.

"Taka-chan, you weren't yourself that time. Just forget about it," Yui comforted her.

"But… It's true that I was jealous of Suou-senpai to be in your team…," Takako looked very apologetic.

"Taka-chan…," Yui's eyes are teary, "Then, you just have to apologize to Tatsu-senpai later on! You can start now by choosing Tatsu-senpai as the coolest!"

"…Huh?" Takako's jaw drops open.

"T-That's not fair, Yuinyansan…," Mirei objected.

"All's fair in love and war!" Yui repelled.

"Yuinyansan, do you even know what that sentence meant?" Akiza sweat-dropped.

And the sour atmosphere vanishes like a passing wind. Takako is very relieved that Yui has forgiven her, albeit in an odd way. Then-

"…! Yuinyansan, aren't those the Student Council President and…"

Yui immediately take a peek, with the three girls following her. In frontal part of the rooftop, Tenshi, Yasuo, and Akinari are walking to the fences. Then, Yasuo took some kind of wireless microphone from his pocket and starts to speak.

_*BUZZ* __**"Good afternoon, students and teachers alike."**_

Yasuo's voice echoes through the speakers placed all over the school.

"_**I am Yasuo, the Chief of GOATS, protectors of school."**_

It seems the microphone he holds was connected to the school's PA system.

"_**As you all know, there are strange incidents the past few days involving strange creatures. These strange creatures summoned by a person are called a 'Persona'."**_

Yui and co. is intently watching this speech in secret.

"_**Persona is actually a divine power granted by God, and has to be used for good deeds. But there are those who use Personas for their own selfish deeds, causing calamities and suffering. If that wasn't enough, they also fires illegal weapons indiscriminately!"**_

For some reason, Takako is shaking.

"_**That's why GOATS will capture anyone who misuses this power! If you want to repent and use it for good, join us GOATS, the ones chosen by the Great Will himself to legally use them! Normal students can help too, by telling us whoever falls into the criteria! For those who will keep disobeying, we won't show any mercy! Surrender while you still can!"**_

…

Meanwhile in a hallway, Yuri is doing a face palm on this silly announcement in front of Iwasawa.

"…Yuri," Iwasawa is looked unimpressed after hearing it.

"That's obviously a big tale of lies!" Yuri is angry.

"As I thought," Iwasawa nods calmly, "But the NPCs will believe it, right?"

"Indeed," Yuri sighs, "Now the whole school will hunt us if we show our Personas."

"We have to warn the others," Iwasawa is ready to depart.

"I'll call Yusa to do it," Yuri pulls out her wireless, "Man, this has to happen while I was about to increase a Social Link…"

Iwasawa put a mixed expression, "Social Link?"

"Never mind that! Go and help any of our members in trouble using your Personas when necessary!"

…

_Back Yui's company…_

"Y-Yuinyansan, I… Do I have to…?" Takako is freaking out.

"Of course not! That freak was lying in and out!" Yui points the golf club in anger.

"But still, he has an authority…," Akiza is being reasonable, "What if he found us and-"

"Now, what do we have here?"

"EEEEP!"

Yasuo, Tenshi, and Akinari are standing in front of Yui's company. Instinctively, Yui throws the golf club far away behind her- who knows what'll happen if she's spotted by this guy when holding a weapon of any sort.

"Why, aren't you the student who burned up the sports field?" Yasuo let out an evil smile, "Kamiki-san, we can start by arresting her."

Takako instinctively steps back, with her friends blocking the way to her. But Tneshi suddenly blocks Yasuo's path.

"Inoe-kun, is this the best way?" Tenshi asked, emotionless as always.

"Of course, Prez. If we capture every rebels in their act, the school will become peaceful again," Yasuo smooth-talked.

"But it would cause fear not only to the rebels, but the regular students as well."

"This is a direct order from Him! Do you dare to oppose it?"

"…," Tenshi tilts her head down slightly, "…No."

"Good," Yasuo feel triumphant, "Now, help Kamiki-san arrest the girl."

"Yasuo-kun, it's enough with me alone. Tenshi-san, shouldn't you be in the Student Council meeting soon?" Akinari smiled while saying all that.

"Well, I guess you will suffice. Tenshi-san, you may go," Yasuo accepted.

Tenshi walk away to the door, slightly looking at Yui's company, before disappearing to the stairs.

"Yuinyansan… What should we do?" Mirei is afraid.

…

~Defender of Justice! …Not~

**/School Building – 3F Hallway**

Yuri is busy talking to Yusa, while ordering her to view everyone's condition using her Persona.

"_Yurippe-san, Hinata-san and Otonashi-san were got caught while practicing guns. They are busy fighting the GOATS members now, along with everyone else in different locations of the school."_

"Relay this message to them: fight only when necessary and escape to safety as soon as possible! We can't allow them to reduce our number like this!"

"_Understood. Oh, I've located Noda-san location."_

"Really? Where?"

…

**/School Building – Rooftop**

Yasuo only watches in amusement while Akinari is slowly approaching the girls.

"Now, you should give up and no one will get hurt," Akinari kindly offered.

"No way! We don't trust you frauds and we will bring you down!" Yui splat it back to him.

Akinari sighs, as Yui was clearly barking without a fang.

"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"**

From atop the stairs' lodge, a young man with a halberd on his hand is standing proudly.

"…W-We're saved?" Akiza's eyes are twinkling-

"…No, that dumbass can't save us," Yui sighed.

The halberd-wielding figure jumped down and points his weapon's tip at Yasuo.

"I, Noda the hero, shall avenge you wretched villains!" Noda said with great self-confidence.

Mirei ponders, "Shouldn't he say, 'bring vengeance upon'?"

Yui tilts her head, "See? He's a dumbass."

Akiza and Takako nods in agreement.

…

Meanwhile, Yuri bit her lip in anger and frustration.

"C-C-Coming straight to the enemy's commander…? THAT MORON!"

"_You should hurry, Yurippe-san."_

"**I KNOW!"**

…

Back to the rooftop, nobody was impressed by Noda's heroic entrance.

"Pfftt… Hahahaha!" Yasuo laughs, "I… I never see anyone this stupid other than Sugimoto! Hahahaha!"

"Yasuo-kun, that's not very nice. He did his best," Akinari sympathizes with Noda.

Noda is beefing red in the face for this embarrassment: pitied by the enemies.

"S-S-Shut up!" Noda can't hide his shame, "I-I already trained hard, you know! I could summon a Persona now!"

Everyone goes silent, even Yasuo is dead serious now.

"Oh? Then I should take you on seriously," Yasuo adjusted his glasses, while Akinari step back.

Noda's face is fearless, "Heh! Take this!"

Noda charges full head at Yasuo, raising his halberd high up in the air, before screaming:

"**PEEERRSSOOONAAAAAA!"**

_***WHAM, CRASH!***_ Yasuo dodged, and Noda's halberd crushes the rooftop's floor.

…However, no Persona comes out of Noda's body.

"…What? Damn, I failed again!" Noda ranted.

"What the… You said you can summon it!" Yui protested.

"_I thought_ I could summon a Persona now!"

"You're a dumbass!"

Yasuo sighs, but this time his face looked annoyed. Akinari took a further step back.

_***SRING!***_ Persona's aura emanates from Yasuo's body.

"You're really a waste of my time… Fine, I shall arrest you for the charge of assaulting a school's authority!"

**BGM**: Boss Battle (Persona 2 Innocent Sin OST)

"I shall beat you real good using my Persona as thanks for entertaining me with your foolishness," Yasuo cockily stated.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Noda accepted the challenge without thinking.

"Come forth, Shax!" Yasuo summons his bird-like figure above him, "Bufula!"

Medium-sized ice clusters are breathed out from Shax's beak to Noda. Instead of dodging, Noda tried to destroy them with his halberd.

"Heaaaahhhh!" Noda's great physical strength enables him to smashes the ice easily… half of them, while the rest scrapes his body, "Gwogh!"

Ignoring the pain, Noda charges once again at Yasuo. The latter is unshaken and steps aside, evading the halberd's smash quite easily.

"You're strong, but brainless," Yasuo insulted.

"Don't mock me!" Noda instantly charges again.

Unfortunately for him, Yasuo already summoned his Persona again, who resisted Noda's attack with minimal damage taken.

"Torrent Shot!" Yasuo ordered his Persona.

From Shax's beak, hundreds of energy arrows are shot towards Noda. Noda tries to defend using his halberd, but he suffers some damage regardless. Unknowingly, Yasuo already moved behind Noda and-

"Kill Rush!"

_***DOKA, DOKA, DOKA***_ Yasuo's Persona mercilessly strike's Noda's defenseless spot, dealing him some major wounds. Noda can only slump to the ground in shame, having his raw power easily overpowered by a Persona's skills and techniques.

"Why! Why I don't have a Persona!" Noda pouted in his powerlessness.

Yasuo already lost interest and ordered Akinari to arrest him.

"Now, now. Don't move," Akinari thoroughly inspected Noda's body for safety, including his pockets.

"Go away!" Noda shoves Akinari off after a little while and stands up, "I… I can still fight!"

It is clear that one more attack will finish him off, but Noda is persistent. Yui's group is very anxious now.

"Yuinyansan… What should we do? What should we do?" Akiza whimpered while shaking Yui's neck.

"I… don't… know…!" Yui muttered in-between the shaking.

"It's fine, Kamiki-san. He wanted me to finish him off, and I shall do just that," Yasuo said, cuing Akinari to step away further.

"Heheh…," Noda grins, "I'll just wake up from the dead and kill you then!"

Yasuo looked at Noda with pity, "Hmph, you don't know a thing do you?"

**BGM**: off

…

Meanwhile, Yuri is still running her legs out, hoping to resuce Noda on time. That's when she crosses path with Tenshi- who is seemingly looked sad.

"…Focus, Yuri! Dealing with her has to wait!" Yuri did a monologue.

…

~Data and Soul~

**/School Building – Rooftop**

As Noda is confused, Yasuo is talking.

"Let me give you a tip for your persistence… Sure, in this afterlife world, anyone who is injured or dies of any cause will be healed or revived to full health some time afterwards. But! How is that possible? How does this 'auto-heal/revive' thing works?"

Noda spits, "How should I know?"

"It's because of the core of that person. If it's real people, it is the soul. If it's NPCs, it is the data. See, for example…"

Yasuo looked over to Mirei, Akiza, and Takako.

"If those girls get injured, they will recover like a normal person. But if they, say, die, they might bleed or whatever- but then they just crumbles, 'POOF!' into some nonsense digital numbers and disappear. Sometime later, their 'death' data is reconstructed by the world's system, into NPCs again. They might be still the same people they were before, if they are lucky. If not, they're just turned into other kind of NPCs- they might have different hair, face, or even: not girls anymore! The system just randomizes their recovery, as they're just not-so-important NPCs."

Noda doesn't know what to make of that. Mirei and Akiza looked extremely confused, while Takako looked shaken.

"Yuinyansan, what is he talking about? Us? NPCs… data…?" Mirei asked nervously.

"Don't listen to him!" Yui tried to diminish the info.

"But for us, real humans… we use our soul to regenerate. When we get injured or die in this world, our soul uses some of its essence to heal or replenish any injured or broken body parts. Even it's some chopped arm or leg; our soul will call the essence back to return to our body. Now, if the soul uses its energy like that, won't it exhaust and run out? No, as during and after recovery, our soul will automatically absorb the celestial life force provided by this world to refresh up. Ah, you better thank the God Himself for that."

Noda can't grasp this somewhat bizarre yet plausible afterlife soul concept fully, but he knows what to say:

"Screw the God! We shall have our revenge against Him!"

Yasuo laughs, "As expected of you SSS scum, hahaha! But let me get on to this critical part: the speed of the recovery depends on that person's soul quality. Whether it is a pure or wicked soul, their performance in regenerating will differ. But, what if the soul is damaged enough and it couldn't absorb the celestial energy any longer?"

Noda doesn't understand what that meant. But even without putting the facts together in his head, his body is shaking. Shaking? Yes, Noda is experiencing fear.

"The answer: that person won't be able to regenerate, and dies. This time, a permanent death."

Now Noda knows what this fear is: death.

"To damage the soul, you need some strong force formed by soul also. Yes, the strength of heart and soul… Persona," Yasuo snickered, "Anyone hurt by Persona's power will have his/her soul weaken a bit, hindering their regeneration."

Yui recall that strange event: how Iwasawa's leg hasn't healed fully after a night's sleep, "…Ah!"

"Finally an expression of understanding," Yasuo smiles then turns to Noda, "Now, I've hurt you enough using my Persona. Your soul should be weakened quite much, and you might become hard to recover or die permanently should I kill you now using my Persona."

"Yasuo-kun… Is it alright to tell them that?" Akinari asked.

"It's not about our secret plan, so no worries. This info will give us more advantage if spread out," Yasuo answered lightly.

Noda's legs are shaking in fear; he tries to stay strong and endure the terrifying knowledge, but his body wouldn't cooperate.

"(Damn… After all I did to show my worth to Yurippe… That I'm still useful to her even without a Persona… And now I'm shaking in fear! Damnit, I'm pathetic!)"

Yasuo readies to summon his Persona, "Anything you wanted to say? This might be your last, you know."

Noda smiled bitterly and speak towards the girls, "Tell Yurippe… I'm sorry."

_***SWOOSH!***_ Yasuo's Persona, Shax, has appeared with bigger power than before. It unleashes a giant hurricane at Noda…!

_*SLAM!*_ But the rooftop door opens.

"-Haaa!"…and a certain purple-haired girl jumps in the way between Noda and Yasuo.

…

~The One Guide~

**/Velvet Room**

"…Huh?"

Yuri found herself inside of the velvet-colored train he's already familiar to by now.

"…Oh, yeah. I jumped in front of Noda and get hit by that attack…," Yuri recalled.

This means, Yuri was knocked unconscious… Or worse, die. Yuri grits her teeth for acting so stupid, receiving an attack head on without even changing Personas.

"Maybe I was getting paranoid after hearing that news…"

Yuri has listened to the entire conversation between Noda and Yasuo, for Yusa relayed every word of it using her Persona while Yuri was dashing away. It was a shock, and seemingly true, considering the major wound issue Iwasawa got from Persona's attack back then. But, wait…

"I don't really care should that moron Noda died for real! …Well, I do, but I'm the leader! I can't just die… Ugh, I better stop thinking senselessly about this."

That's when Yuri covers her mouth, for certainly Igor and Theodore would laugh for hearing her banter. …But no, the Velvet Room is empty! No signs of Igor and Theodore anywhere, not in the couch or nearby.

"They're not here…? How? Then why I was summoned here?"

As Yuri is looking around, Yuri noticed something behind Igor's chair: a door. With nowhere else to search, Yuri make her way to the door and opens it.

"This is…"

As expected of a train, Yuri has just entered a velvet-colored room filled by machineries. Machines like control wheel, brakes, and the like to drive a train. It's the conductor's room- where someone drives a train to its destination. And of course…

"You are…?" Yuri called out.

In front of Yuri is a person. A person taller than her; who is slightly taller than Otonashi or Hinata. He- Yuri is uncertain whether this person is a man or woman, so she decided to use 'he'- is wearing a black leather suit. One black suit, top to bottom, without any kind of accessories attached.

"…," the person turned around without saying anything.

He is weird. Yuri doesn't know what's about him that feels weird. Perhaps his ambiguous build: this person has a muscle pattern of a man, yet his arms and waist are slender and curved beautifully of that a woman. Perhaps it was the most obvious thing: that mask he's wearing. No, it's not a mask. It's a big, round bike helmet carved with a butterfly motif. A giant butterfly, painted gracefully into the helmet with colors of gold and blue. The shape that makes the butterfly can be seen, from one side, as a big mask. That butterfly helmet is so thick and using a dark visor, so Yuri couldn't see any of his facial features. Not his eyes, nose, lips, chin, or even a strand of hair. Yuri feels so odd staring at him like this, as if-

"I am the conductor of this train, my name is Philemon."

That figure finally spoke the obvious thing: he is the conductor. His voice… is that of neither man nor woman. His voice is flat, barely has any tone to it, and sounds mechanical. Not even his voice could be a clue of solving the identity of one behind that helmet.

"Phi… lemon?" Yuri asked nervously.

"That is one of many names what I am called," Philemon spoke so gentle, yet so motherly, "I shall be your guide in your journey, together with them."

"You mean… Igor and Theodore?"

"Half correct, but you're not wrong," an ambiguous answer from Philemon, "In any case, I summoned you here to tell you something important."

Yuri steps closer a bit, "About how I'm dead now?"

Philemon smiles, "You were already dead were you not? Yet one's journey doesn't always end once they die. It might be actually a start to the real journey, in which you do now. But fear not, your existence in the afterlife is still intact."

Yuri is relieved to hear that, and Philemon continues to talk.

"As mentioned in your contract, you shall accept full responsibility for your actions. This is not limited to your actions towards your friends, but also to your enemies and other people."

Other people…? Did he mean… NPCs?

"Humanity is weak as an individual, yet once brought together by the power of bonds, they have the means to achieve a miracle that's should've been impossible even by the immortals. That's why, for centuries gods and demons reside in human hearts, in hope of guiding them into making that miracle come true or destroy it. Wavered by doubts and fears caused by them, humans delve into the darkness in search of the answer."

Darkness? Is it about 'the great darkness' Igor once mentioned?

"But even in the darkness, light of hope lurks. Don't lose yourself; see which the darkness is, and which the light is, for they are different, yet one and the same. Understand this, for you will be the one to find the truth…"

…

~I Am Your Friend~

**/School Building – Rooftop**

"…What?" Yuri slowly opens her eyes.

Yuri faintly recalled her meeting with Philemon: about recognizing the darkness and light… Wait just a minute here!

"What happened!?" Yuri yelled, finally opening her eyes wide and scans her surroundings.

Behind her, Noda is still limping and wounded. Yuri examines her own body, but she's not wounded in any spot. Then, Yuri looked into her front-

"_*cough*_," –to find that Takako is standing there, bleeding from her mouth.

Yuri don't know when, but she knows what happened: after Yuri jumped in front of Noda, this girl jumped in front of her right on.

"TAKA-CHAN!" Yui, Mirei, and Akiza screamed in horror.

"Tch, stupid NPC…," Yasuo grunted.

Takako fell to the floor, twitching in pain and bleeding badly from her mouth and stomach. Yui's company immediately surrounds her.

"Taka-chan! No!" Mirei screamed.

"Taka-chan, don't die!" Akiza sobs.

"Stupid! Stupid Taka-chan! Why did you do that!?" Yu sobs the hardest of all.

Takako tires hard to speak, "Because… _*cough*_ if I didn't jump in… Yuinyansan would, right?"

Yui is shocked, "N-No, I wouldn't! I-I would be standing still, peeing my skirts!"

"Yuinyansan isn't like that… _*cough, cough*_," Takako looked over to Yuri, "Although this senpai scolds you from time to time, you still respected her right?"

Yuri looked over to Yui, who is averting her gaze.

"Plus… _***cough***_ you just had your debut… _***cough***_ if you die just like that… _***cough***_" Takako looked over to Yui again, "Wouldn't it'd be too painful for you… Yuinyansan?"

Takako's cough goes harder and harder, she spills so much blood on the floor. Then, it happened.

"Kyaaa!" Mirei screamed at the sight.

From Takako's wound, random digital numbers are flowing out like life essence fading away! Yuri can't stand it anymore and stands up.

"Urduja!" Yuri summoned her Persona, "Dia!"

Healing light wraps Takako, and soon after the amount of numbers coming out from her body lessened. As Yuri casts Dia more and more, the numbers eventually stopped flowing out and Takako's wounds closed.

"T-Thank you, Yurippe-senpai…!" Yui sobs happily.

"Don't be happy just yet, this is just an emergency measure! We still need to get her to a proper treatment-"

Yasuo claps his hands, interrupting the event.

"Quite a dramatic show… A cheap opera one, that is."

"YOU!" Yui want to leap at Yasuo in anger, but Yuri pulled her uniform to prevent it.

"I was delighted, but I won't let you guys walk away free. Heh, after all you can't bring them all with you by yourself," Yasuo mocked Yuri.

It's true, with Noda and Takako heavily wounded, there's no way Yuri alone could hold off both Yasuo and Akinari. Even she become bait, there's no way the others would make it out by dragging two injured people.

"Ggghhh," Yuri is thinking hard, but she found no way out!

"That's right! You're all alone, SSS leader! With useless companion like that idiot over there, it's the same as doing all the work yourself!"

"…," Noda didn't say a word, nor move. Did he faint or just ignoring things?

"Just give it up! You're all alone to fight here, why resisting any longer?" Yasuo taunted-

"You're wrong."

…!?

"W-What? Who said that!?" Yasuo yelled to the air.

"Nobody… is truly alone."

…!

Akinari pointed to the back of rooftop's door, "Yasuo-kun… Over there!"

A young man about 16-17 of age is standing firmly, holding a golf club in his left hand. His short hair is that of a bowl shape, colored in light gray. The school uniform he wears is a black unbuttoned jacket with 'Y' and 'II' insignias on the collar and black long pants.

"Who are you!?" Yasuo asked with rage.

This young man ignores Yasuo and instead looks at Yuri's company while speaking this sentence with a hint of kindness in his pale gray eyes:

"I am your friend."

**BGM**: Reach Out to the Truth

-The second he said that, he charges at Yasuo, but blocked by Akinari. Using the golf stick as a two-handed sword, the guy slashes and dices at Akinari, instantly decapitating him before he could even draw his weapon.

"Y-You're useless!" Yasuo panicked and summons his Persona, "Shax!"

Seeing the bird-like creature, this guys smiles instead of freaking out. Without fear, he dives at Yasuo and thrust him in the chest before he could even command his Persona.

"G-Gaahh!" Yasuo took this fast attack hard, his chest hurts so much that Shax dematerializes.

"W-Who is he…?" Yuri knows this guy is on her side, but she can't help but to feel surprised.

Yasuo slowly get back up and ready to summon his Persona again, "Perso…!"

Wasting no time, the guy lifts his right hand as a blue tarot card of 'The Fool' comes down onto it.

Yasuo immediately recognize it, "W-What!? That-"

The guy crushes the card and shouts:

"**IZANAGI!"**

A Japanese warrior figure wearing banchou-like outfit and wielding a traditional spear comes out of him, and zaps Yasuo with a lightning bolt chanted by its left hand.

"AGGGHH!" Yasuo withers in pain.

The gray-haired guy steps back to Yuri's company, "Now!"

-In that instant, Noda pulls out a strange ball which for unknown reason is in his pocket. Noda throws it at Yasuo with all his might, and it explodes into a fog of smoke.

"Ugh… A Smoke Ball…? _*cough, cough*_ Where are you!?* Yasuo tries to see through the smoke, but to no avail.

…A little later, the smoke clears up and Yuri's company is nowhere in sight- not even the mysterious young man is present.

"**GOD**DAMN IT ALL!" Yasuo swears.

Akinari slowly getting up, "You shouldn't use that word for swearing…"

"Why are you sounds so happy!?" Yasuo kicked Akinari on his butt, "It's as if you're the reason they could escape!"

"Now, now. I wouldn't do that, would I? Considers we're just unlucky," Akinari smiled with no worries on his face.

"ARRRGHH!" Yasuo grunted in this failure.

/

_**To Be Continued**_

/

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

Episode 7 complete. …I had to say: this episode is pretty damn long. I included some references to anime/manga/games as side jokes, hope you like them. As for the main story, this episode covers a lot of thing: Shinjiro, Yui's groupies, Yamaoka, a little Yukari, some Akinari, Noda's stupidity, Philemon, NPCs, and Persona's real influence in the afterlife. Yup, logically permanent death in the afterlife is possible by beating people over and over using Personas. NPCs nature has been revealed some, too! Pretty shocking, weren't they? Bet you didn't see that coming :3

(Oh, if you looked carefully you can see in this episode the Angel Beats' crew were just goofing around and screwing up, while the Persona's cast do all the work…) The mystery guy who summoned Izanagi? That's way too obvious, so I don't have to tell you. But please fill in the poll regarding him later! It's available for voting now in my profile page!

As for Philemon, he appears more ambiguous here, with a butterfly-themed bike helmet. Strange? But it's an important plot key, hehehe. About Yui's gropies: Mirei, Akiza, and Takako. I might make them like my own OCs, but they're not. They're genuine characters from 'Angel Beats!', and pieced together, have significance to Persona series. If you were able to solve that 'ABC Puzzle', you should know their real identity. Who can solve the puzzle? I'll give you cookies if you can! XD

Thank you very much for reading this to the end! I hope my writing quality satisfy your standards for a good read. There are tons of extra materials below, so please read them too- you won't be disappointed! :D

That is all! Thank you very much, and stay tuned! XD

/

**Trivia**

[1] It is a reference to Tokimeki Memorial series, a popular dating sim game in Japan. The 'Art' and 'Fitness' Hinata mentioned was the character's status you need to raise in order to impress the love interests.

[2] Every Final Fantasy has their own version of Victory Fanfare, but I chose the VI simply because it's the first Final Fantasy ever to have a female character as the protagonist.

[3] It is a famous quote used by Sebastian Michaelis in the anime/manga Black Butler (_Kuroshitsuji_), which he said each time after doing a humanly impossible job in no time flat.

/

**Social Links**

**0. Fool - SSS**

Rank 3: SSS just celebrated their first big win in a while.

/

**V. Hierophant – Guild**

Rank 1: The Guild members thanked you for rescuing them.

- Chaa

Founding member. Skilled craftsman who creates fine weapons.

- Saito

A member of the Guild. An expert fisherman who's also skilled in guns.

- Yamaoka

Recently joined the Guild. An old, but a reliable butler.

/

**IX. Hermit – Hacker**

Rank 1: Takeyama promised to be a better hacker.

- Takeyama

A prodigy hacker. Insisted to be called 'Christ'.

/

**XIV. Temperance – Hisako**

Rank 2: Hisako is troubled by Yui's poor guitar skills.

- Hisako

Co-founder and lead guitarist of GDM. She likes mahjong.

/

**Key Items**

- IT Key Card

A key card to open the hidden chamber in Ice Tunnel.

- Frozen Arm

A frozen arm of a GOATS soldier. It has no blood, but…

…

**Persona Material**

- Bloody Scissors

A pair of outdated, rusty scissors soaked in rotting blood. Enables fusion of Kuchisake-onna (Fool).

/

* * *

><p>[<strong>Persona Beats!<strong>] Next episode preview

"You don't need a Persona, Noda-kun."

"Banchou of Steel has a nice ring to it."

"No, we're not peeping toms!"

"Go. Make me proud."

"It's the Teddy Bear that I will always treasure."

"Keep them safe, for they are your friends."

"I never wanted anything like this."

"This is your favorite flavor, isn't it?"

[**Persona Beats!**]

Episode.08 Friendship Food


	8. Friendship Food

Foreword

Long time no see, readers! I hope all of you are doing well, as I'm recovering from some sour mood and poor condition for the past month. Don't worry; this episode's quality won't go down, as it's a prelude before the next big battle! Oh, what do you think about Igor-Programmer picture I used for this story? Is it good or so-so? Tell me what you think :)

Thank you very much for everyone who voted in the Persona 4's protagonist poll! As clear as day, his name for this story has been decided as [**Yu Narukami**]! What is he doing here in the afterlife and what destiny twist awaits him as he fight with SSS members?

Please enjoy the story~

/

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats!, Persona series, and respective characters belong to Jun Maeda-Key-Na-Ga-P.A. Works and Shigenori Soejima-Katsura Hoshino-Kazuma Kaneko-Atlus. I own the story idea and original stuff I add on my own.

/

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_Archangel Michael was 'the Angel of the Lord', who was sent to Moses and Jacob and Abraham and to other people throughout the history of the world."_

…

**/?**

In a dark room, some people are busy working with machineries. Whatever project they're working on was shrouded in darkness, but they could do their job just fine thanks to those glowing yellow visor on their eyes.

"How is it going for Data Sample 04?"

"It needs more time, but everything is progressing smoothly."

After that small status report, they continue working without any mere chatter like emotionless robots. Behind them is a large aquatic tube, containing a human girl who is breathing slowly while multiple pipes are draining out something from her…

/

superecho presents

Cross-over story of "Angel Beats!" and "Persona" series

/

**Persona Beats!**

© 2012 superecho

/

~New Threat, New Comrade~

*Morning*

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

Yuri and her SSS members are gathered for a meeting, as usual. The mood is in shallow waters though; as it has been 15 minutes and nobody say a single word.

"Yuri," Otonashi raised his hand, "About everything that Yasuo guy said…"

"It's true," Yuri answered plainly, "Most of it, at the very least. Right, Iwasawa-san?"

Iwasawa, who was sitting on the table and hasn't strummed her guitar even once today, nods in silence.

"When my leg was heavily wounded by that girl's Persona back then, the wound didn't close fully by the next day. On the nighttime, it finally healed completely."

Hinata's face tenses up, "So, Persona's power could really kill permanently…!?"

Yuri sits idly on her desk, trying to digest the fact while finding a contradiction on that frightening theory.

"Takeyama-kun?"

"Yes."

"What about the regular soldiers of GOATS?"

Takeyama types in super-speed, before showing his laptop screen playing a video to everyone in the room.

"Hey, that's…," Hinata reacted to the video.

"That's when I and Hinata fought some GOATS soldiers yesterday!" Otonashi confirmed.

In the video, Otonashi and Hinata are firing their guns at five GOATS soldiers. After defeating one, they are injured by flamethrowers and electric clubs. That's when Shiina came, summoned her Persona, and knocked the enemies away in a single sweep of wind spell. Using that opportunity, Hinata summoned his Persona to defeat them in that dazed state and claim victory.

"If Shiina-chi didn't appear in time, we might be prisoners right now," Hinata scratches his head in playful gesture.

"That aside, how is your wounds now, you two?" Yuri asked.

Otonoashi does a quick check on his body, "We're healed completely over night, as usual."

Yuri stands up straight, this time smiling a bit, "This proves that only real Personas could harm our soul recovery, not copied powers used by these soldiers."

A few seconds of silence, and then-

"That means, only Persona-users on GOATS' side could relay this new threat!" Matsushita pointed enlightenment.

"T-Then! We'll be fine as long we're not hurt badly by Personas, right?" Ooyama's words were filled with hope.

Yuri nods with a smile, and the room's mood improved significantly.

"Man, you guys were scared for nothing!" Fujimaki sneered cockily.

"If I remember correctly, you were venting your despair and anger in the boys' bathroom this morning for 15 minutes…," Takamatsu tilts his glasses in sharp manner.

"Shut it!"

"It'll be fine as long we be careful around their Persona-users!" Ooyama chirped happily, "Aren't you glad, Iwasawa-san?"

Like a child, Ooyama holds Iwasawa's hands to share his joy.

"Ah? Y-Yes," Iwasawa could only agree blindly.

Soon, Ooyama goes to T.K. and does the same, "Everything's going to be fine, T.K.!"

"**Hey Jude… Don't be afraid…**," yanking Ooyama's hands into a spinning dance T.K. whisks Ooyama's figure like spinning a ballet dancer, "**You were meant to… go out and get her!**"

"(I wish could be so carefree about this like him…)," Iwasawa thought bitterly.

Iwasawa looked at Hinata who has a forced smile, and then to Yuri who has this dark aura around her, and to Shiina- who is as dark as usual. Otonashi noticed the strange tension between these four, but don't know what to say.

"Now that's done, let's move on," Yuri speaks again- somewhat hiding her anxiety, "Will you introduce yourself properly this time?"

Yuri's and everyone's gazes are directed at one young man with bowl cut gray hair and wearing black high school uniform with Y insignias on its collar. The young man steels his previously worried nerves and step up to the front.

"My name is Yu Narukami, the new transfer student at Yasogami High School, Class 2-2. Nice to meet you all."

/

**Episode.08: Friendship Food**

/

Everyone except for Yuri eyed this guy cautiously, but he's keeping his composure in check.

"Yasogami High School?" Takeyama asked him a question.

"It's a high school in the rural town of Inaba," Yu answered the fact.

Otonashi gulps, "…What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Eh?" Hinata's mouth opened wide, "Then, how did you get here?"

"I don't know."

Yuri approaches him, "Narukami-san, I believe we told you about this world yesterday evening?"

"Yes. This is the world of afterlife where teenagers who dies an unfair life would arrive, correct?"

"That means, you're already dead."

"Supposedly, but I didn't remember about dying."

Ooyama eyes' brightened, "Oh! Maybe it's amnesia like Otonashi-san?"

"No… I remember everything clearly. After a couple days of attending school, I made some friends and ate at a food court- After that… I woke up here?"

"Maybe you were assassinated when you're eating," Fujimaki concluded.

"That's… highly unlikely."

"Well, whatever the reason you ended up here- that much is fact. But, how did you able to summon a Persona?" Yuri questioned further.

"I'm not sure," Yu glances his eyes embarrassedly, "It's a long story."

"We have the time."

"…Alright," Yu begin his story, "When I wake up, I'm not at the food court, but a dark area."

"Dark area? What do you mean?" Otonashi asked.

"It was very dark and I can't see anything around me. I tried to call out if anyone is nearby, but no answer. Afterwards I hear a crack sound of some electric equipment, and a door opened. I go through the door- and then I was in middle of the school grounds."

"Wait a sec! Did you say that you… warped or something?" Hinata stood up.

"Maybe, since when I turned around the door or the place I just been was not there. Then-"

"Everyone, tea is ready," Yamaoka said, serving everyone a cup of his specially brewed tea.

Everyone take a sip, and luxurious tea aroma fills the air.

"I see, and what happened next?" Yuri crosses her arms and demanded Yu to continue-

"Wait," Hinata cut, "Suddenly I feel like I'm in the courtroom-" [**1**]

"Ignore him. Next."

Yu sweat-dropped, but goes on after finishing his tea, "I asked the students walking around, but they respond all the same to me: 'go to class'. Then I realized that their school uniform were different than mine."

Yuri flicker her eyes at this, but remain silent.

"Then I went around the school, but everyone acted like I've always been a student here. Confused and tired, I go to the rooftop to take a break. I fell asleep for a while, and woke up when I hear loud noises."

"That's when you barge in and save Yuri," Otonashi smiles slightly.

"It was nothing," Yu smiled as well, "When I decided to help, I hear a voice in my head… and that's how my Persona came out."

"So, it was the same as Yuri-san and the others," Takeyama said his thought, while inputting all that information into his laptop.

"Alright, that wraps up the meeting for today," Yuri stated, "Narukami-san, let me ask you now. Will you join us, the Afterlife Battlefront, to take revenge against God for our unfair lives?"

Yu is taken aback. It should be no surprise, as everything is still news to him.

"We won't force you. Even you didn't join us; you are still free to do whatever you want in this world. Just think about it."

"…Let me think for a day."

With that, Yu Narukami left the HQ. The others seem a bit disappointed.

"Alright everyone, until the next operation is announced I want you guys to lay low as you look for information. Avoid showing your Personas/weapons in public; if you need to train, do it at the Old Guild-"

"_Yurippe-san,"_ Yusa's voice relayed to everyone in the room through her Persona, _"I wanted to inform two things: first, Takako-san's recovery is progressing smoothly."_

"Oh, that girl NPC? Good then. And the second thing?"

"_Noda-san wanted to talk to you."_

Yuri groaned, "What?"

"_Yurippe! Are you alright!? Next time I see that bastard-"_

"Noda-kun, the short version is: you've done stupid thing that almost got me and those four killed. DO you want to hear how do I feel about that?"

"_B-But Yurippe…! I-I just tried to summon a Persona so I could-"_

"You don't need a Persona, Noda-kun."

With that, Yusa turns off the communication and Yuri shouts, "That is all. Dismissed!"

…

*After School*

**/School Building – 4F Hallway**

Yuri sighs as she exited the HQ. Personas are capable of harming souls… This is grave news actually, but she managed to soften it as for not making her team to panic. Right now she's at a standstill, with no real countermeasure available.

"It's no use worrying," were Yuri's words before she decided to go do some shopping.

…

~The Fool and the Idiots~

**/School Building – 1F Hallway**

A large crowd of students are departing from classes now that's school's over; some went straight 'home' to the dorms, while the others either go to club activities or loitering about. Yu could only watch in awe the common yet uncommon sight in front of him.

"This is sure feels weird," Yu commented, "What should I do now?"

For one Yu Narukami, the primary objective is to find out why he ended up here. Did he really die? When and how? The fastest way to do that is to investigate about this world and Personas… And the best option for that is to join those SSS people, but…

"God… unfair lives…," Yu muttered under his breath.

Yu Narukami's life wasn't bad- though it wasn't perfect, either. Still, to beat up God for that… Speaking of God, maybe he should ask that Student Council President and her 'army', GOATS, for this stuff. But after what happened yesterday, Yu wasn't convinced that they're on the 'good side'.

"All I wanted was to head home and try that rumor Chie told me about, but… _*sigh*_ I wonder how uncle and Nanako are doing?"

True, Yu just barely know those two relatives of her mom but he had a feeling they'll make a nice stay-in family. Too bad he ended up here before experiencing that.

"Oh, right!" Yu hatches an idea, "I better try to know the SSS better, before deciding to join."

…

**/School Building – 4F hallway**

Yu stood in front of the SSS HQ, as inside is the best place to talk to any of them.

"I hope there's still someone inside…," Yu hoped as he turned the door knob and-

_***CLANK!* **_–a giant metal mallet struck him out of the window, **"WHOAAA!"**

…

**/Archery Range – Shooting Gallery**

"Did you hear a scream, senpai?" the transfer student Yukari Takeba asked her senior.

"Nope. Come on, let's get changed and practice already!"

While the two teenage girls get into the changing room, two suspicious shadows can be spotted hiding in the bushes near the target plates.

"Fujimaki-san, I think this is not a good idea…," Ooyama whimpered.

"Don't be stupid, Ooyama! This the perfect place for doing a stakeout!" Fujimaki sneered happily.

"But we looked like stalkers now."

"What of it, then? Yurippe said so before: a few little perverse things are fine as long it's useful!"

"That might be true Fujimaki-san, but I have a heart!"

"What's that? You're saying I'm a heartless person!?"

"Fujimaki-san, you're being too-"

_***STAB***_ an arrow was shot at the bushes and landed on the ground, slightly off to where Ooyama's legs are.

"GWAAAH!" Ooyama freaked out and goes out of hiding.

"Ooyama, you stu-"

_***STAB* *STAB***_ two more arrows nearly pierced Fujimaki's arm and head.

"GWOAH!" Fujimaki rushes out of the bushes.

The two stakeout-ers found themselves in the open, being stared at by two teenage girls wearing full archery outfit and wielding bows.

"Being attractive is such a curse, eh Takeba?" the older girl smirked with killing intent.

"But they've gone too far, for trying to peep on us while we're changing!" Yukari's eyes are burning angry.

"No, we're not peeping toms!" Ooyama waved his hands uncontrollably.

"Then, what?" Yukari glares at him, bow and arrow at ready.

"We're here just to watch you shooting arrows, Takeba-san!" Ooyama came clean… kinda.

…Of course, that would make it 'stalkers' which is worse than 'peeping toms'.

"You moron!" Fujimaki choked Ooyama.

"Well, I would love to show you my skills," a large frown forms on Yukari's forehead as she smiles, "With your heads as the target!"

"**AAAAHHH!"** Ooyama and Fujimaki run for their lives between the launched arrows.

And the stakeout ends, with only two things learned: that Yukari Takeba changed outfits very fast, and she is great at using bows. Or is it?

"I won't let you escape," Yukari put down her bow and took out a… silver gun!

Fujimaki and Ooyama almost made it to the exit, when- _*BANG*_ a gunshot sound was heard and _***SWISH-SWASH!***_ razor-sharp wind slices through them.

"**GWWAAAHHH!**" Ooyama and Fujimaki cried in pain and fell to the floor.

"O-Ooyama! W-What was… that…!?"

"I have… no idea! It's like… tornado! Ugh…"

As Yukari approached the two peeping toms, she quickly hides her silver gun back under her archery's skirt. Finally at point-blank range, she's ready to make holes on their heads.

"Bye-bye, peeping toms."

"Yukari-chan, don't shoot!" Yukari's senior came back, "Leave these guys to them!"

Behind the senior five GOATS soldiers are ready for the apprehension duty. Yukari looked disappointed, but lower her bow and goes to leave the area with her senior.

"You punks… Ugh!" Fujimaki struggled to stand up, but Yukari's wind magic has scrapes his legs badly.

"Open fire!" the GOATS cried out as they let their guns vomiting leads.

_***BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-CLANK-CLANK!***_

"HWAAA!" Ooyama yelled out, "AAAA… H-Huh?"

As the smoke clears a little, Ooyama could see that the bullets didn't connect with his body or Fujimaki's. Instead, they're connected with the GOATS members themselves!?

"U-Ugh… What happened?" the GOATS members murmured their unknown misery.

The smoke clears some more, and Ooyama noticed a broken mirror-like object on the floor.

"Such a handy item! I should've bought more."

_# You lost __**Attack Mirror**__ x__**1**__._

As the smoke clears completely, Yuri, Hinata, Shiina, and Iwasawa are standing in front of them!

"Geez, couldn't you two just read porn magz or something?" Yuri growled, handgun at ready.

"I got some good ones, Ooyama! You want to join, Fujimaki?" Hinata grins.

"…Why boys are interested in that stuff, anyway?" Iwasawa wondered.

"How shallow-minded."

Before Fujimaki could get angry or Ooyama could get flustered, the battle has begun!

"You SSS scum! Take this!" the GOATS switched from firearms to melee- which Yuri had anticipated in the beginning.

"A present from me," Yuri throw a Mabufu Rock at them _***CLINK-CLANK***_ and the soldiers are partially frozen.

Iwasawa's Persona card comes down to her finger grip and she strums it to her guitar, "Meret! Mamudo!"

_***HYUUU***_ "GWAAH! OAGH!" darkness spell wrapped over the GOATS soldiers and instant-KO-ed two out of five.

Shiina summoned her Persona card and crushes it to the ground, "Kuno-Ken! Gale Slash!"

Shiina's cute hound-riding little ninja Persona slices the three with its sword technique _***ZIP, SWITZ***_ beating one down and greatly wounding the rest.

"Let's go, Eiji!" Hinata swings his bat to crush his Persona card, "Skull Cracker!"

Eiji the baseball-player Persona pounds one soldier on the head with its sword-bat _***THWACK! CRACKLE***_ and the poor GOATS goon fell down with cracking sound.

"YOUUUUUU!" the last soldier charges at Yuri _***STABS***_ but Shiina's kunai pierces his leg and he rolled down in pain.

"Know when to quit," Yuri snickers as a Persona card with 'XI' roman number goes up to her left hand and she crushes it, "Valkyrie! Arm Chopper!"

A woman soldier figure who's riding a horse came out of Yuri and strokes down its dual blades at the soldier _***CHOP-CHOP***_ ending his opposition.

Yuri's group came out victorious easily, which amazes Ooyama and even Fujimaki.

"Amazing…," they said in unison.

"_No more enemies nearby, good job everyone."_

"No sweat, Yusa!" Yuri grinned, before turning to the 'pervert duo' with a scowl, "You two really are something."

"Y-Yurippe-san, we didn't see anything at all!" Ooyama reasoned wrongly.

"Not that! We did this to spy on that Takeba girl!" Fujimaki corrected.

"Well, did you learn anything?" Yuri asked.

"Not much… She uses bow & arrows plus her Persona to attack us."

"What's her Persona like?"

"We didn't see it… We just hear a 'bang' and wind magic tears us up… Owww."

Yuri thought this up for a moment; a gunshot sound and instead of bullet, a Persona attacked? What does this mean?

"Well, if Yusa didn't call us it'll be real bad," Hinata sighs in relief.

"Like Hinata-kun said, be more careful next time," Yuri scolded lightly, "Now heal those wounds back at the dorm."

Ooyama looked very guilty; despite it was Fujimaki's idea. Fujimaki gently pat his shoulder and the two walk off. Yuri goes to the fallen soldiers and collected five Persona cards from them.

"Nice~" Yuri hummed cheerfully.

"Maybe we should do more of this 'free battle'?" Hinata joked around.

"How shallow-minded."

"…," Iwasawa didn't say anything- she looked glum.

…

~Two Thieves~

**/School Grounds – Side Roads**

"-Gwah!" Yu woke up on a bench.

"You awake?"

Yu woke up to see a bluish-purple haired girl greet him with a soda can on her hand.

"You were struck by our HQ's trap, you poor thing!" she smiled, albeit apologetically, "I wanted to take you to the infirmary, but I'm not strong enough to carry you…"

"It's fine," Yu took the soda can, "You are…"

Irie took a seat on the bench besides Yu, "Miyuki Irie, member from Diversion Division of SSS. And you're Narukami-senpai, right?"

"Yes. You're from SSS too?" Yu asked as he opened his soda can.

"Yes. It's on my uniform!" Irie showed him her uniform's left arm, where the SSS symbol is.

"Why there's a trap?"

"To keep Tenshi from entering. You need the password to enter safely."

Irie also opened her own soda can, and the two drink them at the same time.

"It's good," Yu commented with a surprise.

"It's a new beverage: [Cielo Mist] from that hypermarket, JUSCO. It's owned by our enemy, but they have nice selection."

Yu gazes at the gigantic building in front of him, which somehow reminds him of JUNES at Inaba.

"I wonder how Yosuke is doing."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. So, you're fighting the angel and her army too?"

Irie shrugs, "Well, not physical fighting. We fight with our music!"

Irie stood up in front of Yu and shows him a pair of expensive-looking drumsticks.

"I'm part of Girls Dead Monster, our team's band!" Irie said with a little hint of pride, "With our music, we create a diversion so the Combat Division could fight without drawing attention."

"I see," Yu is slightly impressed, "So you're the drummer?"

"Yes. I'm not as good as my seniors though," Irie smiles sheepishly, "I just bought these new drumsticks to improve my skills."

Yu smiles, "You're working hard."

Irie blushes at such a killer smile, "I-I-It's nothing!"

The two finished their remaining drink and put the cans into a trash bin.

"Narukami-senpai, have you decided to join us?"

Irie stares at Yu, hoping him to join.

"I… haven't decided."

"In SSS, not everyone has to fight directly. Just being able to contribute to the missions is enough."

Yu frowns, "But with me having a Persona, I would be assigned to fight."

"U-Umm," Irie struggles to say something good, "But even the seniors in the Combat Division are fighting almost every day, they had lots of fun!"

"Fun?"

"Yes! Take a walk, eat, play music, do anything they want! Everyone is having fun, no matter how injured they were in battle. You can do that too!"

Yu notices that Irie's cheerful face grows glum.

"After all, it's unfair for everything to end just like that in our lives…," she said while looking at the distance, sorrowful.

Yu stood up, "I-"

_***THWACK***_ a silver object strike Irie's head _***THUD***_ and she fell down.

"Irie-san! Are you alright?"

Irie didn't answer; as her eyes are still spinning in that sudden 'attack'. Yu picked up the silver object- it's a gun!

…

Meanwhile, inside a corridor in the school.

"Naoi-kun, what are you doing here?" Tenshi asked her colleague.

Naoi smiles confidently, "I was just patrolling, Student Council President."

"But that way is the direction to GOATS storeroom. We, the Student Council Body, aren't allowed to enter."

"We never know who might sneak in and took something dangerous from there, and so I was patrolling here."

Naoi looked so confident, so Tenshi didn't press him further, "Naoi-kun, it's time for us to have a meeting."

"Right away," Naoi replied as he walked to an opened window and closes it, "My, who so carelessly left this open? I wonder if it's a thief."

…

Back to Yu and Irie.

"Are you alright now?" Yu asked after he put her on the bench.

"Yes…," Irie is still dazed, "What happened?"

"Someone threw this at you," Yu showed her the silver gun, "Do you know anything about it?"

Irie hold the silver gun, inspecting it carefully, "Maybe it's my seniors' gun. I never see they use one that's like this though…"

"You there! What are you holding in your hand!?"

"HYA!" Irie jumped in shock as three GOATS soldiers surprised her; she innocently lift the gun up in fright.

"That's a gun! Guys, seize her!"

"EEH!? W-Wait, this is gun is not mine, and I can't use it… Err, I mean…," Irie is getting panic as her hands waves uncontrollably and her eyes are spinning.

The three soldiers proceed to capture Irie, but Yu blocked the way.

"Hold on, she's really telling the truth. That gun just fly at her from nowhere, and-"

"Silence! The girl may explain herself later in our confinement. Don't get in the way!"

The soldiers brushes Yu off and yank Irie's arm violently.

"Ow!" Irie's arm hurts so much that she dropped her drumsticks.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Yu reasoned.

"You dare to oppose us? Opposing us means opposing God!"

Yu couldn't imagine what's going in the heads of these three soldiers; were they just robots who carries out orders mercilessly and stomp on the feelings of others? Fearlessly, he gets closer to them.

"I don't see how I should obey violent people, yet alone violent God like that!"

One of the soldiers got angry, "You…!"

The soldier tried to smack with his club, but Yu blocked the attack perfectly with his golf club. The soldier was surprised to receive an opposition, but he was more surprised of-

"T-T-That's the principal's favorite golf club! You thief! You two thieves!"

"W-What? Wait a minute!" its Yu's turn to panic, "When I was asleep on the rooftop, this fell from the sky and-"

"You expect us to believe that!? We'll capture you, too!"

**BGM**: Reach Out to the Truth –Inst version–

Two soldiers charged at Yu, while one is keeping Irie hostage. Regaining his cool, Yu knows that he has to fight! After dodging their club swings, Yu slashed the first soldier repeatedly on his stomach, forcing him to kneel down groaning. For the second one, Yu slashes at the arm, knocking his weapon away and slashed twice on each side of his shoulders, making him to roll away in pain.

"Now," Yu didn't waste this time window as his Persona card comes down to his right hand, "**Izanagi**!"

After the card's been crushed, Yu's banchou-like Persona comes out. It spews rain of lightning on the two downed soldiers, "Mazio!"

"**GWOAGH**!" the two soldiers were defeated, just like that.

"Damn you!" the last soldier shoved Irie away and took out his gun cannon, "Arrow Rain!"

The last soldier shots multiple energy arrows at Yu, which each one is quite hard to dodge. But Yu doesn't back down, and keep charging forward!

"Get away!" the soldier yelled in fear, when he fires a rather large energy arrow at Yu's face, "Got you!"

But Yu parried it just in time- even it broke his golf club, "Too bad!"

With full-might, Yu does a shoulder charge at the soldier and knocking away his gun. And in that instant…!

"Persona! Fatal End!" Izanagi slashes away at the soldier, and as the soldier is cut in a single swing, he fell down unconscious.

**BGM**: off

"Ahh… Ahh…," now the danger has passed, Irie lose strength on her knees and drops down to ground.

Discarding his broken 'weapon', Yu goes over to her, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…," Irie is still scared stiff of the battle she just witnessed- so Yu helped her up, "T-Thank you for saving me…"

"Let's go before more of them come," Yu said as he gently pulls Irie's arm.

At nearby rooftop, Yusa was standing still as she speaks through her headphone, "Cancelling backup request; it's no longer needed."

…

Several minutes later, Yu and Irie has gotten far enough.

"S-So…," Irie panted, "That's your Persona?"

"Its name is Izanagi," Yu smiled a bit.

"Sorry… I'm used to see my seniors fought, but I'm still frightened all the same…"

"Don't worry about it," Yu pats Irie's shoulder, "You got your own strength, don't you?"

Yu handed Irie something: her previously dropped drumsticks. Irie is fascinated for this kindness; even more so as he see Yu's smiling face, which has nothing but pure warmth. Irie couldn't help but smile back (while blushing a bit), and they spend the next two minutes smiling at each other.

"N-Narukami-senpai," Irie tried to divert this romantic mood by changing the subject, "Err… Y-Your Persona is cool, like… his clothing is just like a banchou (gang leader)!"

That's when Yu's face changes to one of a… weirdo, "That's it!"

"Huh?"

"You said my Persona has the appearance of a banchou- And it wields a steel spear."

"…M-Meaning?"

"Banchou of Steel has a nice ring to it."

…Irie couldn't believe the cool guy who just saved her would make up weird nicknames at a time like this.

*Evening-Late Night*

…

* * *

><p>~Inner Heart of a Maiden~<p>

*Morning*

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

Everyone except for Yuri, Otonashi, Iwasawa and Shiina exclaims a question:

"**COME AGAIN!?"**

"I will join you guys," Yu Narukami said without sense of doubt in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Yuri asked with a grin.

"I don't know about taking revenge on God, but I know what GOATS are doing is wrong. I will help in any way I can."

Yuri smiles and offered a handshake, "Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you," Yu shakes her hand.

"Let's get along," Otonashi said gently.

"Another Persona-user! Nice!" Hinata grinned.

"Better follow the rules, punk," Fujimaki growled.

"We'll show you the ropes. Don't worry," Matsushita smiled kindly.

"**Love is overdrive!**" T.K. double pointed his pointer fingers.

Takeyama only grins, while Takamatsu tilts his glasses in doubt, "Why the sudden change of heart, Narukami-san?"

Yu feel a bit anxious, "Well, it's a long story…"

All of sudden, someone entered the HQ.

"Hisako?" Iwasawa is a little bit surprised.

"It's fine," Hisako let out a small smile, "Irie will explain it to us."

Hisako drags someone from behind her, which is Irie.

"HEEE!" Irie let out a panic scream, "N-Narukami-senpai, I was just worried about whether you will be accepted or not, so… Uhhh…"

"Awww, Miyukichi is all red!" Sekine, who appeared behind Hisako, sneered.

"S-Shiorin! It's not like that!"

"Long story short," Sekine begin to retell the story, "Miyukichi was rescued from evil guys by that knight in shining gakuran over there! And afterwards she was like, madly in love with him~"

"That's not trueeeee! Shioooriiiin!" Irie began to chase Sekine around the HQ.

While Yu just smiles awkwardly at the situation, Hinata approaches Fujimaki and Ooyama in suspicious manner.

"I don't like him already," Fujimaki muttered in whisper.

"He better watch out!" Hinata whispered back.

"…," Ooyama is silent, dumbfounded.

-And Yu could feel two cold glares on his back.

"Narukami-san, starting today you're part of our Combat Division. You will fight battles alongside us against Tenshi and her forces," Yuri announced.

Yu nods, "Understood."

"Shouldn't we give him our uniform?" Otonashi suggested, but…

"No. Narukami-san, you will keep wearing that Yasogami uniform for a while. I want you to act as a special scout."

"Special scout… Oh, so they won't know that I've joined you guys?"

"You're quite smart, Narukami-san. Until I announce the next operation, scouting undetected will be your task."

"Alright," Yu smiled, starting to get into the role.

"Everyone, it's tea time!" Yamaoka brought many cups of expensive-looking tea.

Everyone even Yu is sipping some tea, but not the two running girls, until-

_*THUMP*_ Irie finally caught Sekine and made her kiss the floor.

"Miyukichi is naughty~"

Hisako sighs and pulls Sekine away from Irie, "Now, stop it you prankster. You'll have an intensive bass training today!"

"No~" Sekine didn't feel guilty at all.

Puffing her cheeks, Irie approaches Yuri without a word- like a daughter who wants to complain to her mother.

Yuri puts her tea cup, "Narukami-san joined us thanks to you, Irie. Good work."

Irie let out the air she's been holding in embarrassment, "N-No! All I could do was getting attacked…"

"Either way, Narukami-san joined us. You did well," Yuri praised gently.

"Hee… Heehee," Irie blushed bashfully like a child, "Yuri-senpai, you're so kind today."

"I'm always kind," Yuri said cockily, "My, you're so innocent like a pure maiden."

"A-Am I? Hehehe," Irie's blush deepened, "I don't know how good that would be… But I'll keep trying hard from now on."

**# **_You can feel Irie's honest feelings…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*THUMP-THUMP*<strong>_ the world around Yuri is frozen in time as a Persona card shows its back to her. It turns around, revealing a picture of lady in hood, two symbols engraved on her tall hat, with roman number 'II' under it. Then Yuri hears a voice in her head...

_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Priestess Arcana..._

The card shatters into buds of energy which wraps Yuri's body as a warm, blue aura.

**#** _You has established the __**Maiden**__ Social Link of the __**Priestess**__ Arcana! You may earn EXP bonus when fusing Persona of the Priestess Arcana!_

* * *

><p>"Irie," Yuri hands her a cup of tea, "It's tea time."<p>

Irie took it and drink happily with Hisako, Sekine, Iwasawa, Yu, and everyone else in joy.

"Oh, right! Yuri-senpai, here," Irie handed Yuri a silver gun.

"What gun is this? I never see such model," Yuri inspected the gun, "Where did you get this?"

"Someone threw this at me, and I fainted…," Irie looked down in embarrassment.

…With no further leads, Yuri decided to keep the gun for now.

_# Obtained __**Silver Gun**__._

…

~Iron Chef Inaba, Episode 1~

*After School*

**/School Building – Home Economics Room**

Yuri headed here to learn cooking AND avoiding a certain twin pig-tailed girl who'll invade this space at night. Arriving unnoticed, Yuri sighs in relief as she's about to pick her black-colored apron-

"Narukami-san?"

To Yuri's surprise, the gray-haired new Inaba guy is here- wearing cream-colored apron with a glob of rice on his hands.

"Ah, Yurippe-san," Yu look at her, pausing his activity, "May I help you?"

"What are you do- Wait, who told you to call me that nickname?"

"Hinata-san."

"Figures," Yuri growled, "Whatever. So, you're cooking?"

"Yes, since I had nothing to do for a few hours."

"You're skilled at cooking?"

"Mediocre. I'm used to live alone as my parents were always abroad."

Yu said that, but Yuri notices about a dozen of yummy-looking enchantingly decorated rice balls were already served on the tray next to the utensils. Yuri instantly concluded that this guy is one heck of a chef- albeit he was being modest about it.

"Perfect! I'm just learning on how to cook a few days ago," Yuri announces cheerfully with a dangerous hint of sincerity, "Could you teach me?"

"Sure. Let's cook together," Yu smiled slightly.

"Oh, but keep it a secret from the others, okay? I want to give them a surprise banquet one day~" Yuri pleaded sheepishly.

"Of course," Yu nodded lightly, "Shall we start?"

"Alright!" Yuri smiles innocently on the outside, but on the inside, "(Hehehe!)"

_# For hours, Yu taught you the general basics of cooking and important tips in the kitchen… Your __**Knowledge**__ has increased. Your __**Diligence**__ has increased. Your __**Understanding**__ has increased._

…

~Surface of the Moon~

*Evening*

**/School Building – Home Economics Room**

Yuri came here, of course to train her cooking skills again- also testing tips from that Narukami guy. Oh, and one more reason…

"What's the menu today?" Yusa, who appeared from the window (!?) asked casually.

To Yuri's ears, she sounds threatening though…

* * *

><p>[Cook and have Yusa tasted it.]<p>

**[Check Social Link rank.]**

[Don't cook for today.]

* * *

><p><em># Yusa Social Link, Rank 1. The Arcana is Moon, Personas of both light and dark. You can see the dual-sided powers, associated with the Moon Arcana…<em>

**\Notice/** Gurr Lv. 9, Andra Lv. 12, Nozuchi Lv. 17, Yamata-no-Orochi Lv. 23.

_# It seems further power lies hidden…_

* * *

><p><strong>[Cook and have Yusa tasted it.]<strong>

[Check Social Link rank.]

[Don't cook for today.]

* * *

><p>"Yaay," Yusa tried to sound happy, but alas barely any emotion can be seen on her face <strong>=D<strong>

…

One hour of trial and error, Yuri successfully cooked something decent: miso soup.

"Eat up!" Yuri happily offered Yusa a bowl.

"Let's eat," Yusa 'happily' said as she drinks her soup without using spoon- directly to her mouth.

"Yusa is silently drinking the soup, ignoring Yuri. At her first sip, Yusa's eyes twitches… in surprise!? A minute later, Yusa finished her bowl in one trip.

"Yusa…?" Yuri almost afraid to ask after seeing that, "How does it taste…?"

"…I want a second."

"Huh? Uh… Sure?"

Despite confused, Yuri poured Yusa her second soup bowl. That means it tasted good, right…? After all, now Yusa smiles- **WHAT!?**

"HEH!?" Yuri couldn't believe what she just saw- Yusa, the emotionless lady of the group just… **SMILED!?**

"I want a third," Yusa asked- with her usual blank expression.

Yuri ponders while giving Yusa her third soup bowl; was that genuine smile she just saw an illusion? …Like the moon, Yusa only shows her bare surface and hid the rest in the crater.

"Yurippe-san," Yusa called out before drinking her third, "You should eat as well."

* * *

><p><strong>[Eat together with Yusa.]<strong>

[Let her have it all.]

* * *

><p>Hesitantly, Yuri poured a soup bowl of her own and took a seat at the dinner table, opposite side of Yusa.<p>

"It's more fun to see Yurippe-san's face while eating," Yusa stares blankly at Yuri… enjoying it? **=D**

_# Through her unusual behavior, you could see a slice of Yusa's inner side. You feel you understand her slightly better now._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*KACHING!*<strong>_ Rank up! _The Yusa Social Link has reached level 2! Your power to create Personas of the __**Moon**__ Arcana has grown!_

* * *

><p>"(That was super odd)," Yuri eat her own soup while thinking, "(Hey, my miso soup does taste good! Maybe I'm not far from a pro now!)"<p>

Yuri spent the rest of the evening eating together with Yusa.

…

**Time Skip: 3 days.**

* * *

><p>~Exam Days! Performance of Youth!~<p>

[Otonashi's/1st Person POV]

*Morning*

**/School Building – Classroom B**

My name is Otonashi. Otonashi what? I'm amnesiac, so I don't remember my first name. I was worried that it'll get me a zero by not writing my full name, but I don't have to worry about it. If you're wondering, I'm currently taking a test with my comrades, for a mission. The objective is to swap Tenshi's exam papers with the fakes we made, so she'll fail on all subjects.

"(No matter how I think about it, we sounded evil.)"

For the plan to succeed, Yuri had set the roles: Takeyama, who is sitting in front of Tenshi, will swap the papers. The rest of us excluding Yuri will do stunts in turn, to attract attention.

_Flashback: Exam Day 1. -1__st__ period: Physics-_

The first one was Hinata- don't tell him this, but I agree that he's a perfect clown.

"**What the hell is that?! A huge bamboo stalk is growing out on the field!"**

…Nobody cares.

I frowned at his idiocy, "You're a dumbass, Hinata."

"Damn. So useless," Yuri growled under her breath as she pressed a remote button.

_*peep* __***SWOOOSH- CRASH!***_ "AHAAAAGGGHHH!"

Hinata's chair launched up, he crashed into the ceiling and instantly came back down. This crazy stunt draws everyone's-even Tenshi's-attention and the first swapping succeeded.

_-2nd period: World History-_

"Sensei, I must confess," Takamatsu said as he strips down, revealing his muscular body, "I look thinner when I dress!"

…That female teacher certainly not into muscular guys.

_*peep* __***SWOOOSH- CRASH!***_ "GHOAGH!"

The swapping was a success, yet again.

_-3rd period: English-_

Yuri ordered Ooyama to confess his love for Tenshi- using cheesy pickup lines, at that. Poor guy looked so lifeless, I feel sorry for him.

"Ooyama-kun? Are you listening?" Yuri bawled.

"So after a peeping tom, a playboy… My life is over," Ooyama muttered, depressed.

"Of course, you're already dead," Takeyama stated the fact.

"No playboy would reveal that he's a playboy," Hinata chuckled.

"At least you won't fly," Takamastu put his shirt back on.

Ooyama is staring into the distance, completely screwed on the mind. This guy is really sensitive, almost like he's gay… Perhaps that's why he got along with Hinata?

"(Aha)" Yuri smiles evilly, but no one but me saw it, "Ooyama-kun? Come closer."

Without replying, Ooyama did what he's told like a robot. What happened next was beyond my imagination, though.

'**WTF!?'** was everyone's reaction as Yuri is… kissing Ooyama!? W-Wait, it's not kissing. She just leaned her forehead on Ooyama's forehead, as if measuring for a fever.

"Y-Y-Y-Yurip-ppe-san?"

"Ooyama-kun, what do you feel?"

"E-Eeeeh? I-I feel… err, umm, warm… M-My chest… is pounding like crazy!"

"True. You'll feel like this too with the girl of your dreams: Tenshi!"

"EEEH!? N-No way!"

"If Tenshi becomes your girlfriend, we don't need to fight anymore right?"

"O-Oh right! If she is my girl, I could just tell her to dismiss the GOATS…"

"Conquering an angel's heart- that is your mission."

"I… I'll do it! I-I'll confess and make Tenshi my girl!"

"Go. Make me proud."

With that, Ooyama goes to his seat and stares at Tenshi, as if wanting to eat her alive.

"Yuri, did you mean what you say?" I asked.

"Of course not," she answered plainly.

"You're terrible."

"What? I was just giving a love advice."

…And so, during this third swapping-

"Tachibana-san! I-I need to talk to you right now!" Ooyama cried out as he stood up.

"Do it after the exam," Tenshi answered coldly without even turning her head.

…Ooyama froze for a sec, but afterwards he goes to Tenshi's desk!

"No! It has to be now! I can't hold it anymore! Please listen!"

Tenshi look at Ooyama with her usual blank expression, "…What is it?"

"I-I'm sorry for asking this without even considering the place! I've always loved you! Please go on a date with me!"

Unfazed by the boy standing so close to her, she answered coldly, "Then please consider when and where you asked me."

…Just like that, Tenshi is no longer looking at Ooyama's face. Oh dear, he might start crying now-

"N-N-No! P-Please let me finish!" Ooyama went to extremes and pulled Tenshi out of her chair!

Gripping Tenshi's both hands with all his might, Ooyama kneels down while staring right into her yellow eyes and shouts:

"I really, really, loved you Tachibana-san! Please, **be my girlfriend!**"

_***LOUD WHISPERS OF GOSSIPS AND WOES***_ this extreme confession stunt which resembles a marriage proposal in terms of position, has succeeded drawing everyone's attention- so much that no one cares about the test papers anymore!

"O-O-Ooyama… You're the manliest of all men!" Hinata sobs.

"I've mistaken about you," Takamatsu smiled.

"H-He really did it… Oh, my! Wish I bring a video cam!" Yuri laughed.

"You're really evil, you know that?" I scowled at her.

With such loud classroom, Takeyama had no problem of swapping the papers. Ooyama is still doing his role- wow, he's really into it. While Tenshi's lip opened slightly… was she finally surprised now? Then, she speaks:

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you."

…Ooyama drops dead to the ground. I think his heart stopped or something.

_Flashback end._

Why I'm doing all this recollection, you ask? Because today it's MY turn! It's five minutes left before time's up, and I still had no idea of what stunt to pull!

_*tug*_ a scrawled paper ball hit me- it was from Hinata.

_IT'S SPACE… TIME!_ [**2**]

"(Damn you, Hinata)"

On that moment, I've decided on what to do:

"Teach! I saw Hinata cheating!" I exclaimed, pointing at him.

"What!?" Hinata scowled, but I don't care, "Otonashi, you…!"

Almost everyone's attention including Tenshi is directed at Hinata! Good…

"Oh, is that true?"

The teacher in a kinky purple suit smiles wryly, as if mocking me. He curls his short jet-black hair as he made his way to my desk, gazing intently like a crazy gigolo.

"Aren't you the one?" he asked me.

"N-No! It was Hinata-"

"No. It's you. You are… the chosen one."

…! W-W-What…! His eyes are blood-red, filled with chaotic desires! I-I can't move…!

"Stop it!" Yuri noticed my condition and yelled at the teacher.

The teacher averted his gaze from me- and in that instant, I broke out a sweat. It's as if I've been released from a thousand-year worth torture…!

"Aaaah~" the gigolo teacher gazes at Yuri now, "So it's YOU?"

"…!" Yuri holds her chest in pain, but she refuses to back down from that unknown force.

"For someone like you to have obtained the 'gift'… this should be interesting…," he sneered maniacally.

"Hey you!" Hinata is angry and grabs the teacher by collar, "What do you want?"

"Me?" the gigolo teacher laughs, "I just love parties."

Takamatsu stand up as well, "…Who are you?"

The gigolo didn't answer; instead he glares at Takeyama and-

"…!" Takeyama feels that he's burning from an invisible fire, "AGGHHH!"

"Stop it!" Takamatsu couldn't hold it anymore and punched the crazed gigolo.

Takeyama dropped down to the floor, and he realized that he's unscathed. Was that… an illusion?

"Oh, crap!" Yuri realized what he's been after, but it's too late.

The gigolo teacher gets up and smiles victoriously, "For the charge of assaulting a teacher, the five of you are banned from participating in further exams!"

…

*After School*

**/School Building – Rooftop**

"What just happened?" Hinata asked seriously.

"That teacher… he might be a Persona-user or have powers like Tenshi," Yuri concluded.

"As he looked into my back… I feel like I'm burning up," Takeyama is still a bit shaken.

"Who is he really?" I asked the most important question.

"Dunno. But he's definitely not on our side," Yuri sighed.

Everyone is silent. Our operation ended just like this?

"So, what do we do now Yurippe?" Hinata asked, "Can't we continue the operation?"

"Our names were already removed from the exam list," Yuri looked at Ooyama, "Plus, we couldn't do anything with just him alone in the class- especially in that state."

Since yesterday, Ooyama's still in state of shock after being rejected by Tenshi. He's keep staring blankly and looked lifeless, like a zombie. Speaking of Tenshi… her full name was Kanade Tachibana.

"(It has a nice, lyrical ring to it.)"

Ever since I learned her name, I couldn't take it off my mind. I wonder why…

…

~Of Star and Bear~

[3rd person POV]

*Evening*

**/School Grounds – Sports Field**

Akiza Funabi, the girl with long dark blue hair, is struggling to carry a box.

"Need a hand?"

"A-Aragaki-senpai!"

Shinjiro Aragaki, the fierce-faced but kind-hearted cook, carries the heavy box for that girl as they walk by the road.

"How's that friend of yours?" he asked.

"Takako? She's doing better, but still not saying much…," Akiza looked sad.

"What happened, anyway?"

"…"

Akiza has promised her Yuinyansan, that she will not tell anyone about the incident on the rooftop. Sensing her distress, Shinjiro decided to change the topic.

"What's inside this friggin' heavy box?"

Akiza laughs, "Oh, that's my teddy bear costume. I wanted to take it to the laundry. Want to see?"

Shinjiro puts down the box, and Akiza opened it. Inside were parts of a panda costume.

"It's a panda, not a bear."

"Panda is a kind of bear, too!"

They both laughed. Akiza put on the head part and say:

"Every time's good at your JUSCO!"

"Wha-," Shinjiro looked shaken, "So that bubbly mascot was you?"

"It's too late to notice now~ Say it with me: every time's good at your JUSCO!"

"Y-You can stop now," Shinjiro looked disheartened.

Akiza puts off the panda head and chuckles, "Teehee, aren't my panda voice cute?"

"More like creepy. It's so different from your normal voice," Shinjiro sighs, "You seem to enjoy doing it, though…"

"Of course! This panda is my first 'teddy bear', after all."

"It's a panda costume, not a bear stuffed animal. Why would you think so, anyway?"

Akiza looked silent for a moment, and gazes warmly into the panda's eyes.

"My family was poor. I got into this school because of scholarship. Back at home, I have nothing to play with. I'm always jealous of the kids in my neighborhood, since they have toys."

Akiza sits down, and Shinjiro does the same besides her.

"I played with them everyday- so I could borrow their toys. There's this shy girl who only watched me and the others play from afar. Sometime after, she fell asleep while hugging her teddy bear. Even she's all alone there, her expression was so peaceful because the teddy bear keep her company. I feel so jealous."

Akiza gazes up, seeing the stars.

"My family was barely able to afford food, so of course I couldn't have one. With my parents often worked overnight, nobody is besides me to hug by. I feel so cold and lonely, I could barely sleep. Even after getting scholarship and attending this school, I still couldn't afford a single teddy bear because my family is still poor."

Akiza now is looking at JUSCO's building in the distance.

"But then JUSCO was built, and they offer a part-time job. I took it so I could earn money and buy a teddy bear, but… When I saw this costume, my heart skipped a beat. The first time I got it, I couldn't stop looking at it. The first time I wore it, I don't want to take it off. Then, I realized… that I've obtained my very own Teddy Bear."

Shinjiro doesn't want to sound sarcastic, but he had to say this, "But it's property of JUSCO, not you privately."

Akiza smiles, "Maybe so. But still, it's the first stuffed animal I ever obtained. And…"

"…And?" Shinjiro look at Akiza, who is holding the panda head like it's a diamond.

"It's the Teddy Bear that I will always treasure."

Akiza's eyes are so peaceful and pure, absent of any improper thoughts. Her feelings for that panda costume set were genuine, not an act.

"Well, you know what…," Shinjiro laughs, "When I was a little punk, I stole a doll from a toy store. Then my friend found out and beat the crap outta me while crying."

Akiza chuckles, "Wow, really? That friend of yours-"

**SIER%1621/:[]gtzzsawa&611)xe AAAA!H!H!H!**

"…**!?"** Akiza dropped the panda head and her legs lose strength…

"Hey!" Shinjiro caught her body in time, "Are you alright!?"

"A-A…," Akiza's mind was filled by noise bars, "A… Ak-Ak…"

"Hey! Hang in there!"

"…A-A-Akhhh…," Akiza panted as her mind return to normal, "I-I'm fine…"

"Your eyes were vacant just a sec ago, and you're fine?" Shinjiro sounds worried.

"I-I'm fine. Maybe I studied too much for the exam…"

"Then, I'll walk you back to your dorm."

"B-But my costume…"

"I'll take it to the laundry after walking you home. Don't worry; I'll give you the check paper tomorrow."

Akiza finally agrees and walked home by Shinjiro.

…

* * *

><p>~An Angel's Heart~<p>

[Otonashi's/1st person POV]

*Early Morning*

**/School Grounds – Sports Field**

"…_*yawn*_…"

I couldn't sleep last night. The shock from yesterday haunts me in my sleep. Who is that gigolo-looking teacher? Is he on Tenshi's side? I need to investigate… Speaking of investigating, I could never catch a good glimpse of that Kamiki guy. Every time I tried to follow him, he just vanish as soon as I look elsewhere-

"Isn't that him?" I said quietly, for noticing someone standing afar.

In middle of the sports field, that Kamiki guy is looking around as if searching for someone. It'll be suspicious if I just run, so I'll pretend not to notice him and being here just to enjoy the weather…

"…It's time to go," he said loudly enough for me to hear.

He didn't notice me, I think… Should I follow him? Wait, then what did he came here for? Is it a trap to lure me? …Anyway, this is a good opportunity. I'll follow him and just run should things get suspicious.

…

**/School Basement – B1 Parking Lot**

I carefully followed that Kamiki guy all the way here: a basement. Considering this place a school, of course there would be a parking area for the student's vehicles. But this parking area is empty and I never saw any student ride a motorcycle or car… After all, who needs a vehicle when there are dorms close by?

"I'm sorry I'm late," Akinari said apologetically.

To my surprise, Kamiki is meeting Tenshi! It's just the two of them, without any other GOATS personnel or school's authorities. What are they up to?

"Kamiki-san, what is it you want to talk about?" Tenshi said, expressionless.

Hmm, so this meeting was arranged by Kamiki-san?

"Tachibana-san, do you agree of GOATS violent method?"

"…They are just doing their job."

"But the students are afraid, since they're relentless in capturing any possible suspect. Is this what you want, Tachibana-san?"

"I never wanted anything like this."

"Then, let us disband the GOATS!"

"I can't."

Silence ensues. I'm quite shocked to hear that Tenshi herself isn't in sync with her own army. Then again, the one really commanding GOATS is that Yasuo guy…

"True! Of course we can't!" Akinari smiled happily.

…? Is it just me or this guy wasn't hoping her to agree from the start?

Tenshi tilts her head to side, seemingly confused.

"Tachibana-san, here!" Akinari handed Tenshi a lunch ticket.

I couldn't see what menu is written on that ticket… But Tenshi's expressionless face lit up! …Albeit just slightly. I wonder what kind of food is it.

"…Why?" she asked him.

"For the trouble of calling you down here; besides it's the infamous mabo tofu!" Akinari smiles, "This is your favorite flavor, isn't it?"

Even an angel has a flavor she likes…? Or is she a human like us? …N-No, I couldn't just decide that after seeing this. But… mabo tofu?

"Thank you, Kamiki-san," Tenshi thanked him with a bow, before they left separate ways.

And they left. Should I report this to Yuri? Tenshi's favorite food… Yuri would put all effort to find out what it is, and then poisoned her- Urgh, no matter what it sounded evil! But if I don't report… What should I do?

…

~1000 Wishes to My Friends~

*After School*

**/School Building – Empty Classroom A**

"Wrong, wrong!" Hisako yelled, "Yui, how many times you repeat that mistake?"

In that empty classroom, the Girls Dead Monster is doing practice as usual. But Yui is keep spacing out and making the same mistake over and over.

"I'm sorry, Hisako-senpai… I'm worried about Taka-chan…," Yui crouches down limply.

"Again? She's just an NPC-" Hisako smack herself on the head, "W-Wait, that's not what I meant…"

Yui's expression saddened, "It's alright, I know that…"

"Hisako-senpai…," both Sekine and Irie glare at Hisako.

"I-I'm sorry, Yui! I-I know she's one of your biggest fans, so it's natural to worry about her."

Yui's mood didn't improve, and Hisako is at a loss of what to say. Until a guy in red jump suit entered the room.

"Tatsu-senpai?"

"So this is where you rehearse?"

Tatsuya Suou, the lone wolf guy Yui admires is inviting himself in while _*clink, clank*_ flipping his zippo lighter's lid open and shut.

"That guy… played baseball in my baseball team before," Hisako whispered.

"He's an NPC, right?" Irie whispered too.

"He's Yui's boyfriend~" Sekine whispered gossip.

"What? No way!" the three goes on gossiping.

Tatsuya stares at Yui, "Your guitar play today was bad."

Yui turned her face away, "So Tatsu-senpai heard…"

Tatsuya crouches down, looking at Yui in the eye.

"I heard about your friend. She's injured badly and couldn't do the exam," Tatsuya said with a bitter remark on his mind, "(By a Persona…)"

"…Yeah, not like I worry about exams. Tatsu-senpai always skips classes like us, right…?"

"But you're here instead of watching over her."

"Yeah… Everyone said staying by her side won't speed up her recovery… Even Taka-chan herself wants me to practice."

"Then, what are you doing playing half-heartedly like that?"

Yui seems to be angered a bit, "I'm so worried about Taka-chan! I couldn't help it!"

"That's why you should do what you're best on doing!" Tatsuya countered, "So when she's healed up, you could see her with a nice song to play with. Isn't that so?"

Yui is looking down in embarrassment, while Tatsuya pats her shoulder and smiles lightly.

"Keep them safe, for they are your friends."

"But I couldn't protect Taka-chan…"

"You could protect her with your music. Hearing your song would be the best medicine for her, so practice properly for her sake. After all… that's what you girls been doing until now, right?"

The girls were impressed by Tatsuya's words of encouragement.

"You got some guts, Suou-san," Hisako smiled.

"Yui is so lucky~" Sekine sneered.

At that moment, another guy peeked into the room.

"N-Narukami-senpai!" Irie blushed, for whatever reason.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked politely.

Tatsuya could feel it, "(He… has a Persona!)"

"Not at all, come in!" Hisako invited.

"Yui and Miyukichi… It is spring~" Sekine is very happy.

"I-I'm not!" Irie blushes again.

Yu entered the empty classroom, carrying a bundle of colorful folding papers with him.

"Are you guys rehearsing?"

Hisako look at her members and sighs, "Let's take a break."

Everyone sat down on the floor in a circular formation- Sekine is especially overjoyed with this break time.

"Did you came here to see us practice, Narukami-senpai?" Irie asked.

"Oh, no. I was just looking for a room to do an activity…"

"Too bad, Miyukichi~"

"Shiooorriin!"

Hisako took interest on the colorful folding papers Yu brought, "Are you into paper craft?"

"Quite. I'm doing it in my spare time," Yu opened the JUSCO seal on it, "I heard about what you guys were saying, and I'm good at making paper cranes…"

"So, you're going to make 1000 paper cranes… for wishing Yui's friend to be cured?" Tatsuya asked with a sharp look.

"If you guys don't mind," Yu answered modestly.

Yui's eyes sparkle, "That's a brilliant idea!"

Hisako is flustered, "H-Hey, it's not like that's really going to work…"

"Hisako-senpai! Irie-chan! Sekine-chan! Let's make 1000 paper cranes with Narukami-senpai!" Yui shouted so loud, the whole room echoes with her words.

Irie smiles and took a purple folding paper, "For Yui-chan's friend!"

Sekine does the same, with a yellow folding paper, "For Miyukichi's and Yui's happiness~"

"Shiiiooorriin!"

Hisako sighs deeply, but eventually smiles and took a brown folding paper.

Tatsuya stand up, "Well, I should be going-"

"Tatsu-senpai, you should join!"

"But…"

Everyone stares at Tatsuya, including Yu. Tatsuya sighs and sits down again as Hisako handed him a red folding paper.

"Don't mess it up, hotshot," Hisako teased.

"…If the origami master would teach me," Tatsuya retaliated, grinning slightly.

"Of course," Yu smiles warmly.

…

**/School Building – 3F Hallway**

The hallway is empty since the exam for today has over. A girl carrying a guitar case on her back is suspiciously peeking through a classroom…

"Iwasawa-san?"

"**!"**

Out of instinct, Iwasawa is ready to hit her assailant- Mrs. Chisato Dojima.

"…C-Chisato-sensei? I'm sorry," realizing her mistake, Iwasawa put down her weapon.

"What are you doing, sneaking around like that?" Chisato smiled, unfazed by the stunt.

After checking that's no one else nearby, they both sit down and Iwasawa began talking.

"It's been a while since the last time I sing and play my guitar… I couldn't hold it anymore and want to sing," Iwasawa seemed sad, "But if someone heard it, my band would be in trouble… So I figured nobody will revisit the class for a couple hours after the exam…"

"Actually, teachers were instructed to search every single class after the exam to find notes or other proof of cheating in exam. I was sent here to check out the classrooms- you're lucky it was me."

Iwasawa gulped, while Chisato only chuckled.

"You really do love music, don't you?"

Iwasawa nods slightly to the question.

"Why don't you ask a friend of yours?"

For some reason, Iwasawa instantly thought of Yuri, "…No. She has a lot on her mind now, and I don't want to disturb her."

Chisato smiles at this, "Then, I'll let you disturb me."

"Huh?"

…

**/School Basement – B3F Secret Room**

Chisato has brought Iwasawa to a secret room, located beneath the school. …No, this is far too music-oriented for a normal room. The space is large enough for fifty people to roam in, and there's a stage with various musical equipments such as amp, stand-up mike and speakers. They are look strewn about and incomplete, however.

"Chisato-sensei… This is…?"

"I persuaded some school staff to build this for the Students' Art of Music program, where you girls could practice, create albums, and other things more comfortably. It's not complete yet, though."

Iwasawa walks around this room- no, studio… only to be amazed by it.

"You did this… for us…?" Iwasawa couldn't believe it.

"Not just for you girls- any student who would develop their music talent is welcome here!" Chisato said with a grin.

"But, why down the basement?"

"We had no sound-proof material, so the only way is to build it here."

"I thought the Students' Art of Music program hasn't been fully approved?"

"…So, don't let the principal know."

…Iwasawa sweat-dropped. This woman is a mixture of teacher, sloppy career woman, and… a caring mother.

"What should I give you in return, sensei?" Iwasawa smiles- genuinely.

Chisato took out a paper, "I made this song myself. Could you sing it?"

Iwasawa take a look at the paper, it's a song complete with its musical notes.

"I know it's not a rock song you used to sing, but-"

Iwasawa put the paper on the stand and smiles, "I'll sing it."

In all seriousness, Iwasawa strums her guitar and sings as Chisato listens.

…

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

**Song**: The Way of Memories (P4Animation) – Iwasawa version

"Yuri…," Otonashi looked afraid, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Yuri replied without leaving her desk.

_**Kimi to aruita tsuugakuro**_

_I look at the rustic scenery_

"It's not important, but…"

"If it's not important, keep it to yourself."

_**Hinabira keshiki mitsumete**_

_Along the path to school we walked together_

"Hey~ Do you want to confess to Yurippe?" Hinata tug Otonashi from behind.

"Of course not! When did you get here, anyway?"

_**Haru no koutei, kasenshiki, natsu matsuri…**_

_Campus at spring, the flood plane, the summer festival…_

"What is it, Hinata-kun?"

"Yurippe, let's eat some ramen! Otonashi, you join too!"

"Okay. Then, its Otonashi-kun's treat!" Yuri smiles 'innocent'-ly.

"I never agree! Hey!" Otonashi was helplessly dragged out by the two.

_**Minna de waratte katayose sugoshiteta hibi**_

_These were the days we spent shoulder-to-shoulder laughing together_

Otonashi could only eat in silence at JUSCO's food court, with those two hauling his student money. Unbeknownst to him, Tenshi is eating a mabo tofu at the school's cafeteria.

_**Kono nanike nai nichijou wo nagamete**_

_From the past to the present_

Shinjiro is visiting Takako at the infirmary, taking a tray full of food, along with Mirei and Akiza behind him. Noda is still there, and he shyly got a portion.

_**Kako kara ima made sugoshite kita yo**_

_I've always looked back on these carefree days_

Yu, Yui, Hisako, Sekine, Irie, and Tatsuya are folding many paper cranes, while chatting and having fun while at it. Meanwhile outside, T.K. and Matsuhita are dancing their way across the hallway.

_**Kyou kara asu ashita kara mirai he**_

_From today to tomorrow and from tomorrow to the future_

At the Old Guild, Chaa, Saitou, and the others are having fun drinking the sweet sake Yamaoka made. At the school's rooftop, Takeyama was busy typing in his laptop, while Yusa scouts the surrounding area.

_**Minna to kizuita kizuna himete aruki dasu**_

_We move forward while treasuring the bonds we've made_

Fujimaki and Takamatsu tried to cheer up Ooyama, but to no avail- until Shiina came and gave one of her puppy dolls to Ooyama… which somehow, cheers him up a little.

* * *

><p><em>Bonds of people is the true power.<em>

* * *

><p>[The Way of Memories – Persona 4 The Animation 2nd Ending Theme]<p>

Iwasawa version sang by marina

…

Later, that night… the gigolo teacher stays by himself in the teachers' lounge, examining students' answer sheets. At one paper, he stops after reading the name block.

_Tachibana Kanade_

…And he smiled.

/

_**To Be Continued**_

/

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

Damn… 40 pages! I'm still bad at shortening the length of my writing; and for that, I apologize. For everyone who've read this far, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Yu Narukami made his real official debut here, along with Izanagi. I gave Izanagi a better skill set for he'll be stuck with it for a while. True, he got the Wild Card, but…

I hope you like how Irie and Yu met, also Iwasawa's relation with Chisato. Sorry I have to cut short Hinata's and Takamatsu's part in the exam, but it's for Ooyama and Otonashi to get some action. Now, who could guess Mirei-Akiza-Takako's true identity!? This is your last chance! I'll give you cookies if you got it right :3

With the operation foiled by a gigolo teach, what will become of Tenshi, SSS, and the Persona cast? That is all! Thank you very much, and stay tuned! XD

/

**Trivia**

[1] Hinata refers to the Ace Attorney series; Yuri's way of telling Yu to continue his story is the same as Edgeworth's gestures when asking the witness to continue his/her testimony.

[2] It's Kamen Rider Fourze's trademark line, which he say every time after he transforms.

/

**Persona Users**

6.** Yu Narukami**

**Weapons**

Melee : Two-Handed Sword (Slash)

Ranged : -

Arcana : Fool

Invoke Style : The Persona card comes down from above to his right hand, and he crushes it like a grape.

**Status**

HP: B, SP: B, St: B, Ma: B, En: B, Ag: B, Lu: B

**Persona: **Izanagi of the Fool Arcanum

Strong: Elec. Weak: Wind. Null: Dark.

Well-balanced; it favors both physical and magic, with electricity as the main element.

Starting Skills: Zionga, Fatal End, Rakukaja, Rakunda, Mazio

Next Level: Heat Wave, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

Compendium Info:

"_One of the ancient gods who existed before Japan was formed. He created the Ouyashima from chaos, then gave birth to countless children and laid the foundation of soil and nature."_

Wild Card: enable the use of multiple Personas, negating the user's compatibility.

/

**Social Links**

**II. Priestess – Maiden**

Rank 1: Irie's innocence 'recruited' a new member.

- Miyuki Irie

Drummer of GDM. A coward, but innocent and kind.

/

**XVIII. Moon – Yusa**

Rank 2: Yusa enjoyed your homemade miso soup.

- Yusa

Operator of SSS. She practically shows no emotion.

/

**Key Items**

- Silver Gun

A gun Irie found. It's not loaded and unusually clean.

/

* * *

><p>[<strong>Persona Beats!<strong>] Next episode preview

"Take them away."

"I'll call that… half-boiled."

"I can't deny Him, for I am an angel."

"Today is the goggle day!"

"We are grateful to you, Yuri-senpai."

"I am this world's new God!"

"If we are NPCs, then so what!?"

"Yusa-san, look out!"

"My last trump card… Minato Arisato!"

[**Persona Beats!**]

Episode.09 Into the Heaven


	9. Into the Heaven

Foreword

Happy New Year, readers! Last year sure was hectic, but it was proved that the doomsday stuff was a fraud (again). As long we don't fell into negativity, no such thing or shadows infestation will happen. Make sure to spend good times with your family, friends, and loved ones for the days to come in this year (and to keep reading this story, of course :D)

On to the show… I realize I did write laggingly in terms of plot, also executed various scenes rather poorly that it gradually turned boring. Plus, I was late in updating this for TWO MONTHS, thanks to exams and laziness. For that, I apologize and will try even harder from this chapter until finish. This story is reaching its first climax, hope you'll love it.

Please enjoy the story~

/

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats!, Persona series, and respective characters belong to Jun Maeda-Key-Na-Ga-P.A. Works and Shigenori Soejima-Katsura Hoshino-Kazuma Kaneko-Atlus. I own the story idea and original stuff I add on my own.

* * *

><p>

…

"_Another archangel was called &/!*$e7."_

…

**Time Skip: 5 days.**

~Want to be Close~

[Otonashi's/1st person POV]

*Morning*

**/School Building – 1F Hallway**

I walked the cold, empty hallway all by myself. The exam period has just over recently and SSS had nothing to do but wait. No battles, no meeting, nothing but simply wait.

"Huh?" at the far-end of the corridor, I saw someone, "Narukami-san?"

The latest addition to our group, Yu Narukami, is standing in front of a vending machine.

"Oh. Otonashi-san, right?" he greeted me politely.

"Buying some drinks?"

"Yes. Want me to get you something?"

"Key Coffee, thanks."

"Hang on… There's no coffee."

"That's strange. Some time ago I bought one from there…!"

"What's this ruckus all about?" a new voice said, annoyed.

A brunette girl around our age, wearing the standard honor student uniform along with a heart-motif choker on her neck, is walking toward us. Oh no, she's…!

"Y-Yukari Takeba!" my tongue slipped.

It's that new student who helped Tenshi before and has the power of Persona! She's not a part of GOATS or the Student Council, but she's definitely on Tenshi's side.

"Huh? How do you know my name? Have we met before?" she asked curiously.

"Uhh… No, I just…"

"Wait. Your uniform… I think I saw it somewhere before…"

This is bad… Make a good excuse, Otonashi! Fast!

"Takeba-san, it's nice to finally meet you!" Yu offered her a handshake with a smile.

Both myself and Yukari are in a disbelief. Yu, you idiot…!

"…'Finally'? Do the two of you know me?"

"Of course. You are very famous in the whole school, Takeba-san."

"Oh, please. You're just pulling my leg."

"No, it's true. I just transferred here a few days ago, and everyone I asked directions about talked about you."

"W-What? Seriously?"

"They said you're very cute, smart, and charming. I thought they were exaggerating until I see you in person," Yu flashes a killer smile.

Yukari blushes slightly, "S-Stop teasing me."

"I even read the latest issue of the school's paper, and it feature all about you, Takeba-san. I was simply telling the truth."

"Aw, stop it!" Yukari's blush deepens, "I-I'm not all that special. I'm a transfer student just like you!"

"My name is Yu Narukami," Yu re-offers his handshake, "As fellow transfer students, let's get along."

* * *

><p>

superecho presents

Cross-over story of "Angel Beats!" and "Persona" series

/

**Persona Beats!**

© 2012 superecho

* * *

><p>

…And somehow, I, Yu, and Yukari ended up standing and drinking three cans of soft drinks together in this hallway.

"I'm in class 2-6. How about you, Narukami-kun?" Yukari asked cheerfully.

"I'm in class 2-2. He's in the same class as me," Yu covered for me quickly.

"You transferred here in middle of exam period, Narukami-san? Hey, why you wear other school's uniform?"

"This is from my old school's. There are some problems regarding my accommodation, so I haven't received this school's uniform yet."

"I see… That must be tough."

"Not really. Everyone in this school is nice."

"Oh, but let me tell you. This school has dangerous delinquents called SSS!"

THROB. _***SPURT***_ burst of liquid came through my mouth.

"What's wrong, Otonashi-kun?" Yukari asked me, worrying.

"Otonashi-kun's tongue is really delicate," Yu answered for me with an innocent smile.

"Well, can't blame you. This _Mad Bull_ drink has a strong caffeine flavor," Yukari smirked, "I heard it tasted better when you're eating takoyaki."

I wiped my lips and set up my best smile, "I-I need to try that. Hahaha…"

"Where was I…?" Yukari continues, "Oh, yeah! They carry weapons and cause havoc. They're just a bunch of losers!"

THROB. THROB.

"But we have GOATS, the protector of our school! They're short-tempered, but better than those SSS who do nothing but loiter around and never attend classes!"

THROB. THROB. THROB.

"I wanted to join GOATS, but normal students aren't allowed…," Yukari looked downward.

"That's such a noble deed, Takeba-san. Is there no other way?" Yu asked, smiling.

"Well… They said I could protect this school if I joined the Student Council, but…," Yukari frowns a bit, "That Student Council President… She's not a bad person, but I don't think I could get along with her."

"Why?"

"She's so cold and distant, that I barely able to chat with her. I'm confident in my archery skills, but…"

"I see… But shouldn't you try anyway?"

"True. But maybe I shouldn't worry about her, since she's most likely not in the council anymore."

That got my attention, "Takeba-san, what do you mean?"

"There are rumors that she got zero on all subjects in the exam… And it was true, so the teachers were pretty angry about it. I wonder what she was thinking."

"Wait… ALL subjects!?" I couldn't believe what I heard.

"Yup, all subjects. I think she was being lectured now at the faculty office."

Blood rushing in my veins, "I'm sorry!" I finished my drink and leave the two of them alone to dash into the faculty office.

…

After some running, I arrived in the hallway leading to faculty office. After I catch my breath, I immediately saw her.

"Tachibana!" I called out.

_*screg* _She closes the wooden door of faculty office calmly and walks into my direction.

"…What's wrong?" I asked her, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing," she answered while passing by me without looking.

I could only see her small back getting smaller into the distance; the teachers must be yelling at her, that's why she looked so painful and lonely…

"Why? We didn't complete the operation, so it should've been just 3-4 subjects-"

"The exam period is over, so shouldn't you be resting your brain?"

…!? That gigolo teacher from before… he appeared right behind my back! When!? I didn't hear the sliding sound of faculty office's wooden door…

"After the exam period, school life will get interesting," he said with an arrogant smirk, "Be sure to enjoy it as much as I do… ex-chosen one."

The gigolo teacher walked away from me with a creepy smile on his face. …What did he mean by that? And… what has he done to Tachibana?

* * *

><p>

**Episode.09: Into the Heaven**

/

* * *

><p>[Yuri's3rd person POV]

~Count the Medals!~

*After School*

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

Inside the HQ, there is main Persona-users party of SSS: Yuri, Hinata, Shiina, and Iwasawa. They are fully armed and are currently discussing something.

"This is the last day of this week's training, everyone is okay?" Yuri is the first to speak.

"It's no problem," Shiina commented simply.

"I'm doing fine," Iwasawa let out a small smile.

On the other hand, Hinata is huffing and whimpering, "How could you're still doing fine!?"

"You're a sissy, Hinata-kun."

"How shallow-minded."

"This is the afterlife, so you should be fine like us."

Hinata roars, "Only physically! My mental energy is in shambles!"

"You summoned your Persona too many times," Yuri smirked.

"That's because you used me as bait!"

"Speaking of which, Iwasawa-san… You seem pretty chipper lately," Yuri asked.

"W-What? N-No, I'm doing just as always…," Iwasawa seemed embarrassed.

"Don't ignore me, Yurippe!"

"Suspicioussss… Did something good happen? Like…"

"N-Nothing happened!"

"Yurippe! Oy!"

"How shallow-minded."

Amidst the woeful chaos, Otonashi enters the room, "Am I interrupting?"

Yuri uses this opportunity to ignore Hinata and greet Otonashi with innocent smile, "What is it, Otonashi-kun?"

"There's something important I need to tell you, Yuri… It's about Tachibana-"

Yuri's eyes sharpen for a sec, before resuming her innocent smile, "Alright! Let's discuss it next time!"

"Eh? I haven't said anyth-"

"We're busy training our Personas, Otonashi-kun. So please leave for today."

Otonashi looked confused, "Training?"

"Listen to this, Otonashi!" Hinata wraps his arm around his best pal's shoulders, "These past few- or many days? We've been attacking GOATS soldiers in many places around school!"

"Seriously!?"

"We beat two or three groups using our Personas and weapons, run away before backup came, rinse and repeat. Our wounds will heal fully the next day, but not with the mental fatigue!"

"Well… That's because Personas uses mental energy, right?"

"True! I'm exhausted but those three girls are fine! They're made of medals, Otonashi! Especially Yurippe- I'm certain she has a lot of Core Medals! **[1]**"

"…Hinata, does your head feel alright?"

"Of course not. He pulled an all-nighter watching Tokusatsu," Yuri sighs, "Shiina-san."

Shiina chopped Hinata's neck and he fainted. Iwasawa drag his body by collar, and they left after Yuri waved Otonashi a goodbye.

"…What was all that about?" Otonashi is doing monologue, "More importantly, did Yuri already know this?"

…

*Evening*

**/School Building – Empty Classroom A**

"997… 998… 999… 1000!" Irie finished counting, "Everyone, the paper cranes are finally complete!"

"Hooraaaaay!" Yui pumps her fists to the air, pulling Hisako's and Tatsuya's hands as well.

At the corner of the room, 1000 handmade paper cranes in variety of colors are sitting by. Some are in pink, a good amount in red, others in brown, another bunch in yellow, more in purple, and lastly hundreds in gray.

"I… I couldn't believe we spend almost a week making paper cranes…," Hisako breathes in heavily, "Without… any practice!"

"So do me…," Tatsuya replied flatly.

"My fingers! I couldn't feel my fingers…!" Sekine whimpered.

"I'm pretty tired too…," Irie tried her best to smile, "But it was fun, right?"

Sekine sighs deeply, "It's fun for Miyukichi because it will help her get closer with Narukami-senpai…"

Irie instantly turns red, "S-Shiorin! T-That's not all I've been wishing for! I really wished for Yui's friend to be cured-"

"So, you did wish for getting closer to him!" Sekine grinned victoriously.

Irie blushes even more, "S-S-Shioriiiinnnn!"

Irie began chasing Sekine around the room…

"Didn't they say they were tired…?" Tatsuya ponders.

"Geez, children…," Hisako shook her head a few times.

Yui tugs her from behind, "That makes you an old granny, Hisako-senpai!"

Hisako was pissed and gives Yui a strict headlock.

"I… I… I'm sorwwwyeeee…"

"Ungrateful youngster should die."

Tatsuya sighs and plays around with his pink zippo's lid, in order to distract himself from the oddness in this room.

"(These girls sure are weird… even more than Lisa and Ulala. At least Yukino and Eriko were normal… Wait, Maya was _**crazy**_… _*chuckle*_)" Tatsuya thought to himself, "(Am I the only normal guy here?)"

Speaking of normal guy…

"(Where is that Yu Narukami? He hasn't come yet today…)"

_*screg*_ The door has opened, "Everyone, I'm sorry I'm late!"

Speak of the devil; there is the bowl-shaped haired guy. He entered the room wearing orange apron and carrying a large food tray.

"N-Narukami-senpai!" Irie blushed and immediately get up from Sekine.

"Ugh, my back…," Sekine groaned in pain and slowly get back to her feet.

"I didn't expect you to ditch," Hisako release Yui from her grip.

"I… _*exhale*_ am… _*pant, cough*_ alive…!" Yui is clinging to her 'life'.

"I made almost two hundreds by myself, so I thought it wouldn't be fair for everyone else," Yu looked slightly apologetic, "That's why, I decided to leave the rest to you guys and made refreshments instead."

This took everyone interest, as Yu put the large food tray down. On it there are many dishes: shitake rice, fried chickens, mackerel miso, spicy gyozas, and potato salad. A large pitcher of mineral water is also available, complete with six glass cups.

"Woow!" Yui's eyes gleam with stars.

"Refreshments…?" Tatsuya grins sarcastically, "These are portions for ten people."

"Quite a show-off eh, Iron Chef?" Hisako teased.

Yu feel embarrassed, "Irie-san said to me that you guys eat a lot… Especially Yui-san with rice and Hisako-san with gyozas."

Yui and Hisako are death-glaring Irie, who is petrified with fear.

"What else did you two talk about? Eh? Eh?" Sekine is very interested.

"She said Sekine-san loves junk food, so I tried to serve a healthy salad and…"

"N-N-Narukami-senpai, that's enough!"

"Are you sure that's all you talked about…?" Sekine smiles evilly, "Narukami-senpai, if you want to know anything about Miyukichi, just ask me~ Even her embarrassing secrets~"

"Shiiiooorrriiiinnnn!"

"That would be helpful. Thank you," Yu thanked obliviously.

"N-Narukami-senpaaaaaiiiii!"

"You guys, the food will get cold," Tatsuya sighed yet again.

"Right! Chow time!" Yui went ahead and eat.

"…And it looks like we won't be practicing anytime soon," Hisako complained, but start to eat as well.

"Let's eat~" Irie join in as well, despite the furious blush on her face.

"This is good!" Sekine who ate a small slice of the potato salad, praised.

Yu only nods lightly and begin to eat as well. They have a nice dinner together, chatting and sharing silly stories while trading each other's dishes. Until-

"AH!" Yui exclaims suddenly and hastily swallows her rice, "We need to hang the paper cranes in the infirmary…"

Stopping her chopsticks for a while, Hisako speaks, "Do it tomorrow, mid-day."

"Why mid-day?" Irie asked her senior.

"Because-"

"That way, the other two girls could join in, right?" Tatsuya cut.

Hisako pouts, "Are you a psychic?"

The whole room breaks into laughter, and the night continues-

"Wait, what about Noda-senpai?" Irie bring it up.

"That dumbass? Why?" Yui asked with uninterested tone.

"He was injured too, so-"

"This gyoza is spicy, but delicious~" Yu said happily.

"True, it is de- Yui! That one's mine!" Hisako roared.

"…," Irie quietly resumes her eating.

…And the night continues.

…

~Relatively Happy Day~

*Early Morning*

**/School Grounds – Gym**

It's the morning assembly set by the school; a stern-looking teacher in glasses seems to have an important announcement to make with Tenshi beside him, since the other teachers are assembled here along with the students. SSS crew is on the scene as well, albeit they took the rear row for obvious reasons.

"Therefore, Tachibana Kanade-san will be resigning from her seat on the Student Council as of today."

"What?" Otonashi exclaimed.

"Instead, Naoi-kun, the Vice President, will be taking over the seat as a deputy."

That teacher pointed to a small guy besides him, and the announcement continues. SSS crew began fidgeting.

"She's not resigning- she's being removed," Yuri said sheepishly.

"What's the meaning of this, everyone?" Otonashi is exuberant, "We didn't complete the operation, so why…"

"Indeed. We only manage to swap 4 papers, so it's just about half of the subjects," Takeyama said.

"Only half the mission is done," Takamatsu adjusts his glasses and set up a somewhat eccentric face, "I'll call that… half-boiled."

"What kind of line was that?" Takeyama complained.

"It's from a double-rider children's show **[2]** I borrowed last week from Hinata-san," Takamatsu returned to his usual calm manner, "It's quite good, you want to borrow it as well Takeyama-san?"

"I'm not interested. And, call me Christ-"

"Speaking of which, do you two know anything?" Takamatsu turned around to-

"Maybe one of the teachers is made of medals…," Hinata answered in tired voice.

"Maybe one of teachers was rejected in public by her…," Ooyama answered in depressed voice.

Both Otonashi and Takeyama sweat-dropped, while Takamatsu sighed.

"**Alright, everyone! We shall have a celebration feast tonight!"** Yuri yelled loud enough for her fellow members to hear, but not drawing attention.

"Eh?" was everyone's reaction.

"Now Tenshi a normal student without any authority, she couldn't stop us! Let's celebrate this victory by partying until sunrise!" Yuri continues.

"**AWWWRIGHT!"** was (almost) everyone's reaction.

"…We would accumulate Cell Medals by doing that," Hinata said nonsense.

"…I'm pretty sure no girl wants to dance with me," Ooyama is being negative.

"Yuri, but…," Otonashi is being boring.

"The party starts at 10 PM tonight at the school's cafeteria, folks! Be sure to not have dinner at all since we're having a major feast, and I will shoot anyone who ate less than ten plates!"

"Uhh, Yuri… I wanted to discuss about-"

"Be sure to inform everyone else! Anyone who's not present will suffer a penalty game! You got it? Dismissed!"

"…," Otonashi was ignored and left all alone, "Is it okay like this…?"

…

*Morning*

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

"Alright, then…," Yuri is busy talking through her wireless, "Is that so? Good, good. What about the menus? Hmm… Okay, it's fine like that."

Five minutes later, Yuri has done talking and put away the tool.

"Tonight will be entertaining," Yuri smiles mischievously.

…

*After School*

**/School building – 2F Hallway**

Yui dragged two of her fans/friends, Mirei and Akiza, who just finished their part-time shift at JUSCO.

"Yuinyansan, you were making paper cranes for Takako's health?" Mirei asked.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped…," Akiza said sadly.

"You two got work, so I don't want to bother. It's fine, that's why I asked help now!" Yui replied choppily.

In front of the empty classroom, Hisako, Sekine, Irie, Yu, and Tatsuya are already waiting.

"Tatsu-senpai! You came!" Yui chirped like a happy bird.

"…They insisted," Tatsuya said with a frown, playing with his zippo.

"If you're a real man, you won't complain," Hisako teased.

Tatsuya is slightly irritated, "A real man is someone who never falter from his duties."

Yu chuckles, "But I believe a real man shouldn't leave a girl who needs help."

Yu got Tatsuya there, while the girls except Mirei-Akiza laughed.

"How do we help you with the paper cranes?" Mirei asked.

"Since there's 1000 of them, we need more people to carry and hang them later at the infirmary!" Yui explained.

"I wonder if it's alright…?"

"Don't worry! Anything for a friend, right?" Akiza pats Mirei's shoulder.

"But you two should be careful not to rip even one!" Sekine warned, "After all, among them resides Miyukichi's wish for-"

"Shiiiooorriiin!"

Sekine and Irie got into a cat fight, while the rest of the crew ignored them and enter the room.

…

**/School Building – Empty Classroom A**

As they entered the room, everyone was struck with a big surprise. Inside, there is Takako! She is standing firmly while holding a bunch of paper cranes.

"These are very well-made… I wonder if the art club made them."

She is dressed in her usual school uniform, her favorite violet hairpins, and perfectly healthy!

"**TAAAKAAACHAAAN!" **Yui, Mirei, and Akiza yelled in unison.

The four girls now in a warm group hug, cuddling each other.

"Y-Yuinyansan? Mirei and Akiza, too…?"

"Stupid Taka-chan! When did you recover?"

"I woke up this morning and feel perfectly fine…"

"We were so worried, Takako!"

"Thank goodness, Takako…"

Hisako, Sekine, Irie, Yu and Tatsuya could only watch in awe.

"It really worked! Our wish came true!" Irie grimaced with Sekine.

"T-That was fast…," Hisako rubbed the back of her head, feel rather awkward.

"That's because everyone worked so hard on them," Yu smiled.

Tatsuya is silent, only smiling while flipping his zippo's lid up and down as usual.

"I figured Yuinyansan would be here, so I came… But what's these paper cranes for?"

"Dumb Taka-chan! We made these for you, so we can wish you to be cured!"

"Eeh!? You asked the art club help just for me?"

"Nooo! WE made them! By hands! All by ourselves! Taka-chan is an idiot!"

"S-Stop that, Yuinyansan! It hurts!"

"Y-Yes! Let's hang these in this room instead!"

Hisako couldn't help but to agree and the group spends the day decorating that empty classroom with paper cranes.

_Meanwhile, outside…_

"She has recovered… Good," Shinjiro whispers to himself.

"…Hmph," Noda let out a small frown,

"Aren't you going to join in?" Shinjiro asked.

"And why don't you?" Noda asked back, irritated.

"My break almost up. I still have a work to do."

"…Whatever," Noda swing his halberd lightly in irritation.

Noda seemed burdened with Yuri yelling at him back then… Shinjiro could see that much.

"Why don't you eat at JUSCO's food court? I'll give you one free bowl," Shinjiro offered.

Noda didn't answer, but follow him anyway.

…

*Evening*

**/School Cafeteria – Interior**

The time is 09.58 PM. Whole SSS members have gathered without anyone absent, thanks to the glorious food offer and frightening threat. For some reason, no other students, teachers, or even GOATS came by to check in or demolish this party. Also strangely enough, no chef or cleaning staff from the school is around. Despite that, the tables of luxurious food of all cafeteria menus have been laid and waiting to be devoured- complete with mineral water and large number of soft drinks to be swallowed.

"Yuri…," Otonashi asked, "How did you… set up all this?"

"With a little bit of clever planning," Yuri answered simply.

"Don't tell me you raided the school's food storage and broke vending machines-"

The time is 10.00 PM.

"**Alright, everyone!**" Yuri spoke through a megaphone, "**To celebrate the demotion of Tenshi and our freedom, let's party until sunset!**"

"**YEEEAAAAAHHHHH!**"

Everyone is raiding the tables and take whatever food/drink they could find.

"Cheers for our glorious afterlife paradise!" Matsushita raised… a chicken skewer.

"WHOOO-HOO!" T.K. answered, raising a roasted beef.

"Maybe we should do that too, Takeyama-san," Takamatsu suggested.

"It should've been with glass drink. And call me Christ-"

"HEAH!" Fujimaki swings his shirasaya downward a few times, "How's that!?"

Chaa, Saito, and Yamaoka ate the fresh sashimi Fujimaki just chopped (which caught by Saito of course).

"It's sweet, but the cut was off," Chaa commented.

"It's sweet because of the fish! You knew nothing of chopping a fish!" Saito is enraged.

"What!? Dare you say that again?!" Fujimaki gets in battle stance.

"Now, now," Yamaoka set them apart, "It's not that bad, actually. Shall we teach Fujimaki-san together, Saito-san?"

And they cool down. Meanwhile, on the girls part…

"Why are they here!?" Yuri roared.

There are Mirei, Akiza, and Takako- all invited by Yui to join in the party.

"They're not part of SSS (and they're NPCs), Yui!"

"P-Please Yuri-senpai…," Yui begged, "Just this once… I want to celebrate Taka-chan's recovery too (and I promise I won't befriend other NPCs), so please allow them!"

"Eh? What about Shinjiro-senpai and Tatsu-senpai?" Akiza whispered.

"Shinjiro-senpai was tired after cooking all day in food court, so he rest early," Mire answered, also in whispers.

"Tatsu-senpai said he didn't want to butt in a private party… Maybe we shouldn't have too," Takako whispered, also in whispers.

"What are you three whispering about~?" Yuri asked with _**killer**_ smile.

"EEP! N-N-Nothing!" the three NPC girls quivered in fear.

"Oh well," Yuri sighs, "Fine. But only for tonight!"

"T-Thank you, senpai!" the three NPC girls bowed in gratitude.

"With that out the way…" Yui said, all of sudden holding a guitar and _*tick-tick*_ snaps her fingers-

All of sudden, there are various colorful spotlights rotating around the room and a DJ table, where T.K. is standing.

"**IIIITT'S PARTY TIME!"** T.K. exclaimed before buzzing the disc and starts DJ-ing.

"**Everyone, let's rock n' roll!"** Yui yelled and play a mad guitar riff- scratch that; she's just strumming her guitar randomly.

**BGM**: A Hip-Hop music you like

Regardless, the whole cafeteria turned into a dance floor. Many do dance for fun, while the rest just eat and watch.

"_*munch, munch*_," like Yusa, who is watching from upper floor while eating a meat bun and drinking a carton milk.

Now that's the bright side of the party, let's take a look to the dim part of the party.

"I want a third!" Hinata slammed his beer glass to the counter, drunk.

"Sure, sure," Yamaoka who has switched role to a bartender, poured an orange drink.

"…You only drank orange juice, Hinata. Why do you get drunk?" Otonashi said, drinking his coffee.

Hinata didn't answer, finished his glass in one go, and fell asleep.

"He was watching Tokusatsu up till before the party, Otonashi-san," Ooyama said weakly, not touching his glass of mineral water.

"Why boys enjoyed watching such special effect show?" Iwasawa asked, only drinking half of her tea.

"Iwasawa?" Otonashi is surprised, "You're not playing with Yui and your band?"

Iwasawa took a quick peek to Yui, who is jamming her guitar and joined in by Hisako, Sekine, and Irie just a little while ago. Together, they do a mini-concert.

"…I wanted to, but if any school staff hears my voice, they'll find out," Iwasawa said sadly.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright."

Yamaoka put four plates of fried noodles in front of them.

"Each of us has a problem, but do not dwell in it. Have fun tonight, so tomorrow might be even better," Yamaoka said with a kind smile.

Otonashi, Ooyama, and Iwasawa look at each other and then smiles.

"What's that smell?" Hinata woke up, "Ah! Fried noodles! Let's eat!"

They could only grin and start eating together. In middle of the crowd, Yuri is happy to see this party she set up is successful- so much that she declares herself the party queen. One pair of eyes is staring at her frequently.

"You're not joining them?" Yu asked a certain purple haired guy.

Noda, who was hiding behind a wall while eating a salty roasted corn, shuddered for this new guy to find him.

"Shut up… I haven't acknowledge you yet and that Otonashi too!" Noda pouted.

"I got it, I got it," Yu talk slowly to calm him down, "How about some spicy chicken? It fits well with corns."

"…If you insist," Noda took some spicy chicken drumsticks from Yu's plate and eat away.

**#** _The SSS members are enjoying their party of Tenshi's demotion. You could feel everyone's bond as a team has tightened…_

_***KACHING!***_ Rank up! _The SSS Social Link has reached level 4! Your power to create Personas of the __**Fool**__ Arcana has grown!_

…

*Late Night*

Cafeteria, late into the night… 11.50 PM. Most of the activities has ceased down: almost every member has stopped eating, very few who's still drinking, and none is still dancing.

"**HIP-HIP-HIP! WHOOO!**" T.K. spins his head on the floor, before standing up and pointing a finger straight.

…Correction, one guy still dancing along the now turned down R&B music. The whole place is a mess with almost nobody cleaning up, and the remaining healthy people were just chatting.

"Whew… What a blast this party is, eh Otonashi?" Hinata leap up his arms with a grin.

"You were sleeping halfway through _*yawn*_ but at least you're back to normal," Otonashi answered sleepily.

"…And that's how chords nowadays work, not that much different in G string, but as for the C string…," Iwasawa goes on and on about guitar trivia.

"I-I-Iwasawa-san… T-That's enough, It was fun but _*cough*_ my head feel heavy right now…," Ooyama whimpered, drained all of his brainpower.

With the situation is pretty much past-zombie apocalypse, Yuri goes to stand on a table and screams through the megaphone:

"**WAKE UP AND EAT THOSE REMAINING PLATES YOU MORONS!"**

"Y-Yurippe… I couldn't eat anymore…," Fujimaki beg for mercy.

"Even I'm almost at my limit," Matsushita is still eating, albeit slow.

"I ate too much meat. At this rate my training won't go as smooth," Takamatsu is looking at his muscles- yup; he's currently half-naked.

"**THEN DRINK UNTIL YOUR THROAT FULL AND EAT SOME MORE!"**

"You're kidding, right…?" Hisako was about to eat another gyoza, but drop her chopsticks instead.

"Don't give up… everyone…!" Yui is trying her best to swallow a spoonful of soup.

"She's… the devil!" Takeyama squeezed those words before fainting on heavy tummy.

"Ahem. Milady?" Yamaoka politely asks, "Wasting food sure is deplorable, but there aren't that many left. We should share them with other students."

"That's not it. We need to stay here longer," Yuri said quietly.

"What do you mean, milady?"

"…Any minute now…"

From the eerie dead silence, a loud banging can be heard from cafeteria's double door.

"What the hell!?" Noda put up his fighting stance.

Dozens of NPC students wearing yellow 'Student Council' armband entered the room without warning and surrounding the SSS members. Although they didn't carry any weapon, they're certainly not friendly.

"Damn…," a male SSS member raised his rifle, but Yuri stops him.

"They're NPCs."

Among the Student Council students, a relatively short guy with green hair and pointed hat came out, "That's enough."

He's that NPC who replaces Tenshi's position, Naoi Ayato.

"I have various charges against you all; but for the time being, I'll have you sent to the Introspection Room for violating school rules regarding activity hours."

Everyone especially the idiots are agitated, but Yuri silently orders them to stay put.

"Now I'm the Student Council President, you will not be left with an easy way out."

Everyone is anxious of what will become of them, but Yuri is calm.

"Take them away."

Secretively, Yuri let out devilish grin.

…

* * *

><p>~Countdown to Revival~<p>

*Early Morning*

**/Breezeway – Below First Bridge**

The SSS members have been released from the Introspection Room at last!

"Well~ sleeping on such place wasn't that bad," Yuri said cheerfully.

"How could you say that, Yurippe!?" Fujimaki complained as he straightens his sore neck.

"I thought this school was supposed to be our paradise if we tarnished Tenshi's name," Takamatsu reveal his muscles to public.

"What's _wrong_ with that guy…?" Hinata asked sarcastically.

"Next time they come, we'll have our retribution against them, as well as Tenshi!" Noda suggested.

"They're NPCs, so you can't."

"But Yurippe-"

"…What?"

"N-Nothing."

"But isn't it strange? Why NPCs force us to behave so suddenly like that?" Ooyama raised an interesting question.

"NPCs don't have souls, but they have the same emotions as humans. Among them there should be a cranky one," Yuri explained.

"Well, at least we came out in one piece. Anyone hungry?" Matsushita suggested.

"Are you kidding? I nearly become obese last night," Takeyama rejected.

"But thanks to last night's fiesta, we had enough filling to went through the night," Takamatsu stated, posing his body out.

Something clicked in Otonashi's head, "Ah! That's it! Yuri, is this why you were pushing us to eat a lot?"

"…EEEH!?" was everyone else's reaction.

"Y-You mean… You were expecting this and let us get captured on purpose, Yurippe?" Hinata couldn't believe it.

"I wonder," Yuri smiles playfully.

"Hey, hey, everyone!" Yui raised her voice, "Right now, we should think of what to do to that deputy Student Council President!"

"But he's an NPC, so we can't harm him. What should we do, Yuri?" Iwasawa ponders.

"That's easy, Iwasawa-senpai! Sex appeal!" Yui grins confidently.

Hinata snorts, "And where exactly are you hiding that?"

Yui is pissed, "What did you say?! Have you ever seen me nude?"

"I can imagine too much already with your clothes on."

"You ever touched them?! They have just the perfect softness, got it?!"

"How should I know!?"

"Humph! Only a real man like Tatsu-senpai would understand…"

"So? He's an NPC! N-P-C!"

"NPC that's totally hot, unlike cold stuff like you!"

"What was that!? Say that again!"

"How shallow-minded."

…

*Morning*

**/School Building – Anti-Tenshi Operation HQ**

Everyone has gathered here, as usual.

"So," said Takamatsu, who already put on his shirt, "What will our activities from here on be?"

Yuri is sitting on her comfortable chair, raising her legs atop the desk as usual. What's unusual was, she seems cheerful despite of what just happened.

"Attend class and make trouble as you'd like for a while. Don't bother the NPCs too much, and avoid fighting GOATS or the Student Council members. That's all."

Otonashi seems unconvinced, "That's all, Yuri? But doesn't the situation seem odd?"

"Odd? What do you mean?" Iwasawa asked curiously.

"We've been making such trouble, but only the Student Council came. The GOATS didn't act at all; even we're making such a loud noise at midnight."

"Maybe because we didn't use violence, so it's not their problem?" Ooyama tried to answer.

"Perhaps. But-"

"That's enough, Otonashi-kun," Yuri interrupted, "Everything's ready. We just need to wait patiently."

"Ready? What are you preparing this time, Yurippe?" Hinata feel uneasy.

"Dismissed!"

"And she ignored me again… Fine."

Everyone left, except for Yuri.

"Otonashi-kun, hold onto this."

Yuri gave him a black wireless radio.

"Isn't this valuable? I know Yusa's Persona ability is more convenient, but-"

"Just take it. Oh, don't forget to buy its spare batteries at JUSCO later."

Finally, Otonashi left in confusion.

"Yoooshhh," Yuri crack her knuckles, "The plan has been set, now I got some free time."

…

**/JUSCO – 2F, Grocery Department**

Yuri decided to do some solo shopping this morning; most importantly, fresh cooking ingredients.

"Cucumbers… Carrots… Potatoes…," Yuri puts them one at a time in her shopping cart.

"Every time's good at your JUSCO!"

Yuri turns around and noticed a panda mascot humming the hypermarket's tune.

Yuri remembered reading about this: one of Yui's groupies, Akiza Funabi, is working part-time here as the panda mascot. But isn't she only start working after school- oh, this is Sunday. Skipping classes' everyday sure make you forget which day is which. Plus, she's seems exuberant since her friend has recovered.

"Every time's good at your JUSCO!" Akiza- the panda notices Yuri and cues her to get closer while keeps humming the tune, "Every time's good at your JUSCO!"

Now Yuri understood; she- it wanted to show her the bargain bin. Yuri definitely not wasting the opportunity for a discount (aren't every woman is?); …even some of the merchandise placed there looked odd.

# Obtained **Ointment** x 10, **Medical Kit** x5, **Revival Gem** x1, **Amrita Soda** x2, **Dry Ice** x2, **Attack Mirror** x1, **Homunculus** x2.

As if that panda didn't know Yuri, it walk away while humming, "Every time's good at your JUSCO!"

"(…She might be just an NPC, but she's nice)."

…

*After School*

**/School Building – Rooftop**

Yuri is heading into this direction to access the Velvet Room.

**/Velvet Room**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," Theodore greeted politely as usual.

"It's been a while," Yuri is itchin' to fuse, "I'm gonna fuse a lot today!"

"Go ahead, by all means," Igor chuckled.

_Roughly one hour of mix and matching…_

"**I am Nandi… Ride on my back and we'll protect everyone…"**

The cow Persona enters Yuri's mind, "Oh, I don't have a Social Link for Star arcana yet…"

When Yuri is about to leave, Theodore stop her.

"What is it? Another request?"

"Indeed. I would like you to bring me some sun goggles; it's similar to sunglasses, but in form of a pair goggles."

Yuri flinches, "Why you… How did you know?"

"We're always watching your journey. Did you forget?" he smiles.

_# __**Quest 2: Sun Observation**__ accepted!_

…

**/School Building – 1F Hallway**

Yuri stops by to buy her favorite Key Coffee from the vending machine, only to find none.

"Y-Yuri-senpai… right?" a girl's voice called, "T-That vending machine was broken last week, so GOATS repaired it and changes the drink list."

Yuri turned to see three NPC girls: Mirei, Akiza, and Takako speaking to her from a safe distance.

"Thanks for the info, but do you need something from me?"

Takako bravely steps forward, "W-We need to talk to you about Yuinyansan…"

**/School Building – Empty Classroom D**

The three girls lead Yuri here, an empty classroom which they said used to be a club room, but it has been disbanded a few months ago.

_*screg*_ the door is opened by Yui, "Hello, everyone! Eh? Yuri-senpai is here, too?"

The five girls sit on the floor, Yui sits besides Yuri and the groupies in front of them. They face each other in horizontal fashion.

"So what are you three needed to discuss with both of us?" Yuri asks, folding her arms.

The three girls are whispering at each other nervously, until Mirei, the glasses one, stood up.

"Actually… we want to build a fan club for Yuinyansan!"

Silence.

"EEH!? Really!?" Yui questioned excitedly.

"Go ahead and build one then," Yuri commented dryly, "Just don't bother our activities."

"The problem is, the school won't allow us to build such club. Especially since Yuinyansan is a delinquent," Takako said anxiously.

"I sounded bad when you said it like that…," Yui growled.

"That's why, we need someone who has power over school that rivals the teachers and GOATS!" Akiza joined her hands cheerfully, "It's you, Yuri-senpai!"

"(Was the bargain bin offering earlier a bribe?)" Yuri is starting to get bored, "Because I'm the leader of 'delinquents', right?"

The three girls nodded in agreement, "That too, but also… from allowing us to join the party yesterday, we know we can trust you… maybe. So please?"

"What a half-assed flattery," Yuri growled, "Let's see… No."

"EEH? WHY?" the three girls were surprised.

"Yui is the GDM's new leader, but she's just a spaz who's still a greenhorn in pretty much everything. A fanclub for such person seems ridiculous."

Yui's heart throbs, "T-That hurts, Yuri-senpai…"

"T-That's why! T-The fan club will push her even further into stardom of rock!" Takako tried to force the positive thinking.

"W-We will do anything from preparing club activities and events; except for keeping the club to exist, we won't bother you at all!" Akiza begged.

"A-And also, you shall be our club advisor. You will decide everything from when to meet, what event to held, and we will do the grunt work. So, please!" Mirei did her best to make a delightful offer.

Yui's heart feels warm, "Y-You girls… for me…"

* * *

><p><em># Your <em>_**Understanding**__ is high enough to allow you take account of their dedication. _

* * *

><p>"…Alright, I'll do it," Yuri said, though she might regret it.<p>

"REALLY!?" the girls including Yui asked.

"But I'm the boss, so it's all up to me. The four of you should not disobey whatever I told you to do. Is that clear?" Yuri threatened.

"O-Of course we will!" the girls said-

Yui who knows how Yuri's crazy plans were, doubts, "B-But Yuri-senpai might-"

"We accept! Thank you very much!" the girls bowed down deeply, "We are grateful to you, Yuri-senpai."

Eventually Yui also bows, albeit hesitantly. Afterwards the girls raise their heads again.

"With this, Yuinyan Fan Club has been officially established!" the three girls exclaimed, raising a medium-sized white flag with _YFC_ letters and Yui's face painted on it.

"W-Well…," Yui is getting excited, "I won't disappoint everyone!"

**# **_You have been appointed the advisor of Yuinyan Fan Club. You feel a bond is formed between the five of you…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*THUMP-THUMP*<strong>_ the world around Yuri is frozen in time as a Persona card shows its back to her. It turns around, revealing a picture of a five-pointed star in blue night sky, along with number 'XVII' under it. Then Yuri hears a voice in her head.

* * *

><p><em>Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Star Arcana...<em>

The card shatters into buds of energy which wraps Yuri's body as a warm, blue aura.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong> _You has established the __**Yuinyan Fan Club**__ Social Link of the __**Star**__ Arcana! You may earn EXP bonus when fusing Persona of the Star Arcana!_

* * *

><p>"(What. They should've come to me earlier! Damn it.)"<p>

As the other girls were discussing the possibilities of the club, Takako approaches Yuri.

"Umm… Senpai? I wonder if I could…"

"What?"

"…Uh… N-Never mind!" Takako runs off.

…

*Evening*

**/Basement – Old Guild**

Yuri approached Chaa who is busy working with Saito and other Guild members, while Yamaoka observed sharply.

"Oi, Yurippe! We're busy here, but you can look around if you want."

[Spend time with the Guild.]

**[Check Social Link rank.]**

[Don't disturb them.]

_# Guild Social Link, Rank 1. The Arcana is Hierophant, Personas of keen mind. You can see the power of wisdom, associated with the Hierophant Arcana…_

**\Notice/** Omoikane Lv. 6, Anzu Lv. 14, Shiisa Lv. 20, Unicorn Lv. 26.

_# It seems further power lies hidden…_

**[Spend time with the Guild.]**

[Check Social Link rank.]

[Don't disturb them.]

"Great," Chaa and the rest of the Guild looked happy **=D**

…

Yuri watched the Guild members working hard. …A half-hour later, she couldn't stand it and picked up a pile of dirt. Chaa decided to take a break and see her.

"What are you making, Yuri?"

"Oh, something classic."

* * *

><p><em># You passionately form the dirt… Your <em>_**Diligence**__ has increased._

* * *

><p>Sometime later, the dirt on Yuri's hands is replaced by a spinning pinwheel toy.<p>

"I'm still good!" Yuri praised her work.

As Yuri blows the toy cheerfully, Chaa laughs "Hahaha, I guess you're a girl after all."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Remember my wife I told you about? She's such a strong girl, yet still doing feminine stuff like that every day," Chaa looked nostalgic, "And when said that same thing I said to you just then to her, she replied exactly like you."

"For real?"

"Every word," Chaa smiles.

As the romantic tension builds up, a certain fisherman intrudes, "Yo! Lovefishes on mating season!"

"There's no 'lovefish', Saito-san!" Yuri growled.

"All fishes are lovesick doofuses when the mating season came, Yurippe!" Saito smiled cockily, "Even their eyes looked expressionless like this old guy here, their heart rages with flames of love!"

Both Yuri and Chaa do a face-palm, when Yamaoka came with a food tray.

"Whether it's love or friendship, an intimate talk between two people shouldn't be intruded upon, Saito-san," Yamaoka smiles gently, "Right, milady?"

* * *

><p><strong>["Indeed."]<strong>

["It's not love, I tell you!"]

["No comment!"]

* * *

><p>"Glad to see you appreciate my opinion," Yamaoka (and Chaa) looked happy <strong>=D<strong>

Saito frowns a bit on Yamaoka's words, while this butler serves sandwiches and coffee.

Chaa stood up and clap his hands, "Everyone! Break time!"

All hells break loose and the dining table was swarmed by hungry workers. As the table was occupied completely, Chaa handed Yuri something.

"Don't forget this," Chaa gave Yuri her handmade pinwheel, "Don't want this 'masterpiece' to be broken, right?"

* * *

><p><em># Obtained <em>_**Pinwheel**__ x__**1**__._

* * *

><p>"Hehe, right!" Yuri smiled back.<p>

_# You spend some valuable time with the Guild members. Your relationship is stronger now!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*KACHING!*<strong>_ Rank up! _The Guild Social Link has reached level 2! Your power to create Personas of the __**Hierophant**__ Arcana has grown!_

* * *

><p>Yuri spend the night by dining at the Old Guild- fortunately, Yusa didn't call her.<p>

…

* * *

><p>~An Angel is Born~<p>

*Morning*

[Otonashi's/1st Person POV]

**/School Building – Classroom 2-2**

As per Yuri's instructions, everyone is supposed to be causing trouble in classes. But what I'm supposed to do? I look at what the others are doing:

Shiina is balancing multiple objects like broom, scissors, and a ruler on her fingers. Maybe she should try to challenge Guiness…

Ooyama is secretively eating potato chips under his table- since his expression were so happy each time he ate one, why he hasn't get caught yet?

Takamatsu is doing push-ups… I didn't count, but I'm positive he's above 200 by now. Noda is taking a nap using two tables, how stick out.

"Triple Bakuman!" Hisako revealed her tiles proudly.

"What gives?! You won again!" Fujimaki snapped in frustration.

"Why we couldn't win against a lone girl!?" Matsushita 5th feels ashamed.

"**Come here, you party people!**" T.K. tried to cheer them up, his way.

The teacher didn't bother us anymore, despite how loud we are now. It's been one day now, but they gave up so easily. Speaking of which, Yui isn't here today. I'm glad I don't have to hear 'Sensei, toilet!' every five minutes, but still… Hinata isn't here either since Yuri asked him for Persona training, so I have no one to talk to.

"(At this rate I will pay attention to the lessons and be obliterated. What should I do?)"

…

[Yuri's/3rd Person POV]

**/School Grounds – Back Alley**

In this empty alley, Yuri, Hinata, Shiina, and Yu have gathered.

"Listen up!" Yuri announced, "Today I will try a new formation, by replacing Iwasawa-san with Narukami-san."

"I'll do my best," Yu said modestly, holding a long katana.

"That's a long blade. Could you handle it?" Hinata asked.

"He'll be fine. I helped him train last week," Shiina answered instead.

"For real!? You survived a fight against Shiina-chi? How!?"

"Somehow, I lasted… I'm sorry Hinata-san, but I don't want to remember it."

"Quit chatting! Let's hunt some goats!" Yuri ordered and the training commence.

…

[Otonashi's/1st Person POV]

*Lunch Time*

**/School Building – Classroom 2-2**

Somehow, I lasted the morning period by staring out to the window. I believe I saw a blue flash of a summoned Persona, but I'm already used to it. I'm glad that Vice President didn't come by today, but now what should I do? Everyone else already left the room except for few girl NPCs and-

"(Tachibana)," I saw her small figure, sitting on her desk and tapping her pen against the book's page.

I know she's an angel and all, but… What's this nagging feeling that keeps bothering me?

"Let's see…," without giving it a second thought, I sat behind her desk, "Hey, are you hungry at all?"

"I'm not. Not at this kind of hour," she replied without looking, as usual.

"I see… But I heard this infamous mabo tofu at the cafeteria that nobody could eat. I'd like to give it a try, but I might unable to finish it alone."

Tachibana stopped fiddling with her pen. Did it work? Time to find out…

"If you're interested, I'll treat you. So, could you come with-"

Tachibana rose from her seat and walk towards the classroom exit, "Why are you still sitting?"

I quickly recover from the surprise and follow her.

…

[Yuri's/3rd Person POV]

_Somewhere at the school…_

"Gwoagh!" a GOATS infantry fell after Yu's Persona, Izanagi, chop away his armor.

"You're a natural, Narukami-san," Yuri praised, "Although… **ARE YOU DEAF!?**"

Izanagi dematerialized hastily in response to Yu's shock, "S-Sorry?"

"I was ordering you to finish off **THE GUNNER ONLY!** But you went and defeat all of them!" Yuri scolded.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm still not used to taking orders…"

Hinata smirks, "My, so usually you're the one calling the shots?"

"T-That's not what I meant," Yu is bewildered.

"Forget it, Narukami-san. I'm the leader here, so you should get used to it!" Yuri scolded.

Yu lowered his head in embarrassment, "U-Understood."

"How shallow-minded."

…

[Otonashi's/1st Person POV]

**/School Cafeteria – Interior**

I saw what's on my plate and hers. Plenty of tofu drowned in red pool of some substance which I believe is chili, mixed with green peppers. Gathering my courage, I took out a spoonful and insert it into my mouth.

"**HOT! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!"** I cried like a little kid.

To my opposite, Tachibana is eating those blobs of lava dish like your everyday rice. It's her third spoon already, and she barely broke a sweat or reacting at all.

"**HOT!** …Huh?" as I finished enduring the spicy pain, delicacy dances in my tongue, "This… is actually good!"

"Glad you like it," Tachibana said, not moving her eyes from her plate.

"Don't you feel hot at all?" I tried to make a conversation, "I heard people who tried to eat it uses rice as buffer."

"Is that so? I know it's spicy, but…," Tachibana swallowed her seventh spoon, "It's delicious."

"I get it. It's not so much you like spicy food, mabo tofu is just your favorite flavor," I commented, before gulping my mineral water in one go.

All of sudden Tachibana stop eating, "So I like mabo tofu? I never think about it."

"Why not?" I smiled after feel rejuvenated, "Each person has likes and dislikes."

"Since I'm an angel, I never thought about such things."

…! Did I hear that right? She-

"Tachibana-san." This voice is… "Eating food during break time is against the school code."

"Ah," Tachibana speak innocently, "I'd forgotten."

"Eeh!?" I was shocked; she really is forgotten as I saw innocence in her eyes!

Tachibana finishes her mabo tofu to the last spoon, before both she and I are taken away by the Student Council.

…

[Yuri's/3rd Person POV]

"Good work everyone," Yuri put away her knife.

Hinata and Yu are breathing heavily, tired from the training.

"Y-You're… not half-bad… Narukami," Hinata smiled between his breaths.

"You're quite good too… Hinata-san," Yu commented in middle of his panting.

"That's enough training for today. Rest up," Yuri commanded.

"Understood," Shiina vanished instantly at that command.

"Eh? We're not having evening drill today?" Hinata asked.

"No. Don't you know what day is today?" Yuri sneered playfully.

Hinata and Yu could only exchange confused looks.

…

[Otonashi's/1st Person POV]

**/Underground Channel – Containment Shaft**

I and Tachibana are locked up in a room sealed shut with a steel door, all for eating mabo tofu during break time. This place has nothing but a single bed and bladder facility; it's similar to a prison.

"I'm sleepy. I'm taking a nap," said Tachibana as she heads dozily to the bed.

I can't believe this girl, "H-Hey, why are you so calm about this?"

"It counts as reflecting upon our actions, so it's fine."

"Are rules everything? We humans have rights!"

"I'm an angel, so I don't know much about that."

I froze upon those words. She can't be serious…

"T-Tachibana?" my voice is filled with anxiety, "Y-You are… REALLY an angel…?"

My fears came true as she nods, "I am."

I took a step back, leaning on the cold steel door. No way…

"C-Come now, that joke wasn't funny, Tachibana!"

"I wasn't joking."

Impossible… I mean, we know she has mysterious powers and dedication to serve the school, but… We called her 'Tenshi' every time, but why does this seems so wrong?

"You-are-really-an-angel…?" my voice is shaking with mixed feelings.

Once again, she nods. Why now? Why not long before…? I can't think straight.

"T-That's ridiculous! I-If you're an angel, you would have wings and maybe a halo…"

"I'm not allowed to show my wings in public for no reason."

Tachibana's eyes meet mine; her yellow eyes are straight, yet seem soulless. It's as if she is really… a doll of-

"Not allowed…?" I'm going to regret asking this, "By who…?"

"God, My Lord."

My throat feels pain, as if I'm swallowing a large chunk of ice cube.

"Didn't all of you already know that? That's why you call me 'Tenshi', right?"

Rage is erupting in my brain, "WHY!? You should've helped us to cope with our lives, instead of forcing us to obey rules!"

"Because He ordered me so," Tachibana answered clearly, "I can't deny Him, for I am an angel."

My brain is spinning. Tachibana is really an angel? God does really exist and give her an order? I always had doubts in my mind that somehow that isn't the whole case. That even she's truly an angel, maybe it's just a misunderstanding and we had a better way to solve this. Why all of sudden she…? This is too much…

_***BEEP, BEEP***_ the wireless in my pocket is buzzing. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and answer.

"…Otonashi here. It is you, Yuri?"

"_Yup, it's me. How are you doing down there?"_

"Not so good… You won't believe what I just- wait! You knew!?"

"_Actually, you'll be fine since you ate… To pick mabo tofu was stupid though."_

"Y-You saw it all? Then why-"

"_Well, Otonashi-kun. We won't rescue you until very much later, for reasons I won't explain now."_

"What was that? Yuri, you-"

"_In the meantime try to molest Tenshi if you dare, but I know you're a wuss so just sleep or do whatever until you're set free. Toddles!"_

"Y-Yuri! Wait!" …and she hang up. Who could sleep after all that?

"Zzz…," Tenshi is sitting on the edge of the bed, sleeping almost soundlessly.

…

~Birth of a God~

*After School*

[Yuri's/3rd Person POV]

**/School Grounds – Sports Field**

In the center of an empty sports field, a lone acting student council president Naoi stands. He tugs his hat in a cocky brat manner, emphasizing great self-confidence.

"Show yourself, already."

Responding to his taunt, a girl with purple hair and black hair band also known as Yuri of the SSS is marching to the center. Their eyes meet; both intellectual mind and a leader's charisma clashes.

"Do you know what I had in mind?" Yuri taunted.

"Conquering this world as your own?" Naoi responded cleverly.

"So we do think alike. I'll let you be my cleaning service."

"Oh, really? I don't even want you as my maid."

A halberd swings around in fury, as Noda steps in, "WHAT!? Yuri would look great in a maid outfit!"

"As much as I'm agreeing to that one… Please shut up!" Hinata hold him back.

Naoi smirks offensively, "You were such a great example for those morons."

Yuri laughs evilly, "I don't want to hear that from someone with a hand-me-down position."

Naoi lifts his right hand, and numerous student council members lined up behind him.

"Watch what you say. Hand-me-down or whatever, I could use it to end your pathetic lives right here and now."

"I doubt that," Yuri is grinning, "What do you guys want to do? Scold us to death?"

"Very well. Everyone, please check inside each one of your jacket," Naoi ordered his men.

The student council members do so, and-

"W-What!? Why do I have a gun in my uniform?" a male member panicked.

"M-Me too!? A-Ayato-san, what's the meaning of this?" a female member asked anxiously.

Naoi's eyes suddenly grow red, "It's fine. Now, you all will obey-"

_***CLAP***_ Yuri claps her hands so loud that everyone turn their attention to her.

"Everyone! What time is it now?" Yuri asked with a suspicious happy tone.

All the student council members looked at their watch and-

"Oh! Now's the time!" a male member took out a goggle and wears it.

The other members do the same, and soon each of the student council members wears the same accessory: a black-lens goggle.

Naoi's eyes revert to normal in surprise, "What are you guys wearing!?"

"Did you forget what day is today, Ayato-san?" a female member explains, "Today is the goggle day!"

"…What?"

To Naoi's shock, the SSS crew appeared fully armed AND wearing the same black-lens goggles! Yup, including Yuri.

"You…! Is this your doing!?" Naoi asked with murderous rage.

"That's right!" Yuri mocks, "FYI, we already know way back about your plan thanks to Yusa."

"What do you mean…?!"

"That time when you shot that chef-whatever guy, Yusa found out about your hypnotism trick. Then we figured out you're a human just like us, but maintain your stability here by being double-faced."

"…! You already know that…?"

"More than that. Since Yusa gained her Persona, it's gotten easier to track your activities. You've been building a prison room for Tenshi, so you could take over this world along with it's entire inhabitants with your hypnosis."

Naoi is taken aback in shock. He never thought his long-term plan would be revealed so easily… Seeing this, Yuri's smile grew wider.

"Your goal is slavery, while ours is free utopia. So we need to plan on how to beat your hypnosis and strip you of your power. After some observation, Yusa found out that your hypnosis wouldn't work on people you haven't planted it before. Even so, you need to do eye contact in short distance to invoke hypnosis or control your victim and without any object to block the vision."

Naoi understands now, "I see… this 'goggle day' thing…"

"Right! We snuck some fake papers into the principal's office and tricked him into making this day a day where every student should wear goggles after school. Thanks to Yusa's Persona ability and the principal's dork-headedness, it was an easy feat."

Many curious whispers are among the student council members; they started to doubt Naoi after hearing all that, obviously. Naoi take cautious steps away from them.

"Not yet… Not yet…!" Naoi is staggering in cold sweat, "I still have-"

"-Your trump card, that blue boy? As we speak now, three of my members were heading to the secret room you locked him in."

Naoi is truly at a loss now. His plans have been acknowledged and foiled! All of his time spent on constructing it has been wasted in a single swipe. As he opened his eyes, the SSS members are slowly approaching him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naoi runs off to the side, taking out a silver gun in the process and pointing it on his right temple, "Stay away!"

"He's going to commit a suicide!" Ooyama panicked.

"It'll be amusing. Let's just watch," Fujimaki relaxes.

"Don't be so cold. Let's respect his last moment," Matsuhsita is sipping a ramen with chopsticks.

"I think you are way colder…," Hinata shrugs.

"Don't worry, he'll be revived anyway," Takamatsu stated calmly.

…

A good long distance from the sports field, three little girls are watching the events unfold by hiding behind the bushes.

"Yuinyansan… This is so intense!" Takako chirped happily.

"It's a live-action drama goes real!" Akiza said in awe.

"Right, right!? Even I can't participate, I often watch it for fun," Yui remarked proudly.

Behind them, Mirei is dragging Shinjiro the chef, "Hurry, senpai!"

As he is forced to join the sightseeing, Shinjiro sighs, "…You."

"Me?" Yui pointed to herself.

"Last few weeks these girls were nice and kind, but now they're watching a bloodbath. What have you done?" Shinjiro accused.

"Our group is doing cool fights, not random slaughter!" Yui reasoned, "Besides, there's no need for that. That acting student council president will commit suicide."

"Suicide?" Shinjiro take a look, "Huh? Isn't that…?"

…

Back to Yuri's company, the student council members were so confused that they don't try to stop Naoi or remove their goggles. Meanwhile, the SSS crew is getting impatient.

"Look, if you want to shoot yourself just do it already!" Yuri is pissed.

"Hahaha… I will become a God…," Naoi seems goes bit insane, but his finger is still on the trigger.

"He's being delusional," Takamatsu commented.

"Let's just kill him already!" Noda suggested.

"No. We should honor his last stand," Matsushita said while eating a pork bun.

"Where you kept all those food?" Hinata sweat-dropped.

Suddenly, a faint blue aura is wrapping Naoi. Only Yuri and Shinjiro (from afar) who seems to notice, though.

"This sensation… This is it…!" Naoi looked happy all of sudden, "Now, what was it called again…?"

Yuri instinctively took a step back, "This is… It can't be!"

Shinjiro came out of the bushes and yells, "YOU GUYS! RUN!"

But it's too late as Naoi speaks, "Per… so… na!" –and pulls the trigger.

_***BANG***_

…

**/Underground Channel – Lowest Entry Point**

"…!" Yu Narukami took a sword stance and glances around him.

"What's wrong, Narukami-san?" Takeyama asked as he adjusts his glasses.

"I think I felt something…," Yu scan the small area around him to find nothing, "Maybe it was just my imagination."

Yusa, who is walking ahead of the two boys, gave a signal to move onward.

"Let's go," Takeyama said before marching on together with Yu.

This place is a secret underground tunnel located below school, but disconnected from the main building and has complicated entrance structure. It was found thanks to Angerona's ability as Yusa's Persona, and now she along with Takeyama as the hacker and Yu as a bodyguard. So far, the tunnel consists of long and branching pathways. There are only few traps and no guards, which kinda make Yu's role non-existent. Apparently Naoi's Student ID is required at the entrance door to disarm them, but it's only possible after stripping him powerless- which is Yuri's group doing now.

"What was our objective again?" Yu asked.

"To free a boy with blue hair locked up by that acting student council President," Takeyama answered.

"I wonder who he is…?" Yu wondered.

…

**/School Grounds – Sports Field**

Strong energy emanates from Naoi's body and pushing the people around him aback, as his Persona has awakened! Atop Naoi there is a short, but somewhat large human figure adorned in gray cloak. His head has no eyes, instead covered entirely by a golden crown adorned with Roman symbols. His body is entirely made of clay- a good quality one that is- while each of his hand and feet are taking shape of horrendous monsters.

"_I am Icelus, the one who control nightmares. You, my other self, who have known my true name, accept my power to rule over the mortals under your hand!"_

After a little while, the energy stops and the Persona vanishes into Naois' body.

"A Persona…? How…!?" Yuri had no clue of this possibility.

"So a Persona came out after killing yourself, too?" Hinata said stupidly.

"No, he's alive. That gun is not loaded," Shiina stated what she has observed with her keen eyes.

Unloaded… silver gun? Yuri remember about that gun Irie found before- is it a tool for-

"Yuri, incoming!" Shiina warned, and Yuri's gang made a dash backwards as Naoi points the silver gun to his head again and-

"**Obey me, Icelus!"**

_*BANG*_ Naoi's Persona came out once more and cast a low almighty spell: Megido. A burst of telekinetic energy hit both SSS and the student council NPCs mercilessly- while they didn't get hurt too bad, the magical force shatters their goggles!

"Oh, no!" Yuri gasped.

Naoi smirks as his eyes turn red again, and he turns toward the student council members.

"Now… OBEY ME!" _*BANG*_ "Demos Hypnos!"

A flash of pale red light sparks from Icelus' crown, hitting everyone around 30 meters range. …After the light show over, none get hurt.

"Huh? Is it just a blinder?" Matsushita wonders when _*bang*_ "Gwogh!"

"Matsushita 5th!" the male SSS crew yelled in surprise.

One NPC shoots Matsushita with his gun! Eventually other student council members raise their guns and point it at SSS crew! Their eyes are hollow and emotionless…

"You…! How did you summon a Persona!?" Yuri is enraged, "And, what have you done to them!?"

"Hahaha… Icelus boosted my hypnosis ability! Such a perfect Persona for a God like me…," Naoi commented his advantage, "Although… apparently it only worked for people I've planted hypnosis beforehand…"

Yuri noticed that although her team was also hit by the light, none of them is under Naoi's hypnosis. Still, this condition is bad as-

"Now let me properly ask you this: will you join me as my underlings?" Naoi waved his silver gun playfully, "Or receive your judgment right here?"

"…You have no right to judge us," Iwasawa glares hatefully at Naoi.

"Of course I do," Naoi said confidently, "I am this world's new God!"

"New God?" Hinata yawns offensively, "Please. You're just a curbstomp shorty!"

"Haven't you fools realized? This world exists to choose who is God. It's required that your past memories be horrible to come here. Why? Because that's the ticket to becoming God."

Naoi said a mouthful, but Yuri isn't interested by one bit.

"Becoming God? I will crush Him! And you're totally not Him, so quit messing around!" she retaliated.

"We, who have known true pain in life, are the only ones who have the right to become God. And I have attained it," Naoi smiles arrogantly, "I fail to see why you don't understand that."

Yuri's memories are drawn back to when her siblings- …No. It's not the time for that. Slowly, Yuri raised her gun.

"Do you dare to rebel God?" Naoi threatened.

"You're just a wannabe-God," Yuri countered.

"Even I will give peace to you all?"

_***BANG!***_ a bullet grazes Naoi's left cheek, which is now dripping blood from the scratch.

As small smoke clears up from Yuri's handgun, she declares:

"The only way to give us peace… is to defeat God and everyone who is on His side!"

Calmly, Naoi wipe the blood on his cheek and reaches for his silver gun again.

"That's a 'no', alright. Too bad."

Yuri's Persona users group stands in the front, while the others ready to support from the back. Suddenly the sky is filled with black clouds and everything darkens. As a red aura engulfs Naoi, rain pours and lightning strikes. Thus-

"Face God's punishment!" _*BANG*_ -the battle begins.

…

Meanwhile.

"You girls alright?" Shinjiro, who has taking initiative, asked.

"…N-None of us hurt…," Mirei answered weakly.

"What was that!? That acting student council president has a Persona!?" Yui freaked out.

"No, he just coincidentally awakens it. What bad luck you guys have…," Shinjiro bit his lip, before taking a silver gun similar to Naoi.

"S-Shinjiro-senpai? What are you going to do?" AKiza asked sacredly.

Shinjiro look at the four girls with warmth in his eyes, "Listen. Get to safety, as far as possible from here. Hide somewhere and don't come out until I return."

Takako is against this, "You're going to fight, senpai? We can't leave you behind!"

"I don't want to sound mean, but none of you will help even you come with me!" Shinjiro looked so serious, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just make sure you four safe."

"But…!"

"I said, GO!" Shinjiro yelled loudly before dashing to the scene.

The four girls are left alone in cold rain, confused of what to do.

…

* * *

><p>~Fighting without Killing~<p>

"Yuri…," Iwasawa tries hard to avoid the gunshots, "I couldn't dispel their hypnosis, so how will we fight against him?"

In this battle under rainfall, SSS crew is on the defensive. Their opponents this time are hypnotized NPCs, so they couldn't afford to hurt or kill them. Naoi fully take advantage of this weakness, by hiding behind walls of NPCs and attacking safely with his Persona.

"Maziodyne!" _*BANG*_ Naoi summons his Persona yet again, who casts a gigantic thunder storm.

"Owaah! Ugaaah!" more SSS members are down, leaving the NPCs to shoot at them freely.

"Tch…," Yuri hissed mournfully before crushing a card, "Nandi, escort them safely!"

Yuri's cow Persona stomps at the ground and creates a small tremor, stopping the NPCs from making further advances. Takamatsu, Fujimaki, and Matsushita (who has been bandaged) are taking the unconscious members away from the battlefield.

"Yurippe-san, we can't keep going like this!" said Ooyama, who has been firing nothing else but warning shots.

Shiina uses her Persona's wind magic to blow the NPCs back without harm, but this is nothing but a temporary stall, "He's right, Yuri. Your orders, please!"

"Ugh… can't we just chop them to bits and get that brat!?" Noda is getting tired of enduring this one-sided battle.

"Noda! How many times do I have to tell you!?" Yuri scolds loudly and harshly, "Even NPCs don't have a soul they are just as alive as we are! We shouldn't harm them no matter what!"

Noda nods in defeat, "…I get it! ARGH!"

Without Noda noticing, four NPCs were behind him and shot him down!

"More to the party!?" T.K. being surprised rocker style.

True, more and more NPC students are coming out from the school building- even ones that's not part of student council. Each of them carry a gun and have blank eyes. Apparently, Naoi's Persona capable of preventing them from wearing the goggles in the first place…

"Ugh," a bullet finally grazes Shiina's waist, "Yuri! Your orders!"

"(Damn…! What should we do…!?)" Yuri has to come up with a new plan, fast!

"**CASTOR**!" _*BANG*_

A big horse-riding Persona sends a strong shockwave to the front of SSS crew using its great physical strength. A large ground tunnel is formed, separating SSS with the NPCs.

"That was too sudden, Yurippe!" Hinata criticized.

"Blame that guy!" Yuri points at a guy with a beanie.

Soon after doing that attack, Shinjiro come rushing to the SSS crew, holding both Evoker and a frying pan.

"…Aren't you the chef from JUSCO?" Iwasawa is confused.

"Didn't expect you to join us so quickly, Aragaki-san," Yuri teased.

Hinata is even more confused, "Yurippe, this guy…?"

"He's a human like us… and a Persona-user too, obviously."

"**EEEEEEHHHHH!?**" was Hinata and other SSS members' reaction.

"You already knew didn't you, Yurippe-san?" Takamatsu tilts his glasses.

"Of course. But it's uncertain which side he will pick, until now. That's why I didn't bother to recruit him yet," Yuri explained.

Focusing completely on the battle, Shinjiro speaks, "Listen up. These hypnotized 'NPC' as you call it, are now like stray _shadows_: moving by pure instinct."

"They are being controlled too, you know!" Noda is angry after healed by Hinata, "And, don't get too close to Yurippe!"

As Matsushita holds him back, Yuri and co. took the opportunity to step back some good distance from the NPCs for further planning.

"Shadows? I don't know what that is, but you're saying even being controlled, they move by instinct?" Yuri asked.

"Yes," Shinjiro nods, "Even following orders, they will achieve it using instinct, not brain. Know what I'm getting at?"

Yuri thinks for a second, before signaling Hinata and Shiina to come closer.

"Even another delinquent joins, you stand no chance against God!" Naoi taunted from afar, enjoying torturing SSS with NPCs only.

"…You got that? Let's do it!" Yuri said.

"Don't screw this up!" Shinjiro warned Hinata as they charge forward together.

"Newcomer has no right to say that!" Hinata countered.

Shinjiro and Hinata charge ahead at the NPCs who're closing in after taking a detour from the gap in the ground, seemingly doing suicidal attack.

"HHAAAAHHHH!" the two guys let out a battle cry-

"-AAAAHHHHHH!" …as they pass through the NPCs sideway, ignoring them completely.

Naoi laughs at this, "Heh, what fools!"

"Now!" Yuri said the cue.

As Shinjiro and Hinata are behind the NPCs, they both unleash their Personas _*BANG*_ to attack the ground with brute strength!

"HAAAHH!" they both cried out, and their Personas launch their bodies to the ground, creating a deep hole below the NPCs.

"What!?" Naoi is surprised.

Half of the NPCs fell down, and wasting their time trying to climb back up. While the remaining NPCs keep on moving forward, ignoring what just happened.

"Kuno-Ken!" Shiina summons her Persona, which unleash a small, harmless storm.

The storm pushes the remaining NPCs into the hole, and all of them are trapped here. True to Shinjiro's words, they keep on marching forward mindlessly like zombies even it's humanly impossible to climb up.

"How do you like that!" Hinata throws his fist to the air in celebration.

"Phew. Finally," Shinjiro let out a sigh of relief.

Yuri, Hinata, Shiina, Iwasawa, Shinjiro, and the remaining minor-wounded SSS members are closing in toward Naoi without any resistance.

"My, my. Those NPCs were useless," Naoi smirks arrogantly.

"Hand over your Evoker and we may let you go after a beating or two," Shinjiro stretches his right hand threateningly.

"Evoker? That unloaded gun?" Hinata asked.

"It's a tool to summon a Persona, isn't it?" Yuri concluded.

"True. It is shaped like a gun, but it's the only tool for summoning Personas…," Shinjiro look over to Yuri and friends, "-Until I see you guys use tarot cards that is."

"Hahaha. Do you guys think you have won?" Naoi taunted.

"We don't mind to kick your ass first," Shinjiro barked confidently.

Naoi aims his Evoker to his right temple again, which prompt the SSS and Shinjiro to take a battle stance.

"Icelus… Mabufudyne!" _*BANG*_ Naoi summons his Persona again, which launch an attack…

…not at SSS, but to the hole NPCs were in!

"What!?" Yuri is shocked.

_*CLANK!-CLANK!-CLANK!-CLANK!*_ many large ice cube were materialized from the ground upwards- knocking the NPCs bodies to the air! Their knocked away bodies are scattered around outside of the hole now.

"…You monster!" Iwasawa summons her Persona out of rage.

Naoi side-steps the attack easily, "Relax. I reduced my power, so they won't die."

True; the hypnotized NPCs were heavily wounded, but they're alive… And with their limping bodies, they still marching towards the SSS with guns raised! Even a few of them who have a broken arm still doing it!

"H-How is that possible…!?" Fujimaki commented the unbelievable sight.

"With my hypnosis, I made them not feel pain. Even their arms chopped off or their legs cut up, they will hunt you down to the ends of the earth!"

"Why you…!" Yuri's Persona card comes down and she crushes it, "Stop this at once!"

Before Urduja could slash Naoi, Icelus uses Bufudyne at a female NPC… Who is launched up high to the air by the large ice cube and land directly in the path of Urduja's attack!

"No, stop!" Yuri commanded her Persona, which stop its blade in track.

Naoi smirks and uses this chance to pummel Yuri's Persona with Icelus Bufudyne!

"Argh!" Yuri groaned in pain as Urduja get hit by the magic and vanishes.

As Shiina helps Yuri to stand up, she asks, "Yuri… What is your order now?"

…

~Fist of the Cold Star~

Now SSS is completely surrounded by swarm of NPCs who pointed guns at them, and Naoi, who is using an NPC as a shield.

"Have you understood that I am God?" Naoi smirks arrogantly.

"Rrrgh!" Hinata took out his handgun and aim at Naoi-

_*bang*_ "Argh!" but an NPC shoots Hinata's hand and his handgun flew quite far.

"Please stop the futile resistance," Naoi speaks as if he has won.

"…How could you…," Yuri roars angrily, "…DO SUCH A THING!?"

"I am a God. To a God, these NPCs are nothing but disposable tools of creation," Naoi is full of himself, "I'll give you one last chance to obey me and be spared."

"Like hell!" Noda answered for his teammates.

"How unfortunate," Naoi fake sighing, "Now, my tools… Obey your God's order: kill th-"

_***SMACK!***_

A fist so hard and cold hit Naoi's cheek straight. Naoi landed down the wet school grounds, completely taken by surprise.

"Hah… Hah…," the puncher is panting heavily- who turns out to be Takako!

Everyone in the SSS is surprised, especially Yuri, "You…!?"

"Stupid! I told you not to come!" Shinjiro scolded.

Noai is slowly getting up, rubbing the pain in his cheek as he stands.

"…After school every student should return to the dorms," Naoi try to play student council, "Go home."

"Screw you!" Takako shouts, "Why I should obey someone like you?"

Naoi tries to stay calm, "As the acting student council president, I order you-"

"Stop saying nonsense!"

_***SMACK!***_ Takako punches Naoi again; this time straight in his face.

After Naoi recover from the punch, he's looking at Takako in amusement, "An NPC rebels? That's very rare. Still, I have no time to waste on you."

Naoi's eyes turn red, ordering the female NPC beside him to shoot Takako!

_***BANG!***_ the female NPC was shot in the leg and drops down.

"What!?" both Naoi and whole SSS crew is surprised.

"M-My gun!" Hinata saw it- the shooter!

The shooter is in a short distance away, a short girl who is shivering from both the cold rain and fear, while holding a smoky gun in her hand… Akiza!

"…NPCs like you dare to stand up against God?" Naoi is more amused.

"If we are NPCs, then so what!?" Takako's voice breaks the noise of rainfall.

"Like… Takako said…," Akiza is trembling, yet points her gun at Naoi, "It doesn't matter… if we're NPCs…"

_*BOOM*_ a smoke ball is thrown towards the group of hypnotized NPC, giving the perfect chance for SSS to get out of the lock! Yuri immediately orders Shinjiro and her team to pull out and took some distance to-

"Yuri-senpai! Over here!" Yui called out from the bushes.

Shinjiro glares at her, "While we appreciate the help, why did you-"

"They won't listen! They insisted on helping and forced me to stay here…," Yui whimpered.

"…Her," Yuri see who has thrown the ball.

Another NPC girl- this time with glasses- Mirei!

"Since that incident on the roof, we searched things through and discovered that we are not real humans… but mere 'decorative' humans called NPCs," she said calmly.

_*BANG*_ Naoi clears up the smoke with his Persona and orders his NPC army to stick together. Now, it's three NPC girls against a whole army.

"So? Why aren't NPCs like you just being 'decorative' as your duty instead?" Naoi asked with a sneer.

Yui is panicking, "Y-Yuri-senpai! We should help them-"

"**Yuinyansan, whatever happens do not come over here!"** Mirei, Akiza, and Takako yell in unison.

"Oh?" Naoi looks at Yui, "So it's her?"

**BGM**: Theme of SSS

"Yuinyansan… knew from the beginning that we're just NPCs, yet…," Mirei is reminiscing.

"…she sings and plays music for us… and just for us!" Akiza reminisces too.

"While she's with us, she's laughing… crying… being angry… and she's not faking it!" Takako reminisces as well.

"All the days we spent with Yuinyansan were real!" Mirei shouts.

"We feel happy and alive just being with her… And it's our true feelings! It's the real deal!" Akiza shouts even louder.

"It doesn't matter if we don't have souls or hearts! We will protect Yuinyansan… to protect our bond! That's what we believe in!" Takako shouts the loudest.

Yui's tears are spilling, "Y-You three…"

Mirei, Akiza, and Takako are turning to look at Yui with a smile… and to Yuri.

Mirei speaks, "We realized our true feelings…"

Akiza speaks too, "…and decided to stick by Yuinyansan forever…"

Takako speaks as well, "…it's thanks to you, Yuri-senpai."

Their face shows no regret of hesitation. Their face is the face of someone who is willing to give their all for their precious loved ones. With that determination, they turn around to face Naoi head on.

"…What an amusing soap opera," Naoi offends, "How do you plan to take me on? Beating all of your NPC friends?"

_***BANG!***_ Akiza fires out another shot- which pierces through a male hypnotized NPC's leg and render him immobilized on the spot!

"We are NPCs too, so we have no problem hurting each other," Mirei revealed the plan.

"We won't let you harm our precious friends!" Akiza threaten with her gun.

"Even we have to beat every student in this school… we won't let you hurt them anymore!" Takako clenches her fists.

Naoi is laughing angrily, "What stunning will! …Fine, I'll give you a quick death!"

Naoi commanded the entire NPC army to attack the three NPC girls- and those three alone. The SSS crew and even Shinjiro could only watch as they're stunned by what just happened. The three girls are doing their best to wipe out the NPC army… But alas, they're not as strong as they think, and they're greatly outnumbered.

"Owaah!" Akiza's hands were scraped with bullets and she drops her gun.

"Ogh!" Mirei is run out of smoke balls, and get shot in the stomach.

"A… Agghhh…!" Takako couldn't stand up anymore after many bullets pierced her body.

"No… Noooo!" Yui screams.

**BGM**: off

Hearing that, Hinata and Shinjiro could no longer stay still, nor Yuri and the rest of SSS. They come to their aid-

"**DON'T INTERFERE!"** _*BANG*_

Naoi's Persona appears again and gives a Megido spell to SSS crew. They are thrown ten meters away, hurting quite a lot.

"You guys shall watch this… as the punishment for those who disobey God!" Naoi spoke angrily.

The three girls could no longer move, they're like lambs who's about to be slaughtered anytime by the NPC army who has surrounded them.

"Amusing NPC girls," Naoi called out to them, "Any last words before I execute you as grotesquely as possible?"

Silence ensues, until a few seconds later…

"We will…," Mirei spoke, even with her hurt stomach.

"…protect Yuinyansan and everyone…," Akiza spoke too, despite her hands hurting so badly.

Takako, despite many bullets are still inside her small frail body, stood up straight and say:

"**WE WILL PROTECT OUR BOND!"**

As that voice pierces the clouds, Mirei and Akiza go limp and motionless on the ground. And all of sudden, those two-

_***SRING!***_ -are engulfed in blue aura!

"T-This energy…!?" Naoi couldn't believe this.

Yuri who has recovered from Naoi's attack saw it too, "That… Could it be…!?"

…

**/?**

Meanwhile, in a dark room something is happening!

"D-Data Sample 04 is acting up wildly! W-What's going on!?"

_*CRASH!*_ the 'Data Sample 04', which is sphere hologram of light, breaks free of the glass tube and flies away.

…

**/School Grounds – Sports Field**

Blue aura engulfs Mirei and Akiza, and they're transformed into two blue orbs of light!

"Mi-Mi-chan…? Aki-chan…?" Yui is confused.

**BGM**: Persona 4 The Animation True End Climax Music (sorry, I don't know the name)

At the same time, all bullets lodged in Takako's body came out! From the holes in her body, random numbers of digital data flew out… Yet her face shows no pain.

"MIREI… AKIZA…," Takako speaks in a robotic version of her voice, "LET'S PROTECT EVERYONE."

The two blue orbs of light flew and enter Takako's body, engulfing her in a warm blue sphere of light. It emanates such great power, that Naoi and his NPC army are pushed back.

"What's happening here…!?" Naoi doesn't know what's what anymore.

Inside the blue sphere, Takako's whole body is changing. The digital numbers from her body return and seemingly to alter her 'data'!

"The three of them… combine," Iwasawa concluded.

"Combine…?" Yuri realized something, "…! I see now…"

As Shinjiro watches this, the holographic 'Data Sample 04' passes by him. Everyone else saw it too, as a sphere of light. However, Shinjiro see it differently. He saw someone inside the hologram… someone he knew real well.

"…Aki…?" Shinjiro muttered.

Mirei Satou. Class 1-1, Student Number 1.

Akiza Funabi. Class 1-2, Student Number 2.

Takako Hitoda. Class 1-3, Student Number 3.

That ABC Puzzle from before… The reason why they're lined up in such fashion was because each girl's name consists of three word fragments.

* * *

><p>Mi-re-i Sa-to-u. Class 1-1, Student Number 1.<p>

A-ki-za Fu-na-bi. Class 1-2, Student Number 2.

Ta-ka-ko Hi-to-da. Class 1-3, Student Number 3.

* * *

><p>The 'Data Sample 04' enters Takako's body as well, as if to complete a transformation. Her hair turned light gray and grows a bit longer, her muscles slightly tightened, and all of her wounds are healed.<p>

"…! Look, everyone!" Hinata pointed to the sky.

A large number of small objects are flying from inside the school to the grounds.

"T-Those are…!" Yui knew what those are exactly- paper cranes.

The 1000 paper cranes Yui and everyone else made before each flies down as if they're alive. Pink, red, brown, yellow, gray and purple… All of them flew down towards Takako, wrapping her body. Takako's body is now wrapped in red shirt, pink vest, yellow skirt, and purple shoes- while both her hands are covered in brown gloves. All of them are formed by the 1000 paper cranes filled with hopes and tender feelings of Yui and friends.

"Who… Who are you actually!?" Naoi asked in fright.

As the transformation is complete, the sky is clear and the sun shines again. Takako- no, she's no longer just Takako, but Mirei, Akiza, and Takako all fused together. She opened her eyes, which are colored pure clean gray. Her face is mixture of the three girls' facila features, along with a certain guy's nose…

"My name…," she speaks, her voice is clean, pure, yet strong, "…is…"

If you used the class numbers a hint, you would discover if the three names are picked fragment by fragment in ABC order, they will form a new name…

* * *

><p>Class 1-<em><strong>1<strong>_, Student Number _**1**_.

Class 1-_**2**_, Student Number _**2**_.

Class 1-_**3**_, Student Number _**3**_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi<strong>_-re-i _**Sa**_-to-u.

A-_**ki**_-za Fu-_**na**_-bi.

Ta-ka-_**ko**_ Hi-to-_**da**_.

* * *

><p>"It can't be…," Shinjiro couldn't believe who he just saw, "M… Mi…"<p>

"My name is…," she declares, "…**Mikiko Sanada**!"

This confirmed Shinjiro's suspicion, "…Miki…!?"

Miki… the girl Shinjiro used to play with all the time… the younger sister of his best friend… who has died in a fire at young age… now is standing there as a full teenager!

"He knew you…?" Naoi fears the worst, "Then that means… No… It can't be!"

NPC army is charging at Miki. She stretches her left hand to the side.

"…! My pocket…?" something in Yuri's pocket is glowing blue, "The silver gun?"

As Yuri took out that Evoker, it flew on its own to Miki's left hand! As her body is engulfed in blue aura she raised the gun, aimed it horizontally to her left temple and-

"**Helen**!" _*BANG!*_

A Persona come out of Miki- it has the same name as the one Takako summoned out before, but this one is different. It's a figure of athletic woman, adorned in gleaming blue crystal robe along with simple iron breastplate. She wears an open Trojan helmet on her head, which shows her beautiful face clearly. On her arms are leather gauntlets inscribed with Roman words; on the right gauntlet reads: 'Castor', on the left gauntlet reads: 'Polydeuces'. Around her waist there are hand axe, dagger, short sword, and a hammer.

"_I am Helen, warrior of Sparta. If you need the power to protect allies and vanquish foes, let's march into the battle together, for we are one and the same …"_

[Masukunda] an invisible spell is casted by Helen toward the NPC army. Their movement slows down, all the bullets they fired misses, and some of them even trips down.

"Helen, Herculean Strike!" _*BANG!*_

Helen uses both of her fists to send powerful physical force which knocked all the NPCs down, leaving the path to Naoi wide open.

"It's not possible!" Naoi panicly took out his Evoker and fires at his head, "Icelus!"

Icelus come out and casts a strong electric spell: Ziodyne!

_***CRASH!* **_the lightning hits an empty spot on the ground, since Miki dodged it with ease and fires her Evoker again as she dashes forward.

"Helen, Bufula!" _*BANG!*_

Medium ice pillar impaled Naoi straight at his stomach.

"AGGGHHH!" Naoi groaned in pain, "T-This is not enough to defeat me-"

Before Naoi finishes talking, Miki is already in front of his nose!

_***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!***_

Miki's three punches which consist of two left-right jabs and ended with a left hook send Naoi flying, far, far away. Naoi's hat fell down, and he landed so hard on the concrete floor. Naoi get hit so hard, he could no longer maintain his hypnosis focus on the NPCs.

_*thud, thud, thud, thud*_ the NPCs fell down asleep one by one, free from Naoi's influence. The SSS crew marches on closer to them to confirm this- which is true: Naoi is defeated!

"She did it…," Yuri found it hard to believe.

"THEY DID IT!" Yui jumps and hugs Miki happily.

…

~Midnight is Just Around the Corner…~

*Evening*

**/Underground Channel – Middle Entry Point**

"…Don't worry, Yurippe-san and the others pulled through," Yusa announced after using her Persona, Angerona.

"Phew," Takeyama looked relieved.

"Thank goodness," Yu also relieved to hear that.

All this time, this group goes up and down in this long tunnel underground. They hear the news from outside through Yusa's Persona. A few times Takeyama and Yu wonder if they should return immediately after hearing the crisis, but Yusa ensures them that this mission needs to be cleared. Now a miracle has saved Yuri's group, these three could proceed on without hesitation.

"…He's beyond these doors," Yusa said, pointing at a set of metal electric lock doors.

"Leave it to me," Takeyama prepares to hack away.

Yu does his bodyguard duty by scouting the nearby area, ensuring that there's no threat. After little while, he see a big stairs leading up.

"I thought this was the deepest part of this channel," Yu wondered, "I wonder if there's more room upstairs?"

CLICK! Takeyama seems to finish the hacking, as the door slowly opening.

"Let's ignore that for now and move on," Yusa suggested.

…

**/School Grounds – Sports Field**

Without SSS noticing it, the sun is slowly setting. Still, they pay no heed to that but focusing to one girl instead.

"Mi-chan! Aki-chan! Taka-chan! You did it!" Yui hugged Miki tightly.

"T-Thank you, Yuinyansan… But now just call me Miki," Miki struggles to breathe.

The SSS members could only watch in both amazement and confusion.

"Umm, could anyone explain what's going on here? I saw everything, yet I'm still confused," Hinata mumbled.

"Shut up, idiot! We're having a moment here!" Yui blurted.

"You dare to call your senpai an idiot!?" Hinata snaps and pulls Yui into a headlock.

Ooyama let all the weight on his shoulders fade, "They sure are energetic."

"…Yes. I think it's truly just a skinship for them," Miki agreed.

Ignoring Hinata and Yui who are doing 'skinship', Yuri stands up right in front of Miki, eager for answers. While Shinjiro who is behind her, don't know what to say.

"So… Miki-chan," Yuri speaks up, "You really are something."

All of sudden Miki's bravery ceased down and she's looking at her feet nervously, "I… I'm just… trying to help…"

"You're actually one human, not three NPCs?" Shiina, out of everyone, asked.

"I… I mean we ARE three NPCs, but… when we fuse together, we become one person…," Miki is bad at explaining, "I don't know how to explain it…"

"Oh well, you can explain later. Aragaki-san, now it's your turn," Yuri cued.

Shinjiro steps forward, looking at Miki in eye, "…Miki, is really you…?"

"Yes. It's been a long time, Shin-chan. W-Wait, I think now I should call you Shin-niichan…"

"It's really you…? How is it possible? I mean you died at childhood- No, never mind."

"It's alright, I realized it too moments ago… That I'm already dead," Miki is smiling wryly, "I don't know how I suddenly grown up, though… I never learned boxing either, but suddenly I could do it…"

Shinjiro recalls what happened: a hologram ball, which is shaped like Aki is fused with her as well. But he decided not to bring that up now.

"Well, umm…," Shinjiro doesn't know what to say, "You sure have grown…"

Miki rubs her head nervously, "D-Do I look cute, Shin-niichan?"

"Huh? O-Of course you do," Shinjiro is blushing.

"Heehee, thank you. Shin-niichan is as kind as always," Miki blushes too.

"But man… you resemble your brother so much, it feels awkward…"

"Oh, don't say that Shin-niichan!"

Fujimaki's face pops out, "I don't want to disturb the oh-so-lovely reunion, but we need to tie up that brat over there."

Miki and Shinjiro calmed down, while Yui and Hinata are still at it. Yuri ordered Fujimaki and Matsushita to capture Naoi, when-

"…Stay away!" Naoi stood up again!

"Can't he just die already!?" Noda growled and prepares his halberd.

"I didn't punch him hard enough?" Miki clenches her fists.

"Nah, let me do this," Shinjiro lift his frying pan.

_*BANG*_ quickly, Naoi fired his Evoker and summons his Persona again. Yuri and the others prepare to summon theirs, but…

"Hah… Hahahah…," Naoi huffed heavily as his Persona just cast red light like before… and vanishes.

"You have no more NPCs to control," Iwasawa pointed the obvious.

Naoi didn't answer, but instead collapse down from tiredness.

…

**/Underground Channel – Secret Chamber**

After taking a few long upward stairs from that sets of doors, Yu, Yusa, and Takeyama reached the room where the blue boy is held. It's quite surprising that after all that going down, it leads up again. It was dark, so Takeyama turn on the lights…

"It's so smelly…," Takeyama holds his nose.

The room itself is quite spacious, but aside from a bed and an almost empty bookcase, there's no more furniture. What stands out the most are food leftovers on the floor; dozens of empty burger wrapper and spilled sauces made the room messy. Heck, there's even a big mountain of burger wrapper in the corner of the room.

"The boy should be on that bed," Yusa pointed to a simple bed near the window.

"Narukami-san, it's your responsibility to carry him," Takeyama said.

"I understand," Yu nodded.

Takeyama slowly take off the bed cover to reveal… nothing.

"Huh?" Takeyama is confused.

"Weird. He should be in this room," Yusa is confused too, albeit she has no expression, "Let me use my Perso-"

"…**!**" Yu felt his wild senses tingles up, "Yusa-san, look out!"

Yu quickly shoves Yusa to the wall- avoiding a spear thrust! Yu's waist slightly sliced up, while Takeyama stumbles backward and fell down, avoiding his head being pierced.

"…There," showing no emotion even after that close call, Yusa points to the wrapper mountain.

There, a single arm holding the spear sticks out. Without any noise, the arm returned inside and-

"Everyone stay back!" Yu quickly lift his katana up to parry a sudden axe chop!

From that axe chop, the mysterious figure came out of hiding. He is a teenager boy, has short blue hair, wearing a black school uniform that's different from Yu, and has silver headphones wrapped around his neck. Behind him are golf bag, holding many kinds of melee weapons.

"Uugh," despite the boy's slim posture, Yu had trouble of fending off his axe, "…Who are you?"

As the boy's eyes flashes red, he took out a sword from the bag and slashes away at Yu together with the axe!

_***clang, clang, clang, clang, clang!***_ "AAAGGH!" Yu is having trouble fending off those slashes.

Yusa and takeyama had no choice but stay back and head to the door-

"…!" the boy suddenly drops his sword and axe, thus pull out a bow and arrow and fires at Yusa and Takeyama.

"Watch out!" Takeyama pressed Yusa's shoulder so both of them could duck.

"Thank you," even after an arrow passed by her head, Yusa still shows no emotion…

Yu is relieved to see they're okay, "Thank godne-"

_***SMACK, SMACK!***_ the boy took this chance to wield knuckles on his hands and punches away at Yu.

"Ghoah!" Yu's face get jabbed hard twice, but he's trying hard not to fall down-

-while the boy threw away the knuckles, re-pick his sword and axe, thus slashes away at Yu again with ferocity!

_***clang-clang-clang-clang-CLANG!***_ Yu could parry them all, but just that took great deal of his stamina while the boy shows no fatigue whatsoever.

"Who are you really- Huh?" Yu realized that the boy's attack pushes him closer and closer to the window, "Wait- AAAHH!"

…

**/School Grounds – Sports Field**

Matsushita and Fujimaki finished tying up Naoi with ropes, also confiscating his Evoker. The victory is already in SSS hands, but somewhat Yuri feels uneasy-

_***CRASH!***_

"…Huh?" Yuri looked around, "Did you guys hear that?"

"It's a sound of glass shatters," Shiina looked up, "From there."

Shiina points to a segment of the school building, a room where the window has break and… two people fell down from it!

"Oh, no!" Yu, who is positioned downward, don't know how what to do-

-While boy, despite falling down, calmly took out a silver gun from his pocket and aimed it to his right temple.

"Per… so… na."

Realizing what he's trying to do, Yu summons his tarot card-

"Persona!" –and crushes it.

_***CLANG! BOOOM!***_

Upon hearing that loud noise, Yui and Hinata stopped fighting.

"Huh? What is that noise?" Yui asked innocently.

_***THUMP! THUD!***_ a male teenager sent flying downward from the force into the concrete floor of the school grounds.

"Narukami!" Hinata rushes to him, followed by Yuri.

"Ugh…," Yu groaned in pain from the collision of Personas.

"What happened, Narukami-san?" Yuri asked, when-

_**I will burn my dread**_

…a song is heard from above

_**Burn my dread**_

Everyone soon turns to the source: a blue-haired boy, descending slowly and gracefully from the sky, in safe carriage by his Persona. His Persona is a young man with white hair and white garments, behind him there are wings, around his waist is a set of coffins.

"He has arrived…," Naoi speaks; even he's currently tied up, "My last trump card… Minato Arisato!"

"What!?" Shinjiro is shocked, "Don't tell me… You controlled him!?"

Yuri realizes, "…the red light you unleashed for the last time…!"

"Hahahaha! Too late!" Naoi laughs maniacally, "You all will die!"

_**I was running away from the God of Fear**_

As the boy named Minato lands at the ground without any injury, white feathers are falling from the sky, setting the mood to ominous. In his right hand, lies an Evoker…

"Guys, get serious. I know this guy… We're really going to die if we don't give it our all against him!" Shinjiro stated, setting his fighting stance nervously.

"Shin-niichan, do you know him?" Miki asked, but set her fighting stance anyway.

"I felt it, Aragaki-san," Yuri sets her fighting stance as she trembles, "He… has many inside him!"

"Y-Yurippe, I never saw you this nervous…," Hinata sets up his stance as well.

"Those who are not Persona-users, fall back and take the injured NPCs with you!" Yuri ordered loudly, "Hurry!"

The hypnotized Minato lift his head, revealing his unnatural red eyes and-

"**MESSIAH**!" _*BANG*_

[Megidolaon] Minato's Persona lifts its right hand, thus three big energy spheres collides down from the sky and _***BOOOOOMMMMMM!***_ creates a giant explosion.

"**AAAHHHHHHH!"**

The whole SSS crew is blown away helplessly as everything fades to white…

…

_**To Be Continued**_

/

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

Thank you for reading till the end of this 60 pages climax scene! The secret of the three NPCs revealed- they are actually one as Mikiko Sanada, Akihiko Sanada's deceased little sister! How did Miki ended up in afterlife, as three separate NPCs, at that? What's the deal with 'Data Sample' thingy? Why Kanade declares herself as an angel? Will SSS survives the fight against P3's protagonist, Minato Arisato? The answers await in future chapters!

Thank you for everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story thus far… I couldn't have made it without you! Special thanks to **Axel Yamamoto**, who's bugging me for making Minato to appear. Also** Fakety Mcfakename** for the detailed reviews. Thank you for bearing with my overly long chapters… Starting chapter 10, I will split it onto two for a more tolerable reading experience. I will keep doing my best to improve more and more for you guys!

That is all! Thank you very much, and stay tuned! XD

/

**Trivia**

[1] A reference to Greeed, monsters in Kamen Rider OOO.

[2] A reference to Kamen Rider W (Double).

/

* * *

><p><strong>Persona Users<strong>

7.** Mikiko Sanada**

**Weapons**

Melee : Gloves (Strike)

Ranged : -

Arcana : Star

Evoker Style : She grips the Evoker with her left hand, raised it besides her left temple and aimed it horizontally, then fires.

**Status**

HP: C+, SP: B+, St: B+, Ma: B+, En: C+, Ag: B+, Lu: C

**Persona: **Helen of the Star Arcanum [superecho]

Strong: Ice. Weak: Fire.

Focusing on physical and magical offense, with debuffs as support.

Starting Skills: Bufula, Herculean Strike, Invigorate 1, Diarama, Masukunda

Next Level: Mabufula, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

Compendium Info:

"_Also known as Helen of Sparta, she is the sister of Castor and Polydeuces. Without shame, she trained arms and hunts together along her brothers. Her strength and beauty caused her to be abducted by Paris, which led to Trojan War."_

/

**Bosses**

- Ayato Naoi (I am this world's new God!)

**Weapon**: None

**Persona**: Icelus of the Fortune Arcanum [superecho]

Strong: Ice, Elec. Weak: Wind, Light.

**Description**: _"Known by most as Phobetor; son of Nyx and one of three personifications of dreaming. He could shape-shift in mortal realm and gives people nightmares by controlling their subconscious domain."_

/

* * *

><p><strong>Social Links<strong>

**0. Fool - SSS**

Rank 4: SSS threw a party for Tenshi's demotion.

/

**V. Hierophant – Guild**

Rank 2: You hanged out at the Old Guild.

- Chaa

Founding member. Skilled craftsman who creates fine weapons.

- Saito

A member of the Guild. An expert fisherman who's also skilled in guns.

- Yamaoka

Recently joined the Guild. An old, but a reliable butler.

/

**XVII. Star – Yuinyan Fan Club**

Rank 1: Yui's fans begged you to be their club advisor.

- Yui

New leader and rhythm guitarist of GDM. A spaz girl with hyperactive vibe.

- Mirei Satou

An NPC Yui's close with. Shy, but intelligent.

- Akiza Funabi

An NPC Yui's close with. Open-minded and cheerful.

- Takako Hitoda

An NPC Yui's close with. Short-fused, but loyal.

- Mikiko Sanada

Persona-user formed by the 3 NPC girls. Brave, but oddly timid.

/

* * *

><p>[<strong>Persona Beats!<strong>] Next episode preview

"Isn't it an angel's duty to answer the prayers of men?"

"Arisato-san, open your eyes!"

"N-Nozomi…?"

"**Soar to the night sky!"**

"We have no need for traitors."

"Tatsu-senpaaaaiiiiii!"

"We beg of you, save us."

"**IIIZAAANAGIIIII!"**

"Minato-san, please save everyone with this."

"Even in the afterlife, I heard it… everyone's… voices…"

[**Persona Beats!**]

Episode.10 Take My Hand


End file.
